


An Inconvenient Attachment

by GenericPureBlood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Farlan Church - Freeform, Farlan Loves Levi, Farlan is jealous, Feelings, Fluff, French Jean Kirstein, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean is an athlete, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Levi and Jean are best friends, Levi and Jean have big chaotic energy, Levi is a goofball around Jean, Levi likes animals, Long, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, No tag spoilers, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Furlan Church/Levi, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Relationship(s), Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Jean, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Switching, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, ereri, jean loves marco, jeanmarco, like super fucking slow burn, no one dies, quiet levi, really slow burn, secret artist jean, we dont want to grow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 90,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericPureBlood/pseuds/GenericPureBlood
Summary: Jean Kistein is in his second year of university, he is studying professional sports coaching and sports science. He just wants to pass his course, get a job as a personal trainer and maybe dabble in professional photography. One thing Jean did not anticipate was falling head over heels for his friend Marco Bodt. Jean's best friend, Levi Ackerman. Finally finds love in the irritating shit that won't leave him alone. Levi had been Eren's crush since the second he laid eyes on him.TL;DR  Jean is a good wingman and helps Ereri happen, then JeanMarco happens.Updates weekly
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Jaeger, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Farlan, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Star Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly rated around here, pls help ya boi out don’t forget to follow me on socials! I interact with readers and shitpost :) also!!! Any questions about this fic drop them in my inbox!  
> insta: genericpureblood  
> Tumblr: genericpureblood
> 
> Hi! I welcome moodboards, playlists, remixes, art and any other type of gift based on my stories! Don’t be afraid to be creative! You can tag me in your creations or DM me them privately!  
> If you would like to join my Discord please ask :)

The blaring loud trilling of the alarm was a shock to the system, causing Jean to rouse from his comatose state. He groaned loudly and ignored its insistent trilling, a soft but violent flurry of pillows pelted him, “turn it off horse face!” Jean’s cocky roommate yelled, “Fuck off Jaeger.” Jean spat, aggressively slapping the alarm till it silenced its trilling. The ash male glared at his roommate, “looking forward to seeing Marco today?” Jaeger teased with his stupid shit eating grin. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jean asked defensively. “Just asking if you’re excited to see your friend!” Jaeger replied sitting up, Jean eyed him suspiciously, “now gimme my pillows. I’m gonna sleep again while you’re in the shower.” Jaeger demanded, Jean glared and threw the pillows back at the tanned male.

Jean sighed as he collected his neatly folded towels, “why do you fold your towels? Trying to act all boujee and shit when the rest of your things are spread across the room.” Eren teased, getting comfy in his bed. “Seen Levi lately?” Jean asked, Eren flushed red and stuttered out a line of excuses throwing his towels over his shoulder and lifting his caddy. He just missed the flurry of pillows as he headed to the bathroom, he unlocked his phone whilst he allowed the shower to run. Jean yawned loudly and began pulling off his clothes, he settled on his playlist and stepped under the steamy stream. Jean elected to ignore Eren’s frenzied blows on the door, he felt himself sigh and relax under the scalding hot water, “YOU BETTER NOT USE ALL MY HOT WATER ASSHOLE!” Eren hollered from the other side of the door, Jean felt his eye twitch with irritation. “If you keep banging on the door, I’ll use your toothbrush to clean the toilet!” Jean yelled back, the assault on the door stopped.

Jean smiled to himself, he washed his hair and took his sweet time cleaning his body and hair off. He only got out when cold water rushed over his body. He gasped involuntarily, “Sorry Jean!” Conny called, the tall male flicked off the stream of water and stepped out, the beads of water rolling down his body. He grabbed his towels gently rubbing his body dry, roughly towel drying his hair he deemed himself dry and padded to his shared room. Armin was just waking up by the looks of things, Jean chuckled to himself. Armin blinked bleary eyed, he took out his ear plugs and yawned loudly, “morning.” He called from the wardrobe Jean was getting dressed and using the door of the wardrobe as a modesty shield. The two ignored the screams and curses that came from the shower when Eren started showering, Jean smirked to himself. Armin smiled at Jean, “hi Jean. Did you sleep well?” the blonde coconut asked.

The ash blonde male rubbed his eyes and stretched, “mmm was okay.” Jean muttered shutting the door to the wardrobe, he pulled on his sports leggings and cycling shorts. “Are you going for a run now?” Armin asked rising from his bed and neatly making his bed. “Nah, got a practical first thing. Can’t be asked to change so its easier to go in like this.” Jean replied picking up his bag, he shoved his laptop, notepad, a few pens, and his textbooks into the backpack. “Your laptop charger,” Armin offered kindly, Jean snapped his fingers and pointed at Armin, he coiled it up and shoved it into the bag. He yawned loudly and flexed his muscles, Jean made a noise of distaste and sprayed his deodorant on his underarms, he dropped it into the bag. He pulled on a loose old t-shirt and picked up his hoodie, headphones, and charger.

He padded downstairs for breakfast, Conny and Sasha were arguing over the blend of coffee. He ignored their bickering as he poured himself a cup of coffee, the two stared at him as he sipped his drink. He looked at them, “what?” he asked. “So?” They both echoed at him, “It’s coffee.” Jean replied sitting at the table, he buttered a slice of toast and ate quietly, “Buuuuut do you get the nice warm nutty undertones?” Sasha pressed. “Why the fuck are you talking to me before I’ve finished my coffee?” Jean asked pulling a disgusted face. “Oh Mr Grumpy pants!” Sasha cried hugging Jean’s head and cradling it to her chest. Jean shot Conny a pleading look. “Oh come off it misery guts.” Conny replied to Jean’s look, “come on! Tell us! Can you taste it or not?!” Conny added, practically dancing on his feet. Jean pushed Sasha off and took another sip. He stared at the mug mutely before raising his gaze to look at the two. “Yes, I can taste it.” He replied, Sasha clapped her hands loudly and whooped, Conny gave a cry of anguish and sank to the floor.

Eren jumped down the stairs 3 at a time, Armin followed behind Eren warning him of the dangers of jumping down objects. Mikasa quietly sat with Jean, he looked at her and smiled. She did not return his smile; Jean was almost hurt by the coldness she displayed to him despite being shot down every time, Jean never gave up. He finished his coffee, the rest of the group arrived for breakfast. They all ate quietly, exchanging pleasant conversation, “hey, Jean. What do we have first?” Eren asked, “conditioning.” Jean replied, he finished his breakfast and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Eren joined him. “we takin your car?” Eren asked a mouthful of toothpaste. Jean pulled a face of disgust, “yes,” he replied spitting and rinsing his face, the ash male rinsed off his brush and headed downstairs.

Jean yawned loudly as he scooped his car keys from the pegs on the wall and went to sit in the car. He turned the car ignition once to listen to the radio, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa came out with their bags, they all piled in, Mikasa sat in the front with Jean, Armin and Eren were in the back. Eren kicked Jean’s seat, “pass me the aux cord!” Eren demanded loudly, Jean shoved him out the way. “Eren, fuck off I’m reversing, I can’t see with your fathead in the way.” Jean spat shoving the ball of energy back into his seat. Jean reversed out of the space and shifted the car into gear, he passed Jaeger the cord and focused on driving into campus. Jean winced as Eren’s trashy music blared out of the speakers, Jean turned the volume down with the scroller on his wheel. Mikasa was talking to Eren; harassing him over his poor choice in a nutritional breakfast.

Jean zoned out behind the wheel; the ash haired male drove as if he was on autopilot. “Jeaaaaaaaaan!” Eren yelled, kicking the back of Jean’s chair snapping the male out of his daze. “What?” Jean snapped, “you’re like friends with Levi right?” Eren questioned Jean, well. Jean and Levi were, well it was hard to put a label on their relationship. Levi was irritable, sassy, prude, temperamental, and very ornery. Somehow, they talked, they got on, they were friendly with one another. Somehow the two had remained fast friends since childhood, Levi was Jean’s best friend. They had common ground, this common ground fuelled their friendship when they were younger. They were both French, and they both found Eren annoying. “Yeah.” Jean replied flexing his fingers on the wheels, “What’s his uh, relationship?” Eren started, “Relationship? Is that the right word? With Erwin.” He asked Jean shrugged. “Why do you care?” Jean asked, a glint in his eye. “I’m just curious is all.” Eren replied gently, “not sure.” Jean responded looking in the rear-view mirror.

Eren’s expression was unreadable as he gnawed on his lip, “Why?” Jean pressed, “no reason. Simply curious.” Eren replied again, biting his thumb. Jean hid the smirk that played at his lips as he pulled to a junction, “How lucky are Con and Sash, they haven’t got lessons till 10:30, their first lesson is with us in nutrition and shit.” Eren whined loudly, “Why are you so whiney?” Jean asked, allowing the wheel to slip around into to its original resting position as he turned into the junction. Mikasa was typing away at her phone, Jean pulled into a space and parked, pulling the hand break he turned off the engine. The four got out of the car and headed into the huge sports hall, “Jean!” A voice called; the group turned around. Marco was waving at the ash male, Jean returned the wave, “Hi, Marco.” Jean replied as Marco grew closer, the tall freckled male was beaming ear to ear. The back of his neck flushed red as he rubbed it awkwardly smiling at Marco. “I’m so excited today, thank you again for agreeing to help.” Marco flushed. Gently squeezing Jean’s arm, the ashen male’s heart soared.

“Are you excited to help with our project today?” Marco asked excitedly, “uh, yeah.” Jean replied smiling at the male, a slight dust of pink across his cheeks, “so, all you’ll need to do, is wear these nodes and warm up as usual, exercise as normal, cool down as normal, and we’ll look at the results after!” Marco enthused excitedly, Jean nodded, “are these clothes okay?” he asked, pulling at his hoodie, “they need to go on skin, so you’ll have to lose the leggings and your shirt.” Marco replied, Jean nodded. “Who else are they using?” Jean asked, “You, Levi, Reiner.” Marco replied, “We’re looking at muscles and recovery rates in three different athletes studying different sports.” Marco explained, “so we have Reiner, who does professional rugby, Levi who’s a professional showjumper, and you who’s ranked under 21’s basketball, and Annie who does professional MMA. Annie is the backup, in case one of the other things goes wrong.” Marco replied taking a drink of water, “you’re all built differently too, Reiner is built like a truck, Levi’s very slender, and you’re tall but with huge arm muscles, Annie is compact but insanely built. We want to see how the muscles warm up differently for each athlete.” Marco explained, “how will Levi do his stuff? He’s like riding, isn’t he?” Jean asked, Marco nodded. “Yeah, on the simulated horse thing.” Marco replied smiling.

“we have one of those?” Jean asked, “yeah, it’s like in the back of the gym.” Marco replied, “who’s doing Levi?” Jean asked sipping his bottle of water, “Erwin last time I checked.” Marco joked, Jean choked on his water, the water came streaming out his nose making him cough and splutter. “Jean? Are you okay?” Marco asked voice full of concern, Jean wiped his face on the sleeve of his hoodie. “Fucking hell Marco, I didn’t expect that from you.” Jean said between pants, “sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Marco said with a quiet smile on his face, “Historia is recording for Levi.” He said handing Jean a napkin. Jean cleaned himself up, the two walked to the gym. By the looks of things, they were the last there, “Levi’s not here?” Historia asked getting anxious, “I’m sure theres a perfectly good reason why he’s not here.” Jean said, “he’s never late.” He whispered to Marco; the taller male returned his concerned look. Jean whipped out his phone to message Levi, he was surprised to see that Levi was already typing. Marco peered over Jean’s shoulder.

“What does it say? It’s French.” Marco said, “it’s rude to watch other people’s screens you know.” Jean replied, typing back a message, “He says he’s almost there. They are now using an actual horse, it got cleared with the uni and everything. Apparently, the horse is coming here,” Jean said, “Levi said you can’t get the right results from the simulator, and apparently its old and covered in dust.” Jean added. Marco nodded solemnly, “God forbid Levi ever touches a spec of dust in his life.” Marco said quietly, shaking his head. Jean snorted, Levi jogged in. “Sorry I’m late.” He began, he was out of breath, he made a beeline for Jean. The tall male was froze to the spot like a deer in the headlights, Levi tugged on his arm. “I need you to help me.” Levi began, “what?” Jean asked dumbly, “I don’t know anything about horses,” Jean began, “Just help.” Levi urged, “we can all do the experiment outside?” Marco suggested, the group trooped after Levi, the onyx male seemed to be in a rush. The group got outside, the lorry was parked opposite the field, Levi ran over to it and lowered the ramp, whatever was inside was kicking up a storm.

“Levi, I told you he won’t settle.” Erwin’s calm voice called from somewhere inside the lorry, “I know! That’s why I have help to set up the course whilst I fucking calm it down!” Levi yelled back. Jean came around the back of the lorry, he watched, Levi opened the patrician. A beautiful sleek pure black stallion was stood in the lorry, the horse was the source of the noise, Levi clicked his fingers at Jean. “You, help.” He demanded, he had a glove between his teeth as he pulled the gloves on, “what do I have to do?” Jean asked. “When this gets out, pick up the poles and blocks in the back of this lorry. Erwin will tell you where to put things.” Levi stated, he clipped a long rope onto the horse’s headcollar. “Get back.” Levi demanded, Jean watched as Levi pushed open the patrician the horse flounced out tail and head high, it all but leapt down the ramp. Jean watched as Erwin took the protective boots off the horse, Levi walked the horse up and down the carpark. Erwin instructed them where to put various items for Levi. Jean picked up two stands, Jean was surprised as to how light they were. Jean tapped the stands, they were hollow on the inside, he brought the stands over and headed to Erwin.

“This stuff is pretty heavy you know.” Jean began, “why aren’t you helping?” He asked Erwin, “I’m the course builder,” Erwin said smiling. Jean sighed, “It also shouldn’t be heavy. This is the lightest poles at home…” Erwin began, he picked up a brightly coloured pole. Someone had dumped at his feet, “I’m just having you on Erwin,” Jean said patting Erwin’s toned arm. Realisation flickered over Erwin’s face, he laughed “I’m just being lazy.” Jean said with a smirk, “so, what is all this stuff.” Jean asked, “jumps, for the horse to jump over.” Erwin deadpanned, “no joke captain obvious. I mean do they have special names?” Jean asked pointing at a confusing looking jump. “yes, they do. The one you are pointing at is a triple bar oxer, it consists of three poles and another pole behind it, making it tall and wide. It’s an extra challenge for Levi and the horse. I just make it and throw it in for Levi, he always complains about that one.” Erwin said smiling, Reiner came over with two poles on his shoulders. “where do you want this boss?” he asked, Erwin pointed to some colourful red stands. Reiner span with the poles on his shoulders. Erwin ducked, the poles smacked Jean straight in the face. “REINER!” Jean cried, the blonde turned back, the other end of the poles smacked Jean in the face again.

Erwin was laughing loudly, “oh shit.” Reiner said, “I’m so sorry Jean,” the ash male was holding his face scowling at Reiner. “Sorry!” Reiner said, “well. Reiner, you’re pretty lethal with these poles, I’d say to go over there and help Farlan build the jumps.” Erwin said patting Reiner’s back, Reiner nodded and headed to the blonde man who was waving. “Are you alright?” Erwin asked stifling his laughter, “yeah, I’m fine.” Jean said, “good so I can laugh and not feel bad.” Erwin said beginning to laugh, “Oh yeah. Laugh it up whilst you still can.” Jean said rubbing his face, Marco came over. “Technically this was your warmup, we didn’t have the nodes on so we can’t do the experiment.” Marco said, a sad tone in his voice. “Sure you can, you can watch Levi, that’ll take an hour at most. That gives time to completely warm down.” Erwin said smiling, “how will we attach the nodes to Levi?” Marco asked, “he can ride in a tank top, you can put them under his clothes, too right?” Erwin offered, Marco hummed. “He can’t ride in shorts, his skin will rub off on the saddle,” Erwin stated.

“Yeah, we can try,” Marco said, the course was assembled, the group sprawled out on the grass as Levi got changed to allow Marco’s team to put the nodes on him. Jean waited awkwardly with Erwin and the horse, “does it have a name?” Jean asked, Erwin nodded excitedly. “He’s my first homebred, he’s show name is Humanities Phantom,” Erwin said proudly, “why’s his name so edgy?” Jean asked, “because of the studbook it had to have H and P in it.” Erwin sighed, “I woulda called it HP. Like HP brown sauce.” Jean said, Erwin looked at Jean completely shocked, laughter leaked out from Erwin’s normally serious frame, “Next time I’m naming a horse, I’ll call you up.” Erwin joked, “We just call him Danny at the yard, like Danny Phantom.” Erwin explained. Jean was slowly making his was through an ice lolly which had kindly been gifted to Jean by Erwin (repayment for his manual labour,) Jean hummed thoughtfully. “I always thought Danny Phantom was hot.” Jean blurted out. Erwin snorted loudly scaring the horse, Erwin apologised profusely to the horse and stroked its nose offering the horse a cold ice lolly. The horse accepted the gift and delicately licked the lolly, the rest of the group were setting up chairs and lounging in the sun.

Levi emerged from the lorry, he was dressed in burgundy riding leggings, a black tank top, black riding boots and black gloves, “are we ready?” Levi asked, Farlan was tacking the horse up. “Almost,” he replied as he put the horse’s boots on, “Farlan here is my top groom, he’s also a very high rated showjumper!” Erwin enthused, “he’s my best groom.” Erwin said smiling to Jean, Jean waved Farlan smiled kindly. Levi got a leg up onto the horse, Jean returned to Marco’s side. “What time do we have?” Marco asked, “it’s 8:30 now, why?” Jean asked, “we have until 10:30 to do Levi’s and all yours.” Marco said anxiously, “there’s time. Farlan warmed the horse up before, so Levi can start jumping immediately.” Erwin explained, the group watched in awe as Levi did a test jump. “The nodes working okay?” he yelled. Historia nodded and gave him a thumbs up, Levi began the course.

Jean lounged in the sun quietly, he was propped up by Marco. The tall brunette was watching in awe as Levi jumped, Jean yawned loudly. Reiner was leaning on Bertholdt the two huge males were watching from the shelter of the shade. Marco feverishly checked the time between jumps, “I think we have enough data now.” Armin said quietly, Levi nodded. The raven continued with his horse, “we should start you guys so you can get to your next lecture in time.” Marco said pushing Jean to his feet. The ash male groaned loudly, he stood and roused his companions. Farlan smiled at Jean, “I’ve been with Levi a lot when he does the horses, but I’ve never met you. Only heard of you.” Jean said to Farlan. The blonde’s name sounded familiar, “what time have you gone down?” Farlan asked, “it varies but its normally straight after lectures. I drive him there, and in return he lets me practice my photography.” Jean explained, “he normally finishes lectures before four.” Jean added. “Ah, I’m normally hacking out the youngstock by then.” Farlan said smiling.

“Young stock?” Jean asked, “riding out the youngsters, desensitising them to the road. All that.” Farlan explained with a smile, “you like working for Erwin?” Jean asked. Farlan nodded, “Oh yeah, Erwin’s amazing. He’s the best boss I’ve ever had,” Farlan replied, he was scratching his arm. “Jean! Come on!” Marco yelled, “well, I gotta run, see you around.” Jean said waving at the blonde, Farlan waved goodbye and turned his attention back to the raven. Jean walked quietly with Marco back to the sports hall, the athletes got ready for the experiment, Jean changed into his cycling shorts. Marco put the nodes onto the ash haired male, “thank you for your help again, Jean.” Marco said smiling, “I’ve not even done anything yet.” Jean said smiling.

Marco smiled gently he looked over at Armin, “are the nodes registering?” Marco asked, Armin nodded. “Okay, great. Jean these are motion trackers as well as thermal nodes, so you warm up and then come back when you’ve done your warmup.” Marco said smiling, Levi came in, he was panting slightly. “Hey horse weeb,” Jean said as he walked past Levi. Levi kicked Jean lightly, “horse face.” He whispered. Jean glared, Levi smirked and blew a kiss. Jean began his warmup, Levi began cooling down, he was stretching out his muscles as he walked on the treadmill. “Why do you have to flex on us so hard?” Jean asked, “What do you mean?” Levi replied as he smirked at Jean, drinking from his water bottle. “Just pulls up in a huge swish looking lorry, gets out a horse that costs more than my car, and proceeds to jump around jumps that are taller than Bert.” Jean said beginning to jog on the treadmill.

Levi smirked, “well, if I don’t. Who will?” Levi replied, the two finished their warmup and cool down, “What are you gonna do whilst we do our stuff?” Jean asked, “annoy Mike.” Levi replied, Mike Zacharias was one of Levi’s friends, like Reiner he was a professional rugby candidate. “How do you annoy mike?” Jean asked, “I dunno, I just do,” Levi replied, “I just start by talking to him. He hates being annoyed whilst he’s in the zone.” Levi said smirking, “No seriously, how do you annoy Mike? He’s like the most level headed person alive?” Jean asked, “he hates talking about personal feelings. Stuff like that,” Levi replied, Jean blinked. “Oh.” He said quietly, “not everyone is like me Jean! You know how much I love to talk about my feelings.” Levi deadpanned, Jean snorted. “Very funny Levi.” Jean replied, Jean walked over to Marco. The raven grinned widely at Jean as the male headed over, Jean stood compliantly and allowed Marco to reapply some of the nodes to his skin.

“Hey, Jean?” Marco asked, the ash haired male stopped and turned, they had finished the experiment. “Yeah?” Jean asked, taking a sip of his water, “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get lunch after your next lecture?” Marco asked, “Yeah, sure.” The ash haired male replied, Levi was walking towards Jean purposefully. Marco turned to look, Levi poked Jean. “Hurry, we’re gonna be late to class. Also do you wanna get lunch?” Levi asked, “Oh, I’m getting lunch with Marco.” Jean said, “Oh,” Levi replied, “Can I come too?” Levi asked, Jean looked at Marco. The freckled raven smiled widely, “of course! The more the merrier,” Marco replied, Levi pulled Jean’s arm in desperation. “Come on we’ll be late!” The raven grumbled, “I’ll see you at lunch Marco.” Jean said allowing himself to be pulled by the surprisingly strong raven. Jean and Levi walked together to lesson, Eren, and Mikasa, were walking together to food and nutrition.

“Lee, what was the homework?” Jean asked, “we had homework?” Levi asked, “I’m not sure. I just had a feeling we did.” Historia like the angel she was piped up from beside her girlfriend Ymir, “we didn’t have homework, we just were advised to do some background reading into today’s lecture. Pixis said it would help.” She sang smiling, “Thanks, Historia.” Jean replied. The group were allowed into the lecture early, Conny and Sasha ran in out of breath and panting. “We’re not late, are we?!” Conny hollered, “No Mr Springer, you’re early actually. For once.” Pixis said smiling kindly, Jean and Levi sat together Conny and Sasha bounced over and pressed themselves between Jean and Reiner. “So, today. You will devise a meal that is nutritionally balanced for an athlete, taking into consideration weight, workload, intensity of work, and the sports that the athlete does.” Pixis began, he wrote on the whiteboard. “We have provided you with recipes and ingredients. Please work in twos.” Pixis explained, Levi kicked Jean under the table.

The ash male jumped, banging his knee into the tabletop, pens clattered to the floor, Jean gasped loudly and caught his laptop before it hit the ground. Pixis froze and stared at Jean, who had since put down his laptop and was rubbing his knee and muttering curses at the raven who looked completely unphased by the entire ordeal. “Everything okay Mr Kirstein?” Pixis asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Yeah, everything is fine.” Jean muttered flushing red, Levi bit back his smirk and coughed to hide his smile. Pixis finished explaining the lesson, Levi and Jean looked at the recipes, “can we choose any recipes? Or do we have to use these ones?” Conny asked, “you can use those recipes or any you deem fit, but you must use the ingredients we give you.” Pixis said, “what do you wanna do?” Jean asked, “I really don’t mind, I’m just shit at cooking.” Levi said chuckling. “I’m boss at cooking. “Jean replied, “how about we make something easy that’s gonna taste really nice.” Jean suggested, “Wait, we’re supposed to like make the meal to the athlete. So, we need to decide what athlete we’re going so we can make it to them.” Levi said.

“Okay, wait. So, we’ll have to decide what athlete we’re doing and what workload they’re in?” Jean asked, Levi nodded, “okay what are we doin?” Jean asked, “How about we use Mike? Professional rugby player in heavy work?” Levi suggested, “I only suggest because I know what he eats like.” Levi said laughing, “okay, we’ll use Mike then.” Jean said, leafing through the recipes. “So, what does Mike eat?” Jean asked, “okay first, lets write all this down.” Levi said, fishing a pen out of Jean’s pencil case. The two males were talking away in French, “Mike is 102kg, around 16 stone. He’s 6’4, in heavy workload, professional rugby player.” Levi said aloud as he wrote down the notes, “Mike, eats fucking loads of proteins, fats, and carbs, he also takes like loads of vitamins, fruit, and vegetables. Lots of fish too, so I’m thinking like something that can get all those food groups in.” Levi said, Jean hummed quietly.

“maybe something like, prawn stir-fry?” Jean suggested, “with brown rice, lots of vegetables, and a dessert of fruit parfait?” he added, “Lets put down some ideas on our sheet thing.” Jean said pulling over the A3 sheet of paper and making a spider diagram of each recipe. “So, we’ve got some recipes, whole grain pasta Bolognese, with fruit parfait, prawn stir-fry with parfait, chicken with rice, and spaghetti with ricotta.” Jean said, writing down the amount of protein and fats in each food. “Mike!” Levi called, the giant man turned around, “Come ‘ere!” he yelled, Mike plodded over. “Which one of these would you eat if you had to?” Levi asked, Mike scratched his beard thoughtfully and looked at each one, he pointed to the spaghetti with ricotta, chicken, and pancetta. “Okay, what about the dessert.” Levi asked, Mike pointed to the apple crumble and custard. “Okay, we’ll make that then.” Levi said as he leaned over the table, marking the sheet with a highlighter. “Jean how do we make this?” Levi asked flicking through the recipes.

Jean pulled out the recipes, showing it to Levi. “What does crumb flour and butter mean?” Levi asked, “Rubbing it together with our hands till it makes little crumbs.” Jean explained, he picked out the ingredients they would need and the two donned aprons, “what can I do that’s not gonna ruin anything?” Levi asked, “you’re not gonna ruin it.” Jean said comfortingly, “last time I cooked, I set fire to the stove. My roommates banned me from the kitchen now, I have been known to set fire to pot noodles so. Me and fire is a bad combination.” Levi explained, “okay, you can grate some cheese,” Jean said. Boiling the water for the pasta. Jean handed Levi the cheese grater and the parmesan cheese, “how much?” the raven asked, “only a little it’s for topping. Can I trust you to also put the spaghetti noodles in when the water is boiled?” Jean asked, Levi eyed the spaghetti distrustfully, “What are you gonna do?” Levi asked, “make the crumble.” Jean replied as he warmed the oven.

Jean began to slice the apples and began softening them in a pan, Levi watched in awe. “Do your housemates cook?” Jean asked, “Yeah, Farlan does all the cooking.” Levi replied, the two worked quietly preparing their dishes. Pixis ambled around trying various dishes from the group. Conny and Sasha were in their element making a rolled pork belly roast, caramel sponge pudding, and making hand pressed juice. “They’re going ham over there.” Levi noted, “yeah, kinda unfair when you have culinary students in here.” Jean mumbled, “Why do our modules overlap?” Levi asked, “I have no idea, probably to save money.” Jean replied, Levi watched with childlike curiosity as Jean set Levi with the task of making the crumble topping. Levi watched as Jean showed him how, “but it’s really messy.” Levi deadpanned, Jean shrugged, “do you want good tasting food or not?” Jean asked. Levi grumbled as he began the crumble topping, Pixis looked at the recipes. “Mmm, my favourite.” He mused the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

The two finished preparing their food, they sat down to do the written analysis whilst it cooked. “how much detail do we go into?” Levi asked Jean, “I would assume we go into an insane amount of detail. Like talking about each properties of the fats, carbohydrates, why its relevant etc.” Jean said, Levi groaned loudly. He smacked his head on the desk, the whole class was silent watching the two. The two paused and looked at each other, Levi’s palm was pressed to his head, the two broke out in fits of laughter. Jean was typing up his work onto his laptop, Pixis ambled over. “Alright fellers, lets calm it down a level.” He said, the two calmed themselves down, Levi took his hand away to reveal a red patch on his head. Jean snorted loudly, covering his nose, and laughing into the back of his hand.

The end of lesson rolled around, Jean texted Marco to come to the lecture room. Jean and Levi were sat together grinning like Cheshire cats over their creations. Marco padded in cautiously, “We made lunch.” Levi said proudly, Marco gasped and sat down at the table with the two. “Wow, look at all this food, it looks amazing!” Marco exclaimed loudly, “This is Ricotta spaghetti with chicken and pancetta, and this is apple crumble with custard we made.” Levi exclaimed gesturing flamboyantly to the dishes. Jean was flushing red as Levi eagerly pushed a plate at Marco. “Levi, maybe allow Marco to make his own servings?” Jean suggested. Levi looked at Jean confused, he oh’d silently as he paused. His ladle full of pasta, Marco gently took the ladle and served himself a bowl of pasta. “It looks great Levi, did you make this?” Levi snorted, “me? No. I burn everything I touch into a crisp, Jean did all the technical stuff. I did the crumble stuff.” Levi said proudly.


	2. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a filler chapter y'all, horse show time, Jean offers to help Eren with his Levi issue, Levi stays over.

“Do the thing again.” Jean said to Levi, “What thing?” Levi asked, he was working his horses. “The thing where you made them go sideways.” Jean said, adjusting the lenses on his camera. “there’s two sideways movements, be more specific.” Levi laughed, “Bro! I don’t know horses! I don’t know anything about it! Just make it do this!” Jean yelled, demonstrating a sidestep. Levi laughed loudly, “shut up! Make him do it or I won’t take photos for you no more!” Jean yelled at him. Levi shook his head and performed the move again, Jean knelt and took various photos. Farlan rode in on a young horse, Izzy followed in with another young horse. “oooo Jean!” Izzie called, “get photos of me too!” She cried as she vaulted onto the horse. Erwin walked in, he was carrying some draw reins. “How’s he feeling?” Erwin asked Levi, “Good, he can do with the draw reins though.” Levi said, “you wanna jump in them?” Erwin asked, Levi shook his head.

Jean looked at the other two males confused. “What are you even talking about? All this horse weeb stuff is confusing my head. Can’t understand what you’re on about.” Jean muttered, he looked at the pictures. Erwin set up some poles, “is it jump time?” Jean asked, Erwin nodded. “Want me to take pictures of all the horses?” Jean offered, “If you wouldn’t mind.” Erwin said smiling, Jean took action shots of all the horses. “Is this helping formulate your portfolio?” Erwin asked, “yeah, I also take pictures at graduations, weddings, sporting events, christenings, I even did a few birth photoshoots.” Jean said, “seriously?” Erwin asked, Jean nodded. “Wow, that’s amazing. Why didn’t you do photography and fine art as your studies?” Erwin asked, Jean shrugged. “I can do the things I enjoy if I become a personal trainer. I can do my sports and get paid for it, I can also do my photos and art when I’m not with clients. Due to muscle fatigue I won’t be working all day anyway.” Jean explained slotting in a filter and snapping some experimental pictures.

Jean swapped out the memory cards, “You got any photo ops coming up?” Erwin asked, “I’ve been booked for a horse show tomorrow.” Jean replied, “where?” Farlan asked, he had appeared behind Jean on the horse and was looking at the camera, “Just down the road.” Jean replied showing Farlan the shots he took of Farlan on the horse. “We’re going there!” Izzy yelled, “Big bro and Farlan are jumping there!” She added. Izzy’s horse was trying to eat the leaves on the trees that lined the arena. Erwin gently stroked the horse’s nose, “you know, a lot of people from the university go to that show ground for entertainment purposes.” Erwin said, “you should bring your friends.” he added, “entertainment purposes, are you literally 80 years old Erwin?” Levi called from his end of the arena, he raven was beginning to jump the warmup fences, “Levi keep him small, he does better only jumping a few before the show.” Erwin called to the raven, Farlan and Izzy began jumping.

“Izzy’s gonna hound you for the pictures now I hope you realise.” Levi said, Jean was lay on a pile of clean rugs in the rug room, his laptop balanced on his knee as he transferred all the pictures onto his laptop. Levi was lay with him on the rugs, he was cleaning his bridles. “I’ll probably bring Eren to the event tomorrow.” Jean explained, Levi gagged. “I know, but as annoying as he is he’s good at talking to people and good with following my instructions on photo editing.” Jean explained, Levi groaned louder, “I can’t take photos and edit at the same time.” Jean added, Levi made a horrible guttural growl and threw his head back dramatically. Jean laughed at Levi. “How are you gonna get all the horses there?” Jean asked, “ride them down, make the grooms walk back and forwards with them, I dunno I’ll let eyebrows decide.” Levi said as he finished cleaning one bridle. “Help me,” he demanded plopping the bridle into Jean’s lap, “ew no, it stinks of horse.” Jean complained, “you stink of horse. You’re lay in their rugs.” Levi replied.

“Why bring Eren?” Levi whined loudly, “is there literally no one else?” Levi asked, “yeah there is, but like I get more sales when Eren is running the stand, he can really talk to people well.” Jean said, “Armin comes to help too, I need both of them to help.” Jean said, mindlessly rubbing the damp cloth over the leather. Levi pouted, “send Eren away pllleeeeaaaaseee.” Levi begged, “I can’t, I need his help.” Jean said, Levi whined loudly. “Why do you want me to send him away?” Jean asked, “he tries to talk to me all the time, its so awkward because he just starts stuttering and getting redder by the second.” Levi whispered, “well why don’t you talk back?” Jean asked, “you like him don’t you?” Levi flushed a violent shade of red. “Oh my God, you’re head over heels with Eren, but you’re too anxious to say anything,” Jean murmured, “don’t worry I’ll help you get with Eren.” Jean said smiling, “I’m not in love with him or anything! He’s so annoying! He’s irritating!” Levi complained loudly. “Yeah, yeah, stop back pedalling and let me help.” Jean said handing the bridle back to Levi. The raven was covering his face, Jean finished transferring the pictures and stood dusting off his clothes.

“What even is going on with you and Erwin?” Jean asked, “we fuck sometimes, but I also fuck Farlan sometimes.” Levi replied, “no feelings involved.” Levi added, “mmm, that’s dangerous. The first rule of working is to not fuck your boss.” Jean said, “I know.” The raven replied his voice muffled from the rugs. “And what did you do? You fucked your boss.” Jean sighed loudly, “I can feel your judgemental stare from here,” The raven said, his voice muddled, “get up bitch, help me.” Jean said offering his hand to Levi. “Where are we going?” Levi asked slightly concerned as he got up with Jean’s help. “Its my turn to go shopping for the idiots at home.” Jean replied, “Why are you all crammed into your parents old house?” Levi asked, “I didn’t want to move out, its in the best area for all of us. It made sense at the time, plus I don’t mind sharing my space, its fun.” Jean replied, “who are you and what have you done with Jean?” Levi asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Jean responded by shoving Levi into the pile of rugs. The raven was laughing loudly, “you’re a fucking asshole you know, I was trying to be nice and shit and you do that!” Jean yelled, a bright red flush spreading over his face.

“I’m hurt you didn’t invite me.” Levi said pouting, “oh shut up,” Levi burst out laughing, the raven handed the bridle to a groom and followed Jean faithfully to the car. The ash haired male put his laptop under Levi’s seat and handed his phone to Levi, the raven had pulled Jean’s hoodie on and was proudly brandishing how large it was on his small frame, “Can I put my music on?” Levi asked his eyes big, “yeah, just no screamo.” Jean grumbled, Levi laughed. Levi signed into Jean’s phone and tapped through the apps till he found the music app, Levi scrolled through the playlists and found the one he was looking for. Jean slid into the driver’s seat, he turned the keys in the ignition, the car roared to life. “I’m getting a new car tomorrow too.” Jean said, “really? What’s wrong with this?” Levi asked, “nothing, I’m just getting a new one. This one is going back to the dealer.” Jean explained, “what car are you getting?” Levi asked, “I like your Volkswagen golf, it’s really nice.” Levi pouted. “yeah me too, dad wants me to start repping the company though. So, I’m getting a Mercedes. Its the Mercedes 4Matic thing.” Jean said as he started pulling out of the yard.

“Can I have your old car then?” Levi asked hopefully, “I would donate it to you if I could. Dad’s already put it for sale on the website, its apparently already got a buyer.” Jean said, “aww.” Levi whined, stroking the car’s dashboard. “Bye bye little golfie, I’ll miss you.” Levi said pouting, “say goodbye to Jerry.” Jean said as he pulled onto the main roads, Levi pouted. “Bye Jerry.” Jean snorted, “I’m surprised you actually picked normal music.” Jean said, “I didn’t feel like screamy music today.” Levi replied flicking through the songs on Levi’s phone. “Whats your new car like?” Levi asked, “it’s fucking mint, I went to see it yesterday. There’s [photos](https://www.mercedes-benzretailgroup.co.uk/mercedes-benz-cars/new-cars/amg-cls-63-s-coupe/) on the phone,” Jean said pointing at his phone, he checked his mirrors as he pulled into a space in the supermarket’s car park. Levi gasped, “wow.” He whispered, “it’s sexy isn’t it.” Jean replied, Levi nodded. “Its pearlescent. It looks like its from another planet,” Levi whispered, Jean leaned over Levi to get to the glovebox, he pulled out his smokes and the list. He offered Levi a straight, the two smoked on the bonnet of the car.

“What do we got on this list then.” Levi said grabbing the list from Jean’s hands, “does your group have any processed food?” Levi asked, “no, Sash and Con make all the food.” Jean replied taking a long drag of the straight that was clasped between his fingers, “we have the cupboards full of instant noodles, snacks and crap.” Levi said, “we used to live off that, but Con and Sash needed to bring homework home, so they just started making food for us to practice their schoolwork.” Jean said, “so now we get like gourmet meals, that are perfectly nutritionally balanced just for us.” Jean said, “I literally fucking live off pot noodles.” Levi said, tapping the ash off his cigarette. Jean snorted, “well, we best get in the shop and start shopping.” Levi said sliding off the bonnet and stamping his cigarette out. Jean joined the raven, the two grabbed a trolley and headed in. “Get in,” Jean said, ramming the cart into the back of Levi’s legs. Levi shot him a glare that radiated murderous intent as he jumped in, “I’m still small enough to fit in the child seats.” Levi said, “get in there then.” Jean said, pushing the seats out. “No, it’s not comfy for my ass.” Levi said, using Jean’s hoodie as a pillow to sit on in the bottom of the trolley.

Levi was flicking through Jean’s phone, “Eren messaged you.” Levi said, Jean was placing the groceries around Levi in the trolley. “What did he say?” Jean asked, he was sniffing an apple. “Connie asked for you to get more cornflour, panko crumbs, white vinegar and beer.” Levi said, “Ask him what the beer is for.” Jean said, picking out the apples, Levi typed back to Eren. “He sent a voice memo.” Levi said, tapping the memo. “Me bitch who did you think?” Eren’s obnoxious voice rang out from Jean’s speakers, Jean stared at the phone. “Can I call him a fucking idiot?” Levi asked, Jean laughed loudly. “Yeah, go on then.” Jean said, Levi grinned widely and pressed the voice memo, “Eren, shut the fuck up before I come over there and beat your ass. Fuckin idiot.” Levi pressed send. He was laughing at Jean’s phone, “The text bubble keeps popping up and disappearing several times.” Levi commented through fits of laughter, Jean’s phone began trilling loudly. he shoved the phone at Jean, “what?” the ash male asked. “He’s calling!” Levi stressed, “you put yourself in this situation, solve it.” Jean said smirking, the raven growled out of frustration and stared at the screen. “He won’t stop calling, he’ll keep calling till you answer.” Jean said.

Levi reluctantly accepted the call and held the phone to his ear only to be deafened by Eren screeching down the line. “What do you think you’re playing at!? You damn horse bastard! Who do you think you are like getting Levi to say all that!?” his voice caused Levi’s eardrums to ring, the raven cringed as he held the microphone to his lips. “Shut. Up.” The raven said curtly. Eren’s rage silenced effective immediately, “L-Levi?” Eren stuttered out, Jean stared at Levi. “W-w-what?” Levi asked, “u-u-uh is Jean there?” The brunette asked, “He’s sniffing vegetables.” Levi replied coldly, “erm, well okay. Uh, can you pass the phone to him?” Eren asked, Levi stared at Jean, the male was bagging up vegetables and placing them behind Levi, “he wants to talk to you.” Levi deadpanned in French. Jean took the phone, “what, Eren?” the ash male asked as he pushed the cart down the aisles, he listened to Eren rant and rage. The brunette carried on his rampage throughout the shopping trip, Jean occasionally grunted and made noises of approval to Eren to indicate he was still listening, “what beer you wanting?” Jean interrupted Eren’s rambling, “Stella.” Eren replied bluntly, “we’re just about done here. We’ll be back soon, you want snacks too?” Jean added organising the food around Levi in the bottom of the cart.

“Yeah. I want ice cream too, you can pay for it for being a bitch.” Eren said as he hung up, “Wow,” Jean said handing his phone back to Levi. The raven looked like a king in his throne surrounded by produce, Levi placed the frozen peas on his knees and played games on Jean’s phone. “What are you guys having for dinner?” Levi asked, “we’re having fajitas.” Jean said, “Connie and Sasha made the tortillas at home.” Jean said, “they always make more than needed. You should join us for dinner.” Jean added. “Sure,” Levi replied mindlessly swiping away at a game on Jean’s phone, “kinda running out of space here,” Jean said looking at Levi. The raven looked back at him, “I’m not moving.” Levi replied, “I’m comfy.” He added. Looking at Jean, the ash male sighed and opted to pile the shopping onto Levi’s small frame, “Honestly I’m just vibing,” Levi said as he looked at Jean. Jean was laughing loudly, “only your head is exposed. You look like a mole.” Jean said laughing and coughing.

Jean unloaded the produce onto the conveyor belt and stared at Levi expectantly, “I’m not moving bitch.” Levi said, “at least hand me the bags.” Levi handed him the bags, Jean began packing the shopping in and placing the bags around Levi in the trolley. Levi rummaged through the bags and found his snacks, ripping open the top and beginning to eat. “I haven’t actually paid yet.” Jean reminded Levi, the raven shrugged. Jean paid for the food and the two headed for the car. Jean unloaded the shopping into the boot, only then did Levi move. The raven slid into the car, Jean returned the trolley and slid into the car. Levi was laughing at Jean’s phone, “What now?” Jean asked, “Connie sent you a meme.” Levi said showing Jean, “Oh God, that meme is awful.” He groaned as he looked at the phone, “Loud unexpected noise equals funny.” Jean said in a dumb voice. Levi was laughing loudly. Jean turned the ignition and put his belt on. Levi put his belt on and continued looking through Jean’s phone. “Doesn’t it bother you I’m on your phone?” Levi asked, “no, got nothing to hide.” Jean replied, “but I could send your nudes to all your family or something.” Levi replied, “You don’t have my nudes.” Jean shot back.

“Are you sure?” Levi said smirking, “Yeah. I’m sure.” Jean replied changing songs, Levi gasped as he turned to look at Jean, a familiar tune flowed from the [speakers](https://open.spotify.com/track/0I1eFRytp4XRhLCjT6tZm7?si=xpMCLfAESA2ufW2A3-ZU3A). “Oh my God, Jean. It’s our song!” Levi said, Jean felt himself smile as Levi turned up the music. The two burst into song, singing along to the lyrics, the two made it to Jean’s shared home and reluctantly turned off the engine. Levi stared into the huge windows, the group lived in an upper middle-class house in a rather nice part of town, it definitely beat Levi’s mobile home round the back of the stables. The raven had been to Jean’s house only a handful of times, Jean had been rather modest showing Levi his home, the raven almost felt embarrassed going into the expensive home. Connie and Sasha came rushing out to grab the bags of shopping, they both took 4 large bags each inside. Jean stared after them in shock, Armin came out smiling. “Hi guys,” He greeted both of them warmly. “They were desperate to start food.” Armin explained, Jean made a noise of approval and shut his door. Levi carefully stepped out and shut his door. Jean locked the car and headed inside with the remaining shopping in his arms.

Levi padded in silently behind Jean. He slipped his boots off at the door, the ash male kicked his shoes off in the vague direction of shoe rack and padded into the kitchen to put things away, Levi lingered in the hallway. “Jean probably needs some help unpacking.” Armin said kindly, the raven nodded stiffly and headed into the kitchen to help Jean the ash male was emptying the ice creams into the freezer. Levi padded over to help, “hey.” Jean said barely looking up, “Hi.” Levi responded, Jean handed him a rapidly melting ice cream, “do you need help?” Levi asked, Jean shook his head. “Nah, I’m done now.” The ash male responded, tearing open the packet to his ice cream, the two took to the sofa to eat their melty desserts. The raven made himself comfy under the blankets on the wrap around sofa, “do you wanna watch more Netflix?” Jean offered; Levi nodded. “Oh shit, I left my laptop in the car,” Jean muttered. “I left Eren’s beer in there too.” He mumbled, “Eren!” Jean’s voice bounced along the walls. “What do you want!?” A very irritated voice thundered down the stairs, “Your beer is in the car!” Jean yelled; a thundering of feet could be heard as Eren flew downstairs. “Where’s your keys?” Eren asked, Jean held them up.

The brunette went for the keys. “Not so fast,” Jean said closing his fist around the keys. “You need to get my laptop from under the passenger seat and my camera.” Jean added, Eren grumbled loudly and sighed, “okay, fine.” He held out his hand. Jean placed the keys into Eren’s palm, the brunette trooped out to the car. He retrieved the items for Jean and gently placed them in his lap. Eren flopped onto the sofa with his case of beer, “want one?” Eren offered a can to Levi, the raven took his head curtly. “one for you Jeanbo?” Eren asked with a smirk. “Nah, I’m okay.” Jean said gently lifting the lid on his laptop. He typed in his password and began editing the photos. Levi was watching the tv intently, “what episode of skins were we on?” Jean asked, “erm, season two, episode three.” Levi replied quietly eating his ice cream. Jean made a noise of approval, he glanced up at the screen every now and then as the taller male edited the photos of Levi and his horses. “Do you like this one? Or do you want me to bin it?” Jean asked Levi, the raven was engrossed in the show. Jean nudged him; Levi jumped. “wha?” he asked, “this picture.” Jean repeated the question, showing Levi the screen.

“Don’t like that one.” He said, “why?” Jean asked, “I think its great.” He added, “you got my face in it.” Levi said, Jean showed Eren. “That one’s nice.” The brunette said, Levi rested his head on Jean. “don’t like it.” The raven said, Levi sighed loudly and stretched. “Don’t like this episode.” Levi said, gently putting the stick of his finished ice cream on a placemat. Jean took the stick and put it in Eren’s opened can of beer, the brunette shoved Jean’s arm hard, the ash male was smirking. “you wanna watch something else?” Jean asked Levi. The raven nodded and changed shows, “what episode is it?” Eren asked, “When Sid’s dad passes away.” Jean said, cracking his fingers. Eren nodded quietly, “oh, we should watch some studio Ghibli Movies.” Eren suggested, “I’ve never seen those.” The raven replied as he shifted to look at Eren. Levi rested his leg on Jean’s hip, the ash coloured male patted the raven’s thigh, Eren’s eye lingered on Jean’s hand on the raven’s thigh. “Levi, have you seriously not seen any Studio Ghibli movies?” Eren asked, Levi shook his head. “do you know when dinner will be ready?” Levi asked, “I’m really tired.” He said, yawning. “Qu'as-tu eu pour le déjeuner?” Jean asked the raven smacking his thigh, the raven scowled and pushed his hand away. “J’ai bouffé au moins 10 macarons.” Jean laughed loudly, “bouffé?” he asked laughing, the raven made a noise of conformation and nodded.

“That’s not very healthy, Levi.” The taller male reprimanded his friend, “yeah well, you win some you lose some.” Levi said yawning, “I think dinner will be ready soon.” Eren commented as they watched the movie quietly. Jean finished with his pictures and charged his laptop, the camera batteries, and got clean storage cards ready for tomorrow. “How long will we be there?” Eren asked, “Dunno.” Jean replied, “Last class is at 8PM.” Levi said, the brunette gasped loudly. “Dinner’s ready!” Connie called from the kitchen, the group rose from the sofa and all padded into the kitchen. “It’s kinda a make your own fajita situation in here,” Connie explained scratching his head, “Levi have you had Fajitas before?” Connie asked, the raven shook his head quietly. “so you pick up a tortilla, add your meat, add your salad, your salsa, cheese, anything else you want. Then you eat.” Connie said, demonstrating to Levi, Jean was elbowing Eren as he grated cheese onto his fajitas. The brunette flicked the spoon of salsa at Jean splattering it onto his shirt, the two began arguing loudly only to be silenced as Mikasa entered the kitchen, “how many can we have?” Jean asked, “four per person.” Connie said waggling his finger at Sasha, the brunette girl scowled and went to bite Connie’s finger. Levi made his fajitas and took to the sofa with his food, Jean joined him on the sofa.

The raven was eating quietly, Jean looked at his friend and smiled. “you’re eating so delicately,” Jean laughed, the raven sighed. “Look, stop bullying me right now.” Levi said, Eren was laughing. Levi kicked Jean’s leg. “enjoying your food Levi?” Eren asked, “yeah, its great.” Levi replied, Mikasa was staring directly at Levi. The group were sat on the sofas eating the food quietly, “this is really good.” Jean said to the two chefs, “Oh, Armin can you sleep in your own room again? As much as I love listening to you and ree kid over here reminisce about the old times until 2am, I would like to sleep. Plus, Levi is staying over,” Jean said finishing his drink of beer. “I am?” Levi asked, Jean nodded. “you two look so cute together snuggled up.” Sasha said smiling. “who?” Connie asked adding sriracha to his fajita. Sasha pointed to Jean and Levi, “these two.” She said smiling, Jean pulled a face. “What do you mean cute?” the tall male asked. “you two are just cute, all snuggled together.” Sasha said with a smile. “I think Levi is staying round so you two can bone.” Connie said laughing. “God no,” Levi replied, Jean gagged. “Imagine boning Levi.” Jean said in a sarcastic tone, Eren paused mid-chew.

The entire group burst out laughing, “I have a better idea, since Con and Sash are dating now, Armin can move in with Mikasa.” Connie said proudly, “I’m a genius.” He said a wide grin on his face. “move at the weekend, then after we can go to Levi’s horse show.” Armin said smiling kindly at Levi. Jean and Levi headed upstairs to Jean’s room. Jean brought his things with him, “I’m too tired to drive, but if you really want to go home. Someone could drive you.” Jean said quietly, “nah, it’s okay. I’ll sleep here.” Levi said, “as long as you can take me to the yards before 8, Erwin wants me ready for 9.” Levi said, the ash male nodded. “Where am I sleeping?” Levi asked, “we can ask Eren to get out, or we can just sleep in the same bed.” Jean offered, “I don’t mind sleeping in the same bed as you.” Levi said, he opened the window. “I need a smoke break,” the raven muttered, fishing his pouch from his bag and grabbed his lighter. The raven padded downstairs and sat on the bench outside to smoke, Eren joined him outside, “Mind if I join you?” Eren asked, Levi gestured to the spare seats. Eren sat on the creaking bench, Levi was rolling a smoke. “you want one?” Levi asked, “yeah sure,” Eren said flashing Levi with a toothy grin, “I’m a bit thin on the ground for baccy. So, it’ll be a bit slim,” Levi warned the brunette. “That’s alright,” Eren responded. The raven rolled him one and handed it to Eren, “Thanks.” The brunette said, Levi lit the rollie and set about making his own, Eren began puffing away at the rollie.

Jean joined the two, “rollie thief,” Jean said pointing at Eren. “I need more baccy.” Levi piped up to Jean from the bench, “we should have got more in the shops.” Jean said sitting down with his straights. Jean was in his sleeping boxer briefs and a tank top. Levi had the filter poised in the corner of his mouth, he got the last strands of tobacco into his paper and placed the filter, delicately rolling it. Jean lit the raven’s smoke, Levi took a long drag, “I’ll need more smokes before tomorrow.” Levi said looking at Jean, “you can have my straights in the car,” Jean offered, “we could go together now to get some from the corner shop?” Eren offered, “you’ve literally had like 10 million beers, you’re in no fit state to drive.” Jean said. Eren glared at him, “we can walk.” Eren quipped back glaring, “you can’t walk in a straight line!” Jean yelled glaring, “You wanna bet horseface?” Eren growled. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, “stop being so fucking loud.” The raven demanded, puffing away at his smoke. Jean sat down defeated and sighed. “I’ll wipe the fuckin floor with you I swear to God.” Jean murmured under his breath. The raven rolled his eyes and sighed, Levi’s phone rang loudly, the raven answered it. He grunted to answer the phone, Jean looked at the raven. The raven grew increasingly irritated the longer the conversation lasted.

Jean scooted closer to Levi on the bench. “Hanji, deadass. I do not care, I’m sick of your halfwit plans.” Levi spat, Jean leaned his ear in to listen to the conversation. “No! I’m not fucking Jean! I’m just at his house. I’ve got a show tomorrow I’m not going to help you with your dumb work you stupid bitch.” Levi ranted hanging up, Jean snorted and chucked as he smoked. “Awwww, don’t be so mean to Hanji.” Jean said pouting. Levi shot Jean a venomous look and finished his smoke. “What does she want now?” Jean asked, “She wants me to give her the homework for an exam she didn’t study for when she had like 3 weeks to do it.” Levi muttered, he finished his smoke. He headed inside, “what a delightful conversation.” Eren said finishing his smoke, “he loves Hanji really. Watch he’ll be sat in my bed telling her the answers so she doesn’t fail.” Jean said a smile on his face, “are you sure you’re not in love with Levi?” Eren asked, “yes I’m fucking sure,” Jean replied, “he’s just my best friend.” Jean added. Eren hummed, “new car tomorrow then Jean-bo.” Eren said his usual wolfish grin on his face. “I’m very excited,” Jean admitted, “must be nice having rich parents.” Eren said leaning forward, his chin rested on his hands.

“Shut up, they’re not rich. They just work hard.” Jean said, playing with Levi’s lighter, the raven had left his smoking things on the table. “Hows things with Marco?” Eren asked, his voice was slightly lowered. “same as usual.” Jean replied whispered, “how’s progress with Levi?” Jean asked, “he still acts like I don’t exist. He’s still cold towards me, he only acknowledges me if you speak to him,” Eren muttered angrily rubbing the end of his smoke along the bench. “I brought him over so you could make a move.” Jean said quietly, “I’m years away from being able to make a move on him,” Eren replied his voice barely above a whisper. “We’ll get there buddy.” Jean said, offering his fist to Eren. The brunette bashed his scabby knuckles into Jean’s hand. “Bet you feel so swish. Being like a double agent, working to get me and Levi together from both sides.” Eren said a grin slowly spreading across his face, Jean snorted. “I’m mainly offering you help and tips. Levi doesn’t pick up on my subtle hints.” Jean said rising from the creaky bench. He cracked his body slowly, “I’m going to bed.” Jean announced, “I’ll come up soon. Gonna get a drink of water and hide the rest of my beer.” Eren said picking the flaky paint off the bench with his blunt fingernails.

“I’m shocked there’s any beer left.” Jean added, Eren flipped Jean off as he collected Levi’s lighter, his papers, filters, and empty tobacco pouch. The taller male headed upstairs; Levi was looking quite comfy in Jean’s bed. “Your mattress is fucking amazing.” Levi said as Jean came in. “I got a shitty spring one at the house. What mattress even is this?” Levi asked, “memory foam.” Jean replied, Levi groaned loudly. Jean placed Levi’s things on the bedside table and climbed over Levi. “I could have just moved so you could lie here.” The raven’s muffled voice came from the blankets. “I like sleeping next to the wall, and if I was on the edge we wouldn’t be able to have a cheeky spoon.” Jean said pulling his tank top off and throwing it at the laundry basket, “I’m definitely not spooning you.” Levi said defiantly. “Just you wait,” Jean said smiling. Levi gagged, Connie poked his head around the door. “Hey baldie.” Jean said barely looking up from his phone. “Goodnight to everyone in here.” Connie said smiling, Eren squeezed past the small chef and climbed into his bed. “Goodnight con!” Eren called, “night.” Levi’s small muffled voice sang out from the pile of blankets, pillows and duvets. Jean waved; one by one each member of the household came to bid goodnight to their fellow housemates.

“Jean,” Eren’s tired voice cut through the silence of the night. “Go to sleep.” Jean mumbled, “is Levi asleep?” Eren asked, Jean pulled apart Levi’s nest. The raven was staring at him, “no.” Jean said glaring at Eren. “I can’t sleep.” The brunette whispered, “go the fuck to sleep.” Jean grumbled wrapping his pillow over his ears. Eventually Jean’s soft snores and the rustling of Eren’s sheets filled the room, the brunette sighed loudly. “Eren, go to sleep.” Levi’s quiet voice spoke up, “I can’t I’m too hot.” Eren whispered back, he opened the window and turned off the heating. Levi looked at Jean’s sleeping form, the raven sighed loudly and shook his head, Jean shifted position. The brunette and raven froze, “if I wake him up I’ll never hear the end of it.” Eren whispered, “then you should go to sleep.” Levi whispered back, “I’m too excited about tomorrow, I’ll finally get to see you jump.” Eren whispered excitedly, “what do you mean finally, there’s loads of videos of it on my Instagram.” Levi replied. “I don’t have you on any social media. I think you declined them.” Eren whispered, Levi went on his phone and added Eren. The brunette scrolled through Levi’s posts quietly ooh-ing and ah-ing at the content on his pages.

Levi sighed loudly, the brunette was spamming the raven’s social medias with likes. “Eren,” Levi spoke up from the bed, the brunette’s head snapped to Levi, “yeah?” the brunette whispered, “Go to sleep.” The raven said quietly, “okay,” Eren whispered back, “goodnight, Levi.” The brunette said settling down into his bed. The raven bundled himself up in the sheets and allowed his eyes to shut. Levi awoke at 3am, Eren was fidgeting in his sleep. Jean was awake, the raven looked at his friend. “Hi,” Levi whispered, Jean rubbed his eyes. “Hi, I need to pee.” Jean whispered. Levi snorted, “I see Eren is finally asleep.” Jean said, Levi nodded quietly. Jean quietly made his way around Levi’s small form to leave the bed and head to the bathroom, Levi lay back in the bed. The house was silent, even Eren had stopped twitching, the silence was deafening. Levi huffed and sat up, the covers pooling around his waist, Jean returned from the bathroom and climbed over Levi. “What time are you jumping?” he asked, “2pm. Erwin wants me there early though to help bathe horses and plait them up.” Levi explained, Jean nodded. “how many horses are you jumping?” Jean asked, “I’m jumping 4, Farlan is jumping 2.” Levi said quietly, “how many horses do you have to wash?” Jean asked laughing, “6 horses and I’ve got to plait them, Erwin forces me to do it because I’m the only competent groom there.” Levi announced proudly, “not even Farlan?” Jean asked, “He leaves the grooming to me, because I’m a perfectionist,” Levi said as he stifled a yawn.

“I’m jumping a tiny pony, it’s so cute. Take loads of that one please.” Levi said chucking, Jean nodded and yawned. “Lets try sleep now.” Levi said, Jean nodded, “Sounds like a good plan.” The ash male said as he rested his head on the pillows, the two fell asleep again. Jean’s alarm woke the two, Levi kicked Jean in the shins. “Levi, fucking stop.” Jean mumbled, he turned the alarm off and looked at Levi, the raven was on his phone. “How long have you been awake?” Jean asked, “since 5, I normally wake up at that time to do the horses.” The raven said yawning loudly, Eren was sat up in bed bleary eyed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. Levi patted Jean’s leg, the raven pulled his clothes on and headed downstairs, Jean groaned loudly and got out of bed, throwing on his clean clothes, “you need to get up too Eren, we’re heading over now.” Jean said throwing some clothes at Eren, the brunette sighed and got up pulling his clothes on. Jean brushed his teeth, Levi was waiting downstairs fully dressed, he was on the phone. “you want me to bring what?” he asked, Eren listened quietly. “Blue shampoo? Erwin, I don’t think there’s a shop open that stocks it?” The raven said sighing, “I’ll see what I can find.” Levi said, “I’ll see you soon.” Levi said hanging up. Eren grabbed some fruit and leant on the back of the sofa.

Jean headed downstairs, he grabbed his keys and the group headed to the car. “When is your new car coming?” Eren asked, “it’s here already.” Jean said, his new car was being unloaded from the truck. Jean emptied the old car of his things and handed the keys to the porter. Jean unlocked his new car, he loaded his camera, and laptop into the boot, shutting the boot gently he then slid into the driver’s seat, Levi was sat in the passengers seats. Jean synced his phone up and turned the engine on, the car’s engine roared. Eren slid into the back with Armin, “I need to get purple shampoo,” Levi said, Jean nodded. “We’ll go there and then to the stables.” Jean said, Levi turned on the phone’s Bluetooth music player. “can we help wash the horses?” Eren asked, “I need at least one person with me to do the photo stand.” Jean said, “I’ll stay with you Jean,” Armin piped up, “I’ll help Levi then,” Eren said quickly. The four headed to the shops in Jean’s new car, “I love the new car smell.” Armin said politely, “It’s nice isn’t it. I need to get a new air freshener, I left mine in Jerry.” Jean murmured. Jean pulled into the parking space and the group got out, Jean locked the car and the group headed in, “I’ll get your smokes Levi, you find your purple shampoo.” Jean said, the group split up, Eren going with Levi to get the shampoo. “Purple shampoo?” Eren asked, “it’s for the white parts on the horses, they often get stains on the white parts and it turns yellow. We use the purple to counteract it.” Levi explained.

Levi found his shampoo and picked up some talcum powder as well. The two headed to the checkout, Levi paid quietly. Eren was watching Levi closely, Jean whistled at Levi to get his attention. The raven looked at Jean, the two finished paying and headed to Jean and Armin. The group got back into the car and headed to the yard. Jean's air freshener swung proudly from the rear view mirror, Levi climbed over Jean to punch in the code into the gate. “go straight to the caravan.” Levi said to Jean, he nodded. Levi grabbed his things and leapt out of the car jogging into the caravan, Farlan was smoking on the deck. Levi handed him the shampoos and went to change, “Eren I’m gonna go set up. So if you wanna help Levi go now.” Jean said, Eren got out and headed to the deck. Levi returned in Jean’s hoodie and some tracksuit bottoms. “You ready?” Farlan asked, Levi nodded. “I’ve got my show clothes under these.” Levi added, Levi waved goodbye to Jean, the ash male waved back and headed to the showground. Farlan introduced himself to Eren, Farlan and Levi took Eren to the horses. “Wow look at all of them.” Eren exclaimed, Izzy was mucking out. “Levi!” She exclaimed, the raven was rolling up his sleeves, he grabbed a headcollar and set about washing the horses. Eren was entrusted with the job of hosing the horses off after Levi had soaped them up.

Jean was waiting at the jumps in the arena not so patiently for Levi, he had been taking pictures of the classes all day. A sharp whistle caught his attention, Jean looked. Levi was walking towards him on horseback, “hey sexy.” Jean said patting the horse. “Hey, what’s the course?” Levi asked, Jean showed him the course, “was Eren any help?” Jean asked, “he held a hose adequately.” Levi replied stroking his horse’s neck, the commentator began Levi’s introduction. “This young man has made quite a name for himself competing across Europe in the under 21’s section. 1.40m champion 4 times in a row here, and he’s back to defend his title in the 1.40 open here tonight!” the commentator said ecstatically over the infotainment system, Levi rolled his eyes, “oh my God it’s Levi Ackerman!” Jean said snapping some close ups of Levi’s face, the raven scoffed and turned his horse to begin the course, Jean got into position. Connie and Sasha were running the food stand, they paused to watch Levi. Eren’s eyes were glued on the Raven as he began the course, Erwin leaned on the banisters recording Levi’s round. Farlan waited at the gates watching.

Levi was on his final horse of the night, he listened to the commentator ooh and ah over Levi’s final ride. The raven was on his favourite horse, Erwin was watching the raven closely, Farlan was stood next to him. Eren joined the two on the banisters. “This horse started his career.” Erwin explained, “This was the horse who took him all over the world,” he added, “that’s incredible.” The brunette replied, “what’s the horse’s name?” Eren asked, “Humanities Strongest.” Erwin said, “he’s Danny’s dad.” He added, Eren nodded his head. Farlan was nibbling the cap of his drink, Levi was jumping fast and carefully. “he’s amazing.” Eren said, his voice barely above a whisper, “the horse or Levi?” Farlan teased, “both.” Eren replied, Jean was taking some beautiful pictures of Levi and the horse. Armin was disassembling Jean’s photo stand, Levi won the classes on all four of his rides, placing from 1st to 4th. “Imagine how salty people must be, seeing you won 1st all the way to 4th.” Farlan said laughing, Levi shrugged. He was collecting his rosettes, “where did you come Far?” the raven asked, “4th to 6th. Just behind you.” Farlan said, the two walked together back to the horses. Jean was waiting with Erwin at the horses. Eren was stroking one of the horse’s velvety soft muzzle, “I’d say it’s been a rather successful day wouldn’t you?” Erwin asked, crossing his arms over smiling. Farlan’s hand was rested on Levi’s waist. “I suppose you could call it a success.” Levi replied flicking some sand off his show jacket, Farlan gave Levi a leg up and the two rode home. Eren watched Levi’s frame disappear into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: (I apologise if its wrong, my French is extremely rusty!)  
> "Qu'as-tu eu pour le déjeuner?” What did you eat for lunch  
> “J’ai bouffé au moins 10 macarons.” I ate 10 macarons  
> “bouffé?” bouffé means to eat something like you're scoffing it down.


	3. Otherside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV mainly, I split up the paragraphs so it should be easier to read now!

Sunlight streamed through the cheap curtains; soft breaths tickled the tips of his ears. The raven looked around the cramped room, mildew grew in the corner of the ceiling and was rapidly spreading its reach to around the rapidly falling apart window. Levi felt himself be drawn closer into the strong pair of arms that circled his chest, his head lolled back, resting on his partner’s chest. After the show the raven had gone to bed with Farlan, the two had spent the weekend together, they spent most of the time together in the bed fucking and making out. The raven shifted to look at Farlan, the blonde was fast asleep, mouth slightly agape, eyebrows furrowed and soft snores coming from his mouth. Levi smiled, he gently slipped out of bed and padded to their shared bathroom to brush his teeth, flicking on the light he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair stuck in every direction, several large deep purple hickeys dotted his neck, Levi felt himself groan, the hickeys would only get worse throughout the day. He fumbled for resources to hide his hickeys.

He tamed his hair, brushed his teeth and washed his face, beginning to shave. Levi didn’t really get facial hair, but at least a few times a week he would drag a razor over his fair skin, removing all evidence of facial hair from his smooth skin. The raven padded back to bed where Farlan lay asleep. Levi slipped back into Farlan’s arms, covering his eyes, and kissing him on the lips. Levi felt Farlan’s chapped lips kiss him back. “Morning,” Farlan whispered his voice gravelly from sleep. “Morning.” Levi replied, a smile creeping its way onto his face. “What time is it?” Farlan asked, Levi leaned over to look at the time, “5:45.” He said quietly. “We need to be up to give the horses their hard feed.” Farlan groaned, “just 5 more minutes.” Levi said gently, resting his head on Farlan’s chest. “5 more minutes.” Farlan echoed, the blonde blinked away the sleep in his eyes. His hand was resting on Levi’s lower back, “will you help me today? I’m backing a young horse.” Farlan said, “I’ve got uni.” Levi said gently looking at Farlan, the blonde blinked sleepily and nodded.

“It’s Monday isn’t it?” he asked, Levi nodded. “I forgot. I’ll get Iz to help,” Farlan said humming, “what lessons do you have at uni anyway? Bet you’d learn more here.” Farlan said yawning. “I learn about human conditioning and things, proper nutrition, workouts, muscles, all that shit.” Levi said stroking Farlan’s cheek gently, “are you jealous? Worried I’ll find me a university guy?” Levi teased, Farlan attempted to hide his irritation. “You’re so jealous,” Levi laughed, he kissed Farlan’s nose. “I’m gonna get ready.” Levi said as he got up from the bed, he pulled on some clean riding clothes and sprayed himself with deodorant. Farlan sat up, the sheets pooling around his hips. he pulled the sheets off his lower half and swung his legs over to rest on the scratchy carpet.

“Get some clothes on nudist,” Levi said, throwing some clothes at Farlan. The raven picked up his phone and headed to the front door, Izzie was just waking up by the sound of the loud bumps that came from her room. Levi felt himself smile as he picked up his smokes and headed outside, the raven sat down on the deck chairs and lit up, Farlan joined him outside to smoke. Izzie finally made it outside, the two had finished their smokes by the time she joined them, “Nice of you to show up.” Levi said looking at the time, “we’re gonna be late.” Levi added, “Sorry, Bro.” Izzie apologised rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, the three headed to the stables, Levi set about getting the horses their breakfast, Izzie started mucking out whilst Farlan got on the quadbike to set out hay in the fields, the three worked diligently in the early hours of the morning. Levi was handing out buckets of feed when Farlan rode the quad into the yard. “Need help?” Farlan asked, Levi handed Farlan a small tower, “take those to the mares, their names are on the sides.” Levi said helpfully, the blonde sped off on his quad and dropped the buckets over the door.

Levi looked at the house that overlooked the stables, Erwin was just waking up by the looks of things, the raven looked in the windows for Erwin’s familiar face. Levi’s gaze landed on the main bedroom; Erwin was stood watching. Erwin smiled and waved; Levi gave him a small nod. He finished feeding and collected the empty buckets from the horses, throwing them on the back of the quad’s trailer, “wash those off.” Levi said to Izzie, he began taking horses out to the field. Farlan came with him, “what time will you be back today?” Farlan asked, “Not sure, I have a huge break in lectures.” Levi said looking over his shoulder, “I was thinking, I could pick you up. We could get something to eat?” Farlan suggested he was looking at Levi bashfully, “no, you have work. Don’t skip work for me.” Levi deadpanned, “I’ll be with Jean anyway.” Levi said, looking at Farlan’s face for a reaction, “the guy with the long face and two-toned hair?” Farlan asked, Levi nodded.

“Maybe I should meet the guy who’s been stealing you away so much.” Farlan suggested, “don’t scare him off, he’s my best friend,” Levi said turning out his horses. Farlan pulled a face, “I thought I was your best friend.” Farlan pouted. “You are, he’s my best university friend.” Levi said, squeezing Farlan’s cheeks. The blonde seemed happy with that answer, Levi looked at the time. “Time really flies when you’re having fun.” Farlan said, leaning over Levi’s shoulder. “I’ve gotta get a shower, eat some breakfast then head out with Erwin for uni.” Levi said, “I’ll join you for your shower.” Farlan said, “no you won’t.” He replied turning the electric fencing on.

“You’re gonna help Izzie muck out and turn out horses, I’m gonna get ready for Uni and finish some work _someone_ wouldn’t let me finish.” The raven said poking Farlan’s chest, the raven made his way back to the mobile home and had a cold shower, he found some biscuits in the cupboard. He checked they were in date as he sat down at the table with a drink of tea and his coursework. He quietly munched through the dry biscuits as he scribbled away at the work in his folder. The raven immersed himself in the work, sipping slowly at his tea he jumped when a sharp rap at the wobbly door broke his concentration. He cursed as he splashed some tea onto the folder, he hurriedly dried the page and grumbled looking at the door.

“You don’t have to knock Erwin!” Levi yelled, he wiped his face free of crumbs and dusted his hands off. The tall blonde sheepishly came in, “hello.” Erwin said struggling to stand upright in the house, “may I sit?” he asked, “Erwin just fucking sit down, you don’t have to ask for permission.” Levi said kicking a chair out. Erwin sat down and placed his bag on the table, “are you ready to go?” Erwin asked, his eyes trailing down Levi’s marked up neck. “Yeah, I just need to shove this all in a bag. Oh also, our house is falling apart, there’s mildew in the bedrooms.” Levi said, “you’re our management, so please sort it out.” Levi said, “Ah, yes about that. The stable hand houses should be ready as of next week. Dad has been working hard on ensuring it meets his standards for you guys. So you can be comfy and close to the yard.” Erwin explained, Levi nodded, he disappeared into his room to get a bag, he returned with his bag and delicately fit all the work in his bag. The raven found Izzie’s concealer, he mixed some with some talcum powder and rubbed it into his neck. The angry purple bruises seemed to be kept at bay under the impromptu solution.

“Does it look like I’ve been attacked by an octopus?” Levi asked looking at his neck, “Not anymore.” Erwin said kindly, the raven finished his tea and washed up his cup setting it on the draining board. The raven collected his bag and his phone, Farlan and Izzie strode in. “Oh, hey boss man!” Izzie called kindly, “Hey guys.” Erwin said with his usual smile on his face, “the nice house for you guys will be done soon, it also has its own paddock and stables so Farlan you can keep your horse there.” Erwin said smiling, “that’s amazing, thank you Erwin.” Farlan said a wide smile on his face, Levi pulled on his trainers. The blonde handed Levi his practical kit, “in case you have gym or something.” Farlan said, Levi nodded in thanks and said goodbye to his housemates.

“Be good whilst I’m gone.” The raven said to the two, “we’ll be good! We promise!” Izzie said squeezing Levi tightly in her signature hugs. Farlan waved as Levi headed out the door with Erwin, “Jean took some amazing pictures you know.” Erwin said, “He has a habit of doing that.” Levi replied, sliding into the passenger seat next to Erwin, “Eren was saying that Jean’s parents don’t approve of his photography, but I don’t see why!” The blonde blabbered away, the mention of Eren’s name had Levi’s stomach doing flips, Eren was also doing basketball with Jean.

The competition between the two was fierce, often causing the two to break out into huge fights. Eren always seemed to be getting into fights, his hot-headed attitude certainly didn’t help him out either. Eren often turned up to classes with new bruises, scratches, or scabs on his exposed skin. The raven noticed that Mikasa was always fussing over Eren, fussing over his new wounds, and reprimanding him like a child. Levi gripped his knees tightly, “hey, are your knees hurting again?” Erwin asked, the raven shook his head slowly. “Levi, if they are, tell me. If you’re injured, you can’t work properly and can injure yourself more.” Erwin said, looking at Levi. The raven shook his head. “I’m fine.” He replied, “we’re almost there.” Erwin said to the raven, the blonde had his eyes trained to the road. Levi had sustained a potentially career ending injury fairly recently and was only just getting back to full health, his knees were still weak and often caused him lots of pain and made it hard to keep up with his fellow athletes. The raven groaned as he rested his head on the headrest, “When’s your next appointment with the professionals?” Erwin asked, “the professionals.” Levi scoffed, “I don’t know which doctors you see!” Erwin said, “I’m seeing my specialists today. At the uni,” Levi said, Erwin nodded.

The blonde pulled into the car park and found a space, “what time are you seeing them?” Erwin asked, “in the break between second lecture and lunch.” Erwin nodded quietly, “I’ll see you after it?” Erwin asked, “you can come in and watch if you want. You’re my boss, its important for you to know how I’m progressing and if I can carry on.” Levi said, getting out of the car and picking up his bags. The raven headed into the building; Jean was waiting at the entrance for him. Levi nodded his head in greeting to Jean, “hi.” Jean said, as he leaned on the wall, “morning,” Levi replied, “is it practical today?” the raven asked, Jean nodded. “Practical in the first half and theory in the second.” Jean said as the two walked into the building, Levi walked quietly next to Jean.

“How was your weekend?” Jean asked, “it was okay. Uneventful, but okay.” Levi lied through his teeth, Jean wouldn’t approve of who he shared his bed with over the weekend, “glad to be back. I only just finished my coursework this morning.” Levi sighed, “I finished it this morning at 3am,” Jean said rubbing his face. Levi looked at his friend, the taller male looked dead on his feet. Dark rings were present under his eyes, his skin looked pale and clammy. “Are you feeling okay?” the raven asked.

“I feel like death, I had two coffees to even try wake up this morning.” Jean mumbled, “look how much I’m shaking,” Jean said showing Levi his shaking hands. “how did you drive like that?” the raven asked, “With great difficulty,” Jean replied. The two made it to the changing rooms, they changed quickly and headed to the gym. They both warmed up together, Eren arrived late. Levi glanced at the brunette, a new bruise marked his chin, Levi felt his stomach turn as Mikasa rushed over to check Eren for more grievous harm. “Sickening isn’t it?” Jean asked, Levi snorted.

“Makes me sick to my stomach.” Jean said bitterly, Levi laughed at Jean’s obvious misfortune in his unreciprocated feelings. The two finished their workouts and took to the showers, Levi scrubbed away allowing the warm water to provide relief to his burning muscles. The raven stepped out of the shower with his towel wrapped tightly around him, he pulled his clothes on quickly and looked at himself in the mirror. The raven’s stomach dropped, in his rush to rid himself of the sweat from his body he had scrubbed off his makeshift cover for the hickeys. Jean turned to look at Levi, he paused. Jean’s face fell, he scrambled for words. Jean’s lips opened a few times before he took a shaky breath. Levi opened his mouth to explain, Jean silenced him with a look.

Jean got dressed and all but pulled Levi out of the changing rooms. “Jean!” Levi complained loudly, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. Jean pulled Levi into an empty classroom and slammed the door, “just what the fuck are you doing?” Jean asked harshly, “no, seriously what are you doing?” Jean added his voice full of malice as Levi stared at Jean gaping like a fish out of water, “Jean, its none of your business who I sleep with.” Levi started, “you’re right. It’s not, but you are my best friend. Eren is also a very close friend of mine despite the fact he literally makes my blood fucking boil.” Jean grumbled, Levi blinked. ‘Eren? What did Eren have to do with any of this?’ He thought to himself as he listened to Jean’s lecture, “it irritates me to see you do this to him. He’s head over heels in love with you, parading around like some whore with all those marks on display like you’re proud of it.” Jean spat, “who was it?” Jean demanded, “its none of your business!” Levi cried, “Was it Farlan? Or Erwin?” Jean said, his fists balling at his side.

Levi couldn’t find the words to respond to Jean. His harsh words cut through Levi like a knife, he could feel the tears prickling behind his eyes. Levi’s silence cut through the room, Jean’s loud ragged breathing was the only noise in the room, he looked at Levi’s face. The raven looked hurt; it took a lot to upset Levi. The raven’s usually thick skin was incredibly weak when it came to Jean, “L-Levi.” Jean began the severity of his actions crashing down around him, he began to reach out to Levi, the raven smacked his hand away, “you said what was on your mind.” The raven said, standing up straight and looking Jean in the eyes. Levi brushed passed his friend and headed to the changing room to grab his bags, he bit back the tears that threatened to spill over.

The raven sniffed back his tears and strode out of the changing rooms. He collided with a large torso, he almost fell back when a pair of strong arms caught him, “Levi?” Mike’s monotone voice cut through the raven’s thoughts; the raven looked up at his friend. “Are you okay?” the blonde asked, “I got concerned when you weren’t the first in class, Jean was there but you weren’t.” Mike said, the raven fell apart. The sobs that left his body echoed around the changing room, “Levi?!” Mike cried, his voice full of concern. The raven buried his face in Mike’s shirt, he sobbed loudly. His cries muffled by the cloth, Mike wrapped his arms around the raven, the raven explained to Mike between sobs. The blonde male listened to Levi sob and gently soothed him, “you wanna head to lecture now?” Mike asked, Levi nodded.

The raven picked up his bags and the blonde walked with him, “can I sit with you?” Levi asked, Mike nodded. “Can I have lunch with you guys as well?” the raven added, “you don’t need to ask, just join us. We’re your friends you’re never a guest at our table.” Mike assured him. Levi nodded quietly, the two arrived to the lecture. “You’re late.” Shadis barked, “I’m sure that 10 minutes changing time was more than satisfactory.” He said scowling at the two.

“sorry.” Mike said quietly, the raven tried to sneak in behind the taller man. “I see you Ackerman.” Shadis growled, Levi cringed as he could feel his peers eyes on him. “Just where have you been?” Shadis growled, “one of the horses pulled up lame so the vets called me.” Levi lied looking at Shadis, the man grumbled loudly. “Take your seats, I will not be going back over what you missed. That is your responsibility to catch up.” He barked, Levi and Mike squeezed into the seats beside and began scribbling down notes. Reiner elbowed Mike and passed him the spare notes, Mike nodded his head in thanks and showed Levi the notes. Jean had his gaze trained on the raven; it was clear to Jean that Levi had been crying. Shadis dismissed the lecture on time as usual, leaving the group little time to make it to Shadis’ food and nutrition class.

Mike and Levi took their sweet time walking together, “I’m sorry for always leaving you in lectures, you must be so lonely.” Levi said, gripping his backpack strap. “Not really, I kinda enjoy my own space. Reiner talks to me occasionally, Ymir too.” Mike said, mirroring Levi’s pace. “I always sit with Jean.” The raven mumbled, “why are our classes so small anyway?” Levi asked, “small intake year, and they believe smaller classes work better for education.” Mike said, “our class for sports literally has, 8 people in it. Me, you, Reiner, Ymir, Mikasa, Annie, Eren, and Jean. Our biology has more because it has the biology kids in our psychology has everyone minus the culinary kids, and our nutrition is joint with the culinary people. Why is it all so small?” Levi asked.

Mike shrugged as the two sat at a workstation, Pixis arrived and yawned loudly. “Hello all, this will be a lesson for reflection and improvement.” He said, “I will be taking in your coursework and going round offering improvements, you may use this lesson for working on resubs.” He said, he started on Levi and Mike. Their workstation was closest to him. “Now, what do we have here.” Pixis said, Levi handed him his completed work, “looks very professional.” Pixis said, he read the work and applied sticky notes to the relevant areas. “Wouldn’t it be easier to use a laptop to type your work up? Instead of writing all your course work?” Pixis asked gently, “I don’t have enough money for that.” Levi said curtly, Pixis made a small noise. “Oh, you can borrow a university laptop and return it before the library shuts.” He suggested, “no its okay.” Levi said, “I like writing.” He said looking at Mike’s rather expensive laptop.

He sheepishly shut the lid and placed a textbook over the laptop to shield it from Levi’s venomous gaze. “This is great Levi; I would suggest only making those small tweaks and then its ready for submission.” Pixis said, handing the paper to Levi, the raven began writing out the new work, Pixis scrolled through Mike’s coursework. “That can be submitted.” Pixis said, “make sure your references are correct and then submit online.” He said winking as he made his way to the next workstation. Levi finished making the adjustments and handed in the new work to Pixis at the end of the lecture, “ah, Ackerman a word.” Pixis said, Levi looked at Mike. “He can stay too, you’re not in trouble.” Pixis assured the raven, Mike plodded over with his bag and waited with Levi at Pixis’ desk.

“I noticed you had some rather impressive marks on your neck.” Pixis said, pointing to Levi’s hickeys. The raven flushed red. “I also noticed you’re not sitting with Jean anymore. I passed Shadis, he told me you two didn’t sit together in his class either.” Pixis had his signature twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Trouble in paradise?” he asked a cheeky smirk on his face. Levi was flushing bright red, “I’m not fucking Jean if that’s what you mean. These aren’t from Jean.” Levi stuttered out, “oh? Mike perhaps.” Levi was sure it wasn’t humanly possible to get any redder, Mike choked on his own spit. “It’s not from Mike either. My sex life has nothing to do with you Pixis, I’d like to keep my sex life private.” Levi stuttered out, Pixis broke out into laughter. “I’m only teasing you Levi!” Pixis assured the raven, “just poking some fun, tell me truthfully why you’re not sitting next to Jean. You two are best friends. My little Frenchies, we always talk in the staffroom how great it is to hear you two nattering away in French.” Pixis said fondly, “It’s nothing. A silly argument.” Levi whispered, “okay, well. I hope this argument gets resolved quickly. I would not be very happy if this argument causes chaos like the last argument between Eren and Jean.” Pixis groaned at the memory, Jean had insulted Eren’s lack of cooking skill and in response Eren had thrown a frying pan at Jean’s head, (which he narrowly missed.) “Is Eren still banned from using pans?” Mike asked, Pixis nodded.

“He will never touch another pan in my class so help me God.” Pixis said sighing. “now off you go to lunch.” The man commanded, flapping his hands at the two, the two turned to leave. “Oh, Levi,” the raven turned to look. “as part of your scholarship you can apply for additional funding to get educational aids like laptops, pencils, books, bags, pens. That type of thing, just speak to student finance.” Pixis said, “or maybe speak to your old man about it.” Pixis suggested. Levi froze, “Kenny isn’t my dad, he’s my uncle. I’ve not seen him in 6 years.” The raven said, “I don’t think he’d rush home to give me a shiny new laptop.” Levi added as he left out the door. Mike followed Levi quietly, “you wanna talk about it?” Mike asked gently, Levi shook his head. The two arrived at the lunch table, Erwin was already there, his books spread out across the table. Levi slid next to him reading the page in the book, “Hello.” Levi said, startling Erwin, “Levi.” Erwin said a smile spreading across his face.

Mike slid the other side of Erwin, “Mike! Levi! Levi and Mike!” he said stuttering. “Those are our names yes.” Levi said, “sorry about my mess,” Erwin said clearing up the books, the two looked over the stray pieces of paper strewn about. “Lawyer work looks hard.” Levi noted handing Erwin a long essay. “Oh, its not that hard when you get your head around it. “LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!” a deafening screech made its way through the cafeteria silencing all the students. Hanji was running full pelt at Levi, she jumped at him. The raven was saved by Hanji’s boyfriend and personal tamer Moblit.

“Levi! Its been so long since you decided to sit with us!” she hollered. Levi’s attention was drawn to Jean’s table, Marco and Jean were sat together talking and laughing. The raven observed from a distance, Hanji wrapped her arms round the raven tightly, “you not gonna eat anything before your physical therapy?” Hanji asked quietly, Levi shook his head. “No, it hurts too much after.” The raven said quietly as he shook his head, he sipped a bottle of water quietly. Hanji hugged her friend tightly, “shall we head over now?” she asked, Levi nodded tugging Erwin’s arm. “We’re going over to the therapy now,” Levi said, “okay want me to come?” Erwin asked, Levi shrugged, “only if you want to.” Levi said as he stood, “lets all go, group therapy trip!” Hanji yelled, the group rose and went to the therapy with Levi.

The raven was nervously biting his lip, Hanji grabbed his hand tightly and swung it as she skipped, “Stop, literally.” Levi said, “I’ll hit you.” The raven threatened, Hanji smiled widely and continued to swing their hands. The group arrived at the office, Levi knocked with his free hand, he looked at his other hand that was trapped in Hanji’s sweaty grasp. The raven grimaced and ripped his hand free wiping it on his shorts. The raven waited patiently for the therapist to come to the door, “we look like bad kids who got sent to the teachers office.” Nanaba said, Mike snorted.

“Well, me and Moblit always come to these with Levi. He’s so chill he also allows so much shit to slide.” Hanji said, “I don’t think he would mind too much that you guys are here.” Moblit said looking at Hanji. The door opened and the physiotherapist stepped out, “Levi. Oh, you brought friends.” He said smiling, “I’m Garisha, I’ve been Levi’s physical therapist throughout this healing.” Garisha said, Levi went in to change. The group waited outside with Garisha.

“Is it really okay for all of us to be here?” Nanaba asked, “Yeah, as long as it doesn’t affect my work I see no problem with it.” Garisha said smiling, “Aren’t you also a surgeon Mr Garisha?” Hanji asked, he nodded smiling. “Yeah, I’m an orthopaedic surgeon and a physical therapist.” Garisha said, “so if Levi’s knee doesn’t get worse whats the plan?” Hanji asked, “well the original problem was that his ankle broke and fused wrong, because it fused wrong it made him walk incorrectly injuring his knee. So we’re trying to fix the knee before we do surgery.” Garisha explained, “we’ve gotta build the knee’s strength up before we can even think about fixing the ankle.” Garisha said, Levi opened the door, “All ready?” Garisha asked, the raven nodded.

“We’re gonna start with the tens machine.” Garisha said, Levi groaned and lay on the bed, the taller man cleaned Levi’s leg and attached the nodes to his knee. Hanji was furiously scribbling down notes on her papers, “I never knew his ankle was fucked.” Mike said looking at Levi’s ankle. Garisha pulled up the x-rays and showed Mike, Erwin peered over Mike’s shoulder looking at the x-ray. “How will you fix all that?” Mike said pointing to the ankle, “well currently, he can’t flex the ankle its just kinda stuck there because it fused wrong, we’re going to go in with surgery and rebreak it. Setting the bone with as little intervention as possible, but to do that we have to make the rest of his leg really strong so it can support his ankle being out of action for so long.” Garisha said, Erwin nodded quietly, “Sounds painful.” Mike said, “yeah, he’s got a long road to recovery. We’re only just making our debut down this road.” Garisha explained, Mike nodded. Nanaba was sat next to Hanji watching Levi, the raven was listening quietly to Garisha. “If we can’t fix my ankle, what does that mean?” Levi asked, “you’ll just walk funny, have a weak leg, be in pain if you flex it wrong or you could lose all mobility below the knee. So, you’ll have to be extremely careful about what you do.” Garisha said.

The group stayed with Levi throughout the treatment, by the end the raven was very sore and in a lot of pain. Garisha offered the raven an ice bandage, the raven gladly accepted. “Do you want to borrow crutches?” Garisha asked, the raven nodded. Levi was dressed in his normal clothes, “give these back when you finish lectures.” Garisha said, “are you here for all the students?” Mike asked, “no, just Levi. The university allows us this room so it can be kept on a need to know basis.” Garisha said pulling out some crutches and adjusting them to Levi’s height, the raven took them and stood using them for support. “Will you be okay for riding later?” Erwin asked, the raven nodded, “I just need to rest.” Levi said, “its only psychology next,” Erwin said, “you can just sit sill for 2 hours.” Erwin added. Levi nodded and tried to pick up his bags, Erwin took the raven’s bags. Levi looked at him and frowned. “It’s okay. Lets just get to class.” Erwin said patting Levi’s arm, the raven scowled and headed out the door. “We should take the lift, it’ll be easier for you to get to then.” Hanji said, “I’m not an invalid.” Levi spat, “well I am, these bags are heavy. So lets use the lift.” Erwin reiterated.

The group eventually made it to the class, the raven hobbled in and sat in a seat. Erwin placed the bag by Levi’s feet, the raven rifled through his bag and found his phone. The raven placed his phone on the desk allowing him to type with both hands. Levi was looking down at his phone, the raven was typing out a message to Farlan when a familiar pair of shoes caught his attention. The raven looked up slowly, Jean was stood at the table, worry written all over his face. “h-hey, are you? Um, are you okay?” Jean asked, the raven stared blankly at him. “We need to talk.” Jean said, the raven nodded, “but, are you okay?” Jean asked. The raven nodded again.

“talk after this lesson, yeah?” Jean asked the raven. Levi nodded wordlessly again, “I’ll uh, see you after class.” Jean said, scratching the back of his neck. Jean went to sit with Eren and Armin, Levi continued typing his message out to Farlan, Erwin lifted Levi’s bag onto the desk and got out his supplies. The raven stared at his phone, he stared at the messages on his phone, the raven began typing out a message to Kenny. The man rarely answered his phone, but it was worth a try. He typed out a message quietly, the raven pressed send and waited impatiently for a reply he would most likely never get.

The lesson dragged on for Levi, the throbbing in his knee pained him throughout that lesson. The raven tapped his pen against his temple in boredom, the raven sighed and looked down at his knee. The offending joint was encased in a cooling bandage, in all honesty his knees had pained him all weekend and were only getting worse by the day. The raven ignored his pain and pushed through the pain, only when he was alone he acknowledged the pain, he hated people learning of his weakness, but he played it off as being quite minor. Rico wrapped up the lecture and the class slowly dispersed, Jean cautiously headed to Levi. The raven put his bag on and slowly hobbled to the basketball player.

Jean got the door for the raven, “I need to hand these back in to my physio.” Levi said, “but you can’t walk?” Jean asked, “it’ll be okay.” The raven said, the two headed to the room in silence, Levi knocked on the door with the crutch. Garisha opened the door, “Ah, hello.” He said smiling, “you’re back.” Garisha said, “Oh hello, Jean.” The tall brunette said smiling at his son’s friend, “Hi Mr Jaeger.” Jean mumbled, “I’ve come to return these.” Levi said pointing at the bandage and crutches, “Levi keep them for today. You’ll need to rest them.” Garisha said locking up.

Jean helped Levi down the stairs to his car, “where do you wanna talk?” Jean asked, “at my house.” Levi said, “I’ve gotta ride the horses.” The raven said, Jean looked at him in disbelief, “you can’t possibly ride like that.” Jean said, “Jean, shut up and take me home.” The raven demanded, the ash haired male sighed and took his friend to the stable, the raven hobbled to his room and changed into riding things making sure to reapply the bandage, the raven hobbled out and looked at Jean.

Farlan was stood with him, the two were conversing together in French laughing together loudly, the raven hobbled to the horses. Jean and Levi followed. “You’re not supposed to be riding.” Farlan said, “your leg should be resting.” Farlan reiterated pointing at the knee brace. “I’m fine.” Levi spat, “has Izzie got my horse ready?” Levi asked pulling his hat on. “No, because you’re not riding.” Farlan said crossing his arms, “I’ve already ridden your horses for today.” Farlan said rubbing his arms, “they’re out in the field.” Farlan added, Levi growled and looked at Jean, “We’ll go talk in the field then.” Levi said heading to the field, Jean and Levi sat together in the field watching the horses.

“so.” Levi said, Jean clasped his hands together. “So,” Jean echoed, an awkward silence fell between the two, Jean had his lips pursed and was tapping his knees. “How’d you injure your knees?” Jean asked, “I fell off a horse ages ago in my career, broke my ankle. It fused wrong and now I walk like an idiot so my knees are fucked,” Levi spat, Jean hummed. “Why do you do your jumping, aren’t there other horse sport things?” Jean asked, “are we gonna talk about horses all night or are we gonna address the issue?” Levi asked, his tone was hard to decipher, “To be honest, I didn’t think I’d get this far. I thought you’d tell me to fuck off,” Jean said laughing awkwardly, “you’re right.” Levi said, Jean looked at him, “about what?” the taller male asked, looking at his friend. “Eren likes me.” Levi said, “and how do you feel about Eren?” the male asked, a horse was making its way over to the two, the two had been joined by Farlan’s horse as they climbed over the fence. Farlan’s horse was nibbling Jean’s shoe quietly. “He’s attractive, I mean. I’ve not really talked to the guy, I kinda think he’s annoying.”

Levi said, “He’s always so loud, but he’s kind. I can tell he’s kind from the way you guys interact. He also cares a lot for his friends, like he messaged me. He said this.” Levi showed Jean the message, “Hey, Levi. I know we don’t talk a lot but I just want to make sure you’re okay, you looked really upset in lecture and I’m sorry if horseface did something horrible to you. Please let me know if there’s anything that I can do to help.” Jean said aloud, “aw look at that, so cute. But listen, okay. Please don’t get upset but I need to say this, Eren likes you so much, you’re Fucking around with other guys when its so obvious that Eren worships the ground you walk upon” Levi was picking apart a blade of grass quietly.

Levi listened quietly, “I know but Jean, you can’t force me to get with Eren just because he likes me.” Levi said gently stroking the muzzle of Farlan’s horse. Jean sighed, “yeah, I know. But how about if I set up some neutral ground where you can talk?” Jean suggested, “Marco and I were thinking of going to the movies tomorrow, you wanna come?” Jean asked with a smile, “You only want me together with Eren so I’m off your back. So that you have time to make a move on Marco.” Levi said his tone calm, Jean was stunned into silence, “your silence confirms my suspicion,” Levi said stroking Farlan’s horse’s muzzle. “Levi that is not true at all, far from the truth. You are my best friend, I love you so much, I just want you to be happy.” Jean said “I’m sorry if what I’m saying comes across that way, but that is far from the truth,” Jean apologised, “what if I said that fucking around with Farlan and Erwin made me happy?” Levi asked, “I might not like it but you’re my best friend, I’ll stick with you no matter what. I promise to stop playing match maker.” Jean said holding out his pinkie to the raven, Levi eyed it suspiciously and took it shaking it with his pinkie.

“you gotta kiss your thumb for it to work.” Jean said, Levi raised a brow but did it anyway. “I chose show jumping because I enjoyed the jumping. I used to event, but I got my injury out cross country so I lost my confidence,” Levi said gently, Jean paused and looked at the raven and then ah’d, “aren’t there other disciplines though?” Jean asked, Levi nodded. “I was a jockey, then Erwin saw me and asked me to event his horses, then I got injured so we stuck to jumping. I also do polo for fun, and I hunt.” Levi said, alarm washed over Jean’s face, “It’s not real hunting, its drag hunting. The dogs pick up on a scent and we follow it. Its got nothing to do with foxes.” Levi reassured the taller male. “Erwin said something about a study group at his if you wanna come. Get to meet Farlan properly.” Levi added, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah, I’d love to.” Jean said smiling, “how are we gonna get out of this small herd of horses though? This one is eating my laces,” Jean said pointing at a grey horse, it had Jean’s laces in its mouth and was chewing on them thoughtfully.

Levi threw a bundle of grass at the horse, causing it to spook and leave the laces alone. Jean stood and offered his hand to Levi, the raven took it gladly. The two walked back to Erwin’s house lazily, Farlan was sprawled on the sofa flicking through the million channels. Mike was already there, his nose buried in the bowl of cheese puffs, “I brought your shit,” Farlan said when he saw the two, he poked the pile of work with his toe. The two sat down on the comfy furniture and waited for the rest of the group to show. A huge bang was heard behind the front door, “OWWW! ERWIN LET US IN!!” Hanji hollered, the tall male opened the door. The whirlwind of chaos that was Hanji threw herself onto Levi, her leg landing on his injured knee. The raven let loose an almighty scream, the brunette was on the floor faster than she could realise what happened. Farlan had thrown her off Levi and was screaming at her in French very angrily, Erwin and Moblit charged in to see Farlan screeching at Hanji like a banshee, Mike was stockpiling frozen goods around and on top of Levi’s knee, Hanji was desperately trying to apologise to Levi, and Jean looking completely overwhelmed by the entire fiasco. “What happened?” Erwin asked, alarm in his voice. “This psychotic bitch! Kicked him in the knee!” Farlan screamed, Moblit inspected the damage. Levi’s body was trembling with pain, Mike gently placed a bag of frozen peas over the knee. “Can you move it?” Moblit asked, Levi nodded, “it just fucking hurts like a bitch.” He hissed.

“Call Dr Jaeger maybe and have him inspect the damage?” Hanji suggested, Farlan shot her a look. “Levi once again, I’m so so sorry,” Hanji said, her brown eyes sad and upset. “Please, never do that again.” Levi begged, Erwin was calling Dr Jaeger, Jean was rummaging through the pain killers in Levi’s bag and shoved some at him. “Chew them, they’ll be absorbed quicker.” Jean urged, the raven did as he said and looked down at his knee, “I see, thank you Dr.” Erwin said as he hung up, “He said ice it for 20, leave it for 20, then ice it again for 20, then leave it for 20. If it still is really bad he’ll come look at it later.” Erwin said, “this was supposed to be far less dramatic.”

Mike said, resting a cold drink in the pile of frozen goods on Levi’s knee. “Are you for real?” Levi asked, the raven had regained his composure. “You’re putting a fucking drink in my frozen knee pile?” Levi asked, disgust and venom dripped from his words. “You have all the ice, whats a guy to do?” Mike asked, Farlan kissed Levi’s hand and held the raven’s hand tightly. Rubbing his thumb over the raven’s knuckles, “eugh, what are you. Some sort of a homosexual?” Levi asked, pulling the most horrified face he could muster. Farlan’s expression changed to one of hurt and confusion, “I’m joking! I’m joking! Oh my God far!” Levi said throwing his arms around his friend and planting kisses to his face and head.

“Who is this and what have you done with Levi?” Moblit asked, “his painkillers make him really over the top and eccentric.” Jean explained, “he goes a bit loopy.” Jean added. “He either gets really happy, or really depressed.” Jean said, the group ah’d quietly. “Levi!” Hanji cried, Farlan glared at her, “we all pitched in and got you a present!” The brunette yelled excitedly, “a present for me?” Levi asked as he leaned on Farlan.

“Yes!” Hanji said smiling widely, she brought forwards the box wrapped in shiny paper and handed it to Levi, the raven carefully unwrapped the gift and gasped loudly when he realised what it was, “oh my God, shut up no way.” Levi said covering his mouth, the group were smiling widely. “Nanaba also donated to this, but she’s got a photoshoot so she couldn’t see your reaction.” Mike said, Levi was smiling widely. “you guys,” he said smiling, the raven looked down at the box. His friends had bought him a laptop, “you got me a laptop.” Levi said a gentle smile across his face, “not just any laptop! A MacBook Pro!” Hanji cried, “it’s for your university work and for your professional show jumping portfolio!” Hanji said, Levi’s phone buzzed. He looked at the notification, his stomach dropped. Kenny had replied to his message.


	4. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! Feelings happen, shit goes down, and something happens to Levi! ***TW for drug use and alcohol use***

Levi yawned loudly, he was lay on Jean’s sofa with Farlan and Izzie they were waiting for the tall male to return from practice with Eren. The four had become close friends since their last meeting, they often had movie nights and played video games together at Jean’s house. Connie was currently making the three some snacks, Izzie was lay upside down trying to fold herself into a ball, “Iz.” Levi said staring at her, “I’m so close.” She wheezed, Farlan was laughing loudly at her she fell off the sofa in a loud thump and banged into the coffee table, “Iz!” Levi chastised, “don’t break shit.” He grumbled, Farlan was cackling loudly.

“Izzie, you should be studying for your exams.” Levi chastised her again, “Erwin’s paid for your exam in advance, so you should study for it.” Levi said sternly, “I will.” Izzie sighed loudly complaining, “loosen up Lee.” Izzie said yawning loudly, “you’re not even supposed to be here.” Levi said, “Jean is my friend too!” Izzie yelled, “Oh, also. Eren is my cousin. HE said I can come hang out whenever!” Izzie yelled, “you’re related to Eren?” Levi asked, “yeah,” Izzie said with a beaming smile. “Oh, I see it now.” Levi snorted.

Connie brought out a plate with snacks on, the short male had prepared them some homemade cookies, some squash, and slices of fruit. “Look! It’s like how you would have treats at your mates house when you were little!” Izzie cried; Levi sighed. “thank you, Con.” Levi said taking a glass of juice, “we don’t really have snacks on hand, these were the only things I had lying around. I’m sure that they’ll come back soon,” Connie said sitting down on the sofa with the three, Izzie’s legs were flailing around as she contorted around to the coffee table to grab some food.

Farlan was eating a cookie quietly, “hey, these are hella good,” Farlan said to Connie, the raven was nibbling a cookie quietly. The front door swung open and bashed on the wall, “HONEYYY I’M HOME!” Eren yelled, “HI EREN!” Izzie yelled, Jean shoved Eren out of the way. He slipped his shoes off and sat down on the sofa. “Hi friend,” Levi said, “hi friend.” Jean echoed, “Hi friend!” Farlan said between mouthfuls of cookie. “Hi new friend!” Jean replied, “no hellos for me?” Eren asked, “hi, Eren.” Levi said softly. The brunette flushed red, “h-hi.” He stuttered out, Levi smiled at him gently.

“Jean, we going to that party tonight?” Levi asked, reluctantly turning his gaze back to Jean. “Party?” Farlan asked, “Reiner is throwing a party at his house,” Jean said, “Levi why didn’t you tell me?” Farlan said, “because it’s a friends only event.” Levi said smiling at the blonde. “I’m friends, I can be friends.” Farlan said, “you’re not coming,” Levi said to Farlan. “I want to come!” Izzie cried, “you two are definitely not coming.” Levi said, “aww please!” Izzie begged, “no! It’s friends only!” Levi said. Farlan and Izzie pouted at Jean. “Levi has spoken.” Jean said, “aw man,” Izzie pouted. “I thought you had that exam.” Eren said to Izzie, “I have to revise for it.” Izzie said, “I’m gonna revise later though.”

The redhead said smiling widely, “no, you’re gonna go home and revise now with Mina.” Levi said, “awwww, but I can’t drive, and I don’t have a car.” Izzie whined, “what a shame.” Levi said, “I’ll drive you back Iz,” Farlan said, getting up from the sofa. Levi followed the two to the door, “you staying there? Or coming back?” Levi asked, “gonna get some food for the week, then I’ll come back.” Farlan said, “what do you want from the shops?” Farlan asked, “some snacks, ice cream, you know the stuff I like.” Levi replied, the two were speaking in French. Eren was looking at the two talking.

“I’ll be back soon.” Farlan promised, “okay, drive safe.” Levi said, the blonde leaned down to trap Levi’s lips in a kiss. The raven placed his hand to Farlan’s lips, Farlan’s arms were wrapped around the raven, the raven smiled coyly, “I’m not your boyfriend.” Levi said, “not yet,” Farlan added kissing the raven deeply. Levi gently pulled away, “Go,” Levi said gently pushing his chest. The blonde stepped out and shut the door quietly, the raven rubbed his face and smiled gently. He made his way back to the sofa, Jean was stretched out on the sofa, Eren met Levi’s eyes, rose dusted Levi’s cheeks.

The brunette offered a small smile, the raven returned the small smile. He slid next to Jean, the taller male patted his friend’s leg, “what are you bringing to the party?” Jean asked, “myself, and a bottle of vodka.” Levi said, “Farlan will try to come so, tell Reiner to kick him out,” Levi said laughing. “I will,” Jean replied, Eren was nervously picking at his hands. Levi gently pushed Eren’s knee with his foot. Eren looked up, “What are you bringing to the party?” Levi asked, “Tequila, and some food.” Eren replied, “Eren brings the good shit,” Jean replied.

“Will there be blow?” Levi asked, “Jesus, Levi. Really going hard for the drugs there.” Jean said, “weed?” Levi asked, “there’s gonna be weed and probably molly.” Jean said, “good,” Levi replied, “gonna get fucking turnt.” Levi joked. “when are we gonna head over?” Levi asked, “it starts at 7.” Jean said, “so we’re gonna head over to his at 6:30 predrinks and all that.” Jean said, “it’s 5 now isn’t it?” Levi asked, Jean nodded. “I’m gonna sleep. I’m fucking exhausted,” Jean said. “Gonna prenap with me?” Jean asked Levi. The raven nodded, “Prenapping.” Levi echoed; the raven was lay on Jean.

“You smell of sweat. You need to shower.” Levi said, “Later.” Jean mumbled; he pulled a blanket over the two. The raven squirmed free and moved to sit with Eren, Jean fell asleep quickly on the sofa. Eren smiled at the raven, “you wanna go get things for the party?” Eren asked, Levi nodded. The two rose from the sofa, Connie was in his room with Sasha. “where are the rest of you lot?” Levi asked, “Mikasa is kick boxing with Annie, Armin is studying with Historia and Ymir at theirs.” Eren said grabbing his keys.

The two headed to Eren’s Honda civic, Levi slid into the passenger seat. “In all honesty I don’t know Reiner that well. What do we bring to his party?” Levi asked, “loads of alcohol and loads of food. Reiner has the weed.” Eren said turning the ignition and resting his feet on the pedals. The brunette was yawning, “good work out?” Levi asked, “it was a game, and yeah we did good.” Eren replied shifting the car into reverse, the brunette reversed out of the drive and began to drive to the shops.

The raven was watching Eren drive, the brunette shifted his gorgeous green eyes to look at Levi, a smile tugging at his lips. “What?” Eren asked, “Nothin, just watching you drive.” Levi responded, a smile spread over his face. Eren chuckled in response, the two arrived at the shops, Eren parked and got out, Levi followed suit. The raven was typing away at his phone, Eren gently pulled him out the way of some other pedestrians. The raven looked up confusion on his face, “you were going to walk into them.” Eren said. “Oh, thanks,” Levi said, Eren found a trolley and the two headed in.

“is it like party food or what?” Levi asked, “well its not gonna be a 5-course meal is it?” Eren asked, “we’re gonna get zoinked off our faces and drink till we pass out. We’re gonna need snacks to keep us going.” Eren replied, “I don’t know about these things!” Levi cried, “I’ve never really been to parties,” Levi admitted, “but you do blow.” Eren said picking up a bottle of mixer. “There’s a difference between drugs at parties and drugs used in the privacy of your home.” Levi said as he looked at Eren, the raven had his finger on a bottle of vodka. Eren was dressed in gym leggings, cycling shorts, a tank top, and some trainers. Levi was wearing Farlan’s navy hoodie, tight skinny jeans, and some worn beaten up black vans. “I wouldn’t know the difference, please enlighten me.” Eren teased as he reached over Levi to pick up huge packet of assorted salted snacks. The brunette’s signature smirk was in place as he teased Levi. “Stop being mean to me.” Levi said elbowing Eren gently, the brunette chuckled and placed the snacks in the trolley.

“What’s the difference between it at a party and at home? Come on I wanna know.” Eren pushed, Levi was inspecting a bottle of vodka. “Well, at a party you feel more pressured by your friends about what you take and how much. Whereas at home, you can play around, experiment.” Levi said gently placing the vodka in the trolley, “80%?!” Eren hollered, “are you trying to kill us! That’s like straight ethanol!” Eren cried. “I drink it all the time,” Levi replied, Eren shook his head.

“How does one experiment with drugs?” Eren asked, “you can take your time, you don’t have to snort a whole line. Maybe treat yourself, do a half line.” Levi said teasingly, Eren snorted loudly and laughed, the raven walked ahead of Eren and the select items in the trolley. The raven’s fingertips gently brushing against the items on the shelves. Eren was watching the raven’s every move, the raven looked to be in a world of his own. “Hey, Levi?” Eren asked, the raven looked at the brunette over his shoulder. “What were you upset about the other day?” Eren asked, the small smile on Levi’s face disappeared.

“I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Eren hurriedly added, “it’s okay. We’re friends, right?” Levi asked, Eren nodded in conformation. “Well, you remember I came out of the shower with all those hickeys?” the raven asked, Eren’s stomach dropped. He nodded, “well, Jean called me out on my bullshit. I got upset because he was speaking the truth,” Levi said, “What did he say?” Eren pried, “something along the lines of, stop parading around like some whore with all those marks on display like you’re proud of it.” Levi said with a small smile. Eren hissed, “that’s harsh even for Jean.” Eren said, his tone dripping with annoyance and protectiveness. “He was right, I needed to stop doing that.” Levi replied, “who was it?” Eren blurted out before he could stop himself. Levi looked shocked for a second, “I’m sorry! That was so personal. You don’t have to answer.” Eren stuttered. “It’s okay.” Levi said the small smile returning to his face.

“It was Farlan, I’m not together with him or anything. We just help each other out.” Levi said, heat rising to the tips of his ears. Eren hummed, “I see.” Eren said looking at his scabby knuckles, “does he, uh. Does he want to be with you?” Eren asked. Levi nodded, “I don’t want to, I like someone else.” Levi said his ears burning red. Eren couldn’t believe his ears, “I mean I love him, he’s my best friend. But I don’t want to date him.” Levi said, “I just want to go back to how it was without feelings involved,” Levi admitted, “what if you told him?”

Eren asked, “it would cause a whole lot of drama. I’m going to wait till I’ve sorted my love life out before I tell him I want to stop.” Levi said, “but, surely you should tell him now. It would be better?” Eren interrupted, “he’s in love with me.” Levi replied, “Oh,” Eren said quietly, “exactly. He’s a determined fucker, he’ll try fight for me. Even though there’s no chance we would date.” Levi said as he picked up more snacks placing them in the base of the trolley. Eren nodded quietly, “I’d fight for you.” Eren said, startling the raven.

Levi turned looking at Eren, “You’re amazing, you’re a hell of a guy, you’d be dumb to not fight for you.” Eren rambled out, “you’re kind, you’re smart, funny, sassy, you’re a pleasure to be around, you make people laugh, you’re a great friend and you’re great with animals.” Eren added, reddening by the second. Levi smiled looking down at his feet, “that’s very kind of you Eren, but I’m none of those things.” Levi said as he picked up another bottle of alcohol. “I’m not kind, I’m not very funny, and I am most definitely not a pleasure to be around.” Levi scoffed. “Well, I think you are.” Eren said determinedly, his hands were clamped tightly around the handlebar of the trolley.

Levi offered a small smile, the two leisurely made their way around the shop and picked up various items for the party. Levi paused to look at a brand of cakes, Eren stood next to Levi inspecting them. “you want them?” Eren asked, Levi shook his head. “No, they just looked like something we have in France.” Levi said gently. “Madeleines?” Eren asked, he crouched next to Levi. Their knees rubbed together. The raven’s eyes were fixated on the unique shell cakes.

Eren picked up the packet of the cakes looking at them, “I’ve never had them before.” Eren said looking at the ingredients. “They’re really nice.” Levi said, Eren straightened up and put them in the trolley, the two finally made it to the checkout and began to bag up and pay for the items. “Condoms?” Levi asked, “I don’t remember seeing those get added,” Levi said staring at Eren. “Group tradition, when we have a party we all buy a box so that if people get it on, they’re safe.” Eren explained, red rapidly spreading all over his face.

The two made it back to the car and placed the shopping in the boot, Levi slid into the passenger seat. Eren was snacking on a packet of pretzels, he offered some to Levi. The raven took some gladly, Eren began driving home, “Whats the situation with, Farlan then?” Eren asked, “what do you mean?” Levi said helping himself to the pretzels nestled between Eren’s thighs, “well, is he coming or not?” Eren asked, “to the party.” He added, “I hope not, I just want to spend time with you guys.” Levi said, “I love him, but I want time with my other friends,” Levi explained. “I’ve told him not to, but. God knows if he’ll come.” Levi said, snacking on the pretzels quietly.

“What time is it?” Levi asked, Eren looked at the time on the clock in his car. “its 6.” Eren said, “no way were we in there for an hour.” Levi said, “time flies when you’re having fun,” Eren responded, pulling into the drive. Connie came out to help them with bags, “Madeleines?” Connie asked, “Levi wanted them.” Eren grunted out as he hoisted the alcohol into the house, Connie shut the boot of the car and locked it for his friend. Levi made a beeline for Jean with the cakes, Jean was washed and dressed in new clothes. “there better be hot water left horse face or I’m gonna put your balls in a blender.” Eren threatened. “Oh just fuck off, Eren.” Jean spat, Levi shoved a cake into Jean’s mouth before a fight could ensue.

Eren stomped up the stairs to shower, Jean ate the cake quietly, “What booze did you get?” Jean asked, “everything!” Connie yelled from the hall, “it literally looked like they robbed a liquor store!” Connie yelled excitedly. “I just kinda, added things I liked.” Levi said, Jean hummed and took another cake. “We got loads of snacks too.” Levi added, “we’re gonna make a move soon then.” Jean said stretching. “Just wait for Jaeger to shift his ass into gear.” Jean added.

Eventually the group assembled in Jean’s car, Levi was sat in the middle. Between Connie and Eren, “just so you know, I’m furious about this.” Levi said poking Jean, “it’s not for long I promise.” Jean said beginning the drive to Reiner’s house. “Did you get the condoms?” Connie asked, Eren fished them out from his pocket. “Nice,” Connie said, “Looks like Eren’s getting laid tonight.” Connie said, Levi ignored the way Eren’s face flushed a deep scarlet. “How far away does Reiner even live?” Levi asked, “just on the outskirts of the city, he’s the other side of the city to you.” Jean replied.

The raven nodded quietly and clung to his phone, “expecting an important call?” Eren teased, “kinda.” Levi replied, a small smile spread to his face when he looked at the brunette, the radio was mumbling away in the background. Rain gently pattered on the windows, “aw man, the road to Reiner’s is gonna be so fucking muddy.” Jean grumbled, “oh no, Jean’s poor white car is gonna get muddy.” Eren teased, “shut up Eren, so help me God I will leave you somewhere one day and never come collect you.” Jean mumbled.

The group eventually made it to Reiner’s house, Jean mumbled about the mud under his breath as he parked on the drive, Connie and Sasha burst from the car and wrenched open the boot pulling out the bags full of alcohol and food, Reiner was at the door. “Welcome to my humble abode!” he yelled, “lets get this party started!” he yelled raising a can. Reiner made his way to the group helping Connie with the drinks, Levi stuck close to Eren’s side. Jean was already inside talking with Marco, “Mikasa here yet?” Eren asked, “yeah, she’s in the garage with Annie,” Reiner said, hoisting a case of beer onto his shoulders.

Connie and Sasha scurried in, Jean locked the car. Levi followed Eren inside, the two sat on the sofa. Eren relaxed into the squishy leather, Levi perched on the edge. Sasha was laying out the snacks, Reiner was putting the drinks out, “when’s Ymir and that lot arriving?” Eren asked, “soon.” Reiner replied offering Eren a cup of punch, the brunette took it and handed it to Levi, the raven nursed it gently. “Eren.” Mikasa’s firm voice called out, “Hello, Mika.” Eren said holding back a sigh, “what’s he doing here?” Mikasa asked, her voice full of venom.

“Woah, Mikasa chill. It’s just Levi, he’s our friend too, he’s allowed here.” Reiner said, handing her a cup of punch. She sipped it angrily, she disappeared into the house, “why does she hate me?” Levi asked, “Bro, do you not remember? You beat the shit out of Eren in the first year.” Reiner said laughing, “we had to do a physical exam, and you two had to box, you fucking beat Eren so hard.” Reiner wheezed out. “I seriously do not remember that.” Levi said, “you had this scary blank look on your face and just started beating him. We had to hold her back.” Bert added, offering a small smile to Levi.

The raven was shocked, “I’m so sorry,” Levi said to Eren, “it’s chill, you broke my nose but it’s fine now.” Eren said, “I feel so bad.” Levi said looking at Eren, “It’s fine honestly!” Eren reassured the raven, “when can we smoke Reiner?” Connie asked, “When everyone else gets here.” Reiner said, “chill out con! There’s no rush!” the blonde said laughing. “What about the Molly?!” Sasha demanded, “you’re not getting it. It’s for others, you on Molly is an awfully bad idea.” Reiner said sipping a beer. Jean was lost in Marco’s eyes, Levi snorted elbowing Eren.

The brunette looked at Jean, Jean was smiling and nodding along to Marco’s every word. Eren snorted and looked at Levi, the raven’s face was unreadable. Ymir, Historia, and Armin arrived. The three said their hellos and the group began drinking, Annie had joined the group they were all sat around on the furniture. The drugs were on the table, “Okay,” Reiner said, “Those who do not want to partake please stand and sit on the sofa with Levi and Eren,” Historia, Armin, Bertolt, Annie, Mikasa, Jean and Marco headed over to Levi and Eren. Levi and Eren swapped places with Jean and Marco, “Okay, Levi. Since you are the guest, pick your poison.” Reiner said, “what do you have?” Levi asked looking at the narcotics, “weed, molly, and shrooms.” Reiner said, “can I have weed?” Levi asked, Reiner handed him the spliff.

Levi smoked it quietly, Jean watched Levi from his sofa quietly. The raven puffed a few times and blew out the smoke, Eren handed the spliff back to Reiner, Levi relaxed onto the sofa and waited for the drug to take effect. He was sipping a bottle of vodka quietly, the party started to heat up. Levi was on cloud nine, the raven was relaxed into the sofa, sipping his vodka, his head was rested on Eren’s shoulder. The brunette was puffing away at the spliff, Levi sighed happily. “You having fun there?” Eren asked, Levi nodded. “I’m having so much fun,” Levi said, “I wanna get really fucking drunk.” Levi said giggling, Eren laughed along with Levi. “I wanna get so shitfaced.” Levi whined.

“Reiner, I dare you to snort salt.” Jean said, clearly taking advantage of Reiner’s state. The blonde laughed, “hell yeah I will.” He replied tipping some salt onto the table and snorting a line of it, Reiner roared in triumph, the drunken teens laughed and cheered for him. The music blasted around Levi, the raven felt so heavy, his limbs felt like lead as he laughed. His head wouldn’t stop spinning, he was so disoriented. “Eren.” Levi said rolling his head back onto Eren’s shoulder more, “yeah?” the brunette asked, looking at the raven’s stormy grey eyes. Levi was giggling uncontrollably, Eren joined him in the hysterics.

“Eren, I’m gonna vomit.” Levi said laughing, the brunette laughed louder and tried to pull himself off the sofa. Eren made it to his feet and pulled Levi up, the raven staggered to the bathroom with Eren, the raven made it just in time. Eren slipped on the bathmat and lay on the floor laughing, Levi retched into the toilet bowl, bottle of vodka still in his hands. “Eren.” Levi said, resting his chin on the rim of the bowl. The brunette looked at Levi, “why are you in love with me?” Levi slurred wiping his mouth.

The words Levi muttered sobered Eren up in a second. “What?” the brunette asked, Levi giggled some more before throwing up again. “you heard me,” he slurred, the brunette looked at Levi in shock. The raven’s small frame was trembling with adrenaline and retches, “Why do you love me? Look at me!” he slurred, “I-I, I really don’t know what to say.” Eren replied, Levi slumped against the wall. He was panting heavily, Eren gently wiped the raven’s face off. Levi swilled his mouth out with vodka and spat it into the bowl, the raven sniffed heavily and spat out the wad of phlegm.

Wiping his mouth aggressively he drank more vodka, “why do you love me? I’m a mess.” Levi muttered, “you just need a lie down.” Eren suggested, flushing the toilet, and helping Levi to his feet. “No, Eren. I’m fine.” Levi slurred out, the raven finished off the bottle and hiccupped. Eren wheeled Levi in the direction of the guest bedroom. Eren laid the raven down, “no! Eren, ‘m no’ sdleepin!” Levi yelled, fighting off the brunette’s hold. To Eren’s surprise Levi had Eren in a vicelike grip as he pulled him onto the bed with him, “Levi, you’re drunk.” Eren said gently, “you are too.” Levi slurred gently touching Eren’s face, “I’m tipsy not drunk.” Eren replied, “lets have sex.” Levi mumbled.

“Levi, you’re off your face.” Eren said, “I’m not, I want it so bad.” Levi whispered, “I want you; I want you so bad. Its always been you,” Levi whispered. “fuck me.” He whined loudly, Eren’s blood chilled. Levi crashed their lips together, Eren was poised above Levi in the bed. The raven was moaning into the kiss, Eren pulled away reluctantly. “Levi, you’re drunk. Sleep it off.” Eren said untangling Levi’s slender arms from his body. The raven whined like a child. “Please.” Levi begged, “just stay with me,” the raven begged, Eren sighed in defeat. “Fine.” Eren said lying next to Levi, the brunette lay with the raven. “We should at least take these clothes off. They’re gross.” Eren said, gesturing to the vomit stained shirt and the alcohol-soaked jeans.

Eren slowly slid off Levi’s clothing, the raven was extremely compliant in allowing Eren to undress him. The brunette removed Levi’s jeans gently, he neatly folded them and lay next to the raven. Levi was desperately fighting sleep, eventually Levi’s soft breathing eventually filled the room, the brunette slowly tried to free himself from Levi’s death grip, the raven clung to his hoodie. Eren chose to ditch the hoodie and slid free from the raven gently placing pillows around him to ensure he did not choke in his sleep. The brunette sighed loudly to himself and shut the door heading back to the party.

“Alright Eren?” Reiner asked, “Yeah, Levi’s just gonna sleep it off for a few.” Eren said, “I need a stiff drink.” Eren added. “Don’t we all!” Reiner yelled laughing, the blonde handed Eren the whiskey. The brunette flopped down on the sofa and flicked the cap off nursing the bottle throughout the night. “Where’s Levi?” Jean asked, “asleep in the bedroom.” Eren slurred, “you left him alone in there?!” Jean cried, “shut up horse face, you ignored him the second you saw Marco. You don’t give a shit about him when Marco is around, it fucking hurts him so much.” Eren slurred spitting all over Jean. Jean balled his fists and headed to the guest bedroom; Historia was gently stroking Levi’s hair. Armin and Historia were gently tending to Levi, “is he okay?” Jean asked, Historia nodded smiling.

“He’s fine,” Historia replied quietly, Jean sighed and noticed Levi’s neatly folded clothes. “I washed them.” Armin said seeing Jean’s confused face, “they’re clean and ready to go.” Armin added. “I should get him home.” Jean decided, “you can’t drive, you’ve had a couple drinks.” Historia replied, “I’ll just message Farlan.” Jean said, calling Farlan. The two talked quietly and Jean sent Farlan the address. “He’ll be on his way, he’ll be an hour probably. He’s just woken up, and they’re on the other side of town to here.” Jean said sighing. “we’ll look after him. It’s okay.” Armin assured Jean, “you can go back to the party.” Historia said gently pushing Jean to the door. “whose hoodie is that?” Jean asked, “Eren’s. Levi was snuggling it, so we put it on him,” Armin replied, Jean nodded and slowly headed back to the main room. Jean walked in to see Reiner in a beer pong competition with Ymir, the female rugby player was deadly and accurate in her ability.

An hour and a half had passed and Farlan still hadn’t shown up, Levi had woken up from his nap, still completely hammered and had found his drunk love interest and the two had proceeded to drunkenly make out. Eren was kissing Levi against the wall, the brunette’s hands were wondering all over Levi’s smaller frame, the brunette squeezed the raven’s ass tightly. Earning a drunken giggle from Levi as he opened his mouth, “it’s so fucking gross.” Jean said glaring at the two drunk love birds. “Every time we separate then, they just gravitate towards each other again.” Reiner said, he was peering over the back of the sofa with Jean.

“Where the fuck is Farlan?” Jean growled, “didn’t you want them to get together anyway?” Reiner asked, “well yeah, but not like this!” Jean hissed, “they won’t remember this tomorrow so what’s the point.” Jean mumbled, the sound of tyres crunching along gravel got the two male’s attention. “That’s him,” Jean said, Jean and Reiner hurried to the front door, Farlan climbed out of his pickup yawning loudly. “Hi,” Jean said sheepishly. “Hi,” Farlan echoed. “Or should I say good morning,” Farlan joked, “where is he? I trust he’s not made that much of a disgrace of himself?” Farlan asked a smile on his tired face.

“He’s inside, but before you go up. He’s so drunk he doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Jean warned the blonde, Reiner handed Farlan, Levi’s clothes and phone the blonde looked at him confused. “He threw up on the shirt and spilled vodka all over his jeans. We washed them.” Jean explained, Farlan put them in his car and walked up the steps with the two into the house. “Hi, I’m Reiner by the way.” Reiner said kindly offering his hand to Farlan, the smaller blonde shook the hand and smiled, “Farlan.” He said, the blonde’s smile disappeared when he saw Levi and Eren making out. “Farlan, he’s just drunk. They both are.” Jean said, noticing Farlan’s balled fists.

“Don’t get mad,” Jean said, placing a hand on Farlan’s shoulder. “I’m not mad.” Farlan said quietly, his blue eyes were alight with jealousy and rage. Farlan strode towards the two, pulling Eren around. “who the fu-“ Eren didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Farlan threw a powerful right hook straight into Eren’s face. Levi’s eyes snapped open. “FARLAN!” Levi screamed getting between the two, “what the fuck are you doing?!” Levi shrieked, “is this why you didn’t want me to come?” Farlan asked calmly. “So, you can suck face with some guy?” Farlan said, “No, it’s not! Why are you being so dramatic!” Levi yelled.

The raised voices brought the rest of the group over, Eren was lay on the floor groaning. Levi was holding Farlan back, “why are you here?!” Levi demanded, “to take you home,” Farlan said, “I’m not going home! Look what you did to him!” Levi said pushing Farlan back, the blonde’s eyes were burning with rage. “Levi. We’re going home,” Farlan said calmly. “LIKE SHIT I’M GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!” Levi hollered, Farlan exhaled and hoisted Levi over his shoulder. The raven yelled and screamed loudly demanding his release. “You’re not my fucking boyfriend!” Levi yelled, “Oh yeah?” Farlan said, “who is the one fucking you? Looking after you when you’re sick? Supporting you? Providing for you?” the blonde asked raising his voice as he placed Levi in the passenger seat and buckling him up.

Levi’s trembling hands tried to undo the buckle, Farlan slid into the seat and smacked Levi’s hands away, savagely pulling the car into gear. He peered behind him as he shot backwards and peeled away driving to the two’s home. The drive home was deathly silent, “I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you.” Levi declared looking out the window, Farlan was gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white, “did you hear me?!” Levi yelled at the blonde waving a hand in front of his face. “Will you stop being so damn childish for 10 fucking minutes?!” Farlan yelled at the raven catching his hand.

Levi couldn’t remember how he got home, or what time he got home. The next day rolled around, sunlight streaming through the curtains waking Levi, the raven clutched his head and groaned loudly. “morning,” Farlan’s soft voice called from within the room. “Morning,” Levi mumbled, “how are you feeling?” Farlan asked, “head is killing me.” Levi grumbled burying his head under his pillows. “What time is it?” Levi asked, “10,” Farlan replied gently, Levi felt the mattress dip down under Farlan’s weight, “there’s some pain killers next to you, and water.” Farlan said helpfully. The raven felt around for the pills and took them whilst sipping on the water, “you’re a life saver, Far.” Levi said finishing the glass of water, “I love you.” Farlan said, “Love you too.” Levi replied with a smile. “Levi I don’t think you understand. I’m in love with you.” Farlan said, the blonde was sat on the edge of the bed. He was faced away from Levi, “I’m head over fucking heels in love with you. I. Love. You. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. It hurts me so bad because I know you don’t feel the same way, I know you don’t and you don’t have to lie.” Farlan said, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks, “Far...” Levi said sitting up in the bed and reaching for him.

“I love you. You’re my best friend.” Levi said, trying to comfort him. The blonde made a strangled noise, “Levi! I want to marry you! I want to be your boyfriend! I want to have kids with you! Why don’t you understand that?!” Farlan yelled turning to face him, “every time I see you my stomach does flips, I get butterflies and I find it hard to breathe.” Farlan sobbed, “Farlan I don’t know what to say.” A silence took over the room, tension hung in the air, the only noise present was Farlan’s sobs and sniffs, the raven gently took the blonde into his arms, “I just want to be near you all the time.” Farlan said cuddling into Levi, “I wanna be your boyfriend, when I talk to people about you, I always call you my boyfriend.” Farlan whispered, “you mean that much to me.” He added, “Farlan. I’m so sorry” Levi whispered, “you’re in love with someone else.” Farlan sobbed. “I love you so much far.” Levi said between Farlan’s sobs, the raven hugged Farlan tightly till the sobs stopped coming. “Farlan?” The blonde male hummed, “wanna have sex?” Levi asked, the blonde wiped his eyes. “With you? Always.”

The blonde kissed Levi passionately, nipping his lips. The two made out as Levi prepped himself. Farlan kissed Levi’s chest nipping the skin. There was a loud rap at the front door, Farlan ignored the noise and continued his assault on Levi’s skin, the blonde slid his hand down to the raven’s legs. Farlan pulled his boxers down, pressing himself against the raven, “Far,” the reven panted, “the door.” Levi said, breaking free from the kiss. “Probably a package.” Farlan murmured into Levi’s skin, the raven pushed him off gently pulling on Farlan’s hoodie, the blonde groaned loudly, “I’ll be back quickly.” Levi promises, Farlan’s blue eyes were filled with arousal as he watched as the raven saunter out of the room, Levi eventually made it to the door, wrenching it open. The colour drained from Levi’s face, “what are you doing here?” Levi demands, “it’s my house.” The visitor states his arms folded, “I’ve come to see my nephew see if he needs any help with anything.”

Kenny said sternly stepping in, Levi shuts the door behind Kenny, the tall male was looking around the house. Farlan padded out from the bedroom, “are we gonna fuck or what?” Farlan asked, the blonde covered himself at the sight of Kenny. “This is what you’re using my house for?” Kenny asked, “no, he’s my boyfriend, we’re just fucking,” Levi muttered, Kenny mumbled, “got any shows?” he asked, “tomorrow.” Levi said, looking at Kenny. “I’m not staying long, I’m going to be staying in a hotel. I just dropped by to let you know I’m in town.” Kenny stated staring at Farlan his cold silver eyes boring holes into Farlan, “okay. Bye,” Levi said holding the door open, Kenny headed out the two stood still waiting for the familiar sound of an engine turning over, and the sound of wheels speeding away. Farlan caught Levi’s eye, “boyfriend?” Farlan asked, a grin spreading to his face.

“I panicked.” Levi hissed silence filled the air again. “So…” Farlan began, “yes we’re gonna bone still. Just give me a minute.” Levi spat, the blonde disappeared back into the bedroom. Levi released a breath he had no idea he had been holding, he splashed some cold water on his face and rubbed his face groaning. Kenny was back, the man who raised Levi from the shadows had come back. Levi would deal with this later, he sighed as he went to the bedroom. Levi’s gaze was focused on the ceiling, moans and pants sounded around him, the raven’s mind was wandering.

Levi couldn’t get the image of Eren’s wolfish smile out of his head, those beautiful Caribbean eyes, his gorgeous tanned skin, strong long arms and his long fingers, the raven could feel the heat growing in his abdomen. Levi snapped out of his daze, “Far?! Did you not use a condom?!” Farlan is slowly riding out his orgasm he’s in ecstasy moaning and nipping Levi’s shoulder. The raven grimaced at the sensation and allowed Farlan to kiss him, Farlan moaned into the kiss. Levi’s phone interrupted the two by ringing loudly, the raven pulled away looking at who called him, it was Jean.

“Feeling rough?” Jean’s cocky voice rang out, Levi chuckles, “I guess you could say that.” Jean laughs, “how much do you remember of it?” Jean asked, “literally only the end where I was cussing Farlan out for something. Did I do something awful?” Levi asked, “you made out with Eren.” Jean said, the raven covered his mouth, “oh my god. Fuck sake, no way.” Levi groaned, “does he know?” Levi asked, “he’s asleep. But he got completely smashed.” Jean said, “I doubt he’ll remember anything.” Jean added, Farlan was lay next to Levi, his head rested on Levi’s chest.

“Can I come take pictures again?” Jean asked, Levi nodded yawning. “Yeah course. We got a show tomorrow, are you booked for it?” Levi asked, “no, but I’ll come for you.” Jean said, “it’s only the young horses, we’re getting more mileage on them.” Levi explained. “How exciting.” Jean said in a bored tone, “I don’t know what you’re on about half the time.” Jean admitted. “speak normal people not stupid horse language.” Jean muttered, “desensitising them.” Levi said in a deadpan voice, “I see.” Jean said, “I’m coming over now.” Jean said, “Wait! I only just woke up! I need to shower!” Levi yelled, panic in his voice, “I’ll just chill with Farlan.” Jean said yawning, the raven shoved the blonde to get up.

“Fine, but if you get here early. I’m in the shower.” Levi said, “I might just join you.” Jean teased. “I’ll be waiting for you.” Levi said, his voice dripping with seduction. Jean and Levi dissolved into fits of giggles, “okay bye bitch. See you soon.” Levi said hanging up and heading to the bathroom, the raven had a long shower rinsing himself of the smell of last night off his skin. Levi brushed his teeth and returned to his room dressing in riding clothes, Farlan smiled when he saw Levi dressed for riding. The blonde showered and changed, waiting on the bed patiently for Jean.

The male’s familiar car drove down the muddy track to the house. Levi waved yawning loudly, Jean waved and parked in front of the house. The two headed to the stables. The two spent the day together taking pictures, talking, and catching up from last night’s events, the sun set on the day Levi was curled up on his sofa with Jean slowly making his way through a pint of ice cream, Farlan and Izzie were sprawled around Levi. The redhaired girl was opening her mouth like a baby bird demanding spoonful’s of ice cream, Levi sometimes obliged and fed the loud girl.

The four fell asleep together on the sofa with the TV mumbling away in the background. The loud blaring of an alarm roused the group. “Wha-?” Izzie mumbled, “time to get on the road.” Farlan mumbled, the group slowly untangled themselves from the pile and headed to their rooms, Jean followed Levi to the room. “What you gonna wear?” he asked, “nice clothes.” Levi replied picking out his outfit, Farlan dressed appropriately and went to load the lorry. The two eventually left Levi’s room and headed to the lorry, Erwin was wide awake, “morning team!” Erwin announced loudly, Levi glared at him and climbed into the lorry.

Jean followed Levi in, “are we not gonna help Farlan?” Jean asked, “nah, he’ll be alright.” Levi said helping himself to some food. “Jean,” Erwin said, “Look, come here.” Erwin said beckoning Jean over. The tall male padded over, Erwin opened a door, “that’s a horse.” Jean said stroking the horse’s face. “Yeah, we have a little door so we can check on them in travel.” Erwin said, “Levi often climbs over the partitions to get to the horses,” Erwin explained, Farlan loaded the last horse. “We’re ready to go.” Farlan said, “lets get on the road!” Erwin cried happily. “Someone’s got too much energy.” Jean joked.

Farlan raised the ramp and locked up the cabinets, “whose driving?” Jean asked, “Farlan.” Erwin replied, Erwin shut the door and sat in the passenger seat. Levi was setting up the aux, Farlan whistled loudly. A scurry of feet were heard, Farlan tossed two Jack Russell terriers into the back of the lorry and shut the door, “why bring these rats?” Levi grumbled, “they’re moral support,” Farlan said turning the engine on, “I love dogs.” Jean said stroking one of the little dogs, “that one is Roxy, this one is Rocco. They’re the stable ratters, they kill the rats for us.” Farlan explained, Rocco was nestled in Farlan’s lap, the blonde revved the engine. “this is a huge lorry.” Jean said looking around the lorry.

“It’s a 26 tonne lorry. It takes 4 horses and it’s a live in lorry. So there’s a bed up here,” Erwin pointed to the gap above the cabin, “these seats turn into a bed, and there’s another bed above the bathroom. The seat goes out overnight, and the roof pops up for another bed.” Erwin said, “Jesus,” Jean muttered. “it’s for the overnight shows and long distance shows, we took this all over Europe.” Erwin explained, “next time you go abroad, I’m coming just for the lorry.” Jean joked, Farlan began driving to the show, “is it hard to drive Far?” Jean asked, “no, its actually really easy to drive.” Farlan said leaning to see out the windows.

The group arrived at the show in one piece, the small dogs were running around yapping as Levi got on the final ride Farlan whistled at the dogs. The little dogs returned to his side, “how many left after this?” Levi asked, “this is your last.” Farlan said patting the horse, the small dogs yapped loudly at the horses, Farlan put their leads on and walked to the arena with Levi. Erwin and Jean were already in the arena, the raven had warmed the horse up and was ready to jump. “Are you excited?” Farlan asked, “I’m actually really impressed, I expected they’d react worse.” Levi replied patting the horse. “Last horse then we can go home.” Farlan said, “Kenny’s here,” Levi added, “he’s sat with Erwin in the stands.” Levi said, “okay, what does that mean?” Farlan asked, “I’ve gotta win or he’ll berate me for the rest of my life.” Levi said, “Farlan!” Erwin waved from the seats, the blonde returned the smile and waved. Levi trotted into the arena, Farlan climbed the stairs to the seats and sat with Erwin, Jean and Kenny. “Aw, look at the little rats.” Kenny said petting the dogs. Jean gasped, “he almost came off.” Jean said. Kenny’s head snapped up and looked at the horse.

“he’s a bit spicy today.” Erwin said looking at the horse, “spicy?” Jean asked, Kenny was mumbling under his breath. The raven was struggling to contain the horse under him, “Please don’t fall off.” Jean whispered, the horse began the course, the course was going well until a slamming door scared the horse. The horse lost concentration mid jump and contorted its body at the last second throwing Levi into the fence, the horse came down on top of the raven, its hoof going straight into Levi’s ankle. Levi screamed immediately; the horse thrashed as it went down kicking Levi in the helmet. Farlan raced down the steps, Kenny vaulted into the arena running to his nephew. The horse trotted over looking confused, Farlan grabbed the horse.

“Take the horses home, we’ll update you when we know more.” Erwin said, Jean was stood next to Levi. Frozen in shock, the medic was talking to Kenny, Levi’s ankle was definitely broken. The joint was twisted around at a weird angle, “shall I call an ambulance?” Jean offered after finally finding his voice, “yeah.” Kenny said gravely, “We need to keep him warm,” the medic said, Jean was holding an exercise sheet, he placed it over Levi. The raven was out cold, the ambulance arrived quickly, and the raven was rushed to hospital.


	5. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is hella long, enjoy

Levi awoke in hospital, his leg in a cast Jean was asleep his head rested on the bed. Kenny was asleep on the chair the other side, his hat over his face. Levi looked around the room, everything ached, his throat was sore and his leg ached. Levi couldn’t move his neck, the raven started to panic. A strange beeping woke both the males up, “Lee!” Jean exclaimed squeezing Levi’s hand, “what happened? Where am I?” He demanded, his breathing erratic, “You’re in hospital son,” Kenny said, pressing the nurse button. “Why can’t I move my neck?” Levi asked, “is it broken? Am I crippled?” Levi asked, touching his neck. “No, you just broke your ankle again.” Kenny said, stroking the raven’s hair gently, a nurse came in. She took Levi’s vitals, she got a doctor to tell Levi what happened.

Garisha came in, “Hello Levi.” The man said smiling, “hi,” Levi said sheepishly, “well we had a few months before we wanted to do surgery, but I guess now is a good time as ever.” Garisha smiled, “we need to wait for the swelling to go down before we can perform surgery. The plan is still the same so we just have to wait for the leg to decrease in size. Have you seen your leg?” Garisha asked, “No, and can we get this thing off my neck.” Levi asked scratching at the neck brace. Garisha gently removed it, “would you like to see your leg?” Garisha asked, Jean gagged. “Sorry, its so gross.” He apologised; Levi nodded slowly. Garisha lifted the blanket that was draped over it. Levi’s stomach sank, “okay cover it now.” He said covering his eyes. “How long till the swelling goes down?” Levi asked, “we can’t be sure.” Garisha replied, “we’ll just have to wait.”

A few weeks passed and Levi was in back at home in the new house Erwin had built for Levi and his friends. Kenny was looking after the raven. “Are you missing university?” Kenny asked, “yeah, Jean is bringing me all the work I’m missing though.” Levi said looking at Kenny. Levi was lay on the sofa, his ankle elevated onto the armrest. Kenny was gently placing ice around the ankle, “Bet you’re so excited to go back tomorrow. You’ve been off for a while.” Kenny said gently fluffing the pillow under the raven’s ankle, “you want some food?” Kenny asked, Levi nodded. Farlan and Izzie came back in, “how’s the horses?” Levi asked, “Fine.” Farlan replied slipping his shoes off. Izzie was knelt by Levi’s side, “when is Jean coming?” Izzie asked, “he should be here any minute now.” Levi said, “have your other friends come to see you?” She pestered, “yes, we had Moblit, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba and Erwin come to see us when you were working.” Levi said, “bet Kenny loved that.” Farlan said laughing, “he loved it,” Levi said with a smile.

“Oh, don’t flip shit.” Levi said grabbing Farlan’s arm, “Eren is coming too.” Farlan stiffened at the mention of Eren. “Why?” Farlan demanded. “because we’re doing a group project and I’m in it. Tomorrow I can go into lectures so we’re working together,” Levi explained to the prickly blonde, “what’s the project?” he asked, “sport conditioning, we’re looking at basketball. I can’t do my sport because I’m broken.” Levi said, “well you can, I can just do the riding for you.” Farlan said, “I dunno if that’s allowed.” Levi said, Jean’s car crunched along the gravel and parked outside. Izzie leapt up to let them in, “HIIII!” She hollered, “Hi!” Jean shouted back as he opened the door, the two males came in and took their shoes off at the door. “Sorry we’re late. We had to get some props,” Jean said, “Props?” Levi asked, “yeah we went to the arts and crafts shop to get things,” Eren said, “we also asked the teacher if we can do SJ anyway. They said we can use Farlan to do the riding elements as long as he says its okay. So we can either do basketball or SJ.” Eren said, sitting next to Levi, “I don’t mind.” Levi said looking at the two.

“I vote for ponies.” Eren said, he was chewing gum and smiling at the yard dogs. Rocco was in Farlan’s lap, Roxy was rolling on the carpet, Eren whistled at her she ran over wagging her tail. He was rubbing her belly, “Farlan if your dogs start having sex again I’m going to scream.” Levi said, Jean burst out laughing, “they’ve been fucking all day.” Levi said rubbing his nose, “why don’t you like get it fixed?” Eren asked, “I’m gonna breed them, get more ratting dogs.” Farlan explained, “Levi’s just crude, it’s natural. They wanna have premarital sex. Allow it.” Farlan said stroking Rocco’s head, “absolutely not, they tried to fuck in my bed. I had to throw a pillow at them for them to stop.” Levi said, “then don’t allow them in your room!” Farlan said laughing, “no, Roxy is my snuggle buddy, we bitch about men.” He said, stroking her ears. Farlan laughed, the group finally decided on doing SJ, for the project. “So, what do you need to do?” Farlan asked, “we’re doing an introductory video on the sport,” Levi said, “showing the professional side of it. The professional level, we have to include a video of professional training and shit.” Levi added.

“So like the warm up we need for it, how we keep fit, the diet, how it differs to other sports.” Jean said, “we’re using my winning round for the professional competition, but we need you for practices and stuff.” Levi said stroking the dog. “okay,” Farlan said, “we’ll do the paperwork now and then the practical later.” Levi said, “well since he’s here we could do the pony things now.” Eren said, “no, can’t be asked to move.” Levi said, “I’ll carry you again,” Farlan said, “you dare I’ll punch you in the dick.” Levi threatened. “let’s do the practical now.” Jean said, “wait, you go do the practical. I’ll stay here to the theory.” Levi said, “it’s raining I can’t get my cast wet.” Levi said, “oh, true. Let’s go then,” the three went to go to the project. Kenny returned to the sofa with Levi, the dogs had gone with Farlan to the yard. “where’s the shitbags?” Kenny asked. “Gone to the yard,” Levi said, Kenny hummed.

“What are you making?” Levi asked, “dunno, some shit. Found it in the supermarket.” Kenny said turning Netflix on. “what are we gonna watch?” Levi asked, “I dunno, see what takes our fancy.” Kenny said, Izzie was cuddled up to Levi, Kenny selected a movie. The trio watched quietly, waiting for the other three returned. “How nice is this house though?!” Izzie yelled disturbing the peace, “yeah its great.” Levi said irritated by Izzie’s interruption, “come on Lee! Loosen up!” Izzie said, patting Levi’s hand. Kenny disappeared back into the kitchen to make food, Levi typed away at his laptop writing the theory down for the project, the raven sighed as he read the brief over. Izzie peeked at the work, “I need to be in class for this I have no idea what I’m writing.” Levi sighed. “Will the others know?” Izzie asked, Levi shrugged.

“No, idea.” Levi said, Kenny returned to the sofa with a bowl of food for Levi, “here,” Kenny said handing the bowl to Levi. The raven took it and sniffed it tentatively, “it’s not poisoned.” Kenny scoffed sitting down with a beer, Levi took a forkful of food and chewed it thoughtfully. “Its actually good, what is it?” Levi said in disbelief, “its um, Spanish rice, chicken and chorizo. Its all from a packet, can’t really go wrong there.” Kenny said quietly eating his portion, “there’s some in the kitchen iz. Save some for our guests,” Kenny said giving her a stern look.

“aye aye captain.” Izzie replied, springing up and hurrying into the kitchen to get some food. Jean, Eren and Farlan returned, “there’s food in the kitchen!” Izzie cried, Farlan kicked his shoes off and padded into the kitchen. His small dogs following him, the other two males followed Farlan into the kitchen. Farlan sat next to Levi, the raven leaned on him. The two terriers were sat at Farlan’s feet, tails wagging rapidly and whining for scraps. “Farlan please take them outside, they’ve got muddy feet.” Levi cringed, “I cleaned their paws before they came in, their paws are just stained brown and black.”

Farlan said tossing a piece of chicken to the two, the little dogs ate the chicken quietly and whined for more. “Stop feeding them you’re so bad. Whenever we eat they think they’re getting food.” Levi said pulling Farlan’s arm, the little dogs yapped excitedly. “I’m gonna have to agree with Levi about the mess.” Kenny said, “as much as I love the little cretins. They’re gonna have to go outside, she’s making a mess with her heat.” Kenny said pointing at Roxy, “What if I put some of my knickers on her?” Izzie said, “it’ll stop the mess.” She offered, “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. We’re not putting your knickers on a dog.” Levi said his face in his palm.

“That might work,” Kenny said, “just put them outside!” Levi yelled, “shut up, cripple,” Kenny said, Izzie ran off to help the dog out, Jean and Eren were in peals of laughter. “I can’t put them outside, if I put them outside, he starts humping her,” Farlan said, “well you want to breed them anyway so what’s the issue?” Levi said, “not this year,” Farlan said, “she needs to grow more and learn to rat some more.” Farlan said, “when are you ratting next?” Levi asked eager to change the conversation topic, “today.” Farlan said, Levi cringed, “Suppose you’ll be hiding away whilst I do that?” Farlan asked, “I’m also gonna be shooting the pigeons and pheasants.” Farlan said, “eugh, do you have to?” Levi asked, “yes, they’re pests. The farmer next door asked me to.” Farlan replied, “I wanna come shooting!”

Eren yelled, “that sounds cool.” Eren added, “I’ll be ratting soon, you can help with that. I need to get the other ratters out.” Farlan offered, “Levi hates farm life, he wants to live in the city.” Farlan teased, the raven glared at him, “he hates all the farm jobs.” Izzie said, joining in on teasing. “When I’m driving the tractors helping the farmers, he’s inside doing his hair painting his nails.” Farlan teased. “I’ve never seen ratting or shooting.” Eren said, “It’s a part of farm life. They’re too smart for the poison and traps.” Farlan said finishing his bowl and setting it on the coffee table. “Will you be attending the ratting?” Farlan asked Jean, “no, its too barbaric for me.” Jean said.

“Good, because I need help writing this theory.” Levi said, Eren finished his bowl. The two washed up and got their shoes back on. “Please don’t bring any rats back.” Levi pleaded, “you gotta ask Roxy not me.” Farlan said with a smile, Levi grimaced and pulled his blanket over his chest. Jean sat next to Levi and looked at the two by the door, Rocco was spinning and barking in excitement. Farlan was talking to the dog excitedly, “are we going ratting?!” He said excitedly, Rocco and Roxy yipped and barked spinning, the two headed out together.

“I need help writing the theory,” Levi said to jean, “how so?” He asked, “I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know how to write it.” Levi whined, Jean looked over what Levi had written so far, “how about we leave this for now, because we need to ask Shadis about it anyway.” Jean said, “we can do the theory in class. We just filmed the practical now so we can just use that in lesson tomorrow.” Jean said, “are you coming back tomorrow?” Jean asked, Levi nodded. “Whats the plan for that tomorrow?” Jean asked, “I’m only allowed on ground floor, Kenny is driving me in. I’m only allowed to watch practical lessons, for the lessons upstairs and shit I have to go to the library and the work gets sent down to me.” Levi said, “I also have to walk to lessons with someone because if my ankle gets knocked, I’m fucked basically because of the corrective surgery.” Levi said.

“do you want me to be your person?” Jean asked, Levi nodded. “they said they’d also provide a student support person to come help with lessons. Like a teaching assistant.” Levi said, “to teach the lessons I can’t get to in the library.” Kenny was listening quietly, “when is Farlan gonna be shooting?” Izzie asked, “after ratting maybe, or tomorrow.” Levi said, “you can hear Farlan’s whistle.” Levi said, the group craned their necks in the direction of the noise, Farlan’s sharp whistle could faintly be heard in the distance. “What does the whistle mean?” Jean asked, “its like pay attention, come here. His ratting noise is like shshshsh, it means that he can see rats and he wants the dogs to get them.” Levi said a face of pure disgust, “you’re so offended at the thought of ratting,” Jean said, “I hate it, I know its part of life on a farm. But I absolutely hate it.” Levi said.

Eventually Farlan and Eren returned with the two dogs, “how was the ratting?” Levi asked, “caught a few,” Farlan said, “the dogs killed like 10.” Farlan said, “we’re gonna wash them don’t worry.” He added seeing Levi’s revolted face, “that was so cool.” Eren said his eyes alight with excitement. Farlan had a dog under each arm, “wash those outside, not in my nice bath,” Levi said pointing at the dogs.

The sun set on the day as Farlan and Eren washed the terriers together. The next day rolled around, Levi was ecstatic to be returning to university, but he had not anticipated how painful the day would be. Levi and Jean were walking together outside, “tell me what’s going on with the Marco situation.” Levi said as he hobbled slowly to their bench. “What is there to tell?” Jean says exasperated, “every time I take him out he’s like thanks jean you’re the best friend ever.” Levi ah’d and sighed. “Just tell him you like him, or at least tell him you’re bi. That might get the ball rolling.” Levi suggested, wincing as he sat down.

“How do I tell him?” Jean asked, “hi Marco I’m in denial of my really super gay feelings towards you so I’m just gonna say it. I’m a huge fucking gay idiot and I love you. How does that sound?” Levi asked, “bit harsh.” Jean muttered, “sorry, my meds make me cranky.” The raven apologised, “we gonna sit here or do you wanna sit inside?” Jean asked, “sit here. I need a smoke,” Levi said sighing. Jean gently placed Levi’s bag onto the table and sat with him, “my ankle is fucking killing me.” Levi grumbled angrily pushing the pill out of the tray and swallowing it dry. “Do you think it was too soon to come back?” Jean asked.

“Absolutely.” Levi said sighing, “I’m not a pussy or anything. But I’m so close to fucking tears it’s unreal.” Levi said, “you can cry if you want.” Jean said, the raven shook his head, “I’ve not had sex in so long I’m fucking dying.” Levi grumbled out as he rested his ankle on Jean’s thigh, “I can’t have sex because all the movement hurts, I can’t even get hard to have a wank because of the pain.” Levi said bitterly rolling a smoke, “oh! Also! My pills make my libido go way down. So, the vast majority of the time the thought of sex repulses me, but the other 2% I am gagging for it.”

Levi grumbled, “what do you want me to fuck you?” Jean asked, “is that what you’re hinting at?” Jean asked, “yes bend me over this table and fuck me so hard I cream my panties.” Levi spat taking a long drag, Jean was trying to hide his amusement. “I’m allowing you to laugh. It was funny.” Levi said tapping the ash off his smoke, Jean burst out laughing. Ugly laughs falling from his mouth before he could catch them, Eren jogged over. “Hi, Levi!” The brunette called, “hello.” The raven replied, “it looks like you’ve killed Jean.” Eren said.

Jean was in stitches, laughter wracked his body causing him to shake. “Stop moving! You’re hurting my leg!” Levi yelled grabbing a fistful of Jean’s hoodie, the taller male controlled his laughter and apologised to the raven. “I’m sorry, that was just really funny.” Jean said wiping his eye with his sleeve, Eren looked at the two. “What did he say?” Eren asked, “I can’t say it again I’ll start laughing and he’ll tell me off.” Jean said, “aww, please!” Eren begged, Levi whispered it to Eren irately. The brunette flushed bright red and choked, the raven was smoking seemingly unbothered.

“What did the doctors say about your smoking?” Jean asked, “they said I should stop, but they all do anyway. They got pissed at me, they wouldn’t take me out to smoke, so I tried to go by myself, staying in a wheelchair. But they had none of it and eventually they just wheeled me out for smokes when I was in hospital.” Levi said, “Kenny got so pissed when I did it,” Levi added. The raven finished his smoke and stubbed out the end of the smoke.

“What are you guys doing for Father’s Day?” Eren asked, “I don’t have a dad.” Levi replied, “oh.” Eren said, Jean punched him hard. “Nice one idiot,” Jean said, “how was I to know!?” Eren yelled back, “shut up, you’re too loud.” Levi said, “I’m probably gonna get drunk with Kenny.” Levi said, “he’s our father figure so we just give him presents and shit,” Levi said, “my parents are coming to the house to have a meal, Con and Sash offered to make a meal so we’re all having a huge meal. You should come.” Eren said, Levi blinked at him slightly taken aback. “really?”

Levi asked, “Yeah, it would be great, my parents are coming too. I apologise in advance for my dad.” Jean said blushing slightly, “I apologise for Kenny, he’s gonna be so rude.” Levi said sighing, he typed out a message to Kenny. “I don’t know if Iz and Far can come.” Levi said, “if not no worries.” Eren said beaming, “wait, that’s a lot of people in one house.” Levi said, “yeah, but the house is big enough so its okay.” Eren said, “do you want us to bring anything?” Levi asked, “desserts?” he offered. “Just yourselves.” Eren said. Levi nodded, “lets hope he actually answers his phone.” Levi says, “Is he working?” the brunette asked.

“Something like that.” Levi said biting his nails. The three slowly made the way to biology, “question, why does Kitz teach our biology and anatomy?” Levi said, as he waited for Eren to open the door. “He’s scared of life, why does he teach us about dissections when he starts shitting himself about the stuff we’re dissecting.” Levi asked, Jean laughed. “Its true!” Levi added, the three made their way to the class and took their seats. Jean poked Levi, the raven looked at him. “What?” Levi whispered, “you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I get that Eren can be overbearing but you can say no if you want.” Jean said, Levi patted his arm gently.

“It’s okay, I’ll tag along, it’ll be good to get Kenny out interacting with people.” The raven said, “he doesn’t really talk to people or have friends. I can tell he gets lonely.” Levi said looking at Jean, his amber eyes softened in realisation. “excuse me!” Kitz yelled, “gentlemen! Is there something you would like to say?!” Kitz yelled positively trembling in his boots as he looked at the two. Levi’s face switched to one of murder as he stared at Kitz, the man clenched his teeth and carried on with the lecture, “I expect the two of you to have filled out the entire page of content!” Kitz yelled at the two.

Kitz turned back to the whiteboard, “what are we even doing?” Levi asked, “we’re looking at intercostal muscles and how their composition can be altered!” Hanji whisper shouted at the two, “wow, how exciting.” Levi muttered, the raven listened quietly to Kitz squeak and stammer over the instructions. Jean was writing down notes on the class, “Jean don’t be so booooooooooooooooring.” Levi whispered resting his chin on Jean’s arm, “we can’t dick around in class anymore, we’re not in high school.” Jean reminded the raven, “just for old time’s sake?” Levi said smiling at the taller male with a mischievous grin.

Jean couldn’t stop the smirk that spread to his face, “what’s the plan?” Jean asked, “well, freshly cut meat spasms if you add salt to it. This stuff is fresh, I saw it being unloaded this morning. I recon we cover it in salt and make it twitch, start causing a scene, Kitz will come over and start screaming.” Levi whispered, Jean covered his mouth and nodded in agreement. “Where will we get the salt?” Jean whispered, “I have it in my bag, salt helps my muscle cramps in my ankle.” Levi explained, he showed Jean the salt packets. Jean quietly took then out of Levi’s bag and began emptying them into a petri-dish, Kitz brought round the samples of muscle. Jean gently took one and cleaned it with some cloth. Kitz was making his way around the lab, he was holding the tray as far away from his body as possible.

“when you scream, make it girly.” Levi whispered, “me?” Jean asked, Levi nodded. “But if you scream everyone will take it seriously.” Jean said, “I’m trying to maintain my image.” Levi replied writing down observations of the muscle on his worksheet. “I literally hate you so much,” Jean whispered, Marco was watching the two whisper away in French. Jean took a deep breath and looked around, he groaned as he rolled the muscle in the salt, the piece of muscle began to spasm and contort, Jean let loose an unholy scream, “ITS ALIVE!” Jean screamed suddenly alarming the lecturer.

Kitz jumped out of his skin throwing the tray of muscles high in the air, the bloody chunks rained down on students and their possessions. Levi quickly rinsed the salt off the muscle returning it to the dish clear of salt, the lab fell into anarchy. Students running around trying to rid themselves of the blood from the muscles, various students were retching loudly as the smell of oxidising blood hit their noses. Jean was holding back his laughter; Levi was clinging to his friend watching the anarchy unfold. Jean was stood on a lab table with Levi on his back.

“STUDENTS!! PLEASE! REMAIN!! CALM!-“ Kitz yelled out before fainting, Jean and Levi burst out laughing. “This played out so much better than I thought it would.” Levi said looking at the anarchy, Hitch was sobbing loudly as she tried to rinse the blood and muscle mass out of her hair, Marlowe was gagging over a waste bin, and Hanji was trying to collect the various scattered muscles whilst Moblit screeched and pleaded with her to stop. “Mint.” Levi said patting Jean’s shoulder. “Our work here is done,” he said, “lets get our shit and go.” Levi said smiling.

Marco cleared his throat loudly, “M-Marco?!” Jean cried, “just what do you think you two are up to?” Marco asked, “our muscle came alive Marco, honest.” Levi said, his face emotionless. Jean got down from the table with Levi on his back, “Oh really?” Marco said crossing his arms and popping his hip. “yeah, really.” Levi said kicking Jean with his good foot, “mush, go, forwards,” Levi said as he kicked Jean, Marco moved in front of the two, “Marco, please move. We’re going to McDonalds.” Levi said, “lecture hasn’t ended yet,” Marco said, “you two also need to help clean up what’s happened in here. It would be rather suspicious if you two left right after this happened.” Marco said a kind smile on his face.

“It wouldn’t I have a medical card.” Levi said showing it to Marco, Jean was flushing red. “Jean hike me up further I’m slipping.” Levi said, Jean shifted Levi up higher. The raven pulled a face, “you just squeezed my ass.” Levi said in a bored tone, Marco was reading the card quietly. “Please don’t tell Marco.” Jean begged, “Jean! Stop being such a pussy!” Levi demanded digging his heel into Jean’s inner thigh, “I am a university ambassador you know.” Marco said turning the card over in his hands. “Please, I’ll do anything.” Jean whispered; Marco sighed in defeat.

“Okay, fine. Now the both of you, head out. Be good,” Marco warned, gently handing the card back to Levi’s outstretched palm. The raven placed it neatly between his teeth as he climbed down from Jean’s back, he hopped over to his bag and put away his medical card and hoisted it onto his back, the raven looked back at Jean as he grabbed his crutches. Jean was blushing furiously as he looked at Marco, “you’d best hurry, Kitz is waking up.” Marco said smiling coyly at Jean. Jean nodded dumbly and stared at Marco; Levi whacked Jean in the back of the legs with his crutches. The taller male cried out and looked at Levi, pure venom in his eyes. “Jean as much as I support your love life and your obvious crushing over Marco. I would like to leave, so please. Shift your ass into gear.” Levi spat, Jean rubbed his leg and pulled his bag on.

Eren noticed the two leaving, he shoved his things in his bag and chased after the two. “Jean! Levi! Wait up!” he called, Jean turned to look at Eren. “Eren!” Mikasa’s panicked cries followed Eren, pretty soon the whole class was chasing after Jean and Levi, the class lay about on the grass outside the science building, “why did they follow us?” Levi whispered to Jean, “your big fat crush followed us,” he hissed back, Levi threatened Jean with the crutch. “Please don’t hit me.” Jean whimpered, Eren flopped down next to Levi. “Were you two behind that little stunt?” Eren asked giving Levi his signature grin.

“I have no idea what you’re on about.” Levi said, Mikasa stood next to Eren, chastising him for sitting on the grass. “Your clothes will stain; you might also get really bad hay fever.” She droned on; Levi shot Jean a look. The taller male was grinding his teeth, “Jean, Kenny wants me home.” Levi said, “you going to the stables?” Eren asked, “Farlan said I can help him out next time he’s ratting.” Eren chirped standing and dusting down his clothes, “Eren, that’s dangerous.” Mikasa said, pulling at his arm, Eren shrugged her off. Jean and Levi looked at each other, Jean shrugged. “Eren, would you like to come?” Levi asked through gritted teeth. “Yes!” He cried following the two to the car.

Mikasa watched as the three disappeared from her view, “holy fuck, thank God. You saved me,” Eren panted out, “Why don’t you just tell her?” Levi asked, “I have, this is what telling her looks like.” Eren said sighing as he pulled his seatbelt on, “Eren, um we’re going to Levi’s doctor’s appointment. We’re not going to the house.” Jean said, looking at Eren, “that’s fine I need to see my dad anyway.” Eren said putting his hands on his knees, Levi and Jean looked at each other. “Eren, we’re going to see the doctor about the possibility that Levi may never ride again. So, I can swing by the house and drop you off there.”

Jean said, realisation washed over Eren. “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry.” He said, “it’s fine.” Levi said bluntly, “ask your friends if they want to have a little camping trip on Erwin’s land. Erwin wanted to invite you lot over.” Levi said quickly changing the conversation, “really?” Eren asked, “That sounds like a great idea.” Jean said, “you can camp in the horse fields.” Levi added, Jean pulled into the McDonald’s drive through, the raven was typing away at his phone.

“Jean, can you drop me at the hospital anyway?” Eren asked, “I do need to speak to my dad.” Eren said, “Its kinda important.” Eren said, picking at the new scabs on his knuckles. Jean nodded, “you best pay for your own maccas Eren.” Jean said looking in the rear-view mirror at the brunette. “Jean, don’t be mean!” Levi said, smacking Jean’s arm, “fine, but you owe me Eren.” Jean said pulling up to the drive through, “Levi?” Jean asked, “nuggets.” Levi replied, “20, with fries and coke.” Levi replied, “Eren?” Jean asked, “can I get a double quarter pounder with cheese?” Eren asked, “as a meal, with um sprite.” Eren added.

Jean nodded, he rolled down the window and began his order, Levi was fixated on his phone. “Expecting a call?” Eren asked gently, “Yeah, Kenny said to meet him here. He’s gonna get a lift with us to the hospital.” Levi said, the raven rolled down the tinted window and whistled loudly. Kenny waved and jogged over getting in the back with Eren. “Hallo, mon Chéri.” Kenny said leaning forwards and planting a kiss to Levi’s head despite Levi’s complaints and screams of disgust, the raven wiped off the kiss on his head. He wiped the hand on Jean, “Que viens-tu juste de faire?!” Jean cried pulling the fabric around to see where Levi’s hand had touched.

“Kenny’s love.” Levi grumbled, “eh?!” Jean turned to look at the raven, he was blushing furiously. Kenny had launched into a conversation with Eren about Levi in his childhood. “Have you eaten Kenny?” Jean asked, the older man nodded. “Yeah, we had some food whilst we worked.” He replied, “where are you working?” Eren asked, “oh I’m a freelancer, I’m like a jack of all trades. I’m a registered electrician, plumber, plasterer, builder, and scaffolder. I’m just doing some work on the shopping centres.” Kenny explained, “He only does that because he’s too old to ride now.”

Levi spat, “I am not, I’ve just got you to worry about, I had to stop to look after you.” Kenny said, the group pulled up to the payment window. Jean paid on his phone and the four inched along to the collection window, “Levi, this is Garisha Jaeger’s son!” Kenny exclaimed smiling widely. “Fascinating.” Levi replied as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. The group eventually got their bounty, Levi shared his nuggets with Kenny. “10 for me, 10 for you.” Levi warned his uncle, “of course shrimp.” Kenny said with his signature smirk on his face.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, the only sounds present were the quiet munching of the food, the rustling of wax papers, and the rattling of ice in the paper cups. “My car is gonna stink of McDonald’s now,” Jean muttered. “That’s not a bad smell my friend.” Kenny replied wiping his hands and his mouth, “you have this though.” Levi said poking the air freshener. “True, and I have a bottle of it in the door bin.” Jean added, “what?” Levi asked, “for when I smoke, my parents don’t know so I have to spray the car down before they smell it.” Jean said, Levi ah’d gently and collected the wrappers and empty cups shoving them in the bag. The raven cleaned his hands, Jean parked and the party headed inside. Garisha was waiting in the reception area, “ah, Levi come straight in.”

Garisha said smiling, Eren sat on the seats in the reception. “You can come too.” Levi said, a wide smile spread across Eren’s face as he headed in with the rest of them. Garisha took some more images of the ankle. “So, here we are. 6 weeks postop. I am honestly so impressed with how this has healed.” Garisha started, “now we begin the hard part, you have to condition it to work how we want.” Garisha said, “you need to ride with your ankle. No jumping, just riding.” Garisha said, “but isn’t that a bit counterproductive?” Kenny asked.

“Normally it would be, but because he broke it so early, we were able to get in there before too much damage was done by his weird style of walking. Everything has healed up in there, and we now need to stimulate it to make more muscle tissues, strengthen those ligaments, those tendons and improve that bone density. He’ll achieve this by having physiotherapy, walking, and riding.” Garisha said, “so from today. You’re not allowed to use the crutches; you have to walk. You also have to ride, you and I will work on strengthening it from a physio perspective. I’m going to be blunt with you Levi.” Garisha paused.

“It’s going to hurt, the rehabilitation from these types of injuries are the hardest. The rehabilitation will bring all kinds of pain, but it will be worth it in the end.” Garisha said, Levi nodded. “am I allowed to take the boot off to walk and ride?” Levi asked, “no, the boot will support it whilst it still fuses and heals.” Garisha responded, “it’s healed. But its not 100%, it needs more muscles and more tendon strength to support it.” Garisha said, “you can take it off for the exercises.” Garisha said, “so to do your exercises we’ll now take your cast off. And fit you with a walking splint boot.” Garisha said smiling. Levi couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

Levi ignored the searing pain in his leg as he walked back to the car with Kenny, Jean and Eren. His ankle was throbbing in white hot pain, the pain couldn’t ruin his mood, not one bit. “He looks like he’s about to start doing flips.” Kenny said a warm smile stamped on his face. “honestly, I want to.” Levi replied sliding into the passenger seat, “are we doing this camping thing tonight?” Eren asked, “Yeah, why not.” Levi said smiling, “amazing,” Eren replied sending the text around to his group. Jean handed Levi the phone, the raven looked at him confused.

“For any questions you might get asked about the camping trip.” Jean explained, the raven typed out a message with all the details and hit send, Levi’s own phone lit up with a flurry of messages. “they added me to the group it looks like.” Levi said, “Wait so who’s coming?” Jean asked, “Reiner, Bert, Marco, Historia, Ymir, Con, Sash, me, you, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Annie.” Eren said, “Farlan, and Iz too.” Levi added, “Oh, Erwin as well, and Mike.” He said, “that’s a lot of people.” Kenny said, “yeah we’ll be quiet. We’ll be in the back pastures, so no one can hear our noise.” Levi explained.

The chat was moving at a mile a minute, Levi found it hard to reply to the messages that whizzed down his screen.

[Q-Ball]: Wait, LEVi can we bring alcohol!?

[Meaty MEAT]: YEAH! ALCOHOL?!

[Levi]: You may bring alcohol as long as you clean it up after.

[Marco]: Thank you so much for inviting all of us Levi! This is very kind of you, do we need to bring anything?

[Levi]: a tent to sleep in, food, and drinks if you wish. But there’s no power, the closest toilets are 5 minutes away, we also can’t get cars down to the field so make sure what you’re bringing can be carried easily.

**Q-Ball has changed Marco’s name to Freckled Jesus**

[Freckled Jesus]: ???

[Q-Ball]: your user was boring; we’ve all got cool names come on Marco. Become one of us with the weird names

**Meaty MEAT has changed Levi’s name to Captain Levi**

[Captain Levi]: why am I a captain?

[Meaty MEAT]: You speak, and everyone listens, like an officer of some sort of military thing.

[Jaeger bomb]: Levi says its gonna be at 6, so get ready! We’ve just arrived at the yard, Jean and I are going to look at the field now so we can start putting out tents with Erwin, be there or be square

Eren put away his phone and looked at the field with Jean, “its literally perfect.” Eren said, Erwin was rolling some logs over for people to sit on, he had already built the fire pit. “It’s all my land so we can have a small fire if we want. There’s also no light pollution around here, so at night you can see the stars. It’s beautiful,” Erwin said. Eren stretched and looked at Jean, “do you have a tent?” Eren asked Jean. He shook his head, “I’ve got loads spare.” Erwin said, “I used to go camping with my dad all the time.” Erwin explained, “can we seriously not fit a car down here?” Eren asked, Erwin shook his head. “we can get the quad down though.” Erwin replied, “I’ll ask Farlan to meet us at the yard.” Erwin said, “are you his boss?” Eren asked curiously catching up to Erwin.

“sort of. I mean technically he works for my dad, but dad isn’t round most of the time so I’m in charge.” Erwin explained, “do you think Farlan likes working for you?” Eren asked, “well Farlan is a very mellow chap. But I believe he would tell me if something wasn’t sitting right with him. We have regular meetings seeing how things are going so he tells me about any issues there and then.” Erwin said, “Are you Levi’s boss too?” Eren asked, “yeah, he’s my competition rider and show groom.” Erwin said, “since Levi’s injured he’s not been able to show the horses, so Farlan had to take that up, so there’s been more work for him. Poor Farlan.” Erwin said.

“Levi can ride now,” Eren said, “really? That’s great,” Erwin replied a smile on his face. Erwin’s brown deck shoes kicked stones along the dusty track, “are those comfy?” Eren asked, pointing to the shoes. Erwin looked down, his hands were in his pockets. “They’re the best, honestly. When I got them they were so painful, they rubbed my feet raw, but now since I’ve worn them in. They’re the best and comfiest shoes I own.” Erwin said, “where’d you get them?” Eren asked, “I got them at a horse show, I can’t remember the name of the brand, but they were quite expensive.” Erwin replied, “I only ask because my dad wanted some new comfy shoes, he’s on his feet all day.” Eren explained. “He’s a surgeon, right?” Erwin asked, Eren nodded, “crocks are good.” Erwin replied, “Levi would shoot me if he saw me in them, that’s why I bought my deck shoes,” Erwin said with a small smile on his lips. The two arrived back at the yard, Farlan was sat on the quad, Levi was perched on the handlebars. “Hello boss man,” Farlan said, “hi far.” Erwin began, “can we get the trailer on the back of the quad and use it to ferry tents and supplies up to the field?” Erwin asked, “Yeah, but after we need to go on a hack.” Farlan said, “I’ve got four horses I need to hack out, Lee’s gonna ride, are you gonna come?” Erwin nodded.

“I’ll meet you at the garage with the tents.” Erwin said smiling, Farlan turned the quad’s engine on. The two zoomed off to the house, Eren, Jean and Erwin headed to the garage. He opened the sleek white door, everything was neatly put away, “the tents are over by the white freezer, pick which ones you want. I need to get some things from upstairs.” Erwin said as he slipped his shoes off and went inside the house, “which one are we choosing?” Eren asked, “I think its whatever we want.” Jean said, “Reiner is bringing his huge one, so we can have smaller ones for people who want personal space.” Jean said picking up a 5 man tent, Eren was nosing around the garage. “Woah, look at this car.” Eren said pointing to an old Aston Martin. “No way, it’s the James bond car.” Eren said squealing with excitement.

“don’t touch it or I swear to God.” Jean muttered putting the tent bags over his arm, Erwin returned with a giant cooler full of ice, Eren span to look at Erwin. “You have James Bond’s car?!” Eren squealed. “It’s my dad’s.” Erwin explained smiling, he patted the bonnet gently. Erwin placed the cover back over the car. Farlan and Levi arrived with the small trailer, the three put the tents and things into the trailer. “Farlan can you give us a lift back to the field?” Jean asked, “I can’t be asked to walk.” He added, “I don’t know if it can take the weight.” Farlan said looking at the rickety trailer.

Reiner was assembling the tents quickly and quietly; the group were setting up the tents and the firepit. Mikasa and Annie were cutting logs, Connie and Sasha arrived with a small cart full of food. “WE’RE HEREEEE!” Sasha yelled, Connie struggled to pull the cart over the terrain. “Where’s Levi?” Connie asked, “we got him some tea, as a present.” Sasha said, “he’s riding around somewhere.” Jean said helping Marco inflate his airbed, Eren ran over to help Connie pull the small cart into the field, “there’s so many pretty horses here what the fuck.” Sasha said, Eren was helping Connie put the food in the coolers. “I made my seven-layer dip.” Connie said proudly, “Look it’s them!” Sasha cried pointing to the approaching horses. Erwin trotted along to the group, “everything alright?” he asked walking the horse into the field.

“whats our entertainment?” Connie asked, “each other I guess, Farlan can play the guitar so have a little sing song I guess, and each other I suppose.” Erwin said. “we have a pool too; you can go in the pool.” Erwin said, “I’ll show you where it is after this.” Erwin said, “A pool?!” Sasha yelled, “yeah, it’s pretty big so there should be enough room for everyone.” Erwin added, “holy fuck. We don’t have swimming costumes.” Sasha said looking at Connie, “we can use our underwear and change into our pyjamas when we get back. Hang the wet clothes on the lines of the tent.” Connie said.

“This way to the pool!” Erwin yelled leading the group of impatient young adults down to the pool. The group jumped in and began splashing around in the clean cool waters, Levi was sat on the sunbeds with Jean in the shade. “You know you two should really lie in the sun more, you’re both so pasty and white.” Farlan said, Levi cased a glance over the blonde, he was dressed in his blue swimming trunks, they were donned with palm trees and similar pattens. He had a flowy unbuttoned blue Hawaiian shirt, and pink pineapple shades, he was sipping a piña colada with a ludicrous pink silly straw, small paper umbrella poised on the side with a glace cherry a smirk on his face. “Oh, shut up.” Jean said, Farlan had tanned beautifully since the better weather had hit their local area. “shut up and fix your tan lines.” Levi said, “you also look ridiculous.” The raven added, “Reiner likes my glasses,” Farlan said proudly brandishing the glasses, Izzie bounced in. “LEVI YOU SHOULD COME IN THE POOL!” She yelled, “no I’m fine here.” Levi replied, “you’re not even in summer clothes or anything.” Izzie pouted, “you’re in jeans and Vans, those are hardly summer clothes.” Izzie said, “I’ve got a t-shirt on,” Levi fired back, “even Jean looks more summery than you, he’s got some nice shorts on, and a nice airy shirt.” Izzie said, “but you can see his hairy legs.” Levi said pointing at the legs in question.

If you had told Jean that he would be lay in a field stargazing with Marco Bodt, he would have called you a fool. For one, Jean was still very in denial of his feelings towards Marco, reason number two was that Jean hated the outdoors, hated mud, hated the small insects that lurked in the night, and most of all he did not give a flying fuck about constellations that were visible. But Marco, sweet Marco, kind student ambassador Marco who cared about every living creature, and treated it with such kindness had began whittling away at Jean’s cold and selfish ways. Jean looked at Marco, the freckled male was smiling and pointing out at the constellations to Jean.

“look Jean, its so clear we can see Scorpius, he’s the Scorpion shaped constellation. Orion boasted that he could kill all animals on earth, but one day he fought off against the mighty Scorpius and lost. When the Greek God, Zeus saw the fight he was so impressed that he raised the scorpion into the night sky for all eternity.” Marco explained, Jean nodded. A loud ruckus caused the two to look at the group, Conny was chasing one of Farlan’s dogs, the little terrier had jumped up and stolen the sausage from Connie’s hotdog bun. Marco sighed and shook his head, Jean snorted his eyes wandered to Levi, the raven was sandwiched between Eren and Farlan, the blonde was singing and playing his guitar the group had settled and were all singing along to Farlan's [singing](https://youtu.be/bx1Bh8ZvH84?t=14) and strumming. Levi looked calm, content. Jean allowed his head to loll back, “tell me more about the ones you can see.” Jean said to Marco, “Wha? Oh, sure!” Marco said.

Marco blabbered on about Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, occasionally adding when was the best time of year to spot the constellations. “Hey, Marco.” Jean said, “Mmm?” Marco made a noise of question, Jean’s palms were sweating profusely, “Uh, I’m bi. I think.” Jean said, Marco turns to look at Jean a smile on his face, “Yeah?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “Well, I’m proud you could trust me, your friend. With this, I’m so proud of you for coming out.” Marco said giving Jean’s shoulder a squeeze. Jean nodded numbly as he looked back at the sky, “it doesn’t change your opinion of me?” Jean asked, “no, why would it?” Marco asked, “I dunno most guys normal reaction is, ‘have you ever had a crush on me’ or something like that,” Jean muttered.

“Jean. I’m gay if you want to check me out good for you. My opinion of you has not changed, who you’re attracted to is none of my concern. I think it’s a real shitty thing to stop being friends with someone because of gender, sexuality or something as trivial as that.” Marco said a small smile on his face, Jean was stunned into silence. Marco smiled at Jean, “does anyone else know?” Marco asked, “Levi.” Jean replied numbly, “your parents?” Marco asked, “I might get kicked out.” Jean choked out. “Oh, shit. Sorry, my bad, my parents are chill with it so I just assumed- uh, lets um. Change the conversation.” Marco stumbled out, “we should get back to them.” Marco said after a while, Jean nodded. Marco offered his hand to his friend, the ash male took it and the two walked back, arms draped over one another. “I can’t believe you swore.” Jean said, still in shock. Marco’s laughs echoed around the field.


	6. You were good to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the other chapters but heavier and more content in this chapter. TW For abuse and mental health disorders

“Can you play something by Twenty One Pilots?!” Sasha screamed loudly at Farlan, “I can indeed.” He replied, “but the song I can play is depressing and sad though.” Farlan said, “what ones do you know?” Connie asked, “a lot of twenty one pilots, a lot of Oasis, some Foo Fighters, Queen, Nirvana, Elton John, Beetles, Can’t help falling in love, some Lil Peep, Post Malone, Ed Sheeran, The 1985 and 5SOS.” Farlan said the light from the fire hiding his furious blush. “Can you play Ghost of you?” Sasha squealed, Farlan nodded tuning the guitar and giving it a few strums, “Far, this one always makes me cry.”

Levi whined burying his face in Eren’s shoulder, “I know, I’m sorry.” Farlan said, gently placing his fingers on the chords, he began singing. Levi cuddled into Eren’s arms, the raven pulled his hood up and pulled the drawstrings closed. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, protecting him from the feelings the raven experienced, the group watched in awe as Farlan sang and strummed at the guitar. Jean and Marco re-joined the group, Sasha’s lips were trembling as Farlan finished the song. The brunette exploded into tears, “wow, dude.” Connie said, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Did you hear the emotions in his voice?!” Sasha screamed, Eren was hugging Levi tightly. Sobs wracked Levi’s small frame as he pushed his head into Eren, “Levi hates me when I play that song,” Farlan said, the raven flipped the blonde off, “why does he hate it so much?” Connie asked, “its not my place to say.” Farlan replied, “can you play, um, I want it that way?!” Sasha yelled, shoving a whole bag of cheese puffs in her face. “I can,” Farlan said, adjusting the strings and beginning to play. The whole group joined in, “I can’t believe we went from having sad boy hours to singing I want it that way.”

Levi said in utter disbelief, Eren was laughing at Levi’s reaction, “who are you sleeping with?” Eren asked, “that’s a bit personal.” Levi said, “no I mean, in the tents.” Eren stumbled out, “Farlan and Izzie probably.” Levi said, “I have a space in my tent if you need it.” Eren offered, “Room for one more?” Farlan asked, “Izzie is gonna sleep in the same tent as Con and Sash.” Farlan said, “those three together is a recipe for disaster.” Levi mumbled, “yeah sure.” Eren said smiling, Levi yawned loudly.

“One last song then we’re going to bed.” Farlan said to the group. Erwin and Mike were sat together sipping hot chocolate, the once large fire had dwindled into embers. The remaining logs were crackling and popping away quietly, embers floated into the night sky. “lets sing the best song alive.” Connie announced, “wait, shut the fuck up. Someone is coming.” Sasha said, the group all looked around. Kenny was walking along the path to the adolescents, his trusty old dog by his side. “Hi ken!” Farlan yelled, “Hello,” Kenny replied walking in, “just doing night checks don’t worry about me.” Kenny said, he looked at all the adolescents.

“Don’t touch the white tape surrounding the field okay? It’s electric. It’s hooked up to the mains so it will really hurt.” Kenny said, “whats the voltage?” Connie asked, “4500 volts.” Kenny replied, Rocco was jumping up at Kenny. The man bent down to stroke the dog, “will that kill me?” Connie asked, “I dunno, I wouldn’t try it.” Kenny said, “I got zapped by the fence.” Reiner said, “It really fucking hurt, it hurt so bad.” Reiner said, “it’s the amps that will kill you, not the voltage.” Armin spoke up, “fascinating.” Levi muttered sipping his water. Connie ran up to the fence, he looked at the group. He smacked the tape, "nothing happened." Connie said disappointed. "It doesn't zap you if you tap it. You gotta be on it for longer." Kenny said, Connie held onto the tape, he screamed when he got zapped. He made a hasty retreat to the fire and continued his cooking as Sasha tended to his zapped arm.

“Far, Iz?” Connie began, “do you wanna come to the little meal we’re having?” He asked, “Yeah, Levi invited us earlier!” Izzie replied excitedly, “I’m so excited, Father’s Day meal.” Izzie said, “Bet Kenny gets so many presents on Father’s day.” Connie said smiling, the tall male sat down on a log next to Eren. Connie offered Kenny a burger, the older male took it gently. “I do get lots of presents.” Kenny said smiling gently, “I get the most from Levi.” Kenny said, the raven glared and ignored the awes of his friends. “he’s a softy under that hard exterior.” Kenny said between bites of the burger.

“Just how many people are coming?” Levi asks, “only like 10 I dunno.” Connie says. Farlan nodded stifling a yawn, “I think its time to go to bed.” Farlan announced, Kenny nodded. “We lot have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Connie said, the group slowly dispersed to bed, Levi padded to the tent with Eren and Farlan, the raven settled on the middle sleeping bag, the other two males took their place next to Levi. Farlan laid his guitar down and seemingly fell asleep next to Levi. Farlan was spooning Levi in his sleep. The raven’s stormy grey eyes caught the gorgeous Caribbean eyes. Eren blushed furiously and looked away. Levi smiled gently and poked him. “Hey, why look away?” Levi asks, “well, you and Farlan are together,” Levi tries to contain his laughter, “we’re not together.” Levi said smiling.

“What? Oh my God thank God. I’ve been trying to find the words to apologise to both of you for the party.” Eren said, Levi looked at him confused, “what happened at the party?” Levi asked quietly, “I was so drunk I have no idea what happened.” Levi whispered quietly. Heat flushed onto Eren’s face, “we made out for like an hour. In the hallway. Farlan arrived and punched me and took you home.” Eren said, Levi stared at him eyes wide. “Do you not remember any of it?” Eren asked quietly, “I remember confessing my apparent love to someone in bed. Probably Jean.” Levi snorted whispering, “it was me you confessed to.” Eren blurted out.

Levi froze staring at him, the world seemed to stop spinning, as the two locked eyes. “You like me.” Levi said quietly, “and you like me.” Eren said gently, Levi gently slips from Farlan’s grasp, the two get closer. “Maybe this will help you remember,” Eren said gently, inching closer, leaning in to kiss Levi. Eren’s chapped lips scraped against Levi’s soft lips, the raven gently kissed back. Their shadows played on the walls of the tent; Levi gently slid into Eren’s lap as they make out. Farlan silently witnessed the two, the blonde rolled over quietly and faced the other way, his heart quietly breaking.  
  
Eren woke the next morning up to see the raven asleep next to him Eren looked down at the raven sleeping next to him, Levi’s face was relaxed, calm, free of all tension, the brunette gently brushed the hair out of Levi’s face, Eren’s attention was drawn to Farlan. The blonde was awake. He was sat up, the blanket pooling around his hips, Eren looked at the blonde, tears stained Farlan’s face, the silent tears dribble down his face, “Farlan...” Eren says quietly, “so, you’re the reason why Levi won’t look at me the same anymore.” Farlan whispered gently.

“He’s in love with you.” Farlan said, wiping his eyes, Eren is frozen. “I love him you know.” Farlan said looking at Levi, Eren opened his mouth to speak, “he doesn’t love me back.” Farlan sniffled, “don’t worry, I won’t get in the way.” Farlan said, “Farlan, I don’t even know what to say.” Eren said, “I’m scared of Fucking it up so bad, right now the best thing I can manage to do is smile at him.” Eren said, “you want me to help you get with my best friend?” Farlan asked, Eren stuttered out excuses. “I love him. If I can’t be with him, the next best thing is to see him be happy with someone who loves him.” Farlan said, Eren is stunned into silence.

“I was going to fight you for him you know.” Farlan said, “I was ready to fight for him.” He pauses, “but then I saw how he looks at you, the way his eyes soften. How mellow he looks. I realised that he was in love.” Farlan said scrunching up the sleeping bag in his fists. “He hates showoffs.” Farlan said pulling his clothes on, “I’ll leave the rest to you. I have horses to feed.” Farlan said gently kissing Levi’s forehead, Farlan slowly slipped out from the tent, the blonde woke Izzie up and the two go to the yard. Eren groaned loudly, resting his head in his hands.

The raven was sleeping peacefully, Connie and Sasha passed by the open tent. “Eren, we’re gonna head out, we have a lot of food to cook.” Connie said, “yeah, okay. See you back at the house,” Eren replied quietly. The brunette lay back in the blankets and sighed, Levi was still sound asleep. Jean poked his head around the corner, “is he awake?” Jean asked, Eren shook his head. Jean climbed in the pile of blankets with the two, “what’s up? Why do you look like someone’s just killed your cat?” Jean said, “we made out. Last night,” Eren said, “me and Levi, and we know about each other’s feelings.” Eren added. “That’s great.” Jean said, “it’s not, Farlan’s heart is broke.” Eren said, “did he see?” Jean asked, Eren nodded. Jean sighed, “that’s a tough one.” Jean said, “but now you’re dating right?” Jean asked, “no, not really.” Eren said, “I mean we just made out really and then nothing else happened.” Eren said.

“I’ll wake him up and ask him.” Jean said, “no, jean!” Eren hissed pulling Jean’s arm. Jean lay on Levi and poked his forehead till he woke up. “Jean, get off me you’re so heavy.” Levi mumbled pushing Jean’s face away, “no I’ve trapped you. Now answer my questions,” Jean began, “are you dating Eren?” Jean asked, “what? No.” Levi said, “but you like him.” Jean reiterated. “well yeah, he’s easy on the eyes, but I don’t know him. Like we’ve not hung out or anything. So like I’d have to get to know him before dating him.” Levi said, “Like dates?” Eren asked, “they don’t even have to be dates. Literally just hanging out, being stupid, watching movies. Just, I don’t know you as a friend. You know?” Levi said, Eren nodded quietly.

“Wait, did you just friend zone me?” Eren asked, “well, now you put it like that.” Levi said, picking at the small balls of fibre on the blanket. Jean groaned loudly, “you’re both hopeless.” He said loudly, “Eren, get to know Levi at the meal later.” Jean said getting up. “I’m going to go back, I need to shower and clean the house.” Jean announced, “wait. I need to as well.” Eren said, flustering with the blankets. Levi yawned and stretched, the blankets slid off his body gently, revealing his toned pale skin. Eren choked as the raven looked back at Eren, the raven’s eyes were stormy and mischievous.

Eren swallowed thickly, he um’d and ah’d. Staring at the blanket that was sliding off Levi’s hips. Eren made a strangled noise and tore his gaze away the brunette pulled his hoodie over his head and rapidly pulled his faded, ripped jeans on. “I’ll uh, I’ll. See you round.” Eren squeaked out and stumbled out the tent, chasing after Jean with his trainers in his hands. The brunette turned around to see Erwin disappearing inside the tent, the blonde zipped up the front of the tent, Eren’s heart shattered. The brunette caught up to Jean, Connie was talking with Jean, the small male was revving the engine of his small second hand Corsa.

Sasha was eating some left over McDonalds fries, Connie grimaced and snatched them away. “you don’t know how old those are.” Connie said Sasha screamed at him and reached for the old fries. Jean disposed of the fries, “you need to fucking clean your car my guy, its disgusting.” Jean said, looking into the small car. “y’all nasty.” Jean muttered, “well, anyway. We’re going to the house, can you get those things for us please?” Connie asked, “only if you clean your shitty car.” Jean said, “yeah, fine whatever.” Connie said, sitting in the seat. Sasha was wailing over her lost fries, Armin and Mikasa were already at Jean’s house, the two were cleaning the house in preparation.

Eren was getting his shoes on as he sat in the passenger seat, Connie shut his door. “See ya round fellas.” Connie said, “oh, careful on the roads. Farlan might be out on the roads, taking the horses to the fields, so go slow around these roads.” Jean said, “why is he on the roads? Horses go on roads?” Connie asked reversing out of his space and turning around, Jean shook his head and rolled his eyes. “See you back at the house.” Jean said waving to the two, the car was choking out smoke as it rolled along the gravel. Jean winced as the breaks squealed, the old Corsa pootled along the road, coughing, and spluttering as it went down the road.

Jean sat in the drivers seat. Eren was fiddling with the ambient lighting, “leave my lighting alone!” Jean cried smacking Eren’s hands away, “I wanna make it green!” Eren cried, “it cycles through all the colours! Just fucking leave it! Idiot!” Jean cried, setting the colours back to normal, “just fuck off Jean.” Eren mumbled, Jean reached across, yanking open the glovebox, the lid smacked onto Eren’s knees. “Jean!” Eren said rubbing his knees, the ash male ignored Eren and took out his smokes. “Fuck sake, I don’t have my lighter.” Jean mumbled, Farlan and Izzie were walking across the gravelled drive.

“Far! Lend us your lighter!” Jean yelled, the blonde headed over, he reached deep into his pockets looking for the lighter, Jean searched the blonde’s other pock. Farlan gasped, “you just touched my dick.” The blonde said, Jean looked at him. “No homo.” He said, Farlan snorted. Jean found the lighter, he lit up. Jean handed the lighter back to Farlan, “where you heading then?” Farlan asked, leaning on the door, Izzie skipped over to talk to Eren. “Just to the shops.” Jean replied, “what’s Con whipping up for us then?” Farlan asked, “by the sounds of it a whole cow.” Jean joked, “ooohhh.” Farlan replied, “well, whatever it is. We’ll eat it all up.” Farlan said winking, Jean nodded and gave Farlan a fist bump.

“have fun, horsing around.” Jean said, turning the ignition on. ‘Phone sync, successful. Now playing; NO FUN by Joji the car sang out. Jean turned the volume up; he took a drag from his smoke. “See you soon.” Farlan said holding his fist out, Jean bumped it gently. The ash male revved the engine and set the car to sports mode; Jean revved the car again. Izzie squealed with excitement; the blonde took a few steps back. Izzie dashed to his side; Jean balanced the cigarette on his lips as he reversed to a safe space to turn around.

Jean held his hand out to the two as if to wave as the car rolled along the drive to the open gate. “See if there’s anything coming that side.” Jean said, peering around the hedgerow. Eren craned his neck to look. “It’s clear, Jean slid the wheel round, and tapped the gas. The car launched into gear and the two headed off to the shops. “Who pissed in your cereal?” Jean asked, looking at Eren. The brunette was leaning on the door, his head rested on the window. Jean finished his smoke and tapped off the ash, he stubbed it out and shoved the end back into his cigarette box. “Levi.” Eren replied, Jean rolled up his window after breathing out the smoke, “I thought you two were all lovey dovey.” Jean said casting a glance to Eren.

“I did too,” Eren said, “I saw Erwin go in his tent as we left. He zipped it up too,” Eren mumbled, “Erwin is Levi’s boss, they talk all the time.” Jean said, “I know!” silence hung between the two, “but why zip the tent up unless you want privacy.” Eren said, Jean was silent for a while. Eventually he spoke up, “I’ll call Marco,” Jean said, scrolling through the contacts and finding Marco’s number. It rang a few times before Marco picked up, he was out of breath. “Hey! Everything okay?” He panted out, “why did Erwin go into Levi’s tent?” Jean blurted out, “to help Levi wrap his ankle,” Marco said, “I walked in on Erwin wrapping the ankle. Levi was cussing him out, so I thought Levi was in danger, but no Erwin was just putting the splint boot on.” Marco said.

Eren flushed red, “Eren thought they were fucking,” Jean said, “oh, no not today. They do fuck though?” Marco asked, “sometimes.” Jean said, “Okay, bye bye Marco.” Jean said, “bye Jean!” the freckled male chirped hanging up. “He could be lying!” Eren yelled, “literally shut up right now. Marco doesn’t lie.” Jean replied. The car was weaving through the country lanes easily. “everyone lies. But seriously Jean, how old is this song?!” Eren cried looking at the song that was blasting from the speakers, “who doesn’t love a bit of Lily Allen?” Jean said, slowing the car down to pull into a layby allowing a huge rumbling tractor to scrape past.

Eren flicked through the songs before settling on a song, “why is your music taste so bipolar?” Eren asked, “what do you mean?” Jean asked, manoeuvring the car out of the layby. “you’ve got pop, rap, grime, weird screamo, rock, like what the fuck,” Eren said, “the screamy rock stuff is Levi, he shares my music app.” Jean said, “why?” Eren asked, “because he’s my friend and I want to share my things with him?” Jean replied, “why do you care so much?” Jean asked the brunette. Eren was quietly stewing in his anger. “You never shared those things with me,” Eren spat. “Because you pay for those things yourself, you’ve always had them. Levi hasn’t.” Jean replied struggling to keep a lid on his temper.

“He gets a wage from Erwin, why doesn’t he pay for that himself?” Eren growled out, “its no business of yours what Levi does with his money.” Jean yelled at Eren. The brunette looked at Jean, the tall male was furious. His knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel. “sorry.” Eren blurted out. “I shouldn’t poke my nose in.” Eren mumbled, Jean scowled at Eren. The drive to the shops was silent, Jean parked and got out, straightening his clothes, “what are we getting from the shop?” Eren asked, “Con and Sash need some last minute ingredients.” Jean said locking the car, Jean got out his phone and looked at the list that he had written down onto the phone, Eren peered over to look.

“It’s all in froggy language, can’t read it.” Eren mumbled, “shut up fucking alkie.” Jean mumbled, “why are you calling me an alkie for like? Just because I can hold my drinks, I’m not a lightweight yenno.” Eren said grabbing a small cart. “sure, whatever.” Jean mumbled, the two walked in. Eren was pushing the cart around. “What’s first?” Eren asked, “cream, double and single cream, butter, sugar, flour, eggs, milk, cheese, and alcohol.” Jean replied, scrolling through the list. “Sasha needs feminine hygiene products,” Jean added. “Dude, just say pads or tampons.” Eren said laughing.

“Shut up.” Jean said a blush on his face, “what? Do periods freak you out?” Eren asked, Jean grimaced and shuddered. “Bet your mum wishes she had her period instead of you.” Jean muttered, Eren laughed loudly. “I was planned, can you say the same?” Eren bit back, a smirk on his face. “Literally just shut up, I hate you so much.” Jean said snatching a pack of doughnuts off the shelf and throwing them in the base of the cart. Eren was looking at the freshly baked goods. Eren grabbed some of the cooked pies and put it in the base of the cart, Jean was looking at the cheeses.

“Why’s that cheese stripy?” Eren asked pointing at the wedge of five county cheese Jean held in his hand, “it’s 5 county cheese, its got 5 different cheese, from each county.” Jean explained, putting a selection of crackers, cheese, meat, grapes, and wine in the cart. Eren picked up the tubs of cream and placed them gently in the cart, he grabbed the milk and butter whilst he was at it. Jean was inspecting the eggs in the boxes, “they meet your ridiculously high standards?” Eren asked, Jean sighed and put them in along with another box of eggs.

The two made their way around the shop collecting bits and pieces for the meal. “Lets get more alcohol.” Eren said, “I’ve got enough wine, we just need lager really.” Jean replied, Eren picked up a case of Desperados, “will this do?” Eren asked, Jean nodded. The two headed to the checkouts and paid returning to the car, Jean loaded the shopping into the boot, Eren helped. The brunette ran back to return the trolley, Jean turned the engine on in anticipation. Eren returned and jumped into the car, “It smells of smoke in here.” Eren said, “pass us that spray.” Jean said, pointing at the spray in the door bin.

Eren passed it, Jean sprayed it on the seats and in the car, “are you picking your parents up?” Eren asked, “no, they’re coming by taxi. But we’ll need to move all our cars anyway for Con, Sash, and your parents.” Jean said, Eren nodded. Jean’s car sang and chimed loudly as Jean’s phone synched up to the speakers. “Incoming call from, mère.” Jean accepted the call, “bonjour mama,” Jean said, “what time do we have to be there for Jean?” She asked kindly, “any time around 12.” Jean replied, “We gotta tidy up the house and stuff.” Jean said to his mother.

The two arrived at home, they carried their bounty in and handed the missing ingredients to the busy chefs. Jean took to the shower, the ash male looked at his phone. He had a few messages from Levi, the raven was freaking out about what to wear, ‘just wear a nice shirt and look smart casual.’ Jean replied to Levi, the raven’s chat bubble popped up a few times and disappeared a few times. ‘I don’t have anything smart casual. Can we come early so I can borrow a shirt?’ Levi asked, ‘yeh, just come whenever. Let yourselves in.’ Jean replied, turning his music on and stepping into the shower.

“Don’t steal all the hot water!” Eren yelled, “fuck off Eren.” Jean mumbled quietly, he had a rather brisk shower and brushed his teeth. Eren barged in, Jean looked at the brunette unimpressed, “you gonna hurry up?” Eren demanded, “I’m done what’s your issue?” Jean asked spitting the toothpaste out and washing his face. Jean rinsed his toothbrush and returned to his room, the tall male picked out a shirt.

The shirt Jean picked out was a relatively simple looking shirt, the white shirt was donned with black patterns, he tucked the shirt into his skinny jeans. “Jean do you have any socks?” Armin asked, “socks?” Jean asked, “yeah, they’re good for dusting,” Armin replied, Jean handed Armin a clean pair of gym socks. The blonde tottered off to dust the living room, the ash haired male sprayed some cologne onto his neck and wrists, he donned the shirt with silver cufflinks. Jean rubbed his hair dry, Jean padded downstairs, the doorbell rang.

Jean pulled open the door, Levi was waiting with Kenny, Farlan, and Izzie. “I said you could let yourselves in,” Jean said, “Its rude to just waltz in.” Levi said, Jean opened the door wider allowing them to step inside. “Why didn’t you borrow Kenny’s or Farlan’s shirts?” Jean asked, “they only have like one shirt each.” Levi said, “shoes off if you wouldn’t mind Kasa just cleaned the carpet.” Jean said, the four obliged. Jean took them to the sofa, Jean took Levi upstairs to pick out a shirt. “pick a shirt, any shirt,” Jean said opening his wardrobe.

Levi felt the delicate fabrics, “can I seriously pick any?” Levi asked, Jean nodded, Levi pulled out a regular white shirt and lay it on the bed, “I literally only have horse clothes, like show clothes.” Levi said, “so, sorry about that.” Levi added, “its okay,” Jean said, the raven pulled off his hoodie and slipped on the shirt, beginning to do his cravat, Jean stood behind Levi. The taller male tucked in Levi’s shirt and sorted his buttons, “It’s a bit big.” Jean observed, “yeah, just a little.” Levi replied, Jean found a sewing kit and took in the baggy areas on the shirt, “there we go, brand new.” Jean replied, gently patting Levi’s shoulders. Eren walked in, the brunette had the towel wrapped around his waist, he was singing and dancing as he came in.

Levi and Jean turned to look at the brunette, Eren froze. “L-Levi?!” Eren stammered out, “I like your moves.” The raven said smiling, Jean was struggling to contain his laughter. Eren flushed a violent shade of red, “well. Bye Eren.” Levi said heading downstairs with Levi, the two headed to the sofa, Farlan and Izzie were picking at Kenny, “I like how you went through all this effort but didn’t do your tie up, or take your hat off.” Izzie said, poking fun at Kenny.

“Don’t be nasty to him!” Levi yelled, smacking Izzie’s head hard. The girl yelped and held her head tightly, “you want a drink or something?” Jean asked the group looking at the time. It was 11:49, the others would start to arrive soon. “A glass of water if you wouldn’t mind.” Kenny replied, “do you need any help in the kitchen?” Farlan asked, “nah, they’re okay.” Jean replied, “I’ll help with drinks.” Levi said following Jean to the kitchen. Connie and Sasha had whipped up an array of wonderous food, they had made a traditional Sunday roast, complete with wonderful beef roast, cauliflower cheese, boiled vegetables, Yorkshire puddings, and crispy roast potatoes cooked in beef drippings.

The two had also made a Victoria sandwich, trifle, Eton mess, and pavlova with fresh homegrown strawberries and raspberries. “You two have been going a lil crazy in here.” Jean said smiling, “we’re on a role.” Connie replied, “we’re just making the swiss roll now, Sasha made some ice cream too.” Connie added smiling. Jean grabbed some drinks and the two headed back to the sofa. Farlan was on his phone quietly, Izzie was trying to turn on the TV. “Alexa, turn on the TV.” Jean said, the device thought for a moment and then turned the screen on.

Jean picked up the firestick control and turned on a family movie. “Con! Are your siblings coming?!” Jean yelled into the kitchen, “yeah!” Connie yelled back, “wait, how many people are coming?” Izzie asked, “you four, my mum, my dad, Eren’s mum, Eren’s dad, Connie’s mum, Connie’s dad, Connie’s two siblings, Sasha’s dad, and mother.” Jean said, “so 18 people in this house,” Jean said, “no Armin or Mikasa’s parents?” Izzie asked, “they lost their parents, so the Jaegers took them in.” Jean explained, the doorbell rang, Jean got up and padded to the door, “Jeanbo!” his mother cried, Levi looked at the two people who stepped in. Levi had never seen Jean’s parents; he was intensely curious. Jean's mother was a stout, middle-aged woman. She had shoulder length brown hair that she kept in a tight ponytail in the back, “mom, don’t call me that in front of my friends.” The tall male hissed; Jean reluctantly kissed his mother’s cheek. “Happy Father’s Day, dad.” Jean said looking at his father, the man was a tall slender man with a rather muscular frame. Jean shook his father’s hand, “I’ll bring you your gift if you come and sit on the sofa.” Jean said gently, taking his parent’s coats and hanging them up.

The two padded to the sofa, Kenny stood up saying hello to the two. Jean returned with the gifts for his father, “Hi, Kenny Ackerman. Nice to meet you.” Kenny said smiling, “ex-military?” Jean’s father asked Kenny, Kenny paused with his mouth open, “yes,” Kenny replied, “how did you know?” Kenny asked, “the way you did your tie.” Mr Kirstein replied, “I was a Sargent Major, I had to stop due to injury.” He explained, the tall man read his card quietly, he unwrapped his gift. It was a vintage brandy collection, “oh wow, very nice. Thank you so much Jean,” he said curtly, “there’s some liquorice too,” he explained handing it to his father, “I didn’t have time to wrap it, the first box I got you was eaten. By someone.” Jean said sheepishly, Jean’s father gave a half smile, “thanks.” He said helping himself to some.

Kenny and Jean’s father launched into conversation about the military, “oh I had to stop because of these three.” Kenny said, “all yours?” he asked, “my sisters is this one.” He pointed to Levi, “the other two I became their legal guardian.” Kenny explained, “can’t imagine having three teenagers is a walk in the park,” Mr Kirstein said, “its so much fun,” Kenny said sarcastically patting Levi’s shoulder.

Garisha and Carla arrived, Eren let them in. “Where’s your sister?” Garisha asked, “she went to get more bleach.” Eren said, “we ran out apparently.” Eren explained showing his parents to the sofa. “Marie!” Carla said, “its so nice to see you again!” Carla said smiling at Jean’s mother. Kenny smiled and introduced himself to Garisha, Levi was talking quietly to Farlan, Eren flopped next to Izzie, she waved at Garisha and Carla. “Hello Izzie!” Carla said, “it’s been a while since we saw you last.” Carla said kindly, Izzie beamed at Carla. Izzie began chattering away to Eren, the brunette was struggling to keep up with everything that Izzie was rambling about.

Connie’s parents and Sasha’s parents arrived, “are we all here?” Connie asked, he was hugging Sunny and Martin tightly. “Mikasa isn’t here.” Armin said, “I’m back.” Mikasa’s calm voice called from the hall, she came in and smiled at Garisha, “Bleach? Is that my gift?” he asked jokingly. She smiled and embraced her adoptive father, he hugged her tightly and kissed her head. Carla opened her arms to Mikasa, the ravenette hugged Carla tightly. The tall raven let go of Carla and looked around the room, Kenny locked eyes with the girl, Kenny’s eyes widened. He dropped his drink, the glass shattered.

Silence overtook the room, “She looks like she could be your lost sister.” Kenny said fumbling for his wallet, the tall man showed Levi the picture, it was of two young identical babies. Kenny flipped the photo over showing Levi the chicken scratch on the back. ‘Levi and Millie, 2001.’ Levi was staring quietly, “you never told me I had a sister?” Levi asked quietly, “I tried to get you both, but I couldn’t.” Kenny replied, he extended the picture to Garisha. His hands shaking rapidly, Garisha’s face was solemn as he looked at the picture, “did you take my niece away?” Kenny asked quietly, he was completely white.

“My sister Kutchel, had twins. Her partner was an abusive alcoholic, he beat her and the little ones throughout their lives, I only found out about the abuse when she died. I fought so hard for both of them, but they couldn’t or wouldn’t let me have both of them. I mean come on; they’re twins they’re supposed to go together. Levi was put in my care eventually after battling several court cases for him and his sister. I only won the case for Levi. I appealed it of course, but they wouldn’t budge, I searched high and low for her. But always came back with nothing, they were so young. I had managed to save Levi at 5 years old, his sister was gone. We called her Millie, but she had her name changed to protect her identity I was told.” Kenny said pausing to take a drink of water.

“I only hoped that she wasn’t lost to the care system. I hoped that she was somewhere safe, where she would be loved. Where there would be a mother to brush her hair, read her bedtime stories, cuddle her, patch up her scrapes and bumps. I wanted her to be safe, happy, and loved.” Kenny said, Levi was sat next to him silently. “At 8 years old, Levi returned home to me. With these two in tow, told me they needed help. So, I legally became their guardian. Farlan’s mother’s legs were bad, she fell several times, she fell when he was out at school. Hit her head off the kitchen counter just at the right angle, she died instantly."

Farlan's lips were pressed into a thin line as Kenny talked, "he returned home to find his mother dead. Izzie’s parents died in a crash; she was placed in care. So I took them both in, they went to school with Levi and Erwin. They’ve all been inseparable since. I taught them all to ride, to look after horses, do farm work. I’m the closest these kids have to a dad. Putting these three to work with horses was the best thing I ever did. They teach you patience, compassion, love, responsibility, empathy, but most of all. They teach you resilience. My only regret was working so much and not spending more time with them as they grew older, when they were in high school, around 14 I started working full time. All day every day, Farlan and Izzie dropped out shortly after turning 16 to work for Erwin’s dad even though he discouraged them from it they went ahead with it. Levi stayed on to get education, he finished school and went travelling all over Europe showjumping with Erwin, Farlan, and Izzie. I had little contact with them, I only saw updates on their Facebook.” He looked at his adopted kids, Izzie was talking Eren’s ear off, the brunette was trying to listen to Kenny speak.

“We fostered Mikasa, I saw her there. I was the doctor on scene to pronounce Kutchel deceased, Mikasa was just stood there. Staring blankly, riddled with filth, her pink pyjamas stained with blood, snot, dirt, and grease, I couldn’t see Levi. If I saw him, I would have taken him too. But I took her and registered her as my own immediately,” Garisha said, “I’m sorry. For taking your family away from you.” Garisha said sadly, “you gave her a better life than I could give.” Kenny said gently, Levi punched him in the arm. “Shut up old man, stop getting sentimental.” He was nervously picking at his cuticles and his skin.

A sense of overwhelming sadness hung over the entire group, “I’m sorry, I killed the mood.” Kenny said quietly, “no, it’s okay. I think we take these things for granted, it’s important to be humbled about our own experiences.” Garisha said Kenny gave him a small smile, Farlan was looking at the others. “It wasn’t all bad ken. Sometimes you taught us cool shit, like how to steal.” Farlan said a grin spreading across his face, “damn right I did.” Kenny replied, Farlan held up Kenny’s wallet. “When did you?-“ Kenny felt his pockets, he pointed a finger at Farlan. The blonde was smiling proudly. “Shall we all sit down for lunch then?” Connie said clapping his hands together, the group descended on the large dining table.

“I have a sister.” Levi said dumbly, he had eaten his fill and was currently dealing with the fact that he now had an identical twin. Kenny was getting along with Jean’s dad, Jean flopped next to Farlan and Levi. “I’m stuffed.” Jean mumbled, “me too.” Farlan yawned, “how do you think my sister is handling it?” Levi asked, “well, why don’t you ask her?” Farlan suggested getting comfy on the sofa. Farlan fell asleep, he began snoring quietly, Levi sighed and looked at Jean. “I need a smoke.” Levi said, Jean followed the raven outside, Eren was playing football with Connie, Sunny, and Martin. Levi sat down resting his feet on the patio table, the raven lit up and took a long drag, he was trembling as he looked at Eren playing in the garden. “Levi, its okay.” Jean said, “look at me,” Jean began grabbing Levi’s hand. The raven was trembling all over, “I’m fine.” He stumbled out.

Jean stubbed the smoke out and took Levi to his room, Jean firmly shut the door. Levi fell apart, the raven wailed loudly. Pained sobs left his mouth, they shook his body to the core. Jean looked at Levi, the raven screamed and sobbed loudly covering his head with his arms, the raven rocked backwards and forwards. Jean stood in shock watching the raven fall apart, Jean touched Levi on the shoulder gently, the raven flinched away and covered his head and body. Jean’s heart broke, the raven’s earliest memories had clearly been retriggered by this new information, “I’m gonna be sick.” Levi wailed, Jean ushered the raven to the bathroom.

The raven threw his guts up, the entire contents of his stomach emptied the raven sat back on his heels, Jean rubbed Levi’s back. The raven was tense all over, he was panting heavily, “what can I do?” Jean asked. “Don’t touch me. Please don’t touch me.” Levi repeated as he sobbed, Jean took his hands off and retreated from Levi, he instead busied himself with fetching Levi some water. Kenny looked at Jean, “is Levi okay?” Kenny asked anxiously. “No, he’s not. He’s going through it.” Jean said, “I thought this might happen.” Kenny said quietly.

“he’s remembering all the abuse he once endured.” Kenny summarised for Jean. “Has he had any counselling or something?” Jean asked, “I took him to a child psychiatrist, but he wouldn’t speak to her. They just medicated him for PTSD and sent him on his way.” Kenny replied, “he takes antidepressants, but they need to up the dosage. He’s struggling a lot.” Kenny said, “he’s on the waiting list for counselling, but its taking so long I don’t know if he’ll get the help he needs in time.” Kenny said gently, “I need to get him private counselling but its too expensive, on my salary I can’t afford it, I don’t want to tell him how to spend his money but he needs to get help. His salary won’t cover it either.” Kenny said, “he has to pay for the house the car, the phones, the horses.” Kenny sighed, “speak to Erwin.” Jean said, “I’m gonna run back see if he’s okay.” Jean said glass of water in his hand, Kenny placed a bottle of pills into Jean’s hand. “Please, look after him when I’m not around. He’s all I’ve got left.” Kenny pleaded. Jean stared dumbly at Kenny and nodded robotically.


	7. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a heavy chapter in parts, mentions abuse, antidepressants etc.

Jean was typing out a message to Marco for the 6th time that night, he took a long drag from his smoke. He was sat on the windowsill overlooking the roof in his house. Levi was asleep in his bed, the raven had slept at Jean’s for a week, Levi was trying to come to terms with the fact he now had a sister, he was also coming to terms with the fact his uncle lied to him about his family. The raven couldn’t face his uncle yet, Jean didn’t ask any questions whenever the raven turned up. The other members of the household just accepted Levi’s presence; Connie joked that Jean was Levi’s safety blanket.

In all honesty Levi was Jean’s safety blanket, the two had been friends since little kids, Jean was the playground bully and tried to pick on Levi, he had gotten his ass handed to him. Ever since then he looked up to Levi and respected him, Levi probably only tolerated Jean in the beginning. But Jean had nice packed lunches, filled with treats and snacks. Levi had the bare minimum most of the time, he was given school lunches free of charge, but Jean and Levi always swapped lunches.

Kenny (unlike the other parents) was always late to pick Levi up from school, Jean would refuse to go home with his nanny until Levi was safely with his uncle. “You don’t talk much you know.” Jean said to Levi, the small raven looked at the floor, “I’m sorry.” The raven apologised, “what? don’t apologise for it. I think it’s good, it must mean you’re a good listener.” Jean recalled the memories of him and Levi hanging out when they were little, eventually Jean’s Nanny grew sick of spending another 30 minutes waiting for Kenny to turn up, so she asked Kenny if he would like her to look after the two after school until Kenny could pick Levi up.

It was a win win, Jean was an only child who desperately wanted a friend to play with, and Kenny didn’t finish work till late. The man agreed as he often had to rush everywhere for Levi’s sake, ever since then the two boys had been inseparable, Jean only heard of Farlan and Izzie via Levi’s riding lessons at Erwin’s house. Erwin was Levi’s friend, but Jean was not Erwin’s friend. Erwin was kind but Jean didn’t like to share his friends, whenever Erwin would approach Levi.

Jean would try to steer the raven in the other way, Jean felt himself smile as he remembered playing stick in the mud with his class at playtime. Levi was stuck in the mud so he had to stand still to be freed, Jean all but tripped Erwin in order to reach Levi first to free him, the ash haired male then grabbed onto Levi’s hand and dragged him around for the rest of the game protecting him from being tagged. Jean sighed and flicked his smoke out onto the roof. He turned his phone off and looked at Levi’s small frame, only now did Jean see the extent of Levi’s troubled past.

Silver scars littered Levi’s back, burn marks, raised welts, belt marks, and other scars covered Levi’s back. Levi would often have night terrors and sweat through the sheets waking himself up and Jean in the process, the raven would then spend the next hour apologising for the mess and for waking Jean. The ash haired male would always shrug it off and send Levi to the shower. Jean would sit on the floor in the bathroom, so Levi wasn’t alone, he also didn’t want Levi to possibly injure himself somehow. (Those bathroom tiles were very slippery when wet.) when the raven was finished Jean would wrap Levi in the biggest blanket he could find and would then strip the bed and carry the dirtied sheets downstairs with the raven in tow.

Whilst waiting for the sheets to wash and dry the two would play cards or watch a movie. Jean loved his friend, his best friend. He’d be dammed if he let anything happen to Levi, the raven was part of his life, “will he be okay?” Eren’s voice broke the trance Jean was in, the ash male jumped and looked at Eren. “Time will tell. I’ve talked to Erwin, he wants to pay for Levi’s therapy, we’re trying to convince him to go but he doesn’t want charity.” Jean said, biting his nails. “Just drag him there and leave him there.” Eren suggested rubbing his face with his duvet, “normally I would, but he’s in such a bad place he might walk into a car or something.”

Jean replied, “I’ve been talking to Marco about it, Marco suggested going to student wellbeing, seeing what they can do. But Levi doesn’t want that either, he’s worried if the university know they’ll withdraw financial support and he’ll have to pay them off too.” Jean said sighing as he gnawed on a hangnail, “Levi’s in debt?” Eren asked, Jean groaned and smacked himself in the head, ‘stupid.’ He mumbled, Jean sighed, “I’m not supposed to tell you. But Levi’s dad left so much debt, Kutchel was trying to pay it off, she worked herself to death. So now the debt has fallen onto Kenny, Levi’s putting most if not all his salary towards the debt.” Jean said quietly.

“Is that why you got so angry at me when I said he should spend his money on something else?” Eren asked, Jean nodded quietly, “dude. I had no idea, I’m so sorry.” Eren mumbled, “is that why he shows up to university in like the same clothes? Because he has nothing else and he won’t allow anyone to help?” Eren asked, “pretty much,” Jean said sighing. “I try help him out, by buying him things but he always pays me back. Like dude I don’t want your money.” Jean mumbled, “it’s not pity cash I’m just getting him things because I like getting him things.” Jean said, “he’s my best friend. I’m not gonna leave him to suffer.” Jean said quietly, “I just want him to be okay.”

Jean said, his voice barely above a whisper, Eren watched as silent tears rolled down Jean’s face, Eren was shocked into silence. Jean never cried, he was stoic, he concealed his emotions incredibly well. “Dude...” Eren said gently, Jean’s eyes were fixed on the horizon, he sniffed loudly and allowed himself a few more seconds to be human before he wiped his tears away and smacked his cheeks a few times. “Jean, come on. You gotta take time for yourself! This isn’t healthy.” Eren stressed.

“I’ll help. I can help, I’ll look after Levi now and then so you can have a breather.” Eren said, “thanks but Levi needs me right now. I have to be strong for him.” Jean said, Levi’s frame began to shudder and shake. Jean turned back to look at the raven, he cleared his throat and headed over to Levi. Jean stepped over the raven’s sleeping form and gently held the raven in his arms, the raven calmed, and his movements stopped. Jean looked at Eren, “you should get some sleep. We’ve got intense lectures tomorrow.” Jean said quietly. “What did he do to them?” Eren asked, “his father?” Jean asked, Eren nodded.

“Beat him, whipped him, hit him with belts, he choked Levi too, I only know this because Levi got black out drunk and started pouring his heart out to me. He hated Levi, like despised his entire existence. He hit Levi the most.” Jean said, Eren shuddered, “I hope for his sake he’s no longer alive if I ever see him. I’m gonna kill him.” Jean said quietly, “I’ll join you on that.” Eren said. Jean sighed and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, “how long till he’s okay again? I want Levi back.” Eren said quietly, “I have no idea.” Jean replied looking out the window.

Several weeks had passed, Levi had been talked into therapy. He had been seeing his therapist, together they had only scratched the surface of Levi’s issues, but they were making solid progress, “you gonna return home?” Jean asked. “No, I dunno, maybe.” Levi replied, “I go home every day.” Levi said smiling, “you know what I mean.” Jean said opening the door to the local Chinese takeaway, “are we going back to mine or yours?” Jean asked, “yours. I wanna eat Chinese in your bed and watch a movie,” Levi said, “okay but we gotta go see Kenny today, you promised remember?” Jean said, Levi pouted.

“We’ll go see him after we get the Chinese.” Levi said, Jean nodded. “Tell him how well your therapy is going.” Jean started making a verbal list, “tell him I’m sorry for being a shit.” Levi said, “tell him that you love him and you’re gonna come back soon.” Jean added, “I’ll go back tomorrow.” Levi replied leaning his head on Jean’s shoulder, “gonna tell him I upped my dosage. So, I’m okay now,” Levi said tilting his head back and looking at Jean.

“Gonna also tell him that you and Marco went on a lil date.” Levi whispered; Jean flushed red. “Well that’s a lie.” Jean replied, “I never went on a date with him. We just got McDonalds together at 2am.” Jean defended himself, “sure sure.” Levi said, “well if that’s a date then you and Eren definitely have had a date.” Jean fired back, “you two were getting all friendly in my blanket fort whilst I made popcorn,” Jean said, “oh, we weren’t getting friendly I was giving him a hand job.” Levi said, Jean gasped loudly.

“I’m joking!” Levi cried, “I would never.” Levi replied, “well, I would.” He said stretching, the two were sat waiting for their order number to be called out. They had called ahead for the order, “number 46.” The chef cried, Jean got up and retrieved the order, Jean handed one bag to Levi, the raven held it close to his chest. The small raven was dressed in short shorts, Jean’s hoodie, ankle socks and sliders. Jean looked at the raven as he tottered to the car, his milky white legs were slender and hairless, “showing a lot of leg there buddy.” Jean said, “I know, its to attract my lover.” Levi said, “well its working.” Jean said, smacking Levi’s thigh, “bro are you flirting with me?” Levi asked, “no, bro I wouldn’t flirt with you.” Jean replied, “you wouldn’t?” Levi asked.

“I mean…” Jean said starting the car. The two locked eyes, they stared at each other for a while. They both burst out laughing, Jean turned the volume up on the car and the two sang songs together as they drove to Jean’s house, “I feel like, we should make this our song too.” Jean said, “which song?” Levi asked, brushing the hair from his cheeks, “young, dumb and broke.” Jean replied, “your hairs getting long.” Jean pointed out, “shall we cut our hair, your undercut is growing out too.” Levi replied, “yeah, sure.” Jean said focusing on the road. The raven yawned loudly, “how lucky is it that the Chinese is literally like 5 minutes away from you.” Levi said, “I live in the asscrack of nowhere, theres fuck all around.”

Levi said, “yeah well, you get to play with ponies.” Jean said, parking on the drive. The two made it inside with their loot, “Food’s here!” Jean yelled, Connie and Sasha descended on the kitchen, Eren padded in, he had just woken up. “food?” he asked, his fluffy mop of hair was stuck out in every direction. “Your hair is getting long too Eren.” Jean said, “I know, I need to cut it back.” Eren said, “we’re gonna do our hair now,” Levi said, “wanna join?” Levi asked, Eren nodded.

The three headed to the garden, Jean retrieved the clippers along the way. “Who first?” Jean asked, “me, mine’s the easiest.” Levi said, dusting off the scissors. The raven sectioned his hair and began shaving the hair away, Eren and Jean watched in awe as Levi perfectly managed to give himself an undercut and snip back the layers so it was even. “Me next,” Jean said yawning. The raven dusted off the clippers and handed them to Jean, Levi smartened up his cut and towel dried it, “do mine.” Jean said to Levi, the raven sighed. “Fine, but only because you asked nicely.” Levi huffed, partitioning Jean’s hair neatly.

Eren was watching the two, “how close of a shave do you want?” Levi asked, “gimme a real close, so it takes longer to grow out.” Jean said, the raven nodded and began clipping, “Levi, I’ll pay you £50 to fuck up his hair.” Eren said smiling. “No, that’s a bit sly.” Levi said finishing Jean’s hair. Armin came out to help clean up, “I put your food in the oven to stay warm.” Armin said smiling, Levi was doing Eren’s hair quietly, “Levi, fuck up his hair,” Jean begged. “No! Why are you two so intent on me destroying each other’s hair?” Levi asked, finishing Eren’s hair.

The three trundled inside, Jean and Levi retreated to Jean’s bed. The two got comfy in Jean’s bed, Levi carried the drinks, Jean carried the food. Eren followed the two up, “don’t you miss Far and Iz?” Jean asked, “oh yeah, I miss them so much. But I see them every day with the horses anyway.” Levi said, “Oh, I see whats happening, I’m your favourite but you can’t say that I’m you’re favourite because its gonna cause fights.” Jean said, Levi laughed. Jean nodded his head as he placed the food on the bedside table. The taller male got comfy in the bed and took the drinks from Levi, “I see how it is, don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Jean said winking at Levi, “shut up you pompous ass.” Levi said crawling over Jean.

The raven got comfy and took his drink back from Jean, the raven had chosen a bottle of coke to accompany his takeaway. “Want me to decarbonate it?” Jean asked, Levi nodded and handed the bottle to Jean. The raven was licking the sauce off his fingers, the taller male opened the cap of the drink and took a few sips. He screwed the lid back on and shook the bottle vigorously, Levi was selecting a movie to watch. “have you two had a friend date yet?” Jean asked letting some of the carbonation out of the drink carefully.

“No, but have you had a date with Marco yet?” Levi deflected the question, Jean cursed loudly as the drink fizzed over. Spilling on his bed, the taller male grumbled as he wiped the sugary drink away from the bed. Jean screwed the cap tightly and cleaned the bottle of the drink. Levi was eating his food quietly, “Shall we watch this?” Levi asked pointing the remote at the tv. Jean looked, “Lilo and Stitch?” Jean asked, “I’ve never seen any like, kid movies so I want to watch as many as I can.” Levi said taking a bite of his eggroll.

Sadness filled Jean’s heart, he often forgot how their childhoods differed. He nodded, “sure, whatever you want to watch. Here.” Jean said gently, handing the cold, now flat drink to the raven. The raven took it and sipped some gently, Jean had been raised in an upper-class suburban neighbourhood, an only child to two full time working parents. Jean will admit, he was spoilt. Any new toy that came out Jean got, any new games he wanted he got. Jean had a nanny to look after him in his younger years, Jean’s father was absent for the majority of his childhood.

The man was a Major General in the military, he moved around and was sent wherever he was needed. Jean’s mother ran her own business, she was an artisan gourmet chef by trade. She often travelled around going to various restaurants and catering for the elite. Her cooking was in high demand, despite being in such high demand she always made time for Jean on the weekends, Jean loved his parents, but he couldn’t help but feel neglected by them.

Starved of attention, constantly seeking their approval and their attention. Jean started to act out in school, causing fights, mainly fighting with Eren, he never struggled academically, but he struggled behaviourally. Skipping lessons with Levi to go smoke behind the school, the two were constantly in isolation for acting out in class and skipping lessons, when the two did go to class they would find the fastest way to irritate the teacher and get sent out. When the two were kicked out they ran out of school to the park and would piss about being delinquents.

The only time Jean’s parents reprimanded him for his behaviour was when he was suspended for a week. His father turned a blind eye to Jean’s misbehaviour and left his wife to deal with the punishment. When Jean turned 14 his father was injured on tour in Afghanistan. Suddenly everything changed, his father was home, his mother was home, all attention was on Jean. His father suddenly seemed to care about how Jean was doing in school, when Sargent Major Kirstein saw how his son was behaving in school, he lost his mind.

Sgt Major lost his mind, he screamed, shouted, yelled, and even lay hands on his son. The Sgt Major struck his son across the face with the back of his hand, only upon making impact with his son’s face did the Sgt Major realise what he had done. Sgt Kirstein froze, “Jean.” He began, “I’m sorry for hitting you, but do you realise what you’re doing to my reputation?! Your actions represent me! Everything you do reflects on me!” he had yelled, “you have been royally spoiled, spare the cane and spoil the child!” he cried. Since then the two had sorted themselves out and stopped misbehaving in class.

“Jean,” Levi began, the taller male turned to look at the raven. “Yeah?” he asked, “I wanna go to France. Shall we go back to France for the weekend?” Levi asked, “what this weekend?” Jean asked, Levi nodded. “I miss France, we should bring Connie and Sash. Get some French ingredients for their class.” Levi suggested, “I dunno.” Jean said, “I wanna go to France so bad. I miss it so much,” Levi mumbled, “we’re so close to the Eurotunnel it makes sense to go.” Levi added. Jean thought about it quietly, “yeah, why not.” Jean replied, Levi gave a cry of victory and clapped his hands excitedly. “I’ll put it in the group chat.” Levi said excitedly, he typed out a message sending it in to the chat. Marco was the first to reply.

[Freckled Jesus]: I’d love to go to France!

[Bro’ner]: Me and Bert wanna come, which part of France would we go to?

[Schnebi]: We would set off from dover and land in Calais (In the North of France), from there we would drive to Dunkirk. Stay a night there and then drive from there to somewhere else.

[BertHold]: we’re down! When would we go? This weekend?

[Schnebi]: that’s the plan my guy

[Mi casa]: I’ll pass.

[Coconut]: I’ll stay with Mika, keep her company

[Jaeger bomb]: Fuck yeah, I’m down, we’ll need passports and things?

[Q-Ball]: WE’LL COME WE WANT INGREDIENTS FROM FRANCE FOR OUR COOKING!

[Meaty Meat]: YEAH!

[Annie]: No thanks.

[Goddess]: oh wow I’d love to go to France, but my parents have my passport. Sorry guys!

[Ymir]: why would I wanna see Levi and Jean gay it out over frogs legs and snails?

[Goddess]: don’t be so rude Ymir!

[Horse face]: Suck my dick Ymir, so Eren, me, Levi, Marco, Bert, and Reiner wanna come to France?

[Schnebi]: If you wanna come to France, get your passports and we’ll set up a little thing. It’s like £31+ per vehicle each way.

[Bro’ner]: who’s car are we taking?

[Horse face]: Mine, and someone else’s one Frenchy per car to navigate and talk to the locals

[Schnebi]: need something comfy, we’ll be travelling for a while. So we’re not taking Connie’s little corsa.

[Q-Ball]: Sash and I bagsy Jean’s car.

[Freckled Jesus]: I would also like to travel in Jean’s car!

[Bro’Ner]: Looks like my Jeep will be getting some more miles on it

[BertHold]: I’ll have to clean it for our friends because it’s a mess.

[Jaeger Bomb]: Bagsy Reiner, his car is really cool

[Schnebi]: I guess I’m with Reiner then

[Bro’ner]: Try not to sound too excited Levi!

[Schnebi]: omg, I’m so excited to be with broman himself, can’t wait for hours on end of broman

[Bro’ner]: Try not to get a broner 😎

The raven looked at Jean, “how are we gonna split the money for the travel?” the raven asked, Jean finished his plate of food and took a long drink. “I dunno, I’ll pay for yours.” Jean replied, “do not fight me on this, I will pay.” Jean said pointing his finger at Levi. The raven made a noise of complaint, “Levi, shut up and let me pay.” Jean demanded; the raven reluctantly nodded. “It’s my treat, because you had the idea.” Jean said collecting the plates, the two headed downstairs.

Eren was sat with Connie and Sasha, the three were buzzing at the prospect of the trip to France, “how are we gonna pay?” Connie asked the two, Levi was washing the plates. Jean was sat on the counter setting up tickets, “I’ll pay in full now, you guys get me the money today or tomorrow.” Jean replied, “Wait, Levi aren’t you competing this weekend?” Eren asked, the raven shook his head. “Show’s cancelled, the venue got flooded, and there’s a case of strangles at the venue.” The raven replied, “Strangles?” Eren asked, “really dangerous infectious equine disease. It makes their lymph nodes explode.” Levi summarised, Eren cringed.

“Are you heading home now?” Connie asked Levi, “why? Do you wanna get rid of me that bad?” the raven asked, “yeah, get out my fucking house. Freeloader.” Jean said grabbing the raven and trapping him in a tight hug. “No! I just wanted to talk about France more.” Connie rushed out, “yeah, I’m heading home now. But I’ll come back tomorrow night because the train to France will leave early or something, so we all need to be at Jean’s bright and early.”

Levi replied, Connie nodded his head quietly, “will we go to Paris?” Sasha asked, “the city of love!” she cried, “I mean, we can. Its only two hours from Calais.” Levi said looking at Jean, the taller male was typing away at his phone. “Paris?” Levi asked, tugging the corner of Jean’s sleeve. “Yeah, we can.” He replied, “Bert and Reiner will have to stay overnight.” Jean said, “they can stay on the sofas or something.” Connie replied Sasha was eating the left over Chinese food. “Make a list of the things you want to get, because when we go to the shops you’ll be blown away.” Levi said, Jean slid off the counter and went to retrieve his shoes. Levi followed him to the front door, the raven donned his shoes and checked his pockets for his essentials.

“Right, we’re going back to Kenny. We’ll see you all later.” Jean announced, the two were met with a chorus of goodbyes from the others. Levi slid into the car and tapped his fingers on the dash, when the two were in the car they switched to French. “Are you excited?” Jean asked, “yes and no.” Levi replied, “I’m excited to see Farlan and Izzie, but I am nervous to see Kenny again.” Levi replied looking at the taller male as he tugged his seatbelt, Jean put his phone in the cupholder and turned on the engine.

‘Phone sync, successful. Now playing; Parasite eve.’ Jean looked at the car confused, “I didn’t know I was playing music?” Jean said, wiggling the gearstick. Levi shrugged, “it’s right at the end anyway, it’s probably from when we used the car last?” Levi suggested picking up Jean’s phone. The raven selected the next song, he was flicking through the photos Jean had taken of the raven recently. “I like this one.” Levi said showing Jean, it was of Levi on his favourite horse. “I’ll frame it for you.” Jean said, rolling a smoke. “Let me, you’re shit.” Levi said gently, taking the supplies from Jean.

The ash male was watching Levi delicately roll the smoke. Jean put the car into reverse and began reversing out of the drive, “so you know your dad is military?” Levi began, “why’d he stop?” the raven asked, Jean was stiff as he spoke, “he got injured, so he had to stop. He got injured by shrapnel, part of it is still in him now. But its so close to a major artery they can’t get to it without potentially killing him.” Jean said, “is that why he sells cars now?” Levi asked, Jean nodded. “he still digs out the military uniform to wear at events, like at prom. Remember he came and took pictures with us before we left?” Jean asked, Levi nodded.

“Does he know I’m gay?” Levi asked, lighting the smoke, and handing it to Jean. The ash male nodded, “how did he react to that?” Levi asked, “he absolutely loves you because of how sporty you are, I was kind of pushed into doing this degree. I’m not really sporty, I like my art, I’m gangly and uncoordinated. I just happened to be alright at basketball.” Jean explained, “He literally wishes you were his son, every time he’s free on the weekend he asks to come see you jump.” Jean said, Levi laughed. “He even offered to adopt you.” Jean mumbled, “oh my God, really?” Levi asked shocked.

Jean nodded, “he loves you so much.” Jean said, “Tell Martin I love him too,” Levi said, “tell him he’s welcome to come see the horses tomorrow.” Levi added, licking the paper and sealing it around the smoke. “Wait, I discovered something new.” Levi said, “you can get black chickens, like black roosters. I never knew,” Levi said, his fingers flying across the screen as he typed away. Jean blinked several times, “black roosters?” Jean asked, “yeah, black cockerels.” Levi replied, Jean nodded and took a long drag, blowing it out the window.

Levi gasped sharply; Jean looked at the raven. “What?” he asked, “I searched up, black cock.” Levi said his mouth covered, “you made me think of cockerels. I typed in black cock.” Levi said in shock, “there was so much dong.” He whispered, Jean laughed loudly, Levi put the phone down and covered his eyes. Jean tried to contain his snorts, “I like penis but that not many penises! A man can only handle so much penis!” he yelled, Jean let a loud bark of laughter out, he was wheezing as he laughed. Levi joined in, the two were in pieces laughing loudly.

The laughter died down as the two pulled into Erwin’s property, Farlan was harrowing the arena with the quad. He stopped and looked at the familiar car that rolled down the path, the blonde sat back in the seat and took off his shades propping them on his head. A smile spread across his face as he saw the raven waving at him, the blonde waved back and finished his job leaving the harrow in the shed, Jean parked on Levi’s drive. Kenny came to the door, he leant on the doorframe a small smile tugging at his lips. “Welcome back.” Kenny said gently, the raven reluctantly headed to the door and embraced the taller man.

“I missed you.” Kenny said, “I missed you too old man.” Levi replied, “I’m going to France on the weekend, where’s my passport?” Levi asked, “its in your desk.” Kenny replied, “where abouts are you going? You want me to come?” Kenny asked, “just driving around, seeing the sights, getting some French food,” Levi replied, “we’re okay, you don’t need to come.” Levi added, Kenny was holding the raven tightly. “What has your therapist said?” Kenny asked, concern in his stormy grey eyes as he looked down at the small raven in his grasp “I’m okay now, I just need to remember to take my meds.” Levi replied.

“Oh also, Mr Kirstein is coming tomorrow to see me.” Levi said, “I invited him to see the horses.” Levi added, “do you want to come in Jean?” Kenny asked gently, “nah, I better head back.” Jean replied, Levi pouted and looked at his friend. “I gotta organise the trip to France!” Jean said holding his arms out. Levi hugged his friend tightly. “What time can we come see you ride tomorrow?” Jean asked, “anytime after 9 is fine,” Levi replied.

“Bring your camera, we can get some action shots of the horses. We’re gonna jump.” Levi replied. Jean nodded, he kissed Levi’s head. “Sleep well, love you.” Jean said into Levi’s hair, “that’s gay.” Levi replied laughing. The raven stood on the doorstep watching Jean get in the car and leave, Farlan jogged around the corner and practically jumped onto Levi, Jean drove away watching the raven being showered in love and affection. Izzie tore round the corner jumping onto the cuddle pile, the raven was laughing as his friends cuddled him. Jean smiled as he drove away, the wholesome sight disappearing in his rear-view mirror.

Levi was waiting patiently for Jean and his family to show up, he was sat on the mounting block in the arena. Holding the reins of his steed, Farlan was setting up poles for the raven. “Are they on the way?” he asked, “yeah he’s on the way over with the two of them.” Levi replied, Jean beeped the horn lightly. The two turned to look, Levi waved and donned his helmet, the raven mounted his ride and walked over to them. The three got out, “hello,” Levi said smiling at the two, “hello, who is this?” Sgt Kirstein asked, “this is my grand prix show jumper, he went all over Europe with me winning every class. We got him out for a jump so we can show off.” Levi said smiling, Kenny was helping Farlan. Erwin was dusting down the seats for the three to sit on.

Levi walked into the arena, Erwin showed Sgt Kirstein and his wife to the seats. Jean sat on the chair stiffly, he took some experimental pictures, Izzie perched on the fence by Jean’s parents. Farlan hurried over to say hello to his friend, “hey, Jean.” Farlan said smiling offering his fist to Jean, the ash male bumped fists with him gently. The raven was warming up the horse, Kenny was yelling commands at Levi. Erwin retreated to the group by the fence, “Hi, I’m Erwin Smith.” He said kindly offering his hand to the two, they introduced themselves and got talking. “These are your horses?” Sgt Kirstein asked, “yeah, I also ride myself. I’m nowhere near good enough to ride these horses in a competition, I just help taking them out on rides and things. Levi does all the hard work of riding them on the daily. This is Farlan, my best groom. He also rides these horses; he has his own horse he’s producing at this level as well.” Erwin gushed.

Jean was frigid in the chair as the two talked business, Farlan gently poked Jean with his foot. Jean jumped out of his skin, Farlan shot him a questioning look, “you okay?” he mouthed, Jean forced a smile and nodded. Kenny whistled for Farlan and Izzie to come help do poles, the two jogged over and put up the fences. “So where has Levi been with this horse?” Sgt Kirstein asked, “all over, Spain, France, Italy, Germany, The Netherlands, Scandinavia, Russia, America, they’ve competed internationally and nationally.” Erwin said proudly, “That’s amazing.” Sgt Kirstein said, “he got a scholarship because of his success?” he asked, “yeah, he was asked to be part of the elite academy at the university. He also got in because of his academic success,” Erwin replied.

Sgt Kirstein looked at his son, “see, Levi’s going somewhere with his sports Jean. You should aim higher than personal coaching, you should be doing what Levi is doing.” He said crossing his arms, “Yes sir.” Jean replied fiddling with the camera strap. “Looks like we’re just about ready to start jumping the larger fences. Jean do you wanna get into position?” Erwin asked gently. The ash male practically leapt from his seat taking position at a fence. “I don’t understand why Jean invests so much time in his photographs.” He mumbled, “he should be focusing on university, not these silly pictures. They’re not going to take him anywhere.”

The man scoffed, “I’ll have to disagree with you there I’m afraid, Jean is an amazing photographer, he takes amazing photos for us at all out shows. He’s helped us sell many horses with his superior photography and he’s also bagged us so many opportunities to ride amazing horses.” Erwin defended the ash male, “every photo he takes goes on Levi’s portfolio. This helps Levi get horses to compete and ride in the big shows.” Erwin said showing the Sargent the pictures.

Kenny trundled over and plopped himself down in the chair, he was grumbling about the arena surface getting in his shoes. “Martin, nice to see you again.” Kenny said emptying the sand from his shoes, “we built this challenging course just for you.” Kenny said smiling, “Levi’s gonna come right up close to us as he jumps.” Kenny said pointing at the fence that was angled just in front of them as they sat on the long side of the arena. “I feel privileged to see such talent.” He said smiling at Kenny. “Your Levi is amazing you know.” Sgt spoke up, “under 21’s European champion, and international champion?” he asked, “I’m amazed,” he added shaking his head in disbelief.

“Your Jean is amazing too, with all his basketball. I’ve seen his trophies, Levi shows me them all the time, boasting about his amazing friend.” Kenny said scratching tip of his nose with a long finger. “Jean can do better. Only if he applied himself more.” The Sgt fired back, Kenny blinked a few times. “Oh really?” Kenny asked, “I thought Jean was doing amazingly,” Kenny added smacking a biting insect off his arm. “He is, he’s doing amazing. We’re so proud of our Jean.” Jean’s mother spoke up, “sorry I don’t think we’ve been introduced properly.” Kenny started holding his hand out behind the Sargent. “Kenny Ackerman, Levi’s uncle.” Kenny extended his hand, the woman shook it gently. “Celine Kirstein.” She replied with a kind smile.

“You know, sometimes I wish our Jean was more like your Levi.” The Sargent muttered pulling a sour face at his son, Kenny was stunned into silence. “I don’t think that’s quite fair dear. There’s lots of things Jean is good at and lots of things Levi is good at.” Celine hurried out chucking nervously, “the things Jean are good at aren’t going to get him anywhere. Levi is amazing, he’s super sporty, super academic, he never misbehaved in school, and he was the model student for the school.” The Sgt said, breaking apart his wife’s argument. Kenny looked at the two dumbly, his stormy grey eyes clouded with anger.

Jean tried to drown out the sounds of his father bad mouthing him but the man’s voice was so loud. So loud and obnoxious, his hands were sweating and trembling as he held the camera in position. Jean was unsure if his father were that much of an asshole or he genuinely thought that Jean couldn’t hear the toxic things that fell from his mouth. The ash male wiped his hands for the millionth time and began to take bursts of photos as Levi jumped, the raven was in his element. Farlan slid next to Jean, “hey,” he whispered, “h-hey.” Jean stuttered out. “Don’t listen to what your dad says.” Farlan whispered gently.

“we all think you’re amazing,” the blonde said nudging Jean, the ash male’s lower jaw wobbled as he smiled. “what’s this trip to France I’m hearing about? Why wasn’t I invited?” Farlan asked elbowing Jean, the ash male sniffed back tears, he tried to steel his voice. Jean cleared his throat a few times, “I’m not sure, I assume because someone needs to be here to look after the horses for Erwin?” Jean stuttered out as he sniffed a few times. “Nah, its cool. We’re going to France soon anyway.” Farlan said, “we’re competing over there.” We’re taking the big lorry and a trailer on the back, I’m competing my horse and 2 others, Levi’s competing 5.” Farlan said, “what about Izzie? I feel she never gets any limelight.” Jean said, “she doesn’t have a license to compete, she’s getting her exams done then she’ll apply to compete.” Farlan explained, “she’s also working on her youngster so he takes a lot of her time.” Farlan added.

“Do you wanna come to France with us to take photos?” Farlan asked, “Yeah, I’d love to.” Jean said smiling, “amazing, the trips gonna be so fun.” Farlan said, “you’ll love the preshow ball they do. We all get together have a party and get drunk. It’s so fun!” Farlan explained a huge smile on his face. Jean felt himself relax and calm down in the blonde’s presence, “I can’t wait for it.” He said smiling. “When are you two heading to France?” Farlan asked, “tomorrow.” Jean replied taking burst shots, “we’re leaving really early to get the early train so that we can spend more time in France.” Jean explained, Farlan nodded. “Hey, wanna see something cool after this?” Farlan asked, Jean nodded.

Jean and Farlan’s weren’t missed by the Sargent as Levi finished working the horse, the raven was showered in praise, ranging from ‘well done,’ to, ‘you’re truly an outstanding young man’ the Sargent was showering the horse in praise, loud pats on the horse’s neck echoed around the arena. Levi smiled at the man, “watch this, he really enjoys this.” Levi said as he scratched a spot on the horse’s chest, the horse began to pull a pleasant face and crane his neck more to get more of the scratch. To everyone’s surprise the Sgt laughed loudly, “Jean, Jean. Get a photo of this its hilarious.” The man cried turning to look for his son, “I’ve got you covered.” Kenny said taking a photo of it with his phone, “can I try?” he asked, Levi nodded. The man copied Levi’s scratches on the horse.

He laughed as the horse pulled the pleasant face and craned his neck. Celine got a picture of the two, “that’s lovely isn’t it.” Celine gushed, “I need to go give this sweaty pony a wash.” Levi said turning the horse, “can I help in anyway?” the Sgt asked. “You can hold him for me if you want?” Levi offered, the group followed Levi as he took the horse to the main yard, Izzie whipped the tack off and handed Levi the horse. The raven took the horse to the wash bay and handed the Sgt the lead rope. “He won’t do anything, but he doesn’t like being tied up.” Levi explained, the man held onto the rope as Levi sprayed off the horse. “You wanna have a go?” Levi asked, the man eagerly nodded. Levi handed the hose to him, Erwin, Kenny and Celine were stood watching from a distance, “he’s not a bad man.” Celine said, “he’s just got ridiculously high standards.” She said looking at the two with a pleading expression.

“I think all fathers do; they want the best for their kids. I’m sure he’s trying to encourage Jean. Despite it being in a rather unorthodox way.” Erwin said kindly, Kenny nodded quietly. Izzie took the horse from the two when they were done, “do you wanna see some cute baby horses?” Levi asked the man, “really?” he asked, the Sgt was like a child in a sweet shop, Levi nodded smiling. He took his helmet off and hung it on his peg, the raven swept back his hair, the two headed to see the young horses. Jean was lay in a field with Farlan, the two were joined by two young foals, the foals were asleep on the two young men. “I always come here when I’m feeling bad.” Farlan said gently. “Do you come here a lot? These two seem to be used to lying on people.” Jean asked stroking the velvety soft muzzle of the sleeping foal.

Farlan stared at the sky for a while, he watched the white fluffy clouds gently roll across the sky. “Yes,” he replied after a while, he was gently petting the foal’s coat. “Why do you come here a lot?” Jean asked absentmindedly. “If you don’t mind me asking.” Jean hurriedly added, Farlan shook his head. “It’s okay.” The blonde said giving Jean a small smile, “it’s stupid really, but I want Levi to love me back. I’m in love with him, but I know it’s never going to happen.” Farlan said, “it makes me sad because I have all these intense feelings, these stupidly intense feelings. How can these feelings be so one sided?” he asked. Jean nodded his head, “I know, how you feel.” He replied, “I’m hopelessly in love with my friend, but I can’t bring myself to tell him. I haven’t even told my parents I’m bi.” Jean mumbled quietly.

“Ah, that’s a tricky one.” Farlan said, “I never had that issue. I never really had parents. I mean I had Ken, but I see him as more of a big brother, he’s too like, chummy to be a dad.” Farlan explained, “shit man, I’m sorry.” Jean said, a tense breath left Jean’s mouth. “It’s chill, I was too young to remember what it was like to have a family so I don’t really know what I’m missing.” Farlan said casually. “That’s really sad Farlan, like really really sad and heavy.” Jean replied, looking at the blonde. “Oh, is it? Sorry.” Farlan said looking at Jean, “but anyway, I’m here for you buddy, anything you need I got it. Me and Levi have got your back, you’re more than welcome to come cuddle foals anytime.” Farlan said smiling. Jean smiled; he was thankful he had friends like Farlan and Levi to rely on.

“Question.” Reiner said, as the car rocked and swayed in the train, Levi looked at him. “If you’re twins with Mikasa, why is she like huge and hench, and you’re little and slender?” Reiner asked, Bert smacked him hard. “That’s rude.” Bert said angrily. “It’s fine. But its also kind a heavy topic so brace yourself.” Levi warned, “Kenny explained it to me, often you’ll have one twin that takes all the nutrients and everything, we’re also fraternal twins which means we’re not identical. Two separate eggs, so I was squashed in the womb, she took all the nutrients. I was starved of it. Also, after birth she got a lot better food than I did, our dad actually liked her, so I’d get nothing, and she’d get loads of nice food and things. When our mum tried to help, he’d beat her, so we just stopped, I went hungry a lot more than I’d care to admit. So, I never really grew. I stayed little; she also was adopted by the Jaegers like immediately after our mother died. I floated around the care system until they found Kenny.” Levi said. Reiner was staring at Levi, he looked completely distraught, “that’s so fucking sad. What the fuck.” Reiner said, “I just wanna give you a hug so hard.” Reiner said, looking at Levi’s small frame.

“It happened you know, its not good that it happened. But it did, there’s no changing that,” Levi replied, Bertholdt gently squeezed Levi’s shoulder, Reiner’s obnoxiously large Jeep Wrangler Rubicon was behind Jean’s slender Mercedes. The raven was sat in the front seat, “that’s so sad, seriously Levi. Like that’s so sad, I actually might cry.” Reiner said looking at the raven, “nooo, don’t cry I’ll feel bad.” He said, “we haven’t got any tissues either.” Bertholdt said, “I’ll just walk between the cars to get some from the toilet.” Reiner said, “No, you’re not allowed. They said if you need to go to the toilet you have to go through the cars. Do not go between the cars, if we stop suddenly, the cars will jolt, and you’ll be crushed between them.” Levi said his tone serious.

Eren was asleep in the back, “look at that idiot,” Reiner mumbled Jean got out of the car and walked along the wobbling carriage to the window, he knocked on the window. Reiner rolled the window down, “hey, whats going on.” Reiner said a cheery smile on his face. “Levi needs to take his meds.” Jean said shaking the liquid, “I need something to put it in, I can’t have it straight, it tastes awful.” Levi complained, Reiner looked at the bottle. “I have a little bit of oasis left if you want it?” Bertholdt offered, “that’ll do.” Jean said, the taller male handed it to Jean, “I need to measure it out, it’s gonna be a hassle with it all moving.” Jean mumbled. “I have a small liquid syringe if that helps?” Bertholdt piped up, “how does he have everything?” Jean asked, “he’s well prepared in case of an injury.” Reiner explained, “I almost got lost with all the bloody toll stations.” Reiner muttered.

Bert handed Jean the syringe, the ash male wobbled with the cart as he measured it out and handed it to the raven. Levi knocked back the juice and handed the empty bottle to Jean, “I’m gonna go to the toilet,” he said getting out and padding to the toilet. “Is he okay?” Reiner asked, “he’s getting better.” Jean replied quietly, “why is he on the meds those can make it worse?” Reiner said, “I know, it was a last resort for him because he was so bad.”

Jean said, “they said, because it’s a higher dose the chance of him having suicidal thoughts or self-harming thoughts are higher.” Jean replied, “I know someone who was on that exact brand and he killed himself,” Reiner said quietly, “I know, it affects everyone differently, we just have to be careful. Look out for the signs and look after him.” Jean whispered, “he’s gotten a lot better on it. He’s not felt depressed or sad, he laughs now he smiles again.” Jean added quietly. “It’s almost like he’s normal again.” He whispered.

“We’ll look out for him, we’re his friends too,” Bertholdt said quietly, “I appreciate it.” Jean said smiling. “We’ll be in France soon.” Jean said drumming his hands on Reiner’s door, “how’s things in your car?” Reiner asked. “Everyone is asleep.” Jean said with a snort, “Eren’s been out for the count since we left.” Reiner said yawning, “I’m honestly awake right now because I’ve had like 5 espressos.” Jean laughed; Reiner laughed loudly. Levi returned and slid into his seat; an announcement came on across the speakers. “Well, I gotta get back to my seat we’ll be pulling into the station soon.” Jean said excitedly, Levi gave a small cheer. Reiner smiled at the small raven; Jean slid over the bonnet to see Levi. The two talked quickly in French, Jean hugged the raven tightly.

The partitions raised; sunlight streamed into the carriage. Jean’s car slowly began rolling towards the sunlight, Reiner’s Jeep followed, Levi was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement as he craned his neck to see. Reiner chucked at the raven’s enthusiasm; the Jeep’s wheels finally touched down on the tarmac. The car followed Jean’s Mercedes up the ramp and onto the motorway. “Welcome, to France.” Levi announced to the passengers. Bertholdt looked out the window at the motorway, “yay France, now another 30 minutes or so to Dunkirk!” Bert said with a grin.


	8. idk you yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antics in France!

I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zrLBJdcsHnNFyvQKSyjBb?si=uUP8A2ZeTaKVCNs3BkLDow) for this fic, it contains songs I listen to whilst writing and songs that give me strong vibes

* * *

Jean and Levi were booking rooms, the rest of the group were stood around the cars waiting patiently. “I’m so excited to go to the shops.” Sasha screeched; Reiner was looking at the scenery. “We’re right on the coast.” Reiner said in disbelief. Jean whistled to get the group’s attention, “they have room for us! Bring your shit!” Jean called, the group grabbed their luggage from Reiner’s jeep and carried it in.

“Okay, so whats the rooming situation?” Jean asked the group looked at him confused, “Who is with who?” Jean elaborated, “Oh, I’d like to be with you Jean.” Marco spoke up a smile on his face, “Con and Sash together, me and Bert, you and Marco, Eren and Levi.” Reiner said, the groups got their keys to the rooms. They headed to the elevators to get to their rooms, “I say, we dump our bags and then go get a bite to eat.” Jean said, “What’s this hotel called?” Reiner asked looking at Jean, the slender male fumbled with the keys to his room, “Um, Le Transat Bleu.” Jean said looking at the key.

“Oh no, you’re gonna do the check in thing on Facebook. Oh Christ, Reiner you’re such a boomer.” Jean mumbled pushing open the door, Marco laughed and followed Jean in. Reiner smiled widely as he stepped into his room, “this is nice.” Marco said putting his bag on the bed gently, “we have a balcony too.” Jean said pointing to it, “we can see the sea from the balcony.” Jean added hanging up some of his branded clothes, he neatly organised the shoes by the door, Marco padded over to the balcony gently opening the door and stepping out.

The crisp refreshing smell of salt hit the freckled adolescent’s nose first. He breathed deeply, a smile spread across his face, “wow, Jean. This is so nice.” Marco breathed. The ashen haired male was lay on his bed, “do you like seafood?” Jean asked, Marco nodded ecstatically, “I love seafood.” He said spinning to look at Jean, “there’s a really nice restaurant down the road, they recommended it at the front desk.” Jean replied, Marco looked at the time. “It’s a bit early I think to go for lunch yet,” Jean said with a yawn.

“We can go exploring though. For now?” Marco suggested, “until it’s time for lunch?” he added. Jean nodded, “yeah, I’m just gonna have a little rest. Tired after driving all that way.” Jean said, yawning loudly. “Oh, yeah, of course.” Marco said smiling widely, he sat on the balcony. Watching the sea gently lap at the shoreline, the wind gently rustling his hair, Jean watched through half lidded eyes. Marco’s hair was gently tussled by the wind, the sun shining on Marco’s glossy, soft, shiny hair. Jean dropped off to sleep watching Marco on the balcony.

Marco turned to look at Jean, the slender male was out cold, Marco smiled kindly and gently took the shoes off of Jean’s feet. Jean was unsure of when he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke Marco was still on the balcony, Jean groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?” Jean asked, “12:08.” Marco replied, “the others are salivating at the thought of seafood.” Marco replied coming in from the balcony, he shut the balcony doors and donned his shoes. Marco had changed outfits from his comfy clothes into skinny jeans and a casual shirt.

“Do I look okay? It’s a proper restaurant isn’t it? I don’t want to turn up looking like a scruff.” Marco said smoothing the shirt out, “Marco, it’s not the Ritz. Just wear a polo shirt and some trainers you’ll be fine, the shirt is a bit much. Its got more of a pub atmosphere you know?” Jean said sitting up in the bed, “right, okay.” Marco said changing his shirt, Jean yawned loudly. Sasha barrelled in, “CAN WE GO YET?! IS JEAN AWAKE? I’M STARVING!” She screeched at an unholy level, “yes Sash, we can go to get food.” Jean said with a sigh.

Sasha whooped loudly, Jean slipped his shoes on. Marco was waiting by the door, Jean locked up the room and the group walked down to the restaurant, Jean cast a watchful eye to Levi, the raven was engaged in an intense conversation with Eren and Reiner. Bertholdt looked incredibly done with the whole conversation, Marco was at Jean’s side looking at all the sights. “After lunch, can we go see the famous beach? Like the ships that are left?” Marco asked, “yeah, I want to take some photos of them. I think the bunkers are like a couple minutes down the beach that way.” Jean said pointing down the beach.

The group finally made it to the restaurant, Sasha and Connie eagerly took their seats. “I can’t read the menu.” Sasha said, “What do you want?” Levi asked picking up the menu and scanning it quickly. “There’s oysters, whelks, fresh bouquets, with mayo, and something called a super seafood plate. Its got 6 oysters, whelks, bouquets, grey shrimp, half a crab and mussels.” Levi said reading the menu for Sasha, “there’s salad type things down here too.” Jean pointed out on the menu for them.

“Smoked salmon and goats cheese, shrimp croquettes with fries and salad, toast with a nice goats cheese and Maroilles cheese, and a hard boiled egg, and lastly smoked salmon, shrimp, hard boiled egg, surimi, and a cocktail sauce.” Jean announced to the table, “what about the other page?” Marco asked, “its like specials, how they do their mussels, beef for people who don’t like fish, and a special offer like an appetiser, main, and a special dessert.” Levi said. “There’s more like, scampi, plaice, haddock, sea bass. But that stuff is like their specials.” Levi added.

The group settled on their orders, they were seated inside the restaurant. Marco and Jean were talking quietly, “this place looks expensive, and the menu does too.” Marco said in a hushed voice, “it’s fine, I over charged on the tickets for the Euro tunnel for you guys so there’s a sum of cash for us to dip into for meals, Eren was sat next to Levi, the Raven was listening to Eren babble away about random trivial things, “what did you order Jean?” Marco asked, “the toast with cheese,” Jean replied after a sip of his water.

“No seafood?” Marco asked, “I’ll pinch some off Levi’s, he never finishes his meals.” Jean replied, Marco ah’d gently. “Levi’s so lucky to have a boyfriend like you to look after him.” Marco said sweetly, Jean choked on his water, causing Levi to jump. Levi thumped Jean on the back and patted his back, “we’re not dating.” Jean spluttered out, “oh,” Marco replied in a small voice, “oh, oh my God. I’m so sorry.” He rushed out patting Jean’s back, the ash haired male shook his head and waved Marco off.

The meal went down well with all the members of the group, they paid and headed out after their stomachs had settled. “Are we heading to the bunkers?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “It’s a bit of a walk to them but it’ll be worth it.” Jean replied to Marco with a small smile on his face, his heart was hammering in his ears as he looked at Marco.

The freckled male was smiling widely, Jean tore his eyes away from Marco to look at the group. Levi was walking with Bertholdt and Reiner, Eren was staring longingly at the raven, Reiner was listening and laughing to Levi’s small comments and small remarks. “It’s sweet.” Marco’s voice pulled Jean from his thoughts, “hm?” Jean asked, “how much you care for him.” Marco cleared up; Jean felt himself flush. “He’s my best friend,” Jean muttered trying to wipe the blush away on his face. As the group grew closer to the bunker, the restaurants and civilisations slowly disappeared, “I can see the bunker!” Connie exclaimed, Sasha and Connie took off down the beach cartwheeling and cheering.

The group arrived at the decrepit bunker; Jean began taking pictures of the building. “It’s so sad,” Marco said looking at the bunker. “Yeah, it is, but look how beautiful this bunker is.” Jean said pointing at the mirrored bunker, “just down there is part of the Atlantic wall, and another bunker.” Jean said, “its wild to think that these were up on those dunes.” Marco said gently, “it’s mad to think that these were full of allies and enemies at one point.” Eren chirped up causing both males to jump.

“Sorry.” Eren said quickly, Levi was extremely quiet as he looked at the mirrored bunker. Connie and Sasha were exploring the entirety of the bunker, Jean took a picture of the four stood in front of the mirrored bunker. “Its quite humbling isn’t it.” Reiner spoke up, “its really humbling.” Marco replied, Sasha and Connie appeared from inside the bunker. “Our ancestors were here.” Connie said quietly, “Braus, Springer, Braun, Hoover, Jaeger, Bodt, Ackerman, Kirstein.” Levi said, the group turned to look at him. “German names.” He said quietly, “we were all there.” Levi said, looking up.

“How is it that you have German last names, but you are French born, and the majority of your family are French?” Eren asked, “Kirstein family,” Jean began, “my great great great grandpa, was a soldier in the German military, he was drafted in towards the end. He met a French girl, he survived the war and eloped with her to France. He basically rejected all his German heritage, learned French, became a French citizen legally. He had loads of kids, since then they’ve been French.” Jean replied, the group nodded quietly and made noises of agreement, “I dunno about my history.” Levi said, breaking the pleasant murmur.

“I know someone in my family has the medal of honour.” Levi added, he was nervously thumbing the corner of his jacket. “It’s okay Lee,” Jean said gently, “I only know so much because my dad dug through the family archives for it.” Jean said squeezing Levi’s hand gently, the raven looked hurt as he looked at Jean. “Bet I can climb onto the bunker faster than you.” Eren said to Connie suddenly diverting all attention to the two males.

“I’m gonna have to say no, this thing is covered in sharp glass shards.” Bertholdt spoke up holding his hands out to stop the two males, the two complained loudly. “Bet I can reach the rubble over there faster than you.” Connie yelled out as he took off. “YOU HAD A HEAD START CHEATER!” Eren yelled after the tiny adolescent. Connie was gone like a bullet from a gun, Eren was gaining fast on him, and Sasha was lay in the sand.

“I’m tired someone carry me.” She grumbled out. “It was quite the walk Sasha.” Marco agreed, “here I’ll help you up.” Marco said offering his hand to Sasha, Levi seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he was in before and was now bullying Jean over his choice in footwear, “deck shoes?” Levi asked in an accusatory tone, “Yes, Erwin said they were very comfy!” Jean yelled back, Levi rolled his eyes. “You’re like a boomer,” Levi replied heading towards Connie and Eren, the two were stood on the rocks waving at the group, Reiner was carrying Sasha across the sands to them.

Jean was lay on the bed in the hotel room, he was editing his pictures on his laptop. Marco was in the shower, Levi padded in, he was dressed in Farlan’s old clothes. “Can I play on your switch?” The raven asked, he rubbed his eyes with the long sleeves. “Yeah,” Jean replied, the ash male looked at the raven properly. He had been crying, the taller male reached down into his bag and produced the travel bag for the switch.

Levi was climbing into Jean’s bed, he got comfy in the bed. “You okay?” Jean asked the raven was mute as he nodded. He stretched his arms out, Jean looked down and embraced the raven. Levi sighed quietly, “its been a long day.” Jean said the raven nodded. “Where do you wanna go for dinner?” Jean asked, “we can eat here.” Jean suggested, “see what they recommend downstairs.” Levi said quietly, Jean hummed thoughtfully. “See what the others want.” Jean replied, “I think, everyone is tired. From the travelling.” Levi whispered quietly, the two were talking in French.

“How about, you chill for a moment. Play some animal crossing,” Jean suggested, the raven seemed to perk up at the promise of animal crossing. The raven took the console gently from Jean and began playing the game quietly, Marco came out of the shower in some comfy looking pyjamas. “Hey!” Marco greeted the raven, Levi offered a small wave. Jean gave Marco a knowing look, the freckled adolescent smiled and sat in his bed, “got any good pictures?” Marco asked leaning to look at Jean’s laptop screen, “I got a couple.” Jean replied, showing Marco.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Jean asked Marco, “I’m still quite full.” Marco replied looking at Jean, “what about you Levi?” the raven was absorbed into the world of Animal crossing and was dead to the world. “He’s not hungry now, he’ll basically be full for the rest of the day with a meal like that.” Jean replied to Marco, the freckled male nodded. “I’m going,” Levi announced standing up, he had the switch clamped in his hands tightly.

“Bye Levi,” Jean said from his bed, “bye.” The raven answered as he walked out quietly, “I think its wild how we’re all foreign but we speak English better than some of the English students.” Marco said drying his hair with a towel, Jean laughed and looked at Marco. “What do you mean?” Jean asked, “they don’t speak English!” Marco said, Jean laughed louder. “They don’t speak the Queen’s English therefore, its not English.” Jean said in an unbelievably bad English accent, Marco cringed. “Please never do that again,” he said whilst shuddering, Jean was in stitches.

He saved his work and shut the lid of his laptop, “give me an example.” Jean said folding his arms and getting his laughing under control. “Like, they say, um.” Marco paused and drummed his fingers on his mattress, “shit, how do they say it. Its like, peng?” Marco said, Jean cackled loudly. “I say that,” Jean was laughing at Marco’s disgusted face, “what does it even mean?!” Marco demanded, “it’s like, good looking. Really hot attractive.” Jean clarified sipping some of his water. “Whats the other things they say?” Marco asked in interest. “Oh, there’s loads. Here’s my favourite.” Jean paused for dramatic effect.

Marco leaned in, “the dog’s bollocks.” Jean said smugly a smile on his face. Marco burst out laughing, “what does that even mean!?” He cried, “it means,” Jean started puffing his chest out proudly, “it means that something is really really good.” Jean explained with a smirk on his face. “Reiner can do a really good accent; he knows a good slang word.” Marco said, Marco texted Reiner to come in. The blonde poked his head around the door, “whats that slang that you know?” Marco asked, “You taking the piss?” Reiner asked in an incredibly good English accent, Marco and Jean lost it.

The two were howling with laughter, “are you havin’ a laugh?!” Reiner yelled; Jean wheezed loudly. “STOP I’M GONNA PISS MYSELF!” Jean cried; Reiner joined in on the laughing. Connie and Sasha weaselled their way in and marvelled at the sight, “whats for dinner?” Sasha chirped out, the laughter died down to a manageable level. “Dunno Sash, we’re all quite full, so what do you want? Anything you’re craving?” Jean asked, “I thought we were gonna go to the big supermarket.” She said pouting. “Yeah, we will but I dunno when its been a busy day. Might go tomorrow, before we go on the train, might go in an hour. It depends Sash, we’re all tired.” Jean said stretching.

“What is the place called?” Reiner asked, “its like City d’europe or something,” Jean mumbled. “I wanna go back to Dunkirk.” Connie said, “I wanna swim in the ocean again.” Connie said, “Con, we are in Dunkirk. You wanna go back to the beach.” Jean said, “what’s the difference?” Connie asked, “Dunkirk is like a city, we’re in the city. You want to go down to the beach; Dunkirk beach is where they had operation dynamo.” Jean clarified. “I still don’t understand the difference, they’re both Dunkirk.” Connie said, “there’s no point trying to explain it to him.” Reiner said, Jean groaned.

“Why is Marco shirtless? Why is Jean shirtless and out of breath too?” Sasha asked looking at the two, silence descended over the room. “GAAAAAAAY!” Reiner yelled, “or possibly, European.” Connie sang, “we’re not having the gay or European conversation again.” Jean groaned. “Where are we eating?” Sasha asked again, the group groaned.

“Get the rest of them in here, see what they want.” Jean said, Reiner went to retrieve Bert, Eren and Levi. Reiner returned without Eren and Levi, “where are the other two?” Jean asked, “havin a little cwtsh.” Reiner said, “what?” Jean asked, “they’re cuddling in bed.” Reiner explained, “they’re cuddling?” Jean asked sharply, he sat up and threw back his duvet, “Jean’s jealousssss!” Connie yelled, Jean headed to Eren and Levi’s room. He opened the door abruptly; Levi was sat in Eren’s lap. The two were making out, Eren’s hands were roaming over the raven’s body, Jean cleared his throat.

Levi pulled away to look at Jean, Eren continued to kiss Levi’s neck, “Hungry?” Jean asked leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. Eren froze and looked at Jean, “I’m full.” Levi replied, “you want anything from the corner shop?” Jean asked, “drinks? Crisps? Condoms?” Jean asked, Levi chuckled. “We’re okay.” Levi replied, Eren was frozen as Jean stared at the two. Levi pulled his hoodie off over his head, “bye Jean,” Levi said, looking over his shoulder at his friend. The taller male chuckled and left shutting the door quietly.

Jean returned to his room, “what do they want for dinner?” Connie asked, “they’re not hungry.” Jean replied sitting in his bed. “Why don’t we order some pizza, and watch a movie?” Jean suggested, “shops first.” Sasha said, “true, we should go to the shops. We can get a bunch of snacks. Just wait for those two to join us though.” Jean said scratching his neck. “What are they doing?” Connie asked, “cuddling, being gay.” Jean murmured grabbing his smokes from the bedside table. Jean padded to the balcony outside for a smoke, Jean sighed and took a long drag of his smoke.

He looked out towards the ocean, Jean cursed loudly as the wind extinguished the smoke, he relit and sheltered the burning end from the wind. The ashen male leant on the balcony, he exhaled deeply. The sound of the neighbour’s balcony doors opening pulled Jean from his thoughts, the signature sound of Levi’s zippo lighter scratching caused Jean’s head to turn. The raven cursed loudly, Jean knocked on the partition. “Need a lighter?” Jean asked, “Yeah pal,” Levi replied laughing, “let me round.” Jean said, “doors open.” The raven said, Jean hurried through the hotel protecting his smoke, he opened the door and hurried onto the balcony, the two began to converse in French.

Levi smiled at the ash male and took the lighter, “where’s Eren?” Jean asked looking into the room, “he’s in the shower.” Levi replied with a smile, “were you okay?” Jean asked, Levi nodded, “I’m fine, he was fine. We’re fine,” Levi said, “you’re together now then?” Jean asked, “no,” Levi replied, “why?” Jean fired back, Levi looked at him with a smile. “You’re doing it again, you’re pretending to be my mother.” Levi said, “Levi, I want to make sure you’re okay.” Jean said, “you can do that without prying into my sex life.” Levi said taking a long drag of the smoke.

“Well, if I don’t look after you who will?” Jean asked, “I don’t need someone to look after me.” Levi said, “I’m a grown independent man, I don’t need someone to look after me.” Levi said jokingly, Jean blew out the smoke from his straight. “But you do Levi,” Jean said, “I don’t.” The raven retorted, “Levi, you really do. If its not me looking after you, its Farlan, its Kenny, its Izzie, its Erwin. When you’re blackout drunk who looks after you? When you’re in a depressive episode and you feel like crying and killing yourself, who is there.” Jean said, “I’m done with this conversation.” Levi said quietly. “I’m not.” Jean said grabbing the raven’s wrist as he tried to squeeze past Jean.

“You don’t need to be my protector, all the fucking time.” Levi spat, “I don’t need protecting.” He hissed, “you’re not my protector, you’re not my dad.” Levi growled out, “yeah? I bloody hope I’m not, the man fucking beat you within an inch of your life, I bloody hope I’m not like him.” Jean growled out, the raven was trying to pull his arm free from Jean’s grasp. “Are you sure that fucking Eren was a wise decision?” Jean asked, “I wanted to do it.” Levi growled, “you can’t play with people’s feelings like that. I’ve said it before.” Jean said angrily.

“He loves you, he wants to be with you. You can’t just fuck him once and then lead him on forever!” Jean yelled, “I want to be with him too! I’m scared!” Levi yelled, “I love him!” Levi added, the two were silent. “I love him.” Levi whispered, “so what is Farlan then? And Erwin? What are they? Fuck toys for when you’re bored?” Jean asked, Levi was silent. “You can’t play with peoples emotions like that. Its not fair.” Jean said angrily. “You’re hurting me,” Levi said quietly, “Levi, just think about what you’re doing. Think about how it makes everyone else feel, what you do, how it has this ripple effect.” Jean said.

“I think you should let go of him.” Eren said, gripping Jean’s arm in a vicelike grip. The ashen male let go of the small raven, “why are you saying this?” Levi asked, his voice wobbling. “Remember our promise?” Jean asked, his words faltering, he opened up his palm, showing a pale horizontal scar on the base of the palm. “We promised to call each other out when we were being stupid. Remember?” Jean said his voice barely above a whisper, “a blood promise, we promised to be blood brothers.” Jean continued, “you’re my family,” Jean whispered. “I have to take care of you. You’re all I have left.” Jean said, angrily wiping the tears away. “Stop it I’ll cry.” Levi whimpered, Eren was looking at the two in confusion.

“Can you please switch back to English; I can’t understand French.” Eren begged, Jean rubbed his eyes with his wrist and grabbed Levi’s face gently planting a kiss to the raven’s head. “I love you,” Jean said on the verge of tears. “I can’t bear to see you go down this path of self-destruction. There are other outlets, not just sex. Find a way to get the emotions out, like your therapist said. Like my art helps me.” Jean whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Levi said tears brimming on his eyes, “I’m sorry too,” Jean said, “no, you’re right.” Levi whispered, “you’re always right.” The raven added wiping his eyes, “are you two okay now?” Eren asked confused. “Yeah.” Levi said rubbing his eyes, “you two are so fucking weird.” The brunette mumbled, “he’s my brother.” Levi replied to him in English whilst hugging Jean’s bare torso. “Are we going to that mega mart?” Levi asked, “now?” Jean asked, Levi nodded.

“Yeah, let me get a shirt on and we can go.” Jean said putting the end of his smoke in the ashtray. “You two get ready and then we’ll go.” Jean said, the ashen male looked at Levi. “I love you bitch.” Jean said to the raven, “I love you more.” Levi replied, the two held their palms together. Jean headed back to his room and pulled a hoodie on, “we’ll go to that market now.” Jean said, “those two are getting ready.” He said getting his shoes on.

Eren poked his head around the door. “We’re ready.” He said the rest of the group started heading to the cars, Jean locked up the rooms and made sure the others’ rooms were locked. He retrieved his switch and placed it back in his room. Marco was hanging back quietly for Jean, “everything okay?” Marco asked gently, Jean smiled at him. “Yeah, just fine.” Jean replied, locking the room up. “You’ve been crying.” Marco pointed out, “nah, some ash just got in my eye.” Jean lied, smiling at Marco. “Jean, don’t lie to me.” Marco said gently, “tell me. Tell me what’s eating you up.” Marco said, “not here.” Jean said gently.

“Later.” He whispered, Marco nodded, the ride to the supermarket was filled with songs and laughter. Marco saw through Jean’s laugh and smile, he watched how Jean’s eyes wrinkled in the forced laugh. His eyes wrinkled as if he was grimacing, Marco felt his heart break.

The others all but ran into the huge shop, Jean hung back with Marco. “Tell me your tale of woe.” Marco said gently, “am I a bad person?” Jean asked, Marco looked at him confused. “No, I think you’re a wonderful person.” Marco said, “then why do I feel like such a fucking asshole.” Jean replied, “some context would be nice Jean.” Marco replied, “there’s no future without him.” Jean said looking at Levi, “fuck the future.” Marco replied, “there’s nothing anymore, nothing without him,” Jean whispered out, “there’s nothing but now.” Marco said squeezing Jean’s arm, “what did I do to deserve this? Am I an asshole for wishing he’d ask for help from someone else? This shit kills me, it drains me.” Jean said tears spilling down his cheeks.

Marco hugged him tightly, “you’re not an asshole, you went for the ends of the Earth for him.” Marco said gently into Jean’s hair, “but now, you’ll have to go even farther than that to keep him okay.” Marco said, “the tighter I hold onto him the further he gets away.” Jean sobbed loudly into Marco, the freckled male hugged Jean tighter, “Jean, you have to let go of him, stop gripping onto him. For his sake and for yours.” Marco whispered shushing and comforting Jean. “Let me help, in anyway I can. I help you.” Marco said gently, rubbing comforting circles into Jean’s back.

“My dad wants Levi as a son, but he has no idea how fucked up Levi is.” Jean choked out between sobs, “what makes you say that?” Marco asked, “he’s straight up said it, my dad hates me. He hates me so much, I’m petrified of my dad, I’m fucking petrified of men like him.” Jean wailed, his fists balling in Marco’s hoodie.

“I’m not allowed to feel bad or sad, because I have to be strong for Levi. He needs me.” Jean said between hiccups, “he needs more than one person Jean, you cannot replace a doctor, a therapist, or his medications. He needs a team for recovery. He needs more than you,” Marco said gently, “he needs us.” Marco added, “he needs a group of people, a support network.” Marco said gently, Jean’s breathing became erratic. “I want to go home, I want my mum, I want to be in her arms. I want everything to be okay again, I want to go back to before Levi relapsed.” Jean sobbed, his legs began to tremble and shake. Marco coaxed Jean to sit down.

“The road to recovery is never easy.” Marco whispered, attempting to calm Jean down from his panic attack. “I sound like such a cliché saying it, but it is so true. The road to recovery is never easy or never a straight road. But Jean, for me to help. I need to know what Levi’s relapsing from.” Marco said, rubbing Jean’s back and hugging him tightly. “He never attempted did he?” Marco asked, Marco felt Jean shake his head. “Good, what about self-harm?” Marco asked, “he never cuts he just picks his skin off and scratches himself.” Jean said as he slowly calmed down.

Marco offered him a drink from the shelf, Jean sipped it slowly, “Marco, I don’t mean to be snarky. But how could you help.” Jean said sniffing rather unattractively. Marco grimaced and offered Jean a tissue, “well, I can listen to you and advise you on how to help, what to raise with his therapist and what not to raise with his therapist. Do you go to his sessions?” Marco asked, Jean shook his head in response. “I think it would be really beneficial if you went with him. You can provide an outsiders perspective on his issues, tell his therapist what he might not be telling him or her.” Marco said.

“I’ll definitely do that,” Jean said, “I don’t want to push back his sessions though.” Jean replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “Maybe ask before with his therapist and him if you could just sit in and maybe talk about some things.” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “I’ll try. I just want him back you know? I want Levi back, not this person who is pretending to be Levi.” Jean said, sniffing loudly again.

“Blow your nose Jean.” Marco said as he grimaced, “sorry.” Jean said quickly, dipping his head to hide the blush. He blew his nose quietly and looked around, “where’s the others?” Jean asked, “I’m not sure they all kind of dispersed.” Marco said looking around the isle with Jean, the two were in the drinks isle and were sat on the floor behind the large crates of fizzy pop. “Do we seriously have to go on a wild goose chase for them?” Jean asked groaning, “hope not.” Marco replied, Marco stood and offered his hand to Jean, the ashen male took Marco’s hand and stood. Jean grabbed a vacant trolley, “might as well shop as we go.” Jean said with a small weak smile.

Marco smiled comfortingly and squeezed Jean’s hand, Marco’s smile said a million things. Jean was thankful for Marco’s kind and genuine smile, the ashen male smiled genuinely at Marco, the freckled male laughed a little and began asking questions about the various drinks in the isle. The two made it to the snacks isle, Levi was trying to herd the group into one section. “There you are!” Levi yelled, “help me!” he added, “it’s like herding cats!” Levi yelled, Jean and Marco laughed. The two headed over, Sasha and Connie dumped their stash into the trolley.

“Where were you?” Levi asked, “we looked all over.” He added, “we were in the drinks isle.” Jean said, “It’s right at the end all the way over there.” Jean said pointing over the isles. “This place is huge, no wonder we didn’t find you.” Eren said, pretending to understand the label of some of the food. He placed a packet of crisps into the trolley, “is everyone sorted then?” Jean asked, reading some of the food in the basket. The group murmured something that sounded like a yes, they headed for the tills.

The group arrived back at the hotel, they settled on watching a movie in Jean and Marco’s room. Jean had brought his miniature projector, he set the movie up. They all fell asleep watching the movie, the group eventually awoke around 9, Jean groaned loudly. He had slept in a strange position, and now his neck was killing him, he looked around attempting to loosen up his neck.

Marco’s bed was occupied by Connie and Sasha, Reiner and Bert were asleep on the floor under the blankets and duvets they had brought with them. Eren and Levi were nowhere to be found, and Marco was asleep in Jean’s bed. Jean almost had a heart attack looking at Marco’s angelic face as he slept, Jean felt heat rise up to his face. ‘Please don’t pop a boner.’ Jean repeated like a mantra in his head as he gently slid from the bed. Jean stepped over Reiner’s snoring form, he padded to the door slowly sliding it open and crossing the hall to Eren and Levi’s room. He knocked and opened the door.

The raven was nestled into Eren’s embrace, Jean gently roused Levi from his sleep. “Lee, you need your meds.” Jean said gently, “mmm, 5 more minutes.” Levi mumbled, stretching out. “No, Lee. Now you get withdrawal if you don’t take it at the right time.” Jean said, “it’s in the next room.” Jean said, Levi peeled himself away from Eren and followed Jean to the room.

The taller male mixed the medication and handed it to Levi, “are we going home today?” Levi asked, Jean nodded. “We’ll get going soon, make sure you’re all packed up.” Jean replied unplugging the switch from its charger. “When are we leaving?” Levi asked quietly, “when everyone is awake.” The raven hummed and looked around the room, all the members of the group were out cold. Reiner’s loud snores bounced around the room, “I need a smoke.” Jean said, the raven hummed in agreement. Jean opened the balcony doors, the wind ripped through the room, rain pelted in. The curtains whipped about, rain and sea salt sprayed in.

“Shitting hell that wind is freezing cold.” Jean whispered as he shut the doors, he slipped on his Nike tracksuit bottoms. Jean pulled on his North face raincoat, “fluffy hood.” Levi said tangling his fingers in the fur on the hood. “It’s my favourite coat.” Jean replied, Levi yawned loudly. Jean handed Levi a coat, the raven slipped it on and the two headed outside.

The wind whipped around the two threatening to steal the potential smokes from the two, “how am I gonna roll in this?” Levi asked, Jean dug through his pockets and produced Levi’s smoking tin, the raven hunched over the chair and protected the materials from the wind, Jean opened his coat around the raven protecting him from the wind. Jean was shuddering, “Hurry up. I’m freezing,” Jean said trembling, the raven finished rolling the smokes and handed Jean the smoke. The taller male zipped up his jacket and tried light up the smoke. He cursed loudly and turned away from the wind, Levi was curled up in the chair head between his knees, cupping the smoke between his trembling hands.

Jean relit the smoke for the millionth time, “fucksake.” Jean murmured, “I can’t smoke like this.” Jean grumbled out, “I hate this.” Jean mumbled, “it’s just wind Jean, chill.” Levi laughed blowing the smoke out his nose, Jean tried to relight several times, but the wind extinguished his efforts. Jean stamped the smoke into the floor irately and went inside, the rest of the group had risen from their comatose states and were busying themselves with tidying the room, “we’re all packed.” Marco said with a smile, Jean slid his coat off and got dressed tidying away his clothes into his bags. Marco tidied the room and collected the toiletries.

“That’s the bathroom packed; I think we’re ready to head out.” Marco said smiling, “okay,” Jean replied neatly tying his cables and putting them away in his laptop bag. Jean and Marco began loading the car up, Connie and Sasha jumped into the back of Jean’s car. “No, we said we’d swap on the way back.” Jean said, “Oh please, we like your car.” Sasha begged, “fine.” Jean said, “just until we’re on the Euro tunnel. Then you two get into Reiner’s car. Because I’m taking Levi home,” Jean said pointing his finger at the two. “Yes, papa Jean.” Connie replied holding back his laughter. Jean rolled his eyes and shut the boot getting into the car.

Reiner knocked on the window, Jean rolled it down. “What’s the plan then big man?” Reiner asked leaning on the doorframe. “Get maccies breakfast, get on the road. Get the train back home, we should miss the rush hour traffic. Get back home, and chill.” Jean said, “Just follow us on, ignore the satnav, it takes you the wrong way.” Jean added, “Right, we’ll get in then.” Reiner said. Jean watched as the blonde climbed into his car and started the engine, Jean turned his car on, and the group began the travel back to England. “You two out,” Jean said to the two, in the backseat. Connie and Sasha complained loudly, Jean snatched his blanket off the two and opened the door.

The two slid out reluctantly complaining as they went, Levi and Eren stepped out of the car and walked over, the two climbed into the back. “Hi,” Levi said quietly shutting his door, “helloooo.” Marco said waving at the two, Jean handed the raven his blanket, Levi kicked off his shoes and spread the huge soft blanket over him and Eren. Levi rested his feet in Eren’s lap, the brunette rubbed Levi’s feet. The raven grimaced, “eww, you’re nasty touching feet.” Levi said gently, a coy smile on his face.

“Do you have a foot fetish or something?” the raven asked flexing his toes, “no,” Eren replied, “how do you say feet in German?” Levi asked biting the corner of the borrowed hoodie’s sleeve. Eren whispered it into Levi’s ear, “ewww, it sounds gross. If you don’t have a foot fetish why are you still touching my feet?” Levi asked. Gently kicking Eren’s hands, “you have small cute feet.”

Eren said, “Stop talking about feet or I swear to fuck I’ll vomit.” Jean said tossing a tab of gum into his mouth. Eren laughed loudly, Levi yawned and pulled the blanket up around him, “so, you two?” Marco asked, “you guys together?” Marco asked, Levi physically tensed up. “No,” the raven answered quickly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought… never mind.” Marco rushed out hurriedly. Jean’s knee was bouncing restlessly, “Jean stop, you’re making the car shake.” Marco said. Jean’s eyes were fixed ahead as he ground his teeth anxiously. Marco clamped his hand down on Jean’s knee, the ashen male jumped.

“You were making the car shake.” Marco said gently, “oh, sorry.” Jean replied looking at Marco, “what snacks did you guys get?” Jean asked, “a bunch of butter cookies, I tried to talk them out of it. But they wouldn’t let me, so they got like 10 packs of different flavoured butter cookies, some different oasis, flavoured cheese crackers, loads of crisps, chocolates, sweets.” Levi said warmly. A small smile on his face, “Connie got a whole fucking bar of nougat.” Levi said beginning to laugh, “Sasha tried to buy a shelf full of chicken.” Eren said abruptly, Jean burst out laughing. “A shelf of chicken?!” Jean cried, "she also bought a whole fucking like wad of meat wrapped in twine." Jean was wheezing, he snorted loudly. Setting the rest of the car off, "she literally bought a basket full of fresh produce! The woman looked at us like we were insane!" Levi yelled between laughs.

Reiner came over and knocked on the window. Jean calmed himself down and opened the door, “I’ve turned my car wifi on if you wanna use it.” Reiner said with a smile, “what an OG.” Levi said with a huge smile from the back, “you alright Lee?” Reiner asked, “I’m vibing,” Levi replied, he was biting a chunk off his gigantic stick of beef jerky. “Beef jerky?” Reiner asked, Levi nodded, he offered Reiner a bite of the jerky. “It fucking stinks.” Jean replied his leg had resumed its furious tempo on the floor of the car, “what’s with you and your leg bouncing?” Reiner asked, “I couldn’t smoke this morning, the wind across the sea fucked shit up, so I’m craving a smoke.” Jean replied.

The group arrived back in England and drove to the nearest service station for Jean’s sake. He lit up immediately and groaned as he took a long drag, “oh my God.” Jean whined out, “I’ve waited so long,” he whimpered, “alright, try not to orgasm over it.” Eren said laughing, Levi laughed too. “Fuck off,” Jean spat, Levi finished rolling his smoke and lit up, the raven began coughing. Jean looked over as hacking coughs wracked Levi’s frame, Jean patted Levi’s back. Levi hacked up a wad of phlegm and spat it onto the floor.

“Very attractive.” Jean said grimacing. The raven was panting, “you gotta stop smoking Lee.” Jean said after he took a long drag, “I gotta stop doing a lot of things Jean,” Levi replied. His voice was crackly and gravelly, “you’re literally asthmatic and you smoke.” Jean said beginning another rant. “Oh my God. Shut up mom!” Levi yelled, Jean pulled a sour face at Levi and frowned as the raven cleared his throat again and continued smoking. The raven grimaced and shook his head handing the smoke to Eren, the brunette looked at him questioningly.

“I feel really ill.” The raven said, Eren finished the smoke for Levi. The raven climbed into Jean’s lap, Marco was sat on the smoking bench with the three. “You’re asthmatic and you smoke?” Marco asked his face in complete shock. Levi nodded, “I got a weak heart too.” Levi added with a smile, “Oh my God, Levi you’re literally killing yourself,” Marco replied sadly, “I’m cutting down, smoking is a coping mechanism for me personally. I’ll stop eventually.” Levi said, Marco looked genuinely saddened at Levi’s poor life choices.

“Aw Marco! Don’t be sad!” Levi said squeezing Marco’s hand, “do you have meds for your heart?” Marco asked, “no, it’s not that bad. I also have heart murmurs which gave away my heart condition. But like honestly its not that bad. They should have fixed it in the womb with a surgery but because we were twins, it would put Mikasa at risk too and our dad said no. So I was born with a weak heart.” Levi said, “can they do the surgery now?” Marco asked, “I mean they could but like whats the point, its not really harming me now. I just have to be careful.” Levi said, “I’ve already expressed my personal opinion on his heart,” Jean said earning a glare from Levi.

“I think you should get your heart sorted out too.” Marco said kindly, “Thank you!” Jean said looking at Levi. “Fine, I’ll see a doctor about it.” Levi mumbled, “why don’t you go see Dr Garisha man again?” Jean asked, “yeah, my dad will help.” Eren said, “I can ask him now?” Eren offered, “if you want to.” Levi said, “I’m sure he’s like busy, I don’t want to be a burden.” Levi replied shuffling further up Jean’s lap, Jean groaned. “Your ass is really bony.” Jean complained, “shall we get burger king?” Reiner suggested, “yeah, there’s the shop inside.” Marco replied attempting to silence his stomach's desperate cries for food, the group headed inside.

Levi pulled the hood up over his head, the group retrieved their food and they sat by the cars with their food. “Oh my God, look there’s a cat.” Sasha cried pointing, the whole group turned to look, there was a small scrawny cat mewing at the group. Levi stood and picked up the small cat, “Levi, it might have something on it like fleas.” Jean cried, “he’s so little!” Levi cried holding the cat close to his chest. The cat was mewling weakly, “Jean I wanna keep him please.” Levi said, “he can be a yard cat!” Levi added.

Reiner came over and began feeding the small cat pieces of his burger. The small cat was absolutely ravenous as he delicately ate the burger from Reiner’s fingers, “he’s so cute, he’s like white with grey tabby.” Sasha said aweing over the cat. “It’s too friendly to be a stray.” Jean said looking at the cat. “But Jean, its too skinny.” Levi said pouting, “we’ll take it to the vets on the way home.” Levi begged. Jean felt himself groan as Levi stroked the skinny bag of bones. The group arrived back at the house, Levi was on the sofa with his new friend whilst the group unpacked.

“Don’t get attached to it Levi. They said if the owner comes looking within a week it’s going back to them.” Jean reminded the raven, “Jean, its got no microchip, it’s a stray.” Levi said with a groan, the vets had given the cat a full check-up and given the cat some necessary antibiotics, treated it with flea and tick medicine and wormed the cat. “What are we gonna call you, hm?” Levi asked the small cat, “Levi, just call it cat until its ours.” Jean said with a sigh, “hang on. Won’t Roxy and Rocco kill him? Didn’t Farlan say they killed a cat?” Jean asked, Levi’s face fell. “Oh my God, I forgot about them.” Levi said sadly.

“Can you look after him?” Levi asked pleadingly, “I hate cats.” Jean reminded the raven, “Oh but Jean! He’s so sweet! Please look after him!” the raven begged; Jean groaned loudly. “Fucks sake. Fine. I’ll look after the fleabag.” Jean grumbled Levi smiled widely, “thank you.” The raven replied genuinely, “you hear that cat? You can stay!” Levi said gently to the small cat, the small creature was sound asleep. “I’m ready to take you back now,” Jean said to the raven, Levi pouted and stroked cat’s head gently.

“I haven’t got any fucking cat food, what am I gonna feed it?” Jean asked, “chicken, tuna, leftovers until you can go get cat food,” Levi said, “oh my God, its gonna shit on the floor. Its gonna need to be litter trained.” Jean whined, “Jean stop being a baby.” Eren said, “I’ll go get the cat shit, you take Levi back.” The brunette said gently stroking cat’s head. Levi gently placed cat on the sofa and wrapped the blanket around him. “Bye cat,” Levi said sadly, the raven slid his worn-out vans on and the two headed back to Levi’s house.

“Enjoy your trip to Dunkirk?” Jean asked, “yeah, it was really fun. I’m glad we were back in France, even if it was only for a day or so.” Levi said typing away at his phone, “who are you messaging?” Jean asked leaning to look on Levi’s screen, “Farlan,” Levi replied showing the taller male. “Tell him I said hi.” Jean replied beginning the drive to Levi’s house. The two talked away quietly as they listened to the radio, “I messaged Dr Jaeger, he said he’ll refer me to a specialist.” Levi said as they pulled onto the road to Levi’s house, the two drove past the arena. Farlan was exercising his horse in the arena, the blonde waved at the two.

Levi rolled down the window, “honey! I’m home!” Levi yelled, Farlan laughed. Jean parked in front of the house, “look at the old man, ambling down the road with his old dog.” Levi said with a smile, Kenny was walking down the paths to the field with his old gun dog, leaning heavily on a stick. “Is he limping?” Jean asked, “yeah, he got kicked by my horse.” Levi said, Jean winced. “He was helping Erwin get it in from the field, Erwin was going to ride it. My horse span and kicked him in the thigh, like double barrelled him.” Levi said, Jean grimaced and turned the engine off.

Jean got out, Levi got out and took his things inside unpacking the clothes. He began washing the clothes, Farlan arrived back, “Far, a word?” Jean asked, the blonde smiled widely at Jean and jogged over. “How was the trip?” the blonde asked, “oh it was good, we’ll defo have to go back with you guys.” Jean replied smiling, “Levi’s in love. Do you know?” Jean asked, Farlan looked hopeful. “With Eren,” Jean added, Farlan’s face fell, “I know. I hoped he loved me.” Farlan whispered out.

“He’s using sex to try cope with his emotions. Please don’t let him have sex with you. I know this sounds so big headed and controlling. But he needs to sit with his emotions and realise how he’s feeling not just push his emotions away. Eren’s a huge dope and will wait for Levi, but it’s not fair to keep Eren waiting for years.” Jean said gently. “No, I completely agree. As much as I hate to admit it, its not fair on Eren.” Farlan replied after a small pause, “I want him to be happy, as much as I love him. I want him to be with someone who he genuinely loves.” Farlan said sadly. “Far, I’m sorry.” Jean said, “no it’s okay. I know that he doesn’t love me like he loves Eren.” The blonde said, his small dogs were running around his feet yapping at Jean, the ashen male stroked the small dogs gently. “We rescued a cat, Levi wants to bring it here.” Jean said.

Farlan quirked his head to one side, “a cat?” he asked, Jean nodded. “You can’t have cats or other small animals around these two.” Farlan said pointing at the dogs, “I told him that,” Jean said grimacing. “It’s staying with me for a week, until the owners are found. If its not claimed in a week, its ours.” Jean said to the blonde, the two were walking together towards the house. Whilst in France Jean and co had bought a load of fresh produce, the ashen male had provided Farlan with a fresh apple. The blonde was slicing segments off the apple with his pocket knife and was eating it quietly, “hows the leg ken!” Farlan called, Kenny was stabbing at a weed with his stick.

“Awful.” The taller male replied he began hobbling towards the two, “I got you some gifts from France!” Jean exclaimed unlocking the car and taking a hot bag from the back seats, “What did you get me?” Kenny asked as he neared the car, “I got you chaussons aux pommes, freshly made from the bakery in France,” Jean said producing the pastries from the bag, “annndd, some more biscuits. Like macarons. Some savoury snacks and sweets too.” Jean said handing the bag to Kenny, “bring it inside. We’ll have a nice pastry and a cup of tea.” Kenny said, ambling inside. “You sit down I’ll sort the tea.” Farlan called after Kenny.


	9. Where is my Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for lateness for this chapter, my document got corrupted and deleted so I had to rewrite an entire chapter. The old chapter was really frickin good too, like grade A content. But, lesson learnt, I now save my documents in two places so it doesn't happen again. Anywho, please; enjoy.

Farlan was cuddled under a mound of blankets in bed, the blonde’s guitar was lay sprawled on the bed neglected from the warmth and comfort, the old guitar had been cleaned. Farlan had cleaned the guitar and waxed it, he also added new strings and had spent hours buffing the wood. Rocco was cuddled up in the mound of blankets with Farlan, the blonde was staring blankly at his TV screen.

His wii remotes laying abandoned on the plush covers, the blonde sighed and pulled the old controllers over to him. The legend of Zelda trilogy held a special place in Farlan’s heart he was secretly a giant nerd. When Farlan was younger he would play Legend of Zelda all day with his mother, the two bonded and strengthened their friendship over the games. The fondest memories Farlan had were of him and his mother playing legend of Zelda together, a lot had changed since then. But one thing that hadn’t changed was Farlan’s love of legend of Zelda. The blonde lazily tugged the controllers closer to him and began to replay the game for what was probably the millionth time.

Farlan must have zoned out to the relaxing ambience music, he was drawn from his day dream by Izzie, she was stamping around in Farlan’s room, yanking open drawers and rummaging around in the contents of the drawers, she pulled a face as she hooked a pair of Farlan’s boxers by the waistband. She threw them onto the bed with her finger, the small dog from within the blankets woofed and crawled out. He wagged his tail quickly at the sight of Izzie. “Hi!” She squealed as she fussed the dog, “where’s far?!” The red head questioned aloud as she pet the dog.

The blonde shifted under the mound of blankets and sighed loudly. “You were there the entire time?” Izzie asked sitting on the bed, “what are you looking for?” Farlan asked tiredly, “I know we’re not supposed to bother you when you’re on your holiday… Buuuttt…” She started, Farlan sat up in bed and looked at her. He crossed his arms, “what?” he asked, “where’s the worming book? Levi needs it. He said you had it last, the riding school needs to know when the horses have been wormed.” She said scratching Rocco’s ears. Farlan reached across to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open, revealing the book.

He held it to her, she attempted to snatch it. Farlan yanked it away, “bring it back to me. This is very important.” Farlan said extending his hand once again. “Yes sir.” Izzie mock saluted and took the book and scampered off downstairs, Farlan sighed and looked down at Rocco. The small dog was whining for attention, “you’re a soft git.” Farlan mumbled as he disappeared under the covers again, the small dog joined him under the covers. Izzie tiptoed back in, the redhead attempted to remove a folder from the bookshelf, the redhead caused a cascade of books and folders.

“Izzie!” Farlan yelled, “I’m sorry! I wanted your revision notes for pony club!” Izzie blurted out; the blonde heaved yet another sigh. “Stop sighing at me!” She cried, Farlan sighed once again for good measure, “hate you.” Izzie mumbled as she began picking up the books and folders, the blonde put back his books and left out the relevant folder. “What test are you doing?” Farlan asked, “well, I’m working on my pony club B test, and Mina is working on her D+.” Izzie said, Farlan handed her the file.

“Return that to me. It’s really important you don’t lose it.” Farlan warned as he climbed back into bed. “I won’t.” Izzie replied skipping out, “you’re so lucky to have a week off.” Izzie whined, “go.” Farlan said pushing her to the door with his foot, the redhead complained and eventually left. Farlan looked at Rocco, the small dog was lay on the bed, pitifully crying and whining for attention. The blonde awed and swaddled the dog in a blanket and began cuddling the small hound. The blonde ignored the urgent buzzing from his phone, the two fell asleep.

Farlan was rudely roused from his slumber by violent shakes on his body, the blonde looked up, he was still trying to come to. “Would it kill you to answer your fucking phone!?” Someone yelled at him, Farlan blinked and rubbed his eyes, “wha?” he mumbled out. “Farlan!” Levi cried; the blonde sat up. “What’s happened? Where’s the fire?” Farlan asked pulling back the blankets, “why didn’t you answer your phone?!” Levi demanded, the raven snatched the phone off the nightstand and turned it on, “I needed you, someone fell off. We needed a first aider, I had to get Erwin to come to do first aid! He was in a really important meeting too.” Levi chastised Farlan.

“I’m sorry but I’m on holiday.” Farlan replied, “you should always have your phone on! We need you on standby in case something happens!” Levi yelled, he stormed out and stomped around upstairs for a while before he stomped down the stairs, Farlan listened as Levi slammed the door shut. Farlan looked at the space where Levi had been, a small puddle of water had soaked into the rug, two small muddy boot prints were on the rug. Kenny gently poked his head around the door. “You okay?” Kenny asked, Farlan sighed and nodded.

“What’s he pissed for now?” Kenny asked gently lifting Farlan’s guitar and sitting on the bed with the blonde, “he’s mad in general because I won’t fuck him anymore.” Farlan said, Kenny was strumming the guitar absentmindedly. “Oh?” he asked, Farlan nodded, “I’m in love with him.” Farlan elaborated, “so I made the decision with a little help from Jean to call it off. It was really hurting me,” Farlan said looking at Kenny. The taller male was looking at Farlan, a genuine softness in his eyes. “How’s Uri?” Farlan asked, Kenny smiled. “He’s doing good,” Kenny said with a small smile. “I conditioned my guitar today.” Farlan said gently taking it from the older male. “Oh yeah?” Kenny asked, Farlan nodded.

“I put new strings on it too.” Farlan said smiling, Kenny made a noise of conformation. “Practiced any new songs?” Kenny asked, Farlan strummed the strings. “Yeah, a couple.” The blonde replied, “go on then, let’s have a listen.” The older male said leaning against the headboard, he was holding Rocco and petting the terrier’s stomach. Farlan ran his fingers along the strings, he checked that the guitar was in tune after the cleaning and began strumming the notes out to ‘Feeling Whitney’ the blonde sang along, Kenny listened quietly. Farlan finished ‘Feeling Whitney’ and immediately moved onto singing another [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcdO9UP0hp8), “French.” Kenny remarked as he listened, Farlan sang the song and finished his ballads.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he set down the guitar, Kenny awed and pulled the blonde close to him. “I’ll tell him off if you want.” Kenny said, the blonde shook his head. “It’s fine. It was my fault for getting feelings involved.” Farlan mumbled out, “do you want a hot chocolate?” Kenny asked, Farlan shook his head. “I’m going to go ride Caesar.” Farlan said, the blonde attempted to motivate his limbs into moving. Kenny’s embrace was warm and comforting, Farlan could feel himself melt into the comforting hold.

“It’s chucking it down outside.” Kenny remarked gently pushing Farlan up, “you’ll need waterproofs.” Kenny added, Farlan groaned as he gently put his guitar in its case. The taller male stood and stretched, a few bones cracked and popped. Earning a groan from Kenny, “I hate getting old.” Kenny mumbled, “you’re not even that old.” Farlan replied, Kenny chucked as he headed downstairs. Rocco close at his heels, Farlan got changed. He put his phone in his pocket and padded downstairs, “did he come in from the yard just to yell at you?” Kenny asked, Farlan shrugged.

“I heard him rummaging around in his room before he left.” He zipped up his coat and donned Rocco with an insulated raincoat. “That rain is freezing I’ll tell you that now, Levi’s already had to come in to get gloves and a scarf.” Kenny said, “is he teaching?” Farlan asked, “yeah, he’s helping with the riding school today. All the comp horses are out, Erwin said they needed help on the riding school. So, Levi’s teaching pony club with Izzie. So that the regular instructors aren’t taken away from regular lessons.” Kenny said.

“I can’t imagine Levi teaching pony club.” Farlan said with a snort, Kenny laughed. “They’re in the indoor if you wanna swing by.” Kenny said, “I’ll warm up in there and then we’ll go out on a little hack.” Farlan said with a wink, Kenny laughed. “Do you want me to come?” the older male asked, “nah its okay. Caesar is gonna be really stroppy because of the weather, so he’ll be a pain with other horses.” Farlan explained as he pulled his riding boots on, Kenny watched Farlan struggle with the spur straps. “Let me,” the older male said gently taking the spur straps and fastening it to the boot.

The blonde headed out with Rocco close at his heels, Farlan retrieved his horse from his stable and tacked him up in record time. He threw a rug over the silver stallion and the two sped walked to the arena, he peered over the door. Levi was jogging next to some of the kids as they did their lessons, a whip tucked behind Levi’s arm as he gave instructions to the kids. “Knock knock! Can I come in?” the blonde asked, Levi nodded. Farlan opened the door and lead his steed in, Rocco ran in. Izzie readied Farlan’s horse for him, the blonde looked around the arena amused. “Is this Levi’s bootcamp?” Farlan asked Izzie, she snorted and hid her smirk. “Don’t let bro hear you saying that. He’ll have your head,” Izzie whispered.

The redhead gently removed the rug from the horse and wrapped it around herself. Izzie swaddled herself and Rocco in the blanket, all eyes in the arena were on Farlan as he mounted his horse. The blonde walked his horse around a few laps, the young girls’ eyes were fixated on Farlan. The blonde’s horse was outraged to be worked in such awful weather and he made his thoughts on the matter noticeably clear. The blonde sat the bucks, rears, kicks, and hops the horse threw in out of anger. “Have you come in to show off?” Levi asked, “because you’re distracting my students.” Levi added angrily.

“I’ll be out of your hair in a minute. I’ll give him a canter and then I’m off.” Farlan replied with a dazzling smile, he urged his horse up into the second gait, Izzie watched as Levi seemed to get irater by the second. Farlan began his canter, the raven struggled to get control over his students, the young girls had all turned to look at Farlan. Resulting in anarchy, the lesson horses had no steering and were bumping into one another and bumping into the fences. Farlan hid his smirk as Levi yelled instructions at the young girls. Farlan got kicked out of the arena after that stunt, he trotted along the forest paths quietly. Lost deep in thought, he was completely oblivious to Jean and Marco calling to him from the shrubs.

Upon Farlan’s re-entry to the property he saw a sight he didn’t want to see. From the private road into the estate you could see into Erwin’s house if the curtains were open due to the house being situated on a hill and front facing. As Farlan was waiting for the mechanised gate to open he happened to gaze up at the house, the blonde’s face fell. Levi was in Erwin’s front room, the two were making out, Erwin’s hands were roaming over Levi’s body. Farlan grit his teeth and urged his horse on, Rocco ran ahead of the two the little dog was soaked to the core.

The blonde vaulted off his horse whilst they were still trotting, he ran with the steed into the sheltered cross ties. He flicked on the solarium and began taking off the tack, the horse was soaked and trembling, “sorry.” Farlan apologised to the horse, the blonde grabbed a couple towels and began drying his horse off. The blonde pulled his outer layers off and hung them under the warm lamps, he also pulled Rocco’s sodden coat off. He swaddled the terrier in a warm towel and the three sat in silence drying off together. Farlan picked up the sodden towels and stared at then blankly, in a wild fit of rage he threw them at the wall cursing loudly. The sudden noise spooked the animals and caused them to jump, “I’m sorry.” Farlan apologised again as he retrieved the towels and sat heavily in his chair. Brooding over his choices.

Farlan eventually got up from his stool, Rocco was lay on the floor close to the horse under the solarium. The blonde was frozen to the bone as he led his horse to the stable, he ensured his horse was warm and well. Levi poked his head over the stable door, “how was your ride?” The raven asked quietly, “it was okay.” Farlan replied, his teeth were chattering as he answered Levi. The raven stepped inside the stable, the blonde was chilled to the bone, “did you not wear a coat?” Levi asked, “I did but it’s raining so much that it soaked through my waterproofs.” Farlan stuttered out, Levi grabbed Farlan’s hand.

The blonde was ice cold, “Farlan!” Levi exclaimed, “you need to warm up right now!” The raven yelled, he rubbed Farlan’s hands in his hands and blew hot air onto the blonde’s cold appendages. “I’ll be okay,” Farlan said quietly whilst trembling, Levi looked up at Farlan coyly. “I know what else could warm you up.” Levi said quietly, the blonde’s blue eyes were pained as the two made out. Farlan pulled away, “No, Levi. We can’t.” Farlan said, his voice pained. The blonde gently pulled his hands away from the raven and quietly left.

Farlan headed up to the house, Rocco following faithfully at his heels. The two made it in, they were met with Kenny who demanded that Farlan get in a hot bath immediately. The blonde left his sodden clothes downstairs for Kenny to wash whilst he relaxed in the hot bath, the blonde soaked in the warm water. Farlan eventually left the warmth of the bath, he returned to his room. Kenny had left out some comfy clothes for Farlan to wear, the blonde padded downstairs. Kenny had also prepared a hot chocolate for Farlan, the blonde sipped it quietly, Kenny captured Farlan’s head in a towel and dried his hair roughly.

“You’ll catch a cold if you walk around with wet hair.” Kenny said, “how come, you don’t have kids of your own?” Farlan asked. Kenny paused for a moment, “sorry, that was rude of me to ask.” Farlan said, the elder male shook his head. “No, its okay. I was just not meant to be someone’s father.” Kenny replied, Farlan looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” the blonde asked, “I’m not father material,” Kenny replied.

“Oh shit, I left my phone outside. In the coat pocket.” Farlan said, “I’ll get it.” Kenny offered, he slipped his shoes on and collected Farlan’s sodden clothes from the crossties. Kenny found Levi, the raven was talking to the pony club group. The tall male headed over to Levi, the small raven was showing the younger girls to plait, Kenny smiled and leaned on the wall watching Levi help the girls. The raven finished his demonstration and headed over to Kenny, “is Farlan okay? He was really cold.” Levi asked, “he’s fine, he just needed a warm bath and a hot drink to warm him up.” Kenny replied, “I never thought I’d see you doing pony club.” Kenny said with a smirk.

Levi grumbled, “shut up, because Farlan has the week off. I’m now working weekends and weekdays, so immediately after uni I’m working till it gets done.” Levi said, Kenny smirked. “Imagine actually having to do your job.” Kenny said as he laughed. Levi elbowed him, “what even is your official role?” Kenny asked, “I’m head groom, head lad, comp groom, and comp rider. So basically, I’m the yard manager.” Levi explained, he was picking the dirt out from under his nails. “I was gonna go out this week. Go get shitfaced with Hanji,” Levi said, he flicked a strand of straw from his jodhpurs. “How is Hanji, you don’t seem to talk about her a lot anymore.” Kenny observed, Levi pouted.

“Yeah, I miss her. I’ve just been hanging out with Jean’s group more.” Levi explained, “I remember when you two got placed in different classes in secondary school for the first three years and Jean lost his mind.” Kenny said laughing, “he appealed everywhere and demanded you two be put in the same classes every year.” Kenny said with a small smile, the taller male looked around at the ponies that the group were using. “You used to ride these,” Kenny said pointing at the ponies, “still do.” Levi said proudly, “me and these ponies go everywhere. We hack out, we jump, we do cross country,” Levi said folding his arms, “Jean really loves you, you know.” Kenny said looking at Levi, the raven cocked his head to one side.

“If that boy is anything, he’s fiercely loyal.” Kenny said gently, the raven kicked a small stone across the courtyard. “I know, he’s my best friend. I love him with all my heart.” Levi replied eventually. “What’s for dinner?” the raven asked, “cottage pie and crumble for afterwards.” Kenny replied, he shifted his position, “I’m gonna head back in, how longer do you have for these?” Kenny asked pointing at the kids. “Not long, they’re gonna plait and then we’re done.” Levi said, “I best get dinner on then.” Kenny replied, Izzie was helping Mina's group with the pony. Levi turned his attention to a small pony; he began plaiting the small horse.

Kenny ambled back towards the house, before he went in, he checked on Farlan’s horse. The silver horse was sleeping soundly in his warm stable. Kenny whistled gently; the horse looked up his ears swivelling. Caesar whickered to Kenny, he smiled and entered the stable gently giving the horse a fuss. Kenny slipped the horse a mint and quietly left turning Caesar’s light off. The tall male ambled up to the house humming as he went, Roxy was running around outside. She jumped up at Kenny, he smiled at the small dog. The two made it inside, Kenny handed Farlan his clothes. The blonde immediately checked his phone, he had several missed messages from Jean.

Kenny busied himself with dinner, Farlan helped out best he could, Levi and Izzie came in laughing, “all done now?” Kenny asked, “yeah, all done.” Levi replied. He slipped off his shoes and immediately went upstairs to change, Izzie lay on the kitchen floor and played with both the small dogs. Kenny grumbled briefly about Izzie being in the way as he stepped over her to reach the oven. “If any food falls on me, I’ll just catch it with my mouth.” She said defiantly, “I don’t doubt that for a second, you’d catch tennis balls with your fat gob.” Farlan said.

Izzie gasped in mock hurt and threw a stray pea at Farlan, the blonde was laughing loudly. “Kenny’s been cooking. Where did you learn to cook?” Izzie asked. “Well, my work buddy gave me a book on cooking. He said it helped his depression get better if he did something productive like cooking. I got it to help Levi, when I arrived to look after him since his accident, all you three ate was takeaway food. It was so unhealthy.” Kenny said, Farlan tried to hide his laughter. “Well, last time we had some homecooked food. Levi and I got food poisoning.” Izzie said pointing at Farlan.

Kenny paused and looked at them, “what?” He asked, Levi made an appearance in the kitchen. He was wearing a comfy pair of Nike tracksuit bottoms, and a black tank top. “Oh, last time Farlan cooked a proper meal for me and Levi. We got food poisoning, he actually managed to burn the outside to a crisp. But left the inside completely raw.” Izzie said laughing, Farlan was in stitches. Levi started laughing too, “I remember! But because he worked so hard on it, we didn’t want to be rude, so we ate it all even though we were holding back our gags.” Levi exclaimed; the group had migrated to the sofa. “So, we got food poisoning from the raw food.” Levi said, he was resting his head on Farlan.

Jean was currently revaluating his life choices as he stomped around in the pouring rain with Marco. The two were in the forest close to Marco’s house, they were looking for things for Marco’s animals, “what time are we picking up your little sister?” Jean asked, “after her pony club stuff.” Marco replied, he was putting substrate into a tub, Jean was looking around the damp forest. Rain pelted onto his North face raincoat. Marco finished gathering some substrate, he glanced back at Jean. The two were disturbed from their trances by Marco’s phone ringing, he answered it quickly.

“Hello, Mina.” Marco began, “are you ready to be picked up?” Marco asked, “okay sure, we’ll finish up here. We’ll be there in 10 minutes or so.” Marco said down the line, the two headed back to Jean’s car, the two walked in comfortable silence. Marco yawned loudly, “Sorry.” He apologised quietly with a smile, “don’t apologise for yawning,” Jean said with a smile. Marco put the supplies in the boot, Jean sat in the driver’s seat quietly. He cringed to himself over what he said, he smacked his head on the steering wheel. ‘Jean you idiot!’ he cringed inwardly.

He grimaced and rubbed the sore spot on his head, Marco slid into the passenger seat with a smile. His eyebrow’s dipped down as he noticed the red mark on Jean’s head. “What happened? Are you okay?” Marco asked his hand going to Jean’s head. The ashen male yelped, “Yepfine!” he hurried out jerking his head away. Jean smacked the back of his head off the window, “Oh my gosh! Jean!” Marco cried; the ashen male cradled his head tightly. A flurry of curses left Jean’s mouth; Marco hugged Jean’s head tightly. Jean groaned, “do you need some pain killers?” Marco asked, Jean shook his head, “No, I’ll be okay in a minute.” Jean replied quietly.

He whimpered and slowly sat up, he turned the ignition and the two began the ride back to pick up Mina. Jean put on his music and the two drove in an awkward silence. “Are you sure your head is okay?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “I’m fine.” He reassured Marco, “okay… good. So, I won’t feel bad for laughing.” Marco said as he began to laugh, Jean flushed a violent red. “Shut up. That’s not funny.” Jean mumbled out; Marco chortled next to Jean. The ashen male eventually started laughing too, the two’s drive back to the yard was filled with laughter.

Jean pulled into the car park; the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to go down. Casting a golden hue over the yard. Jean walked with Marco to pick up Mina. She was stood proudly waiting for Marco, a little rosette tucked into her shirt. “Marco look! I came 3rd!” She squealed running to her brother, Marco captured her in his arms hugging her tightly and spinning her around. “Wow! Mina I’m so proud of you!” Marco exclaimed hugging her tightly. Jean felt awkward and out of place stood watching the two hug, “who’s the horse face?” Mina asked with a glare.

Jean blinked a couple times, “hey! Who’re you calling horse face?!” He yelled Marco, chastised Mina greatly, “and to think I was going to ask Levi if he could give you a private lesson on his horse!” Jean yelled crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air, “you don’t even know Levi! So!” she stuck her tongue out and blew a huge raspberry at Jean. “Oh yeah?” Jean challenged, he whipped out his phone and called Levi, “hey Levi. Come to the yard for a second but stay on the phone.” Jean said in a ‘I told you so tone.’

“okay?” Levi said his voice trailing off as he came out, he looked extremely confused as he headed towards Jean. “What’s going on?” he asked, “aren’t we best pals?” Jean asked, “yeah?” Levi said questioningly. Mina gasped loudly her eyes sparkled as she looked at the two, “Jean! I’m so sorry!” She squeaked out running over to the two, she tugged on Jean’s trouser leg. “Please, please, please, please.” She begged, “no, you’ve been extremely rude to me,” Jean said pouting and crossing his arms. Levi snorted and chuckled, Marco was dying of embarrassment, “what have you said I’d do now Jean?” Levi asked crossing his arms, “he said you’d give me a lesson on your horse!” Mina yelled, “I never!” Jean deflected, “I said I’d ask if you would! There’s a difference you know!” Jean cried childishly.

A small genuine smile spread across Levi’s face, “how about I teach you on a lesson horse instead?” Levi offered gently bending down to look her in the eye. She gasped and nodded excitedly. “My treat,” Levi said with a smile. He whispered in Mina’s ear, “It’s our secret though, you can’t tell anyone.” Levi whispered gently. She nodded ecstatically, Levi smiled and gently patted her on the head. “You coming out tonight?” Jean asked Levi, “can’t I’m working all next week.” Levi said, “I thought Farlan normally did that?” Jean asked.

“He’s got the week off, so I’m covering all his hours. So I have to come back between lectures.” Levi said, “how will you get back?” Jean asked, “Farlan’s truck. I’m driving it into university.” The raven replied, “I’m gonna go back inside because I’m freezing.” Levi said turning to go. “Okay, I’ll message you when I’m back.” Jean said waving to Levi the raven waved at the three. Marco was burning bright red in embarrassment. The three headed back to Marco’s house, Mina was bursting at the seams with excitement, “remember Levi’s deal! You can’t tell anyone!” Jean said, “But, I have to tell my mama! She won’t know when to take me!” Mina cried, “Marco will know.” Jean said gently as he looked at Marco, the freckled male smiled at Jean. “But I want mama to take me! She videos it properly!” Mina cried, “I’ll be there to video it for you.” Jean promised. “Pinkie promise?” Mina asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “I promise.” Jean said, curling his pinkie around hers. The three were stationary in Marco’s drive. Marco smiled at the sight, Marco’s mother came out to look at the group, “what’s going on here then?” she asked as Marco opened the door. Mina launched into conversation about her pony club experience informing her mother that she had a special lesson in the week that was strictly confidential and on a need to know basis, her mother apparently was not one of the people who had to know.

“Jean, would you like to come in?” she offered, “oh, no thank you Mrs Bodt, I’ve gotta get home. I’ve got an assignment to start,” Jean said politely. He helped Marco carry in the substrate and things, “what course is Jean studying Marco?” she asked, “professional sports coaching, he’s also part of the sports academy. He’s going to be a professional basketball player.” Marco gushed out, Jean flushed red, “Really?” she asked, Marco’s mother was a lovely looking lady, she had untamed long black hair that curled around in perfect ringlets, her circular glasses were perched on the end of her nose giving her a mad scientist look.

A peculiar feeling settled in Jean’s stomach as Marco enthused about Jean to his mother. “Where’s dad he’d love to meet Jean!” Marco exclaimed. Jean soon found himself in the Bodt’s front room, his shoes abandoned next to the pile of mismatched piled up shoes. Heights were scratched onto the doorframe; the house was well and truly lived in. Pictures lined the front room, both of Marco and Mina, also of Mrs and Mr Bodt, (who were called Christie, and Paulo.) he looked around quietly, Paulo was dragged downstairs bleary eyed by Marco. The man had obviously just woken up, he was a rather tall and lean man. Jean stood up to shake his hand, “hello sir, nice to meet you sir.” Jean said robotically. “Hello, its nice to meet you son.” Paulo said with a gentle smile, “Marco tells me you’re a basketball player?” he asked, Jean nodded stiffly. “I used to play basketball back in my day.” He said with a kind smile, Jean sat down with Paulo as he talked about his past, the two discussed techniques and various plays.

The sun had set by the time Jean arrived back at the house, he shut the door and padded into the kitchen in search of a snack, Mikasa was sat on the counter feeding ‘cat’ some tuna. He passed her silently, “what is Levi like?” she asked suddenly, Jean looked at her. Slightly taken aback by her question, “I want to get to know him better.” She said quietly, Jean was stunned. “I-uh-wha?” he asked dumbly, Mikasa looked at him. “I mean, do you need any help?” Jean asked, Mikasa nodded quietly.

Jean shut the fridge, he sat down at the kitchen island with his food. He had a packet of salami and some cheese strings. He opened the packet, “well, he’s a lot like you.” Jean said, he halved the cheese stick and rolled the meat around the cheese. “He’s blunt, quiet, insanely talented, very intelligent. But he’s also sensitive, he’s quite reserved at first but you just have to stick with it and he’ll open up. He actually is witty and cracks a load of jokes, most of them fly over your head at first. He’s really not an easy person to get to know, but when you do. He’s the best thing that can happen to you.” Jean said quietly.

* * *

“Someone’s got pubic lice!” Jean yelled from the sofa in the house, a thundering of feet was heard as Connie and Eren appeared, “who?!” Eren demanded. “I dunno, but we have to attend a safe sex meeting today at 1:30 in the huge lecture theatre.” Jean said screenshotting the message and putting it in the snapchat group, “have you guys got the things you need?” Jean asked, the three had returned to the house between the lectures to pick up some coursework and food. “We best head back.” Jean said sitting up, “I also need to tell Levi about this meeting, he might miss it.”

Jean said beginning to call Levi. The call went straight to answer phone. Eren was messaging Levi, “he said he’ll drive back now he’s just finishing up.” Eren said to Jean. “Why’d he reply to you and not me?” Jean asked, Eren shrugged. The three returned to campus, Jean waited for Levi, the raven parked the truck and jogged over. “Sorry,” he apologised, the raven was dressed in riding clothes, he had changed out his shoes for his usual beat up worn in vans.

“We desperately need to take you shopping.” Jean said, as the two made their way to their friendship group. Their combined groups took up an entire row, Levi and Jean sat in the middle of the groups. “Who’s got these lice then? Taking bets?” Connie said slamming a £5 note on the table. “You’re horrible.” Christa exclaimed, “bet its Levi. Dirty slag.” Jean said, Levi punched the taller male hard. “Defo not me,” the raven replied, “I’m clean.” He added. “are you sure?!” Jean asked, “yes!” Levi cried, “how are you so sure?” Jean asked teasing Levi, “because I don’t have pubes.” Levi said bluntly as he rested his feet on the table.

Jean pulled a face and the group collectively groaned. Levi was laughing, “you asked!” He cried taking a swig of Mike’s water, Erwin was holding back laughter. Mike whispered something to Erwin causing him to burst out laughing, Levi jumped and looked at the two. “Sorry.” Erwin apologised between waves of laughter. The talk finally began, “now, a number of our students have been found to have pubic lice, and chlamydia.” The head of student health began, Jean and Levi’s groups were struggling to hold it together.

“Careful, Hanji might want to examine the pubic lice.” Levi whispered to Mike. The tall male let loose a loud bark of laughter, setting off all the students. Hanji laughed along; the head struggled to maintain order as he tried to carry on. “Guys! Please! Imagine how embarrassed this person may be feeling! Show some consideration!” Armin cried, “ARMIN’S GOT CLAP!” Levi cried amongst the chaos, pointing at Armin. The group lost their minds, they fell about laughing and screeching. “guys! It’s not me!” Armin yelled, flushing bright red. Even Mikasa was struggling to maintain a straight face, the head regained control, and began the talk again.

The back row was spluttering and giggling throughout the talk, “who’s Armin been railing?” Eren whispered to Levi, the raven clamped a hand over his own mouth as tears of laughter slipped down his face. The talk finally finished; Levi let loose a huge cry of laughter. Setting the students off again, “I’ve never heard Levi make that noise before!” Jean squeaked out; the group were red in the face from laughing. Eren and Levi were far gone, tears streamed down their faces. Even the ‘more mature’ members of the group were laughing. Eren and Levi staggered out of the lecture hall. The two were falling about the place laughing.

Eventually the group calmed down, Jean was sat with Levi. The raven was enjoying a sandwich courtesy of Jean, “where did you rush off to in the break?” Jean asked the raven, “I finally got to see a cardiologist about my heart.” Levi said dusting his hands off. “Really?” Jean asked, he was eating a portion of greasy cafeteria cheesy chips. “What’d he say?” Jean asked, Levi stole a chip. “He wants to do more tests, but he got me some more pills to help my heart. I have to take it daily. So, I’m gonna take it tomorrow in the morning. I’ve had my normal pills this morning so. It might fuck it up.” Levi said.

Jean nodded. “What lecture do we have next?” Levi asked his friend, the two had slunk away from the rowdy group for a quiet talk. “We have psychology.” Jean said, the two collected up their things and headed to class. They were finishing their lunch as they went, Jean donated his greasy chips to Sasha. She inhaled the contents and scrounged around for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to write next. Pls give me ideaaass, anything you want to see, hear, experience please let me know


	10. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV switches sorry! But finally some ships happen! TW for abuse, outing, etc. Enjoy. Please leave suggestions/comments for me to write about.

Levi lead the small pony onto the yard, due to Farlan having a week off he had taken over the role of trekking. He was about to lead a group out trekking, he was taking a lesson pony out on a hack. “Really you’re gonna ride pickles?” Izzie asked, “yeah why wouldn’t I?” he asked, “pickles doesn’t hack easily.” Izzie said, she was helping a client onto a horse. The raven was holding Izzie’s horse, “how are you gonna ride pickles?” Izzie asked completely bemused.

“I love pickles, we used to show jump together.” Levi said defending the rather hairy welsh pony. “I’m light enough to ride him. Erwin said I can school all the ponies if I want.” Levi said as Izzie checked the clients over. “Where are we going today?” Levi asked, “we’re booked for a three-hour hack, so we’re gonna go up the hill and canter through the woods up to the beacon.” Izzie replied, Levi nodded. Izzie checked her horse and got on, “are we okay to take pictures?” They asked, Levi nodded. “Sure, I can see you’ve got a gopro too.” He said smiling and pointing at the camera with his whip.

Levi mounted his pony and took the lead; the raven did the gates for the group. His shaggy pony was having the time of his life, the group made their way across the fields up the hills and to the beacon, Izzie and Levi talked together when they could. “So, Eren.” Izzie began. Levi snorted, “wow subtle.” He said, Izzie puffed her cheeks up in embarrassment. “He likes you a lot.” She said, Levi sighed. “I know, I like him too.” Levi said, Izzie stared at him mouth agape. “Why aren’t you with him then?” Izzie asked, “I’m scared of being hurt.”

Levi said bluntly, Izzie oh’d and gently smoothed her horse’s mane out. “But Eren wouldn’t let you get hurt. He’s not like that, he’s a genuine guy.” Izzie said to Levi. The raven was listening quietly, “I know.” Levi replied his voice barely above a whisper, “if you love him tell him. Tell him before he leaves.” Izzie said pushing Levi, “its not fair on him to wait around forever.” Izzie pressed, “did Jean put you up to this?” Levi asked jokingly, Izzie looked at Levi completely serious. “No, Levi. I’m saying this because I care about you, seeing you be upset and hung up over a guy that likes you back is ridiculous. You said you two were so close in France? What changed?” She asked beginning a passionate rant.

Levi listened quietly, his stomach doing small flips as he listened to the redhead ramble and rave about Eren’s gentlemanly behaviour. “Levi! Message him right now! Ask him if you want to go out for coffee with him.” Izzie demanded, the raven reluctantly produced his phone and sent a message off to Eren. “I’ve got a study group with Erwin today.” Levi said, “he’s got training until 6 at least so you have ages.” Izzie said, “don’t you dare try to back out of it.” She warned threatening him with her whip. “I won’t I promise.” Levi said genuinely.

“Hand on my heart.” The raven said placing his hand on his heart, Izzie beamed at Levi. “Great!” She cheered, the two finished taking the clients on a ride and returned to the yard. Levi and Izzie busied themselves with ensuring the patrons were well looked after. Fetching them drinks and snacks if they desired them. Levi checked them out and stood at the gate waving, he returned to his usual jobs. It was soon time for the study group with Erwin, the raven dashed up the stairs of his house and quickly showered. Farlan was lay on Levi’s bed, “what are you doing?” the raven asked, “I’m moping around, what does it look like?” Farlan replied. Lifting his head to reply, “why are you moping?” The raven asked picking out some clothes.

Levi dried off his body and stepped into his undergarments, when he was decent, he let the towel drop from his waist. “Because I’m bored, and you don’t love me!” Farlan whined jokingly, Levi snorted and pulled a plain t-shirt over his head. “Is that clean?” he asked pointing to Farlan’s hoodie. The blonde sniffed it, “no, I’ve been wearing it for 5 days.” The blonde replied, Levi grimaced. “You’re gross.” The raven replied, he dug through his tiny collection of clothes and found a hoodie he deemed satisfactory.

Farlan was lay on the perfectly made bed imitating a perfect starfish, “I’m going to put the washing on before I go.” Levi announced as he buttoned his worn out ripped skinny jeans, Farlan lifted his head to look at Levi. “So, give me that hoodie. I’ll wash it,” the raven said tucking in his t-shirt. “Don’t tuck it in it looks weird.” Farlan said, “it’s too big, I gotta make it fit somehow.” Levi replied, Farlan rested his head back on the pillows. “Well, I’m just letting you know. It looks weird.” Farlan said as he looked at the ceiling.

Levi grumbled to himself as he pulled his shoes on, “give me that.” Levi said pointing to the hoodie, “you’ll have to tear it from my body.” Farlan said rolling over, “don’t be so childish. Just give it.” Levi said organising his bag, the raven picked up his folders and gifted laptop. He managed to squeeze it all in, Levi placed the bag by the door and turned to Farlan. The raven pulled Farlan to the edge of the bed, capturing his leg between his thighs. Levi rolled the blonde over and began wrestling with Farlan for the hoodie, the two rolled about fighting for the hoodie.

“Farlan! Let go! Just take it off!” Levi demanded, the blonde was laughing as he battled with Levi for the hoodie, the two ended up out of breath and panting on Levi’s disassembled bed. Levi tried one last time for possession over the hoodie, Farlan smacked Levi’s hands away. “Let me lie in my filth,” The blonde panted out, Levi turned his head to look at Farlan. “You’re lay in my bed.” Levi stated, Farlan ran a hand through his oily hair. “I’ll move soon.” Farlan promised, “Fix my bed.” The raven said as he stood, he smartened out his clothes and picked up his bag. Farlan handed Levi his phone, “I’ll be back soon. Eat without me.” The raven said putting the phone in his back pocket.

* * *

Eren was receiving yet another lecture from Armin as he worked out, “so, tell me exactly what happened in France.” Armin said, Eren groaned and set down the weights. “Again?” He asked, the blonde nodded and snapped his fingers at Eren to hurry him up. The brunette sighed, “so, we rode in the back of Reiner’s jeep, he fell asleep on me, I shared a room with him, we fucked, we made out, we became really close friends, he opened up around me. I saw the funny Levi that Jean is always on about.” Eren said as he began his pull ups. “We were fine as we got back to the house again, I never asked what we were. We were just comfortable,” Eren puffed out between pull ups.

Armin was sat on a yoga ball, his chin rested on his thumb and forefinger. “So, you two just carried on as you had been?” Armin asked, Eren grunted as he finished his pull ups. “I’m getting to it.” The brunette panted out; he took a long swig of his drink. “So, we came back to England, like he’s been airing me completely. Farlan messaged me though and said that he’s not slept with Levi, him and Levi are done. He also said that Levi’s been sitting and stewing on his feelings, so he’s been grouchy all week.” Eren said panting, he looked at Armin.

The blonde had tied back his long hair, “if he’s stewing on his feelings surely, he’s come to realise his love for you.” Armin said eventually. He moved from the yoga ball to allow Eren to use it for his exercise, “Izzie’s been whittling away at him too.” Eren said, Armin flopped down onto the yoga mat. “Your cousin?” He asked, Eren nodded, Armin hummed. “So, if he’s not got Farlan as his distraction, and Izzie is whittling away at him, what’s taking him so long to come to his senses!?” Armin cried out, Eren chuckled and looked at Armin.

“You don’t know Levi like I do, he’s the most stubborn person alive.” Eren said as he kicked the ball way in annoyance. Armin watched the brunette, “Erwin.” Armin said, Eren’s head whipped to the blonde. “What of him?” The brunette grumbled out, “that’s what’s taking Levi so long.” Armin said carefully. “What does Erwin love him too?!” Eren yelled spinning to face Armin on his hands and knees. Armin squawked in shock. “No! But he and Levi are fuck buddies. Its common knowledge at this point Eren,” Armin said carefully watching Eren’s face morph into one of jealousy. “Why do I always find everything out last…” he mumbled as he fell back onto his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Eren its common knowledge, even the lecturers know with how the other students talk.” Armin said in a tone of utter disbelief, he shook his head and sighed. The two sat in silence for a second, Eren opened his mouth to speak when a text tone broke his concentration. The brunette seized the phone and looked at the notification, his jaw dropped. “It’s Levi.” He whispered, Armin jumped over and leaned over Eren’s shoulder reading the message. “Hey, Eren I know we’ve not talked in a while. But I was wondering if you want to go get a coffee or something after your training-“ Armin interrupted Eren’s narration, “how does he know you have training?” Armin blurted out, “Izzie.” Eren replied.

“Can I continue or are you gonna interrupt me every two seconds?” Eren asked, Armin smacked the back of the brunette’s head. The brunette continued the narration, “get a coffee or something after your training. I know it’s a weird time but it’s the only time I can really do.” Eren finished off the narration and looked at Armin, “what are you waiting for?! Reply to him!” Armin hollered pulling and shoving Eren’s shoulder; the brunette shoved the blonde away with a grin as he replied to the message. “You better let me read it!” Armin yelled at Eren; the brunette was shielding his phone from Armin’s prying eyes.

Eren finished typing out a message and proudly presented it to Armin, the blonde read through the message and changed a few words and added some punctuation. “Don’t change it too much!” Eren demanded, “I’m not! Calm down!” Armin replied as he reread the message and showed it to Eren. The brunette seized the phone and read it, “what did you change?” He asked as he bit his fingernails, “I just changed some punctuation and grammar errors. You don’t want Levi to think you’re thick, do you?” Armin asked, Eren sent the message and stared at the phone intensely.

Armin snorted, “if you stare at it anymore. It’s gonna explode due to your intense stare.” The blonde joked laughing, Eren gasped as Levi’s chat bubble popped up, “he’s typing!” Eren cried as he grasped Armin’s sleeve tugging in excitement. Armin leaned over and looked at the screen. Eren read the message out loud, “I look forward to seeing you then. Do you want to meet at yours or do you want to meet at the café?” Eren announced, “uh, Armin what do I say?” Eren asked, “pick him up from the house, sweep him off his feet. Set the mood right!” Armin decided pumping his fist.

* * *

Levi smiled back at his phone as Eren offered to take the raven out to the café. Levi had invited Eren to a nice little tea shop, that was based in the centre of the town, they were open late and made the best cream tea. “What tea shop is open till 8?” Erwin asked, Levi looked at the blonde. He was lay back in the bed relaxed, his arms folded above his head, Levi pulled his knees up to his chest. “A nice one me and Kenny used to go to when I was little.” Levi replied, the blonde looked at Levi, the two had finished their study group early, the others had left.

Erwin and Levi were the only ones left in the house, one thing lead to another and eventually they had ended up in bed. Erwin puffed out a breath and sat up, he looked at Levi. The raven was smiling dumbly at his phone, “Levi.” Erwin began, the raven hummed happily. He turned to look at Erwin, the blonde was serious. “Levi, I think its time we stopped.” Erwin said suddenly. The raven cocked his head to look at Erwin, “stop what?” he asked. “Stopped seeing each other.” Erwin said curtly. “It’s not professional.” The blonde said as he stared at Levi intently. The raven’s hand clenched around his phone.

“It’s not like we were together or anything.” Levi spat, “so you feel the same way?” Erwin asked cautiously, “we’re not together Erwin.” Levi deadpanned as he got his clothes on. “Great, because I found someone.” Erwin added, Levi froze, he looked at Erwin. The blonde was blushing like a schoolgirl, “great.” Levi replied as he yanked his hoodie on. “Levi?” Erwin asked, the raven was getting more irate by the second. “Can we still be friends?” Erwin asked gently, “Yeah, Erwin. We’re still friends. Nothing changed, we weren’t dating.” Levi reiterated, his voice venomous.

The raven turned to leave, “Levi.” Erwin called out again, the raven took a deep breath and turned to look at Erwin, the blonde was lay in bed looking at the raven. “I love you. You’re my best friend.” Erwin said gently, the raven glowered and left slamming the door. Erwin let a breath out he hadn’t realised he had been holding, rolling over he pressed his nose into the pillows. The pillows smelt of Levi’s shampoo, the bitter smell of tobacco clung to the pillows, the faint smell of citrus lingered to the sheets where the raven had lay.

Levi wasn’t sure how he ended up at Jean’s house, but he was currently stood outside shivering on the doorstep. The raven was soaked to the bone, a sudden downpour had soaked him. “Fuck this stupid country and its dumb fucking weather.” Levi muttered, he pounded on the door waiting impatiently on the doorstep. He took his shoes off and poured the water out of his shoes, the door opened slowly. The raven expected Jean, Sasha, Connie, maybe even Armin, but instead he was met by Mikasa. The raven girl looked down at him, the two froze.

An age seemed to pass, “Jean’s not here.” Mikasa blurted out, “well, can I come in anyway? I’m soaked. I’ll just wait for him.” Levi said holding up his sodden shoes. Mikasa stepped aside, allowing Levi in, he grumbled and hung up his wet outer layers allowing them to dry. “I can dry your shoes if you want.” Mikasa offered bluntly. “I think my shoes are dead.” Levi replied holding up the shoes, the soles of the shoes were worn and were slowly peeling off the canvas, holes donned the canvas, and the laces were frayed beyond saving. Mikasa watched as the shoes fell apart before her eyes, “rest in pieces my 7-year-old vans.” Levi said gently, Mikasa helped him gather up the pieces. “Maybe we can try fix it?” Mikasa offered.

Levi shook his head, “I already took it to a cobbler, shits fucked.” He replied taking the sodden scraps and placing them in a plastic bag. “I need to change out of these clothes.” Levi said, “you can borrow some of Jean’s clothes.” Mikasa said, “I was just gonna ask that. Where even is he?” Levi asked pulling off his sodden clothes, Mikasa took them from him gently. “He’s with Marco.” Mikasa said heading to the utility room to dry Levi’s clothes. “Oh,” he replied quietly, Mikasa gently read through the labels on how to wash each garment.

Her nimble fingers trembled as she gently read the labels, she cast a glance over at Levi, the raven was looking at his phone, his back to her. The extent of their past on full display to her, “I’m gonna have a shower.” Levi announced as he padded upstairs, Mikasa nodded dumbly and watched him go, she finally managed to put all the clothes into the washing machine gently setting the dials and standing. She straightened out her skirt and headed to the sofa, perching awkwardly on the edge. Her mind began to race, ‘should I make him a hot drink? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Or would he like something cold like water?’ she murmured as she stood, she made it halfway to the kitchen before she shook her head and raced back to the sofa perching on the edge.

A few minutes passed before Levi padded downstairs in Jean’s favourite pyjamas. His hair was still damp from the shower, “would you like a hot drink?” the ravenette asked robotically. “Tea would be nice, black tea. No sugar or milk.” He replied sitting on the sofa, Cat was curled up in the pillows. The raven held out his hand to cat. He mewed loudly and cuddled up in Levi’s crossed Legs purring loudly. Mikasa hurried to the kitchen to make Levi his tea, she fumbled with the infuser the small infuser slipped from her hands. In her hurry to grab the small item, she knocked the container of tea over causing it to go all over the floor.

Levi hurried in hearing the noise, Cat was clutched in his arms as he stared at Mikasa. “I’ll clean it up.” She promised, Levi was quiet as he helped her clean up the mess. Mikasa was trembling as Levi straightened up, Cat was perched on the counter purring away to himself. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, Mikasa looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. “I could have done something, to help you.” She replied, “when we were little?” he asked, she nodded. Levi shook his head gently, “then you’d be hurt too. What good would that do?” He asked, “I allowed it to happen I’m as bad as him.” Mikasa said, Levi shook his head.

“No, that man was pure evil.” Levi replied, the two sat on the floor together waiting for the kettle to boil. “Why did she stay?” Mikasa asked eventually, Levi was sat with his knees up to his chest. He looked at her, “she loved him once, he only started getting violent after we were born.” Levi replied, “I always asked her why she stayed. She still loved him; she would always explain that he wasn’t like that before. But because she was so in love with him, she stayed. Blinded by love.” He said as he rested his head on the cupboards behind him.

“Is that why you’re scared of commitment?” Mikasa asked absentmindedly. The shorter raven was taken aback, “I’m sorry. That was rude.” Mikasa said bowing her head slightly to stare at the floor, he waved her off. “Probably, I’ve not really thought about why I do the things I do or why I’m like the way I am.” Levi replied as he picked at his cuticles, “I’m working through it with my therapist but it’s a long process.” Levi admitted, “I’m an impatient guy, I want a quick fix, not some drawn out bullshit.” He said as he ripped a hangnail off, “recovery is a long journey and its not linear.” Mikasa said quietly handing Levi a tissue for his bleeding finger.

“Did you have therapy?” Levi asked, Mikasa nodded. “I got child therapy, I know it happened, but I try not to remember.” She admitted, “Garisha and Carla were very kind and treated me as their own.” The ravenette said glancing at Levi. His face was impassive, “I never had any of that. Kenny fought tooth and nail to keep me after he adopted me into his care, there was so many social workers always dropping by trying to talk to me. Jean protected me from them though, Jean being Jean would always tell them to fuck off.” He said as he chuckled, “Jean was a little spitfire at 8 years old.”

Levi said smiling, “I remember one time, I was sat in class with Jean. We were doing some work in class, some dumb kid shit. The social worker came over and tried to talk to me. Whenever they talked to me, they would always talk down to me and like be really patronising. Jean stared him right in the eye and announced loud enough for everyone to hear. ‘Why are you always staring at Levi, are you some sort of a pedo?’ I don’t know how he knew the word pedo at 8 years old. But he got throttled for it,” Levi said a small smile on his face, “I remember. It must have been unsettling for you to have all those officials come in and stare at you whilst you did normal things.” Mikasa said gently.

“Do you know when Jean will be back?” Jean asked, “No, I’m sorry.” She replied, the click of the kettle indicated the two could start making tea. Mikasa stood up and began making the tea for Levi, “why do you need to see Jean?” Mikasa asked, “whenever I’m sad and need to talk I go to Jean.” Levi replied, “what’s wrong? I know we’re not very close, but I am your twin. I’d like to think that means we can talk about things with each other.” Mikasa said as she put the infuser into the mug with the boiling water, Levi looked up at her. “Erwin called off our fuck buddy arrangement.” Levi said, “he’s found someone. So I’m alone again,” Levi said, “what even are you and Eren?” Mikasa asked, “I’m gonna sort that out now, we’re going out later.” The raven said Mikasa handed him the mug of tea.

He thanked her and took a sip, “why do you hold the mug like that?” she asked, “the only time I was allowed was eat is when he would go away, I would eat so much when he was out, he found out that I was eating so much food because I broke a cup, the snacks I would eat were hidden behind the tea cups, I moved the cup and held it by the handle. The handle was the weak point, so it snapped and shattered. He came home as I was trying to pick up the pieces, not to say he beat me, so anytime I used a mug I would hold it like this to stop it shattering.” Levi explained as he sipped his tea.

The two migrated to the sofa together, Cat curled up next to Levi. “Were we close?” Mikasa asked, “no.” Levi replied, “you were his favourite, so he kept us separate because he hated me. He didn’t want you contaminated by me.” Levi replied. “Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t remember.” Mikasa said sadly.

“it’s fine. Mama loved us both, she really loved us. She tried her best for us, but it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t get out.” Levi said, Mikasa looked at him. His face was stoic, “did he, um. Kill her?” She asked, “no, she overworked herself. He wouldn’t provide any money to us, so she worked 3 jobs. On top of her heart condition. So, she died of a heart attack. He wasn’t there all the time, but when he was there, he would drink and watch TV, beat me around a bit.” Levi said as he set the tea onto the coffee table, “why didn’t Kenny help out?” Mikasa asked, “because he didn’t know about us. He knew she was pregnant, but he saw her when they were happy and when our dad didn’t beat her and us. She also never asked for help,” Levi replied, Mikasa nodded quietly. The front door opened, “its fucking tipping it down out there,” Eren cried from the door, Levi looked towards the door. Mikasa smiled gently at Levi.

Eren and Armin came in, “hey Levi!” Armin cried with a wide smile; the raven smiled at Armin. Eren’s face broke out into a huge grin. “Hey!” Eren said smiling, the raven felt his heart melt. “Hi,” Levi replied, “are you okay? You’re in Jean’s pyjamas.” Eren observed, he came over. “I got caught in the rain, my clothes were soaked.” Levi replied, Eren placed his hand on Levi’s head. “You feeling okay? You’re a bit warm.” Eren observed, “I’m okay.” The raven replied, “You still wanna go out or do you wanna stay in?” Eren asked, “Your clothes are still washing.” Mikasa said, “I guess we’ll stay in.” Levi replied.

“Con and Sash are gonna make us some food. We’re having salmon.” Eren said with a smile, he stroked Cat. “I’m gonna go have a shower then we can watch a movie or something.” Eren said, his signature smile fixed to his face. The raven nodded dumbly, Eren headed upstairs. “You’re so in love with him.” Mikasa said with a smile, Levi covered his face and groaned. Armin smiled, “I’m so fucked.” Levi replied as he lay back on the sofa. “Are you gonna get with him?” Armin asked, Levi took a deep breath, he nodded. Armin squealed and clapped his hands together.

The three sat together talking quietly, “wait, if I’m his boyfriend, do I have to go to his games?” Levi asked, Armin snorted, “yeah.” He replied. “No way, seriously?” Levi asked, Armin laughed and nodded. “But what if I’m working at the same time?” Levi asked, “you still have to go. Supporting him is essential.” Mikasa said, Levi whimpered, he looked up the stairs and saw Eren cross the landing in his towel. His hair damp from the shower, Levi finished his tea. “I’m gonna head upstairs. I need to talk to him.” Levi said, Armin and Mikasa nodded watching him go.

Levi knocked on the door, Eren called to come in. Levi came in and shut the door behind him, “hi.” He said smiling. “Hey.” Eren replied, Levi sat in Jean’s bed. “So…” Levi began, Eren looked up, “so?” He echoed, “I want to say something. So please, don’t interrupt.” Levi began, “I want to be with you. But I’m scared, I’m so scared of being hurt, I’m scared of being needed by someone. I’m petrified of being needed and wanted, and I’m just so sick of unrequited love, I’m so scared. But I’m so tired of being the second choice, I’m finally ready to be someone’s first priority.” Levi said, finally looking up at Eren. “Basically, I’m finally ready to be with you. I’m in love with you.” Levi abbreviated.

Eren smiled widely, he was grinning like an idiot. “Say something, don’t just sit there smiling at me.” Levi grumbled, a huge blush on his face; Levi was pulled into a hug by Eren. The brunette held Levi tightly, “shall we make it official?” Eren asked, “yeah. I want to be official.” Levi replied, Eren tackled Levi onto Jean’s bed. The raven let out a squeal of surprise, Eren began tickling Levi earning screams of laughter to spill from Levi’s mouth. “What took you so long?” Eren asked, his face inches from Levi’s. The raven was panting, “I was fighting with myself for the longest time, I was too scared to fall for you.” Levi said, he gently placed his hands on Eren’s face.

The two made out on the bed, “can you two stop sucking face on my bed?” Jean asked, Eren pulled away and looked at Jean. “Why are you in my pyjamas?” he asked, “I got caught in the rain.” Levi replied, he pushed Eren up. “Eren, I need to talk to Jean.” Levi said, “Okay.” Eren replied not catching on to Levi’s subtle hint to go. The raven lead Eren to the door and gently pushed him out. “Huh?” Eren asked turning to face Levi. “What?” Eren asked confused. “I’m not even dressed! I’m in my boxers! Why are you kicking me out?!” Eren asked.

“Sorrryyyy.” Levi said as he shut the door, he locked it and turned to Jean. The taller male was sat on his bed, completely heart broken, “Jean?” Levi asked, Jean looked up at Levi. His lower lip wobbling, “what’s wrong?” Levi asked rushing to Jean’s side. Jean burst out into tears, “what happened?” Levi asked pulling Jean into a hug, “I told Marco how I was feeling, and he said, he wouldn’t be with someone who wasn’t out.” Jean sobbed, “I’m crying because I told my parents and now, I’m so scared that my parents will cut me off. I’m also crying because I’m so fucking head over heels with Marco.” Jean said between hiccups, “oh Jean.” Levi said hugging Jean tightly, “what are you gonna do?” Levi asked, Jean looked at Levi.

“Tell me what to do, you’re smart.” Jean whispered. “You are in love with Marco. It’d be dumb to let him go. But, at the same time, are you sure you made the right choice coming out?” Levi asked, “I’m going to be 20 this year. If not now, when?” Jean asked, “Okay, well if you need somewhere to stay because they cut you off, you can live with us.” Levi said, Jean sobbed into Levi’s chest. “Okay but tell me exactly what happened. I feel like you’ve missed some vital parts out. Have your parents replied?” Levi said kissing Jean’s head and stroking his hair, Jean shrugged, “I turned my phone off and ran away. Like I always do.” He sobbed, Levi shushed him and allowed Jean to calm down before he began to tell Levi what exactly transpired.

* * *

Jean and Marco were sat together watching Mina finish her riding lesson. “Thanks for coming, its good the rain has stopped.” Marco said, a slight blush on his face. Jean agreed quietly and looked at Marco, “It’s fine, I was hoping to catch Levi or someone. I’m gonna ask to go to France with them, to take pictures. Build up my portfolio a bit more.” Jean said picking at the moss on the bench. Mina was finishing her lesson. Izzie came in to take the ponies, “that’ll be a great opportunity for you. You should definitely go for it.” Marco said with a smile, “I hope they allow me to do it.” Jean said as he two stood.

“I also got some good pictures of Mina if your mom wants to see it.” He said, “Oh, she’d love to.” Marco replied with a beaming smile on his face, Jean could feel his cheeks heat up. “Stop flirting with each other.” Mina demanded shoving her helmet into Jean’s gut, forcing the air out of his lungs. “Mina!” Marco cried, “we’re not flirting!” Marco added playfully tugging her pigtail, “go pay for my next lesson already. Izzie has the book in reception.” Mina demanded; Jean was holding Mina’s helmet staring down at the little ball of fury that was Mina.

She looked up at Jean, “take me to see Levi’s horses we might see him riding,” Mina said pulling Jean by the hand, Marco waved at the two as he headed to Izzie. “Okay, fine. But you have to be quiet, clients aren’t allowed here, its private.” Jean replied, Mina nodded ecstatically. Jean walked onto the private yard, Kenny and Erwin were riding in the main arena. “It’s Levi!” She hissed. “No, it’s not, its Kenny.” Jean replied, the two were jumping. “Jean!” Kenny yelled. “We’ve been spotted.” Jean said looking down at Mina, “are we gonna get in trouble?” Mina asked, “I dunno.” Jean replied, Kenny whistled and signalled for the two to come over.

Mina squeezed Jean’s hand tightly, the two headed to Kenny. “Have you seen Levi?” Kenny asked, Jean shook his head. “No,” Jean replied, “well, if you see him. Tell him to answer his phone.” Kenny said, “ok I will,” Jean replied, he looked at Erwin. “Are we okay to watch? Just while we wait for Marco?” Jean asked. Kenny nodded, “I don’t see why not. Erwin!” Kenny yelled to Erwin; the blonde pulled up his horse in front of the two.

“Are they okay to watch?” Kenny asked, Erwin nodded. “Yeah, there’s no clients around so its fine.” Erwin said with a smile. Mina reached up to stroke Erwin’s horse’s nose, Kenny was riding another of Erwin’s horses. “I didn’t know you rode.” Jean said patting Erwin’s horse, “yeah, I ride a lot. I’m not good enough to compete these horses like Levi but I still ride them. This one is my horse, my personal horse. I go hunting with him, I do a bit of everything with him.” Erwin replied, Jean nodded. “Kenny too.” Jean said pointing at Kenny, “I rode before Levi did, I was eventing at 4* level. I have my old trophies inside.” Kenny said patting the horse.

“Kenny does my backing and breaking for me, he also does my client paperwork when he’s not busy.” Erwin said looking at Mina, she was playing with the horse’s nose. The two carried on working the horses, Jean and Mina sat quietly on the bench watching. “I think you’re cool sometimes.” Mina said looking up at Jean. “Only sometimes?” Jean asked, Mina nodded. She was watching the two males in awe; Marco eventually joined the two on the bench. Erwin came over, he was cooling down. “Do you wanna cool him off for me?” He asked Mina, she gasped and nodded ecstatically.

She snatched her helmet from Jean and mashed it onto her head. “Mina! Stop being so rude, oh my God.” He warned, Erwin looked at Marco, “is she okay to ride him?” Erwin asked, Marco nodded. “If she promises to stop being so rude.” Marco said, “I promise.” Mina mumbled, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Erwin vaulted off the horse and patted his horse. He lifted her into the saddle, he walked next to her as she rode the horse. Kenny took over babysitting duty, walking with Mina. Erwin jogged over to the two on the bench, “thank you.” Marco said looking up at Erwin, he took his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay.” He replied with a smile, “I’m sorry she’s being really rude and sassy, she tries to show off in front of people.” Marco said with a sigh, Erwin smiled kindly. “It’s okay. Levi’s worse.” Erwin said with a wink. Marco snorted, “where’s Levi?” Marco asked, “I’m not sure, he left an hour or so ago and he’s not come back.” Erwin said, “I called off our little fuck buddy thing and he took off.” Erwin said, Jean sat up. “He’s probably at my house then, did he look upset?” Jean asked, “I dunno, I mean, I can’t read him as well as you. But he looked angry at me.” Erwin replied, “I messaged him, but I don’t know if he’ll reply to me.” Erwin added. His face was full of concern, “thank you Erwin. I’ll take these two home and then go check on him.” Jean replied, he sent a text off to Levi and looked at Mina.

Kenny was speaking to her and instructing her, the two pulled up in front of the three. “I think Mina’s gonna go to the Olympics someday.” Erwin said praising his horse, the small girl was beaming. Erwin helped her off and took the reins from her. Mina was begging Erwin to help out in some way, “Mina, we’re going home.” Marco said, Jean had gotten in contact with Levi and was glued to his phone. “It’s okay, we can stay a bit longer. Levi’s okay, he’s at my house.” Jean said, Erwin and Marco nodded. Kenny breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

“I’ll bring him back.” Jean said to Kenny. Kenny smiled and placed his hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said gently, Mina was helping Erwin wash off the horses. Marco was watching with a smile; Jean took some more pictures of Mina for Marco’s parents. He also snuck in some pictures of Marco whilst he wasn’t looking, Erwin was walking alongside Mina. She was leading the horse out to the field, Marco and Jean hung back taking pictures of the two.

Marco had to forcibly remove Mina from Erwin’s side as the rain began. The three were trying to leave and return to Marco’s house. “Please can I come work for you?!” Mina asked, “when you’re older!” Erwin promised, Mina was being carried away by Marco. She waved at Erwin, “BYE!!” She yelled, “Bye, Mina!” Erwin yelled back. Marco settled her in the back of the car, Jean put Mina’s things in the boot and began driving. Marco looked at Jean, he was focused on the road. “Are you worried about Levi?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “Yeah, but I mean I always am.” Jean replied.

Marco grimaced and patted Jean’s knee. “He’ll be ok.” Marco replied, Jean nodded. “Is Levi okay?!” Mina yelled from the back, “yes, he’s fine. Stop being so rude and eavesdropping.” Marco said looking at Mina, she stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. “You’re so sassy today.” Marco muttered. The group eventually arrived back at Marco’s house, the three got out and headed inside. Christie greeted them at the door, “hello!” she cried, “mama! I got to ride a big horse!” Mina yelled excitedly, Christie gasped and beamed at Jean. “Hi, Mrs Bodt.” Jean said shyly, “please! Call me Christie!” she exclaimed pulling Jean into a hug.

“Jean took some beautiful pictures.” Marco said kicking his shoes off, Mina had ran off to annoy Paulo. Marco had brought in her riding things from the car, Christie took the equipment and put it under the stairs. Jean flushed red, “I mean, I just took pictures like you asked.” Jean spluttered out, “I can’t wait to see them.” Christie said with a smile, Jean was guided to the front room by Mina. She demanded that Jean show Paulo the pictures immediately. “Wait, I need to get my laptop out,” Jean said as Mina headbutted him in the stomach.

“Come on!” She cried reaching up at Jean and pulling on his shirt. “Mina,” Paulo warned, “we can put a HDMI on your laptop so it can be full screen,” Paulo suggested, Jean nodded. He got out his laptop, Paulo set up the connection, “Christie, Marco!” He called, the two came in and took a seat around the screen. “Bear in mind, these aren’t edited. I’ll need to edit them before I can give them to you.” Jean said, they nodded. Jean began showing the pictures to the family, Jean showcased the pictures to the family. “Jean, you’re so clever.” Christie said, “I especially like the one of Mina walking with the tall horse and that blonde boy.” Christie said, “there’s also some really sneak ones of Marco.” Jean said showing them.

Marco was flushing red, “I never knew you were taking pictures of me.” Marco hissed, “you looked so beautiful, I couldn’t not take pictures of you.” Jean said, “can I tell you which ones we want?” Christie asked, Jean nodded, he added the sample watermark quickly to all the pictures and allowed Christie to select the pictures. Marco was speaking to Paulo quietly, “Erwin will probably want to use the one of him and Mina walking for the riding school website.” Jean said, “but I’ll let Erwin sort all that out.” Jean added as he wrote down on his iPad Christie’s purchases.

“Do you want some in canvases as well? Or just a regular picture for a frame, I can do both, I can print canvas and regular pictures.” Jean said, Christie thought for a moment, She looked at her husband, he was talking intently with Marco. “Paulo, canvas or paper?” she asked, “I don’t mind. Canvas look nicer but you can’t protect it with glass.” He said looking at the two, Jean was sat cross legged on the floor writing on his iPad in notes. Mina was looking at Jean’s iPad, “do you have any games on your iPad?” Mina asked, “no this is my drawing and editing iPad I use it for my job.” Jean replied.

“Mina, stop harassing Jean.” Christie said gently shooing the girl away. “Can you draw me?!” She asked, “you draw right? Marco showed me your digital art!” Mina said, Jean was trying to listen to Mina and Christie at the same time, “uh, sure. I will, can I just listen to your ma?” he asked, Mina pouted and threw herself at Jean again. Headbutting him in the face, Jean cried out and held onto his face. “Mina!” the family cried in unison. “I’m sorry Jean! I didn’t mean it!” She yelled, “it’s fine, just please. Calm down, let me talk to your ma and then I’ll answer all your questions.” Jean said patiently, Mina sat quietly next to Jean watching as he wrote on the pictures the dimensions and editing requests.

“So, you would like. “2 canvasses, one of Marco. One of Mina, and the rest of my pictures in collage?” he asked, Christie nodded and chastised Mina greatly. Jean finished writing on the pictures, “Mina.” Jean said turning to face her, “what are your questions?” He asked, Christie tottered off to make some food. Paulo looked at the pictures his wife chose. “Can I ask for 2 more?” he asked. Jean nodded, “Can I have these two?” He asked flicking to the pictures of Marco.

Jean nodded smiling, Marco was flushing a violent shade of red. “How do you want them?” Jean asked, “a large canvas for both, please.” Jean made a note of them and packed up his things, “Okay, finaalllyyy!” she groaned, “Jean, can you draw me?!” She cried, yeah. Maybe, it depends how busy I am with commissions. Paid work will come first.” Jean said, Mina scowled. “What if I paid you?” she asked, “then it would be at the top of my priority list.” Jean said, “ok!” She called and ran off. Jean looked at Marco, he was blushing. Christie poked her head into the front room.

“We’re having tacos Jean. Would you like to stay?” She asked, “yeah, if its not too much trouble.” Jean replied, “of course not.” She said with a wide smile, Paulo had gone to retrieve his credit card to pay Jean. He returned, “oh, you don’t have to pay. It’s a treat.” Jean said, “nonsense. Now let me pay you. Tell me your prices.” Paulo replied, Jean grimaced and lied (very badly) about his prices, “Jean. You’re an awful liar.” Paulo replied, Jean sighed and revealed the prices. “Please let me give you a discount code or something, you’ve bought so many.” Jean said, Paulo stood firm.

“No, let me pay you the full amount. You have a talent and deserve to be paid accordingly,” Paulo replied, Jean grumbled and allowed Paulo to pay. Jean sent the pictures and the requests off to the printer and was about to put his iPad away when Mina came tearing in with her piggy bank. “Wait!” She cried, “I’ll pay you for a picture!” she cried, Mina counted out her money. “I was saving for a loan pony at the yard, but I’ll pay for a picture!” she said pushing all her savings at Jean. “Mina how much is here?” Jean asked, “£17 she said proudly.” Jean opened his mouth in mock surprise.

“That’s a lot Mina, how about I do you a special deal. For friends only!” he said, Mina’s eyes shone with curiosity. “What?” She asked, “I’ll do a drawing of you if you hug your brother and apologise for being sassy and rude to him.” Jean said, Mina glared and crossed her arms. “One time offer!” He cried, “going once! Going twice!” he yelled, Mina ran at Marco and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry for being so rude Marco. I’m sorry for embarrassing you in front of Jean’s friends!” She yelled, she looked back at Jean.

“Do I get the picture?” She asked, “yes, now come pick out the one you want me to draw.” Jean said, Mina sat in his lap and picked out the picture she liked most. Jean listened to her questions and requests, “can you do it fast?” She asked, “I can’t put a time on commissions.” Jean warned her, “you can ask Marco for progress though.” Jean said. Mina nodded ecstatically. Jean looked at Marco, he was smiling gently, the two headed upstairs to Marco’s room. “Thank you,” Marco said, Jean turned to look at him. “For what?” Jean asked, “being my saving grace.” Marco replied, the two stared at one another for a brief moment before Marco closed the gap between them and crashed his lips into Jean’s.

Marco pulled away quickly, “I’m so sorry Jean.” Marco hurried out, Jean blinked several times. “Marco,” Jean began, Marco began frantically apologising. “Marco,” Jean repeated. “I’ve waited so long for you to do that.” Jean said, Marco froze, he stared at Jean the ashen male took Marco’s soft face into his palms and kissed him deeply.

The kiss felt perfect, like it was made to be. Jean felt himself melt into the kiss, Marco’s lips were soft against his. In reality the kiss was messy and desperate, but it just felt so damn _right._ “Marco,” Jean breathed out as he separated, “I’ve had a crush on you for so long.” Marco confessed. Jean’s jaw dropped, “I’ve been crushing hard on you for all this time.” Jean replied, Marco stumbled over his words. He covered his mouth, “are you serious?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “I only realised I was bi because I was attracted to you.” Jean whispered, “why are you whispering?” Marco asked, “I don’t know I’m not out yet and I don’t know if I want to be out.” Jean whispered beaming from ear to ear.

“This is amazing, this is great. Marco, does this mean that we can be together?” Jean asked, he grabbed a hold of Marco’s hands, “well, does it?” Jean asked, “Jean, I don’t know. I'm not sure if I can be with someone who’s not out. Me being out would put you at risk of being outed or riduculed,” Marco said, “I’m openly gay, and by association us being together would out you. I don’t want to out someone, if you came out, I want you to do it of your own accord. Hence why I’ve not told you about how I’ve felt about you. I don’t want my feelings to influence your decisions.” Marco said.

His voice breaking. “Wait, what are you saying?” Jean asked, “I’m saying, think Jean. If I were to be with you, it’d be for a long time, I’m not dating for heartbreak.” Marco replied, “if you want help coming out, I can help you. I want to be with you. But I don’t think I can pretend to not be with you around our friends, our families.” Marco said sniffling. “But I’m willing to try Jean, I’ll try for you.” Marco said a tear rolling down his face. “Don’t cry.” Jean choked out, “I’ll come out.” Jean whispered. “No,” Marco said immediately grabbing Jean’s hands.

“Don’t come out for me. Come out because you’re ready to, don’t come out to be with me, come out because you’re proud of yourself and you believe its safe to come out.” Marco said holding Jean’s hands. “I’ll come out,” Jean whispered. Marco gave a sob, “no, Jean. Forget I ever said anything.” Marco replied, “Marco! I’m ready to come out! I’m not doing this for you! I’m doing it for me!” Jean yelled, “I’m coming out because I’ve been in denial for the longest time!” Jean cried, “I’m doing it for myself.” He sobbed, “now will you help me or do I have to do it wrong and risk getting kicked out?” Jean choked out.

“I’ll help you.” Marco said wiping his tears away, “Jean are you sure? When you’re out. There’s no going back,” Marco said, Jean thought for a moment. He looked at Marco’s tear stained cheeks and nodded. “I’m ready.” Jean decided. Marco sat down with Jean on the bed. “Out of your parents, who is more accepting”? Marco asked, “my mother.” Jean replied, “okay, let’s start planning this out.” Marco said, the two worked diligently writing out a message to Jean’s mother. “Are you sure Jean?” Marco asked for the 100th time.

Jean shook his head, “no, but I’m not going to stand by and let the best opportunity I’ve had in a long time pass me by.” Jean said trembling, he looked down at the message he had typed out to his mother. He had a similar one for his dad lined up. He hit send to both messages and stared at the screen, when he saw they were delivered he immediately turned the phone off. “Jean.” Marco began his voice full of fear and sadness. “I’m gonna go home now.” Jean said frantically collecting his things.

“Jean,” Marco begged, Jean turned to look at Marco. “I’m sorry,” Marco frantically apologised, “I didn’t mean to make you come out,” Marco sobbed, “I did it for me.” Jean lied to himself and Marco as he hurried out the door almost bowling Mina over, fear was written all over Jean’s face as he apologised to her and dashed down the stairs only pausing to get his shoes on. “I’m sorry, but I’m having to go.” Jean said, “family emergency.” Jean lied, “sorry.” He called as he dashed out the door, throwing his car into gear he reversed out of the drive and frantically drove home.

“And here we are now.” Jean choked out, “so you’ve not looked at your phone since then?” Levi asked, Jean shook his head. “I’ll look.” Levi said, he turned Jean’s phone on to a bunch of missed calls from Jean’s mother and one text from Jean’s father. With shaking hands, he unlocked the phone and looked at the messages. “I’m gonna call her,” Levi said, Jean nodded burying his face in Levi. The raven began calling Jean’s mother, the two exchanged pleasantries and Levi passed the phone to Jean, “Jeanbo?” She asked, Jean made a noise of conformation.

“I knew my angel; I knew all this time. I’m so proud of you for coming out to me, I love you Jeanbo, you’ll always be my little boy, I’ll always love you. Nothing can change that.” She choked out; her kind words set Jean off again. His wails were muffled by Levi’s chest, “I’ll always accept you.” She choked out.

Jean and his mother talked for a second before they parted ways, “what did he say?” Jean asked, “your dad?” Levi asked, Jean nodded. “Okay Jean, love you. He put a little gay flag next to it as well.” Jean wailed harder into the raven’s small frame; Levi tried to soothe Jean. “I don’t know why I’m crying; I know he got the flag wrong, but it means he’s trying right?!” Jean cried, Levi smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it means he’s trying.” Levi whispered gently.


	11. Coming Down

“I get that you two are like, together now. and that’s great. But can you stop the PDGay for like ONE Second!” Jean hollered, “sorry.” Levi said, Eren mouthed Levi’s neck and sucked it smacking Levi’s ass for good measure. “I swear if you do one more lewd thing. I’m dumping my drink on you.” Jean said threatening Eren with his drink, Levi smiled and hugged his brunette tightly. “Stop annoying Jean.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear. “I can’t help it. You’re finally mine.” Eren replied. “What are you drawing Jean?” Levi asked, peering over his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m making a drawing for Mina.” Jean replied, “Marco’s sister?” Levi asked, Jean nodded. “How are things on that front?” Levi asked, “well, he’s gone back to pretending that nothing ever happened.” Jean replied, “have you tried talking to him?” Levi asked. Jean shook his head, “it’s just really awkward.” He said as he sketched on his iPad. “We have next lesson with him, and we’re supposed to be in a group. So, can you two do all the talking or something.” Jean asked, “or you could just talk to him about it. You’re out now? So, what’s the issue?” Levi asked; “well everyone knows Marco is gay, but like they don’t know I’m Bi, what do I do? Do I out myself in uni?” Jean asked, “I don’t know.” Levi admitted sighing. “Maybe ask him and find out.” Levi suggested. “I’ll try; but he closes up when I talk to him. He goes all frigid. He stopped hanging out with me too.” Jean said.

“It’s probably because Eren is here. Eren smells and scares everyone away.” Jean joked; he was finishing his line art for Mina. “What do I smell of?” Eren asked, Jean barely looked up as he replied, “disappointment.” Jean said. Levi stood between the two. “Okay, Jean that wasn’t very nice. Eren please calm down.” Levi said with a sigh. Eren glared at Jean, his Caribbean eyes alight with rage. “You better shut your mouth horse face, or I’ll shut it for you.” Eren threatened, his fist raised.

“Eren.” Levi warned, Jean was glaring at Eren. His hazel eyes twitching with irritation, “Eren, sit down. Stop trying to fight my friend, Jean stop irritating my boyfriend.” Levi sighed and looked back at Eren. “You’re not 5 anymore. Both of you grow up.” The raven spat as he sat down, he pulled a straight from his cigarette box and lit up. “I thought you ran out of straights?” Jean asked, as he filched one off of the raven. “I did, but Eren got me more. Kenny also got me a new pouch,” Levi said, Jean took the lighter from Levi. “Why are you smoking the straights then? I thought you preferred the rollies.” Jean asked looking at the packet. “I want to use up the straights, before I start on the rollies.” The raven said as he inhaled the toxic smoke.

“Still relying on others to buy your baccy?” a voice called out, the trio’s heads span to see Reiner striding towards them. Bertholdt in tow, Levi smirked. Reiner grabbed Levi by the face holding his cheeks between his thumb and index finger, “baby face.” Reiner muttered, squeezing Levi’s cheeks causing the cigarette to jostle on the raven’s lips dangerously. A flash of anger flickered before Levi’s eyes as he stared at Reiner the tall blonde smirked and let go of the raven’s cheeks, Eren was up in arms immediately. Levi blew a perfect smoke ring at Reiner’s face; the blonde dispersed the toxic cloud with hand. Levi took his chance and aimed a sharp elbow straight into Reiner’s groin, the blonde made a strangled noise and doubled over.

He put his hand out to stop himself from falling into the table, “Bert,” Levi said, glancing over his shoulder at the tall male. His face was in his palm. “Come get your man child.” The raven added seemingly unbothered by the entire ordeal, Jean’s cigarette hung lazily from his lips as he sketched. “Those things will kill you; you know.” Reiner grumbled out; Levi shrugged. “As will too much of anything else.” The raven replied seemingly unbothered. “Levi, are you okay?” Eren asked, his eyes going to the red indentations on the raven’s cheeks. Reiner had a strong grasp on Levi’s cheeks, leaving two fingerprint sized marks on the raven’s cheeks.

“I’m fine.” Levi replied, he took a long drag and blew it out as he stared at his screen. “Has that Doctor been in touch yet?” Eren asked, pushing his head into Levi. The raven pet the brunette’s hair affectionately, “Yeah, I’ve got an appointment after lectures.” The raven said planting a small kiss onto Eren’s head, “do you need a ride?” All three males asked at the same time. Reiner, Eren, and Jean all glared at each other. Bertholdt gave an exasperated sigh as he sat down at the bench with them. “He’s my boyfriend.” Eren began his fists balling, “he’s my best friend.” Jean muttered out, the cigarette in the corner of his mouth dropping ash as he mumbled.

“He’s my - friend.” Reiner said confidently after a while, the three males were glaring at each other so intensely they didn’t notice Mikasa, Annie, Armin and Marco walking past. “Mikasa?” Levi asked, “Can you give me a ride to the hospital after lecture?” The raven asked, his tone sweet as pie. The three males’ jaws dropped, “hospital?” She asked, looking at her twin. “Are you feeling okay? Are you okay?” Panic setting into her face, the three males gasped collectively, and all turned to look at Levi. “I’m fine, I’ve got a meeting with a heart doctor. I need a ride.” He replied, his voice sweet and deceiving.

A dark look spread across Mikasa’s face, “Eren, did you not offer to take him?!” She cried smacking the back of Eren’s head, the brunette cried out, “Jean?!” She demanded. The ashen male flinched and crouched away from her fists. “Reiner?! As a university representative your peers wellbeing should be at the top of your agenda!” Mikasa cried, Reiner cringed and covered his head from her blows. Bertholdt was in shock, Levi shot him a knowing look.

The raven arched his back and stretched, he stubbed out his smoke and stood. “Wait, who’s taking Levi to the hospital?” Eren dared to ask, “he’s my boyfriend I should take him.” he added angrily glancing at the other two, Marco looked conflicted. Saddened at the three fighting over Levi, the raven seemed to pick up on this. His steely eyes settled on Marco, making him squirm uncomfortably under Levi’s intense gaze. The raven stepped over the bench seat purposefully and headed straight for Marco. “Come on Marco. Lets head to class.” He sang sweetly, forcefully wrapping his arm around Marco’s as he pulled the two in the direction of the lecture.

“L-Levi?!” Marco stuttered out, “tell me exactly what’s going on between you and Jean. Right now.” Levi growled out whilst keeping his face completely neutral as they strode away from the others, “Nothing is happening between me and Jean.” Marco replied quietly, “so change that, I’m sick of seeing Jean drag himself around like a kicked puppy. He looks like shit, he’s not been sleeping or eating properly, he’s heart broken. You did that, so fix it.” Levi said, his tone serious and dripping with venom. Marco flinched, “Levi…” Marco choked out, “he’s in love with you. Head over heels, that boy is fiercely loyal, when he’s got something, he’s interested in he won’t put it down. It’s the same with people, I mean look at all the shit I put him through, and he still sticks around.” Levi said as he marched the two of them to class.

“But, Levi. I’m not experienced.” Marco stuttered out flushing red, “you think Jean is? You’re the first guy he’s ever liked. Don’t worry about gay sex yet, you won’t even look at each other. What makes you think you’re gonna be touching each other if you can’t make eye contact?” Levi said without breaking his stride, Marco spluttered and flushed a glorious shade of red. Levi smirked, the two had arrived at the class. “Now, we’re supposed to be working in a group together. Don’t fuck it up, fix your little relationship now.” Levi demanded releasing Marco’s hand from his vice like grip.

The raven smoothed his hair with his free hand and blew out a breath of air before he stepped into the changing room. Marco blinked after the raven in complete shock, Shadis’ voice cut Marco out from his daydream. “What are you waiting for Bodt!?” Shadis yelled down the corridor, Marco entered the changing room and sat awkwardly on the bench. Levi was getting changed into his practical clothes, the others were already changed and waiting for Shadis. The raven barely acknowledged Marco as he pulled his leggings on. The sports coaching and sports therapy courses were working together on a project on how the elasticity of muscles differed for different athletes. Marco quietly walked through the changing room and made it into the gymnasium.

Jean and Armin were stood with Eren, the brunette was pushing his shaggy mop of hair out of his eyes, Levi gently pushed past Marco to join the three males. Eren’s green eyes lit up as he saw Levi cross the gymnasium to him, a toothy grin made its way onto Eren’s face. The raven held his arms out to the brunette, Eren captured the raven and held him tightly. The brunette lifted the raven and span him, Levi looked completely unamused by the entire ordeal. “What is wrong with you today Bodt?! Go to your team stop loitering!” Shadis yelled pulling Marco from his daydream.

Shadis finally finished his brief, the groups split off. Jean, Armin, Eren, Marco, Levi, and Bert were grouped up together. “Where’s Christa and Ymir?” Levi asked, “take a guess.” Reiner replied, Levi oh’d silently and looked at the group, they had joined with Bert and Reiner for that session. “I swear my house is haunted.” Reiner said suddenly. Levi stared at Reiner with his mouth open, “what?” Levi asked, “yeah, for real.” Reiner replied as the athletes warmed up. Bert sighed, “oh God. Not this shit again,” he mumbled, “you best not be joking about this.” Levi said, “swear on my life. I’m not joking,” Reiner said as he crossed his heart. “What’s wrong with your house?” Levi asked, suddenly interested. Bert rolled his eyes as he wrote down Reiner’s observations and measurements.

The whole group listened quietly, “doors slamming, cold spots, footsteps, the weird presence, our cat won’t go in certain rooms either. Cupboards also open randomly, I’ve seen shadows, figures, heard voices, and felt this unwelcome presence, and shit falls in the night.” Reiner said, Bert was shaking his head. “I don’t believe any of it. The things fell probably because the cat was throwing shit around. The weird noises are just the house settling, its an old house.” Bert replied writing down the aims of the practical with Armin. “You should bring Hanji, see if they can pick up on it.” Eren said poking the raven, Reiner looked at Levi confused. “They’re majorly into the supernatural.” Levi replied as he began stretching.

Reiner looked at Levi, the raven looked unimpressed by the entire thing. “Can we do that?” Reiner asked, the raven mulled the thought over quietly. “Yeah, I guess. We should all try to stay the night there,” Levi joked, “miss me with that demonic shit.” Jean said, “aww Jean. Just because you had an encounter once before you’re now scared to delve deeper.” Levi teased; Reiner paused his stretch to look at Jean. “What happened?” Reiner asked suddenly interested. Jean shook his head and waved Reiner off, “it’s stupid.” Jean said, Reiner shook his head, “I wanna know.” Reiner replied.

Jean sucked in a breath, “okay. So, when I was younger. In the summer I would go live with my Grandma in France. She lived in this little old vineyard house; it was like ancient. Had no working internet so all I could do was read books and if I wanted to send an email to Levi over summer, I had to go into town for the computer cafes. It was in the south of France, so it was really nice and beautiful. But when I would go it would be roasting hot. So I often wouldn’t sleep in the summer because of how hot it would be.” Jean explained practicing his passes with Eren, Marco kept his eyes fixated on the sheet of paper before him.

“My gran had like 10 million cats she would look after, all strays. They would come inside, do cat things, but they would never come in my room. Every time I would bring one into the room, it would scratch the ever-living shit out of me to get out. I never really processed why a cat would be scared of that room, but one night I finally understood why.” Jean said throwing his ball into the net.

“It must have been 3 or something, but I woke up. I was covered in sweat, and I looked around the room. I’ll explain the layout so you can get a better picture.” Jean said, “immediately as you came in, the wardrobe was straight ahead of the door placed against the wall. In the space between the wardrobe and the door was a huge window that overlooked the entire vineyard, I always had it open, to get breeze in the day. Opposite said window was my bed, and two bedside tables next to my bed. It was a double bed originally designed to be the master bedroom. But my gran couldn’t get upstairs anymore so she was downstairs. Everything making sense so far?” Jean asked, the group nodded.

“So, little me. Awoke, covered in sweat, immediately knew something was wrong, I just had this sinister feeling. I looked to the wardrobe and the door was opening slowly and closing slowly, normally I would think it would be the wind. But there was no wind that night. Then as I slowly started to register the fact my wardrobe doors were opening, I could see from the light of the moon that the sheets were slightly dipped down, like someone was sat there. So, in my child brain I thought don’t move, so I stayed still, and I could hear like someone running around me on the hardwood, then I felt it touch me. My wrist burned so bad, so I started screaming, I screamed and ran. I screamed so loud I woke the people living in the winery up, but as I ran downstairs, I could hear it running after me, it was bashing into shit and everything.” Jean said deadly serious as he shuddered.

“The next morning rolled around and my gran looked at my wrist, and there was like a bright red handprint on my wrist. I would always wake up with scratches, bruises, etc. Gran always thought it was from playing in the village, but I would go to bed without them and wakeup with them.” Jean said finishing his tale. The entire group was tensed up listening to what Jean had to say. Levi broke the silence, “I think it’s a load of shit.” The raven said, the others chuckled nervously. Partially agreeing with him, “we’ll host this sleepover then, see if this thing happens.” The raven said shaking his head, “I really really do not want to sleep over at Reiner’s.” Jean said, “come on Jean.” Levi teased, “No, Levi. For real, I do not want to sleep there.” Jean emphasised. “But we did for the party!” Eren yelled. “No, you guys got black out drunk. That’s not sleeping,” Jean replied, the group eventually finished and dispersed to get changed and write up their findings. Levi finished changing and looked at the time. “I’ve gotta head out to the hospital.” Levi said looking up at Eren, the brunette was getting changed as he stood between Levi’s legs.

The brunette pouted, “will you be back?” Eren asked, Levi shook his head. “No, he’s gonna do loads of tests. He said I’ll probably be too tired to do anything after the tests so. I’ll probably be home resting,” Levi replied, Eren pouted. “Can I come see you after?” Eren asked, Levi nodded. “Bring Jean too, I want to see him.” Levi said. Eren nodded, “you want any food after?” Eren asked, “not sure, I’ll probably let you know.” The raven said. “Okay, let me know how it goes.” Eren said leaning down to kiss Levi. The raven smiled as their noses touched, Eren’s chapped lips gently pressed against Levi’s. The raven kissed back.

* * *

Levi was swinging his feet as he sat on the gurney, he had been placed into a robe and was currently waiting on the cardiologist. “Are you nervous?” Kenny asked, Levi nodded silently. “Me too,” Kenny replied, “hello?” A voice called from the other side of the curtain. Levi sat up straight, the curtain was pulled back. A blonde man stepped in, he had rather impressive facial hair. “Hello, I’m Zeke Jaeger I’m the cardiologist Dr Jaeger referred you to.” He said with a smile, “and yes, Dr Jaeger is my father.” Zeke added smiling. He drew the curtain and sat at the desk, he went through Levi’s basic information and a summary of information. “So, you said your mother had the same condition?” Zeke asked, Levi nodded. “Yeah, sorta. She had _**a** _condition, not sure which one my uncle might be able to tell you more about it than I can. I can’t remember any of it.” Levi said looking at his feet. “My sister had a heart condition, we’re not sure what it was but stress made it worse, over exertion and working like physical activities were really hard for her.” Kenny replied.

Zeke nodded and wrote some notes down. “Do you have the same condition?” Zeke asked, “no, it skipped me.” Kenny said looking at Levi, the raven was watching as his feet swung backwards and forwards. “Ok, so we’ll start with the easiest. Blood work, I’ll take blood from you and get your blood pressure, then I’ll move onto MRI, X-Ray, get a CT scan, and lastly we’ll perform the procedure.” Zeke said as he finished writing, “blood will take the longest, so that’ll go first. Any questions?” He asked, Kenny nodded and cleared his throat. “Why so many tests?” Kenny asked, “I want to be as thorough as possible; I want to ensure whatever treatment I make for Levi to be the best it can be.” He replied getting the items needed for the tests.

“Everything okay Levi?” Zeke asked, Levi nodded. “Little nervous?” Zeke asked, the raven shook his head. “Your heart is racing,” Zeke commented pointing to the heart monitor, “maybe a little.” Levi said quietly. Zeke nodded, “you can’t tell but I’m smiling under my mask.” Zeke assured the raven, he was getting his surgical equipment on. “Right Levi, we’re all sorted here, we’re gonna get started.” The blonde man said, “bit of a sharp scratch as I give you the numbing medicine, tell me if you feel unwell or lightheaded.” Zeke said, Levi nodded. “You’ll have to speak; I can’t look at you when I’m doing my work.” The blonde man said the raven swallowed hard, trying to speak.

“Okay.” He squeaked out, Kenny was watching from behind the screen with Garisha, Zeke was talking Levi through the procedure talking to him, reassuring him throughout the process. “Zeke, I feel really weird.” Levi said suddenly. “Your heart is beating very fast. Try to calm down, whats going on?” Zeke asked, “I feel lightheaded.” Levi said. “Okay, we’ll hold here. You might be feeling like that because you’ve not eaten.” Zeke said, he looked at the heart monitor. “What would you be doing right now if you weren’t in surgery?” Zeke asked holding his instruments still. “What time is it?” Levi asked, “4:30pm.” Zeke replied, looking at the time. “You’re really hot we’ll try cool you down a little with some ice.” Zeke said, looking at the nurses.

After the procedure Levi was lay on his side in the hospital bed quietly, he was trembling all over. An oxygen catheter in his nose, Kenny had his head rested on Levi’s bed. His face inches from Levi’s the older man was stroking the raven’s hair gently. “Knock knock.” Zeke called from the other side of the curtain; Kenny looked up. He held onto Levi’s wrist as he called for Zeke to come in, the blonde man came in quietly and slowly drew the curtain shut, “so, Levi. How are you feeling?” Zeke asked, “like I’m dying.” Levi replied, Kenny stroked the raven’s hair and squeezed his wrist.

“Well, luckily for you. You’re not dying today.” Zeke said with a smile. “You have been downplaying your pain and symptoms in your heart though.” Zeke said crossing his arms, “you need a surgery to close that hole in your heart.” Zeke said sitting on the edge of the bed, “is that bad?” Levi asked, “how did I do that?” Levi added. “I’m really not sure, my best guess is that you’ve had it since you were little. We didn’t pick up on it since all your records were lost when you went into care in France. It’s probably worse now because of your lifestyle changes.” Zeke theorised, “when can we have it done?” Kenny asked, “old man.” Levi groaned, “I want you to have your heart fixed.” Kenny replied.

“Well, we need to fix it quite soon. We don’t want it to rip even more.” Zeke said scratching his beard. “Can you not like block it, so I can carry on till I’m finished with uni?” Levi asked, “I don’t want to miss university. I’m on a scholarship.” The raven blurted out looking at Zeke, “can you not do an early graduation?” Zeke asked, Levi shrugged. “Talk to your university. I want to do this sooner rather than later.” Zeke replied. “I’m competing all summer. I can’t take time off, I’ll lose my job, my house.” The raven blurted out, “Levi. Erwin will understand, he can make Farlan compete them.” Kenny said, “no. He doesn’t understand them like I do.” Levi said, shaking his head. “Hang on, lets take a step back. It’s still a small hole, we need to fix it. We can try a less invasive approach. We don’t want to crank open your chest unless it’s 100% necessary. “Zeke said.

“We can go in between your ribs and repair it that way with a small patch.” Zeke replied, “that will still take you out of action for 6 weeks though. You also can’t rush back into your intensity of work; you’ll need to gradually build back up to that level of work.” Zeke explained, “when can we do that?” Kenny asked, “earliest we’re probably talking is next week.” Zeke said, “can we do that?” Kenny asked, Levi sighed. “Ken. Its my heart.” Levi replied. Kenny pulled a face, “I agree with your uncle. I would suggest sooner rather than later.” Zeke said, Levi chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

* * *

Eren and Jean made their way to Levi’s house, Eren was practically shaking the entire car with excitement as they got closer to Levi’s. “I hope he’s okay!” Eren enthused, “he’s really tired after the procedure.” Jean said, “Kenny messaged me, Levi’s been curled up on the sofa since he came back. They gave him an oxygen canula as well to recover with,” Jean said, “so don’t be shocked.” Jean added. Eren nodded ecstatically. The two parked up on the gravel drive, Jean got out slowly. The brunette raced ahead, Jean locked the car and ever so slowly inched towards the house, Eren was waiting impatiently for Jean. The brunette knocked lightly on the door, Farlan opened the door quietly.

He smiled grimly and let the two in, they took their shoes off and padded over to Levi. Farlan shut the door and looked at the two, he took a seat on the single sofa. Eren was crouched by Levi’s head stroking his soft locks, the raven looked completely destroyed as the two looked at him. Jean took up Levi’s hand, “you best sit down.” Kenny said, Eren looked at the raven. He looked ashamed and disappointed. “What’s wrong?” Eren asked, stroking Levi’s cheek gently. “When he was little, he had the hole in his heart. It was small, but of no major concern. Now its gotten bigger, he’s got to have heart surgery to patch the hole in his heart. He’s upset because he’ll be out of action for a few weeks. He’s also upset because Zeke wants to do the surgery next week.” Kenny said.

“Zeke?” Eren asked, “his cardiologist.” Kenny specified handing the two cold cans of coke. “Blonde hair? Big beard?” Eren asked, Kenny nodded. “He’s my half-brother.” Kenny blinked and looked at Levi shocked, the raven was lay on the sofa quietly. “He literally told us Kenny.” Levi said quietly. “He told us that Garisha was his dad.” The raven added, Kenny looked at Eren. “Are you two close at all?” Kenny asked, “no, not really. We know about each other, but we don’t talk. He’s like 10 years older than me, so there’s a huge gap between us. It’s really hard to talk about things because we really have nothing in common other than my dad.” Eren explained.

Kenny nodded quietly, “that makes sense.” The older man said scratching his beard. “We are friendly though, like when we go to the family meet ups we’re friendly and do try to talk, but its awkward because my mother and his mother don’t exactly get along. But they’re civil.” The brunette said gently rubbing his thumb on Levi’s cheek, Jean was holding onto Levi’s wrist tightly. “When are you having this surgery then?” Jean asked, “next week. Zeke needs to finalise it. But he said he would call when he’s booked it in.” Kenny replied, “do the others know?” Eren asked. Kenny shook his head, “oh shit I need to call the university and explain the situation.” Kenny said suddenly as he ambled off looking for the files. Izzie and Farlan looked distraught.

“Cheer up you guys, he’s getting fixed.” Eren said brightly, “Levi’s never sick, he’s never in pain. He always powers through.” Izzie mumbled, “I don’t think I can power through a hole in my heart.” Levi replied. “I think we should tell the group.” Jean said, “if all of us know, we can all take notes for you. So that you don’t miss anything, and we can also help you with assignments.” Jean rushed out starting to formulate a plan in his head. Levi nodded weakly, “you do whatever. I’m gonna sleep, I’m tired.” The raven mumbled out rubbing his face on his hands gently.

Jean and Eren took over the responsibility of Levi’s after care. The two told both groups about Levi’s planned surgery and how they were going to help Levi after the surgery. Erwin came round to help, he was dressed surprisingly casually, the law student was normally dressed in rather upstate clothes. But he had swapped out the slacks, the shirt, and cardigan for tracksuit bottoms, and a hoodie. He was sprawled on the sofa, one leg propped up and the other lay relaxed with a laptop balanced on it. Izzie had gone to help Kenny with talking to the university, Jean was constantly on the phone with different members of the group, setting up a support network for the raven. The ashen male was constantly flitting between the kitchen and the living room as he paced on the phone.

Farlan was working out how much extra work he would have to take on, “what about comps?” Farlan asked, “see what the owners want to do. If they’re happy with you jumping, are you willing to jump them?” Erwin asked, Farlan nodded. “We’ll go down that route.” The taller male said, Eren was helping Erwin sort out a plan for Levi immediately after his surgery. The raven slowly opened his eyes, the stormy grey irises flicked around the room. He grumbled before propping himself up, Eren hurried to fix the cannula that dangled from Levi’s face. The raven pushed the brunette’s hands off gently, “I’m not an invalid yet.” Levi mumbled sitting back on the sofa, silence descended on the room as Levi looked around. “I’ve fucked everyone in this room.” The raven said suddenly.

Jean padded back in as Levi finished his sentence. “What the fuck.” Jean blurted out, “other than you.” Levi added, the three sat around the sofa and coffee table all looked at each other awkwardly. “Jean? Fancy a quickie?” Levi joked tiredly; the ashen male flopped next to the raven. “Nah, you’re alright. Don’t wanna give you a heart attack old man.” The ashen male joked; Levi cracked a smile. “Fuck you.” He mumbled out resting his head on Jean’s shoulder. “Hanji is on their way with Moblit.” Jean said gently. Levi made an ugly strangled noise, “why?! I just had a surgical procedure!” he cried, “you love her really.” Jean said, “she also promised to keep the noise down and to not manhandle you as much as she normally would.” Jean added. “She’s bringing some ideas to help Levi out.” Jean said to the other three, they nodded and waited for the arrival of Hanji. The raven groaned and stifled a burp, “I need to lie down again, too nauseous.” Levi mumbled out lying back down, resting his head in Jean’s lap.

“You want some water?” Jean asked, offering the raven the beaker of water. A comical pink curly straw balanced in the drink, the raven shook his head and shut his eyes. Hanji arrived; the normally eccentric ball of energy was eerily quiet. Moblit looked as confused as the others, she pressed her forehead to Levi’s the raven grumbled about the sudden contact. Kenny came in with Izzie at his side, “well, I just got off the phone with Zeke. He’s booked it all in, 9am next week. He’ll be in for a week, he should be doing normal things within two weeks and he’ll be provided a briefing on how to look after his heart after surgery. But by the 6th week he should be back to normal. But knowing Levi he’ll be back riding within 3 weeks. He’s always healed fast.” Kenny said to the group.

* * *

Jean wasn’t sure what time it was, or how long he had been sat on Marco’s drive, “Jean?” Marco asked suddenly surprised and slightly concerned at the ashen male’s appearance at Marco’s house. The ashen male snapped out of his trance. “Jean? Are you okay?” Marco asked, cautiously stepping out of his house. He pulled the cardigan closer around his body, “I-I’m not sure.” Jean stuttered out, an awkward silence fell between the two, “I’m sorry.” Jean said suddenly. “I don’t know how I got here. I just left Levi’s I was really worried about him, I guess my mind wandered as I drove.” The ashen male said, staring at his steering wheel. Yet another awkward silence fell over the two males, “come in?” Marco asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Yeah, I think I will.” Jean said quietly. Turning off the engine and slipping from his car, he brought his tech bag in and followed behind Marco silently. “Ma? Jean is here.” Marco called softly; Jean stiffened. Last time he was here he flounced out leaving them in the peak of dinnertime. “Welcome home Jean!” Christie yelled from the kitchen the heavenly smell of garlic bread flowed from the kitchen. Jean’s stomach rumbled loudly, “would you like to stay for dinner?” Marco asked with a smile, Jean nodded dumbly. Mina was watching TV. She barely looked up to see Jean, Marco lead Jean into the kitchen.

Christie smiled kindly at Jean; the taller male was silent. “Everything okay dear?” Christie asked, Jean burst into tears. Hot tears spilled down Jean’s face; his sudden outburst caught both by surprise. Marco jumped and stared at his mother with his mouth open in shock, she immediately jumped into action. She turned the hob off and embraced Jean tightly, rubbing his back and shushing him. “What’s wrong?” Jean was in an absolute state as he sobbed into the woman, Christie let him cry. Gently stroking his hair, Jean buried his face in her shoulder. The raven-haired woman looked at Marco, the freckled young man stared back at his mother in shock. Eventually Jean calmed down enough to get some coherent words out, Paulo returned home to see his wife hugging Jean tightly, gently rocking their two frames together in the kitchen. Marco was stirring the sauce at the hob, he turned to look at his father. “Hi,” Marco said gently, “everything okay?...” he asked trailing off. Christie nodded, “Jean is just a little upset and worried about Levi,” Christie replied, “is Levi okay?” Paulo asked setting down his bag on a chair, Jean took a deep breath and separated from Christie and wiped his eyes and nose on a tissue Christie had produced for him.

“What’s wrong with Levi?” Paulo asked, Jean took a breath and sighed. “Ever since he was little, he’s had a hole in his heart. It was small, but he needed surgery. He couldn’t get the surgery because his father was a horrible piece of shit, only recently his heart got worse, the hole got bigger. His doctor said it risks getting bigger and him to require a heart transplant. So next week he’s going in for heart surgery, to close the hole in his heart.” Jean said with a sob, silence fell over the room. “It’s good that he’s finally getting the help he needs.” Paulo said eventually. Jean nodded, “Are you gonna stay for dinner Jean?” Christie asked walking over to the hob and taking over the stirring. Jean nodded dumbly, Paulo fixed Jean a warm drink.

Marco sat next to Jean; the ashen male was slowly stirring his tea with a spoon. “Jean? Do you like animals?” Marco asked, Jean looked at Marco. He sniffed and nodded, “would you like to come see my animals?” Marco asked, Jean nodded slowly. The freckled male beamed and stood up gently pulling Jean up, guiding him by the hand. They arrived in Marco’s room, the freckled male shut the curtains and opened the wardrobe doors, behind the doors was shelves, each self was donned with small animal enclosures. Jean blinked and looked at the animals in shock. “When I said animals you probably thought I was speaking about like soft fluffy animals, not these types.” Marco flushed. Scratching his neck awkwardly, “but I also have soft fluffy animals in the shed outside.” Marco explained, “if you don’t like these.” He hurriedly added, Jean neared the wardrobe looking in.

“I can tell you about these animals too if you’d like?” Marco said, Jean nodded blankly. “Okay, so in this wardrobe I have an axolotl at the bottom. His name is Yoshi, he’s a cool little creature. I have 5 frogs in here, two packman frogs, two green tree frogs, and a Vietnamese Mossy frog. I don’t handle any of these because they don’t like it.” The two stared at the frogs, who were beginning to increase in volume, “they’re getting loud because they think I’m gonna feed them.” Marco explained, Jean looked at the frogs in awe. “How do you feed them?” Jean asked looking at the green tree frogs, the two of them were loudly croaking and climbing the glass. Marco opened a box, showing Jean some chirping insects.

Jean’s stomach churned, “crickets?!” Jean exclaimed backing away, Marco nodded. “Do you not like bugs?” Marco asked Jean shook his head, “I’ll feed them quickly, sorry.” He apologised picking out the crickets for his frogs, “what does the axolotl have?” Jean asked pressing his face close to the enclosure, “worms.” Marco replied as he tweezered the crickets into the frogs enclosures. Jean looked at Marco as he crouched next to Jean and used some different tweezers to move the worms into the water where Yoshi was waiting. “In here I also have geckos, two leopard geckos. They chill out up here.” Marco said pointing to two rectangular enclosures. “I’m currently waiting on a pair of crested geckos, they’re on their way to me currently. So, I’m really excited, you wanna hold the geckos?” Marco asked kindly, Jean looked up.

“Can I do that?” he asked, Marco nodded kindly. Jean stood up, Marco reached up into the cage and brought out a smiling lizard. Gently instructing Jean on how to hold it, Marco placed the gecko on Jean’s hand gently. Jean looked at the small creature in awe, the lizard looked at Jean. A cheery smile on its face as it stared, Marco smiled gently, he quickly made the food up for the creatures, Jean watched as Marco gently took the small reptile from Jean and placed it back in the enclosure. “Wanna go see the snakes and other animals?” Marco asked, Jean nodded.

Marco lead the way out to the shed; he had picked up a plate of vegetable scraps and dry pellets, he opened the shed door gently. Jean looked in, he was met with a cacophony of squeaking, Marco smiled kindly. “In here we have, Guinea pigs, rabbits, and hamsters.” Marco said stepping over the knee-high wall in front of the door. “We have three rabbits, three Guinea pigs, and two hamsters. The guinea pigs are the loudest.” Marco struggled to say over the noise. Jean stepped over the door and tiptoed over the small animals that scurried over the floor. “The hamsters are in the rack of cages. Because they’re too small to compete with these 6.” Marco explained, he fed the hamsters first and then placed the food out, spacing it apart so there would be no fighting.

“You have a lot of animals.” Jean observed, Marco smiled. “Yeah, I just love them.” Marco explained, “they’re all rescues too.” He added, Jean looked at the small furry bodies that swarmed the metal dishes on the floor of the shed. “They’re so cute,” Jean said gently stroking one of the rabbits on the back, “through here we have the snakes,” Marco pointed to the door, “I wanted to show you these guys before but last time we were together things went a bit pear shaped.” Marco said gently, Jean’s silence was a subtle agreement as the two headed into the snake room.

Marco shut the door firmly after Jean placing the small wooden panel back across the doorway. “Snakes and small animals in the same room? That’s a disaster waiting to happen.” Jean joked; Marco smiled. “Yeah, we tried to rabbit proof the room though. My snakes are too dumb to do anything anyway so, its fine.” Marco replied gently lifting the pillowcases off the glass. Jean’s eyes shone with excitement, “I have a Kenyan sand boa, and a ball python. The python is called Dingus, and the sand boa is called Bali.” Marco said kindly, Jean laughed. “Dingus?” he asked, he was leaning on the work bench looking into the enclosure. “Yeah, he’s really dumb, so we just called him dingus as a joke, and it stuck.”

Marco explained, Jean laughed. As Jean leaned closer, staring at the snakes with childlike curiosity. Marco’s eyes couldn’t help but to wander over Jean’s body, his sculpted muscular arms, red puffy eyes, his fluffy undercut, his hazel eyes were shining with curiosity and awe. Marco’s eyes trailed further down Jean’s body, Jean’s waist was peeking out from his hoodie, sculpted muscles lead down into a v, leading down into Jean’s workout leggings. Cycling shorts did little to conceal Jean’s muscular thighs, the leggings clung to every curve of Jean’s body, Marco looked at Jean’s sculpted backend, his powerful thighs made for a rather impressive backend.

“Marco.” Jean’s muffled voice caused Marco to jump. “I think Dingus likes me.” Jean said pointing to the glass, the python had come up to the glass. The snake was flicking his tongue excitedly looking straight back at Jean. “I think so too.” Marco replied gently, the two sat in comfortable silence. “Jean.” Marco began, Jean’s hazel eyes swivelled to Marco. The freckled young adult opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Christie. “Boys! Dinner!” She yelled; Jean’s eyes never left Marco’s face. “Yeah?” Jean asked, Marco shook his head. “Nothing, lets go.” Marco said straightening up. “Marco.” Jean’s voice called, the freckled male turned back to look, a smile on Marco’s face. Jean stared at Marco intently, his hazel eyes staring at Marco’s features critically.

“My feelings towards you haven’t changed.” Jean stated straightening up. Marco began to stumble over his words trying to get his words in order. “I still like you.” Jean spelled out for Marco, the freckled young adult flushed bright red. The heat rising from his neck all the way to the top of his ears. “I don’t expect you to respond to it. But I’m just saying. I still like you.” Jean said, Marco blinked and began stuttering out words. “Is it hot in here?” Marco asked fanning his face and laughing awkwardly. Jean closed the distance between the two, Marco made a noise of surprise and backed into the door. Jean looked at Marco with confusion, “Marco your mother is going to get mad, she called us ages ago.” Jean said reaching for the door handle.

The freckled male stared at Jean flushing bright red. “Marco, the door.” Jean said trying to open the door, Marco ah’d and jumped he was thrown forwards into Jean. Sending the two falling to the floor, Marco landed on top of Jean. Jean groaned, Marco gasped loudly, “oh my God. Jean I’m so sorry.” Marco rushed out, Jean sighed and looked at Marco. The door had been shoved open, “how many times do I have to tell you to come for dinner?!” Christie yelled at Marco; she froze looking at Marco. Jean had his face covered, “ma, its not what it looks like!” Marco rushed out, “Marco Bodt! If its not what it looks like why are you still lay on him?!” She cried, Marco leapt off Jean and brushed himself down “I’m sorry.” Marco said quickly, Jean slowly sat up, brushing the straw off his clothes. Christie helped Jean up and took his hand, pulling him into the kitchen, “I am so sorry.” She apologised on Marco’s behalf; Jean shook his head.

“It’s okay,” Jean replied, “I’m so sorry if he did anything,” She said as the two got into the house. “What do you mean?” Jean asked, “my son… a sexual deviant…” Christie began covering her face, Jean choked on his own spit. “What?!” he cried, “what?” She asked confused. “Did you two want to?...” her voice trailed off. “No! I mean yes! No? I’m not sure! But we just fell when you opened the door. We were about to go.” Jean explained hurriedly. Christie covered her mouth and apologised profusely to Jean, the dinner was awkward to say the least. Marco and Jean kept making awkward eye contact, Christie picked up on the glances and every so often would shake her head. “What is going on?” Mina asked, “why do you to keep looking at each other and going red? She asked.

Jean shook his head, “its nothing.” He replied, the freckled male was quiet as he ate his food. Jean finished his food and relaxed back in his chair; his phone started ringing. He answered it, he began speaking in French to whoever was on the line. The ashen male was playing with his cutlery as he talked, a smile spread across Jean’s face as he got up and headed to the kitchen door. He held the phone to his chest, “do you mind if I smoke?” Jean asked them, Christie shook her head quietly, “please. Go ahead.” She said with a smile, Jean headed out to the garden to smoke.

Mina pinched Marco hard, Marco cried out, “what’s going on!?” She demanded, “nothing! Don’t pinch me!” Marco cried, “something is going on! Tell me now!” She demanded, “nothing.” Marco hissed, Mina glared at Marco and stuck her tongue out at him. “Mama, what is going on?” Mina asked, Christie shook her head. “Nothing Mina, enjoy your food.” She said, Mina grew irate and shoved her chair out with a sickeningly loud squeal as the wood scraped across the tile. She stomped outside to Jean; the older male was relaxed as he slouched on the swinging seat. He was smoking quietly whilst still being on the phone. Mina curled up next to him, Jean put his arm around her, he blew the smoke away from her. “You should be inside young one.” Jean said, “who are you on the phone to?” Mina asked, “Levi.” Jean replied.

“Can Levi give me another lesson?” Mina begged; Jean took a drag of his smoke. He tapped the ash off the end, “well Levi?” Jean asked. “I dunno, depends if she’s good for Marco.” Levi said, Mina crossed her arms and jutted her chin out. “Marco is being weird since Jean came round last time. Every time mama mentions Jean, he blushes red and tries to change the conversation.” Mina huffed out, “sounds like Marco is in love.” Levi said quickly. Jean hung up; Mina looked at Jean. “Is he in love with you?” She asked a disgusted look on her face, Jean shrugged.

He finished his smoke and relaxed in the swinging seat with Mina, “can I try a smoke?” Mina asked, Jean pulled a face and looked at her. “Absolutely not. I’ll be murdered by your parents.” Jean said, he produced his packet of straights from his shorts. Lifting the cardboard lid he pulled out his stick of gum. He put a tab in his mouth, “can I have one?” she asked reaching for the gum. “Do your parents allow you to have gum?” Jean asked, Mina nodded quickly. He held the packet out to her, she took it and took one tab shoving it back into Jean’s hands. Jean began playing with his lighter, Mina watched. Entranced by the flame.

Marco hesitantly came out, he looked at the two. “Go away, Jean is my friend now.” Mina said to her brother. Jean was slowly rocking the seat with his foot, Marco ignored Mina’s evil glares as he sat next to Jean. “Jean?” Marco asked, the ashen male opened one hazel eye and fixed it on Marco. “Can we talk?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. Mina refused to leave Jean’s side, “Mina its only for a minute.” Marco said, she stayed glued to Jean’s lap. “How bout, you show me your rabbit again?” Jean suggested, Mina’s quick eyes narrowed as she looked at Jean, “go bring him to me. I’m too tired to move.” Jean said, Mina’s eyes grew narrower as she stared at him. “Pleeeeaaaaaaseeeee!” Jean begged, she reluctantly crawled off Jean’s lap and headed to the shed, Jean looked at Marco.

“I like you too.” Marco said awkwardly, “I don’t know what to do with my feelings. I just want you to know, its always been there. I’ve always liked you, ever since year 7.” Marco said, Jean had his head lolled back looking at Marco. “So what do you wanna do about our feelings?” Jean asked, “I don’t know, I’ve never done anything with anyone.” Marco said, “ever.” He added, “never had a relationship, never held hands, never dated.” Marco explained, “so you wanna be boyfriends?” Jean asked, “Yes, no. I don’t know.” Marco stumbled out covering his face.

“I want to be with you, but I’m scared of fucking it up.” Marco said, Jean nodded. “Then how bout we take it slow.” Jean said, “we’ve already made out,” Jean pointed out, Marco flushed red. “I-I that was u-uhm.” He struggled to find the words, “it was great.” Jean said staring at Mina as she came out of the shed with a rabbit in her arms. She closed the door and hurried over to Jean; the ashen male held out his arms. Mina placed the rabbit onto Jean’s lap gently, Jean gently petted the rabbit. “What’s her name?” Jean asked, “Funbun.” Mina said stroking the white rabbit’s head.

Jean gently cradled the rabbit in his lap, “Mina,” Marco began, “how would you feel if me and Jean were boyfriends?” Marco asked, Mina looked up at the two. “I think you can find a better boyfriend,” Mina said, Jean’s jaw dropped. “Mina!” Marco cried, “I’m joking!” She yelled, “I’m not your friend no more.” Jean said looking at Mina. “NO! I WAS JOKING!” Mina cried throwing herself at Jean, hugging him by the neck. “Please be my boyfriend instead.” Mina said, Jean looked at Marco. The freckled male was stunned, “Mina, do you have a crush on Jean?!” Marco cried. Mina flushed red and hid her face in Jean’s neck, “Oh my God.” Marco mumbled.

Mina eventually pulled away from Jean’s neck, “Marco, I think you should date Jean. You’re weird around him, but you’re even weirder when you’re not around him.” Mina said deadly serious all of a sudden, she looked at Jean and Marco. “He’s happy around you Jean.” Mina said, she took her rabbit from Jean’s lap, she hugged the small fluffy creature gently. Jean looked at Marco, “you wanna make it official then?” Jean asked, Marco nodded. “What do you wanna call it?” Marco asked, “boyfriends?” Jean asked, Marco nodded, his hands trembling. “When you mean official, do you mean. Like Facebook official? Where families can see?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “If you want to, I’ll let you lead, we’ll go as fast or as slow as you want.” Jean said, Marco nodded. “I think I want it to be Facebook official.” Marco said, “oh wow look at you, Facebook official.” Mina mocked in a childish voice.

“Mina!” The two of them cried, “go inside!” Marco yelled taking the rabbit from her, she scowled and stomped inside. Marco returned the rabbit to his house and locked up the shed. He sat back on the swinging seat with Jean, the freckled male was red in the face. Jean laughed through his nose and held Marco’s hand. Marco produced his phone from his pocket, he stared at Jean. He added it in and stared at Jean, “are you ready?” Marco asked. “As I’ll ever be.” Jean replied, Marco posted the update. Jean nosed Marco’s ear, making Marco flush bright red, Jean kissed the shell of his ear and shuffled closer. The two sat in a comfortable silence out on the swinging seat for a while, Marco looked at Jean. “Do we start doing couple things now?” Marco asked, “only if you want to.” Jean replied. “Like what Eren and Levi do?” Marco asked nervously. “God no, they literally can’t keep it in their pants for longer than a second.” Jean mumbled; the sun was setting as the two relaxed on the seat. The two shared a brief kiss as they watched the sun setting.


	12. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please be safe out there and stay tuned for more

“Reiner, I swear if you pull any pranks, I will lose my fucking mind.” Jean said, Levi had dragged the group to Reiner’s house to try catch the “paranormal” activity. Jean was jumping at every sound the house made, at every sound he was ready to run, Bertholdt was sat on the sofa with the cat. Stroking its soft fur gently, Jean sighed as he looked around. Levi and Eren were bringing in the sleeping bags, “which room has the most activity?” Hanji asked, a red hue on her face as she pushed the glasses up her nose. “I’d definitely say the guest room.” Reiner replied, “then we should all sleep there!” She cried; Reiner lead the way.

Jean helped the two out with the sleeping bags and things. Levi made a mental map of the sleeping area; Hanji was setting up her ghost things. The sun was rapidly setting, Sasha and Connie had taken over the kitchen. They were making loads of food as both friendship groups were going to be attending the stakeout, Levi and Eren worked their magic on cleaning the room. Eren and Levi set out the sleeping things and looked at their work, “wow you guys.” Connie said from the door, “it looks so comfy. Now come eat, the rest of them are here.” He said looking at the room with excitement.

Eren and Levi followed Connie down to the garden, Reiner had brought the kitchen table outside and joined it with the long garden table making enough space for all the guests. They all sat down and began eating, Bert’s cat following faithfully behind her owner. “He loves the cat more than me.” Reiner joked, Bert lifted the cat up and cuddled her close, “She’s a good girl, she does as I ask. You don’t.” Bert replied sitting in his seat, the cat jumped into his lap. Bert stroked her head and began eating, the group made quiet chatter as they all ate. Mike and Erwin were talking quietly, heads bowed together. Ymir was kicking Connie under the table; he was retaliating with kicks of his own. Hanji was frantically scribbling down her plans of coaxing whatever spirit that resided in the house out.

“We all sleeping in the same room?” Ymir asked, Hanji nodded. “We bought alcohol, a speaker and fancy lights.” Ymir said, “we can party till it shows.” Ymir said, the group polished off the food and set up the room. “This room is actually quite big; it’s got enough room for all of us.” Ymir said looking around the room, she set up the speaker and started playing her playlist. Levi was first in, drink in his hand. “Having fun Levi?” Historia asked smiling, “the party has only just started baby.” Levi said sipping his drink.

A few drinks in and the group were feeling the buzz, Levi had somehow talked Jean into dancing with him. The two were on the ‘stage’ they had made and were currently dancing, “wait, can you do Fortnite dances?” Connie asked, the entire group groaned. “Which one?” Levi asked, “Orange justice.” Connie replied, Levi necked back his shot and looked at Jean. “I’m not doing Fortnite dances.” Jean said, “I can do them, but I won’t.” Jean said. “He’s not drunk enough yet.” Levi explained, “double standards!” Connie cried, “you’ll do TikTok dances but not Fortnite!” Levi shrugged. “I’m not that gay.” Jean said finishing his drink. Levi sat down; Jean flopped next to Marco. “Surgery day tomorrow Levi.” Jean said, the raven nodded. “We have the end of year sponsor assessments a few weeks after the surgery. Will you be okay for it?” Jean asked, Levi nodded.

“Zeke said I’ll be back up and running quickly after the surgery because its minimally invasive,” Levi replied, “talk to your boyfriend, not me. You always talk to me.” Levi said pushing Jean’s shoulder, the raven reached up to his own boyfriend’s face and captured his lips in a kiss. The ashen male turned to look at Marco, the freckled male looked a little uncomfortable as he squirmed on the sleeping bag. “You okay?” Jean asked, “yeah.” Marco said quietly. Jean pressed his forehead to Marco’s, “what’s up?” Jean asked again.

“It’s just a little hot in here.” Marco said fanning his face. Jean looked around and opened the windows, “yeah, it’s a lil hot in here.” Jean agreed sitting back down. Connie yelped loudly; the group turned to look at the short male. “I burned my arm off the radiator. Reiner why is your heating on?” Connie asked, “it’s not?” Reiner replied, showing them on the thermostat app on his phone, “the heating is off.” Reiner said as he got up and felt the radiator, his hand flew off the radiator. “That’s roasting hot.” Reiner said as he went out into the hall, he felt the old metal in the hall. “The heating isn’t on Con; this is stone cold.” Reiner pointed out, “why did I get burnt then?” Connie asked, Hanji stared at Connie.

“It’s begun.” She said in a harrowing tone. “The fuck do you mean it has begun?!” Connie cried, “what time is it?” Reiner asked the group. “11:45.” Levi replied now perched on Eren’s lap very interested in the turn of events. “Oh, yeah. That’s normally the time it starts to pick up.” Reiner replied, he sat down on his sleeping bag. Hanji pulled over her backpack, she emptied the contents onto her sleeping bag, she sorted out her various devices. Moblit could feel himself sigh and pale, the group gathered around Hanji. Connie and Sasha were intrigued, “a Ouija board?” Sasha asked, “yes, if you’re careful it can be very beneficial when communicating with spirits.” Hanji explained.

“So, Reiner.” Hanji began. “Can you please tell me about the house?” Hanji said licking the lead in the pencil and beginning to write. “As I said its just been in my family for years, when we were in Germany, we would rent this house out. Only recently, but anyway, in the war time it was used as farmhouse. We bought it in the 80’s.” Reiner said fanning his face, “did anyone die here?” Hanji asked, Erwin covered his face. “I’m so sorry about her.” He apologised, “yeah, they did. Lots of the workers died here, it was bombed and rebuilt as close to original as possible.”

Reiner said, Hanji scribbled down notes quickly, “near any natural water sources? Is it built on granite?” Hanji blurted out, “yeah, there’s a stream which runs next to the house. It floods the road regularly, and the foundation is concrete.” Reiner replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow. “Fucking hell its roasting in here.” Reiner mumbled as he shuffled on his sleeping bag, Hanji got out the dowsing rods. Levi was looking at the rods blankly, “what are they?” Levi asked, “dowsing rods.” Moblit responded with a groan, “they’re used for sensing energy.” Hanji was setting the rods up. “Are you sure that you should communicate with it?” Reiner asked.

“Don’t be disrespectful!” Hanji cried pressing her finger to Reiner’s lips. Levi picked up the spirit box, “you’re literally training to be a scientist and you’re fiddling in the paranormal? I thought you were supposed to be smart.” Levi said turning the spirit box over in his hands, he accidentally turned it on causing everyone in the room to jump. They all span to look, “what’s that?” Reiner asked, “a spirit box. It scans many radio frequencies and allows spirits to talk through it.” Moblit said, Bert was suddenly interested as the device began to scan through, “if it makes a full word it means that a spirit is trying to communicate.” Moblit explained.

The group grew silent and drew closer to the box, Hanji was staring at it with a huge grin on her face. The box scanned through the channels quickly. “Hello, if anyone is there. Please use this box to communicate with us.” Hanji said, ‘go away.’ The box squawked. Connie and Sasha screamed and ran for the door, the door slammed shut making everyone jump. Connie tried desperately to open the door, “It’s locked!” He screamed, he cried out as he pulled his hands off the handle. “It’s boiling!” he hollered running back over to the trembling group, the lights were the next to go. Plunging the group into darkness, “my phone! It’s dead!” Historia yelled suddenly very frightened by the whole ordeal; murmurs of agreement went around the room.

“Why is that happening? I just charged it.” Levi said staring at his phone, “how does Levi sound so unflustered by the entire thing?!” Connie demanded, Hanji broke out the candles and passed a tealight around the small circle they had made. Jean was a mess, he was huddled into Marco’s side, head buried in Marco’s chest. Hanji and Moblit seemed scared as well, “it’s probably a power surge.” Bert reasoned his voice trembling slightly, “it’s not, you can see the lights in the other rooms are on from this one.” Reiner said pointing to the window, “I’m so cold.” Connie whined his teeth chattering.

The spirit box was still chattering away. “Turn it off!” Sasha yelled reaching for the device. ‘No.’ the box said suddenly, the box turned off. The entire group was silent, “who the fuck is whispering?” Mike hissed, they all mumbled out how it was neither of them. Levi was trying not to laugh, Jean was rocking back and forth, his hands clamped to his ears. The group strained their ears to pick up any sign of life inside the room, a pitter patter of bare feet could be heard on the wooden floors. “Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, nah. I’m leaving.” Connie whimpered, Levi sighed and stood. Pulling himself out of the group, “bunch of pussies.” He mumbled as he stood in the middle of the room, he took a deep breath before yelling out at the ‘spirit’ in the room.

The activity increased as Levi’s volume increased, and his tone grew more severe. Windows rattled, hair was pulled, suddenly the door flung open. Banging on the wall as it opened, after a while the lights came back on and the temperature returned to normal. The group were silent as they stared at Levi, the raven was panting slightly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and looked at the group, they were in awe. “I think I pissed myself.” Connie whimpered out; the group scrambled to run away from Connie suddenly repulsed to be in such close proximity to the skinhead. “H-how did you do that?” Eren asked, pulling his raven close. “I think we can all agree Levi has the biggest dick and balls out of all of us.” Reiner said looking around at the shaken adolescents. They all murmured out an agreement, Levi shrugged.

“I just wanted it to fuck off. I needed to go take a shit.” The raven said looking at the time on his phone, “so you agree it was real then?!” Hanji cried pointing at Levi. “You agree that there is evidence of paranormal activity here?!” She hollered. “No, I don’t.” Levi replied as he crossed his arms, “the power could have been a power surge or a faulty wire. The footsteps are your imagination. You can imagine anything if you believe hard enough, the phones not working was probably a bug. Phones are buggy. You felt cold because you probably in fight or flight, the box wasn’t clear enough to make words. Your brain can make anything happen if you imagine it hard enough. The hair pulling was probably you leaning on it by accident.” Levi said impatiently tapping his foot.

“But, my hand!” Connie cried, showing Levi the red mark on his palm from the circular doorknob. “You probably smashed your hand into it in your desperate plight to leave us to the demon’s hunger.” Levi teased padding off to the bathroom. “I’m not sleeping here.” Jean said, “you can’t drive. you’ve been drinking.” Marco said, “I won’t sleep in this room then.” Jean fired back picking up his sleeping things, “let’s all sleep downstairs, I don’t think anyone wants to really sleep here after that.” Erwin said the group headed downstairs; the cat was stood on the TV looking shaken to the core. The group moved the sofas out and made a huge comfy pile on the floor in the living room. Levi returned and plopped down next to Jean, the raven hugged his friend tightly, the rest of the group played board games and charades in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. “What time is your surgery tomorrow?” Jean asked, Levi looked at his friend. “12pm, I’m seeing my great grandpa, before.” The raven explained, Jean nodded. “As soon as I’m sober, I’m fucking out of here.” Jean joked, Levi laughed.

“Have you started preparing for the end semester assessments?” The raven asked as he stretched. Jean nodded, “yeah, he’s actually been showing up for practice. He’s also been actually playing games with us too.” Eren replied resting his head on the raven’s shoulder. Jean’s eyebrow twitched with irritation. “Shut up Eren.” Jean hissed, “not in the mood for your bullshit.” Jean muttered pushing his head into Marco. Demanding some subtle attention, “aww Jean, pretending to have a sweet side to your personality.” Eren teased, Reiner turned around and clapped Eren on the shoulder. “Oh, shut up, you’ve got as much personality as a bag of salted crisps! You’re lucky you have Levi! He makes up for your personality!” Reiner cried.

The group eventually drifted off to sleep, Jean fell asleep in Marco’s embrace. His warm freckled arms protecting him from harm, for the first time in a long time. Jean felt safe, and secure as he slept. The sun rose, Reiner was the first up. Connie’s hand was dangling in front of Reiner’s face. The Skinhead had taken the sofa and was currently sprawled out with Sasha nestled into his side, his arms and legs dangling off the edge. Connie’s calloused fingers dangled dangerously close to Reiner’s lips, the rugby player felt a smirk spread across his face. Bertholdt was awoken by Reiner, the blonde was shaking his shoulder. Bert’s emerald eyes opened to see Reiner grinning ear to ear, he pointed to Connie’s fingers.

“Don’t you dare.” Bert warned, Reiner was trying to hide his laughter. He found an empty cup and emptied a bottle of flat and now lukewarm beer into the cup, he gently dipped Connie’s fingers into the cup. “Reiner.” Bert hissed, the taller male snatched the cup away and sighed shaking his head. “I’m not prepared to clean Connie’s piss off my nice sofa.” Bertholdt stated as he got up and padded to the kitchen, the cat close at his heels. The group was rudely awoken by Eren’s alarm, they all complained and started waking up. The raven looked at the group that was dotted around the room. They were all slowly rousing from their comatose states, Reiner padded upstairs to get changed for his run.

Bertholdt turned over his kitchen to Sasha and Connie’s uncoordinated and tired hands. Bertholdt began brewing the coffee for the group, the tall male fed the small feline that stuck to his sides like glue. He took up the vacant sofa and turned the television screen on. Jean looked barely interested in the screen as he snuggled his face deeper into Marco’s chest, “why do you have an alarm set so early?” Mike asked Eren, the brunette yawned and rubbed his face. “Levi has to get back for his surgery.” Eren explained, “well, it’s at 12. But he has to go home and get ready. I’m coming too so we both have to be up.” Eren added, the raven looked less than amused to be up so early. He had barely slept that night; he had only managed to get 2 hours of sleep before being awoken by Eren’s alarm. Levi had tossed and turned with anxiety of the surgery just around the corner, Levi heaved a sigh as he looked at Jean.

The ashen male rolled over to look at Levi, the raven held out his hand, Jean clasped Levi’s hand tightly. “I love you bro.” Jean said looking at the raven, “I love you too bro.” Levi replied tiredly. “Where’s grandpa Ackerman then?” Jean asked, Levi rubbed his face. “He’s in an old person’s home he’s on his last legs.” Levi said looking at Jean properly. Jean pulled a sad face, “I never got to meet Grandpa Ackerman.” Jean mumbled, “I’ve never met him either.” Levi replied, “Kenny wants me to meet him before he kicks the bucket.” Levi explained as he pulled Eren’s hoodie over his head. “Do you remember when we went to watch ‘It’?” Jean asked the raven, Levi laughed. “I laughed all the way through it whilst everyone else was cowering and being scared.” The raven said with a snort.

Jean laughed along; the raven forced himself to sit up. A sticky rumbling cough spread through the raven’s chest; the raven began his coughing fit. Eren’s head snapped to the raven, the brunette hurried over to rub the raven’s back. Levi’s coughing fit roused the rest of the group from their sleep, Hanji sat bolt right up in the bed and stared at Levi, her eyes trying to adjust to the light. Reiner bounded downstairs and looked at the raven. “Is he okay?” Reiner asked, Hanji scurried over Moblit close behind her. His glasses entrapped in his hand Erwin was propped up in Mike’s arms, the two were cuddled together on a sofa.

Erwin’s normally perfect blonde hair was in a state of disarray. Mike was staring at the raven quietly; Hanji was quietly conversing with Eren. “He’s had these fits before; he’ll take a breath soon.” Eren said quietly, “is he on any antibiotics?” Hanji asked, Eren nodded. “He’s not gotten better, if anything. He’s gotten worse he’s been diagnosed with COPD. He’s got it because of the smoking, he’s cut down now from the smoking and he’s been avoiding things that trigger it, but he still has these fits that are just getting worse.” The brunette added, Jean and Marco were looking at the raven anxiously. Reiner padded over, Eren rubbed Levi’s back gently. “He’s getting redder by the second.” Reiner said, “is it whooping cough?” Hanji asked, “did you have your vaccines as a child Levi?” they asked again.

“We’re not sure.” Eren answered, “his medical records got lost when he was in care.” The brunette said. “Obviously, the only people who would now remember are dead or missing.” Eren explained, “he’ll take a breath. Soon.” Eren hurried out trying to soothe the group. The raven was bright red in the face, black dots clouding his vision. The raven passed out the group let out panicked cries and began clamouring trying to help out, Hanji and Moblit sprung into action, getting the raven on his side. The two were training to become scientists but had both undergone extensive medical training from Hanji’s father, (he was a paramedic).

The two were well suited to dealing with medical emergencies, medical jargon filled the room. “Is he breathing?” Moblit asked, Hanji squinted. “I need silence please!” They yelled; the group fell silent. Hanji listened quietly, they nodded. “Breathing, its very quiet. But he’s breathing, I can’t feel him breathing. I can hear him whistling.” Hanji replied, Moblit looked around. “Does he have an inhaler? Does anyone have his inhaler?” He asked, the group immediately began looking for Levi’s inhaler. “When he’s home he usually has an oxygen mask when he’s resting.” Eren said, “does he need an ambulance?” Reiner asked holding his phone up. “He needs oxygen.” Moblit replied, “pass the phone.” Moblit said holding his hand out, Reiner handed him the phone. Moblit dialled the emergency services and explained the situation, the emergency crew arrived quickly.

They immediately gave Levi oxygen; the raven slowly came round. “He’s got surgery today for his heart. He’s got a hole in his heart,” Eren explained, “he’s got COPD, I think its so bad because its damp. Its really damp here,” Hanji said, “the mist rolls off the streams and rivers around here in the mornings, we leave the windows open to let the air in. We have loads of problems with mould. It’s an old house.” Reiner said pointing to the mildew under the windows, Marco looked deeply saddened by the whole ordeal. “Is Kenny aware?” Jean asked, Eren shook his head.

Jean rang Kenny, the ashen male was talking away in French hurriedly. Jean was picking his legs as he talked on the phone. Levi slowly sat up he clutched his chest, “its really tight.” Levi said, the raven was fussed over by the paramedics for a while longer. Kenny arrived, the raven looked up at his uncle, their eyes met. “What’s all this fuss then?” Kenny asked the raven in French, the raven looked at him pleadingly. “What happened?” Kenny asked gently stroking the raven’s head and gently wiped the sweat from his brow, “COPD attack.” Jean replied. “Will you still be okay to go see grandpa?” Kenny asked, Levi shrugged. “I’ll be okay soon enough.” The raven replied, Jean looked at the time quietly. “We’ll tell Zeke about it when we go see him.” Kenny said gently patting Levi’s head, “see if he can get you a nebuliser or something for your medication. Or like a oxygen tank for when you have a bad attack.” Kenny suggested, the raven nodded.

* * *

“Will Levi be okay?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “Yeah, it’s Levi. He always bounces back.” Jean replied, the two were driving back to Marco’s. The two were driving back quietly, they had stayed at the house till 10 Jean had dropped Marco off at his study session at the university whilst Jean went to work out with his team. Readying himself for the upcoming basketball game, during the upcoming game the players would be scouted by potential coaches for their careers after university. Jean was dressed in his work out clothes, tight workout leggings, short cycling shorts, a loose cut tank top, and some stylish Nike trainers were fitted snuggly to the male.

The two pulled up onto the drive. “We might have to look after Mina and her friend Thomas.” Marco said placing his hand on Jean’s knee. “Yeah?” Jean asked, Marco nodded, “she’s having her friend over for a sleepover. They’ll probably be little pains in the asses.” Marco said a smile spread across Jean’s face. The two went in, Christie was setting the two up with some fun activities. The two kids were currently engrossed in playing on the Nintendo switch. Jean greeted the family, “excited for date weekend?” Jean asked Christie and Paulo. Christie was beaming ear to ear, her hair scraped back into a nice half up half down style. Paulo was dressed in a nice suit, he had packed a small bag for the two, they were staying away overnight at a nice hotel to have some time together.

“I’ve made the food; you just need to put it in the oven when you want it. They are to be in bed by 9:45 the latest!” Christie warned the two, pointing the wooden spoon at the two. “I promise we’ll do our best.” Marco said to his mother. Jean was helping himself to a spoonful of the food, he fanned his mouth and gasped. “Hot!” He mumbled out, “how’s Levi?” Christie asked. The two had arrived back at the house at 12, “he’s waiting for this surgery now. He had a COPD attack this morning.” Jean said quietly looking over his shoulder at Mina and Thomas.

“The poor dear, is he okay?” She asked, “he’s getting a new batch of medication to stop it from getting worse. He’s also got an oxygen tank at home now if he has an attack, he can wear a mask. He’s got his medicine upped and Erwin’s making it, so he doesn’t have to deal with dust or anything. That will help his COPD, Levi’s really upset because he has a mask to sleep with, and he hates it because he’s worried Eren’s gonna think he’s an invalid. He said to me he’s worried that it’s not sexy and that Eren will leave him because he’s got a mask to breathe with when he sleeps and when he wakes up.”

Jean said tearing a piece off his slice of bread, Jean brushed the crumbs off his top. “Aw, bless his heart.” Christie said pouring the pasta sauce into the dish with the pasta and meat. “We’ll have to get him over for dinner some time!” Christie said, Jean nodded, Jean looked at his phone. Levi was messaging him, “he said he’s going in for surgery now.” Jean announced, Marco leaned on his boyfriend and rested his chin on the ashen male’s shoulder. Marco kissed Jean’s head and rubbed his shoulder. “He’ll get through it, he’s a fighter.” Marco said reassuring Jean. Mina ran in with Thomas close behind her, “Jean!” She cried.

The ashen male smiled at her and patted her head gently, “are you looking after us?!” She asked, Jean nodded. “Yay!” Mina yelled, hugging Jean’s waist. The ashen male patted her head gently, “what are we doing?” Mina asked, “what do you mean?” Jean asked, “what activities are we doing? We’re bored!” Mina cried, “well, why don’t we see what we can do?” Jean said, Mina took his hand and lead him into the living room. The ashen male looked around, “there’s the switch to play on, Mario Kart, board games, the Kinect, theres some puzzles, colouring,” Jean said, “puzzles are boring!” Thomas cried, “they’re not! I love a good puzzle.” Jean said, “how about we watch some YouTube or Netflix?” Jean suggested, “Marco will make us some lunch.” Jean said getting the controller, the two small children settled either side of him.

Marco shuffled in and set down some sandwiches and finger foods. The three helped themselves to the food, Jean had put on a studio Ghibli movie for everyone to watch. “What is this movie called?” Mina asked, “Ponyo,” Jean replied, “Marco said we’re getting a puppy!” Mina whispered to Jean, “we’re picking the puppy up soon!” She whispered. “That’s exciting, Marco told me you were getting a puppy. What breed is it?” Jean asked, Mina showed Jean on her cracked and scratched iPod. “It’s a cavapoo!” She exclaimed, “I need a new iPod. I want one like yours.” Mina said pointing to Jean’s phone.

“It’s only broken like that Mina because you threw it down the stairs in a fit to get a new one. I heard you exclaim, ‘I hope Marco doesn’t see’ as you threw it down the stairs and then jump on it at the bottom. You did it so fast I didn’t have time to stop you.” Marco said crossing his arms, “how about I tell you two a story?” Jean suggested, Mina and Thomas looked at Jean expectantly. “It’s about me and Levi when we were little,” the ashen male began his story. “We had a sleep over once when we were little. Now at this time, the milk man was still a thing. I think we were like 8 or something, I dunno we were young.” Jean cleared his throat as a smile spread across his face.

“There was a rumour going around that if you were there early enough the milk man would have chocolate milk on the back of the milk float. So we decided to stay awake till 5am when he would come around with the chocolate milk, this was on the one odd occasion my dad was home. So we snuck out at 5am, we had stayed awake all night bare in mind. We were giggling so quietly, so excited about the prospect of chocolate milk. We snuck out, I remember saying to Levi that we can see the float. The second I put my hand on the handle to open my back gate. My dad stuck his head out the window, and screamed at the top of his lungs. ‘JEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN’ Levi and I shat ourselves and fucking bolted inside. I don’t even know what he was doing up at 5am, but we somehow thought in our kid mindset if we ran inside he would forget he literally just saw us about to run out of the house at 5am to steal milk.”

Mina and Thomas were laughing as Jean retold the story. “We were dead on our feet for the rest of the day, he took us out for ice cream and Levi fell asleep with his ice cream in his hand. He face planted into the ice cream,” Jean said laughing. “My dad found it hilarious, you could tell he was laughing behind his eyes. He pretended to be angry at us, but he carried us both home from the shops when we fell asleep.” Jean said, the ashen male was interrupted by a phone call. “Speak of the devil.” Jean murmured as he looked at the phone, he answered the phone and stood. He talked quietly in French, “how is Levi?”

The Sargent Major asked, “he’s just gone in for surgery. We’ll know in like four or five hours.” Jean said. “Will he want visitors?” The Sgt asked. “He has to stay in for 5 days, to ensure his heart is okay. After than he’ll go home.” Jean replied, “can we see him? He’s practically family.” The Sgt protested, “I’m not sure pa.” Jean replied, “I did background checks on this Zeke Jaeger.” The Sgt started. “Dad,” Jean sighed. “I want to make sure our Levi has the best caring for him, I offered some of our best to him.” The major said, “I offered a private military hospital, and I pulled his files up for some of our guys.” The Sgt Major began, “dad! His files are private!” Jean exclaimed, “I simply want what’s best for our Levi.” The Sgt responded, Jean sighed. “I know you do, I do too. But please, is that even legal to snoop into his private files?” Jean asked, “nothing is private Jean, you know this. I’ve told you this many times,” The Sgt explained.

Jean and Marco put Mina and Thomas to bed. The two remained on the sofa quietly waiting for an update. “It’s been a long time since his last update hasn’t it?” Jean asked Marco, the basketball player was cuddled up against Marco, resting his head on Marco’s shoulders. “I think he’s probably coming round from surgery and he’s been kicked off his phone by Kenny and Eren.” Marco said reassuringly, “I’m worried about him.” Jean admitted, it was 8:30 and the two young ones were in bed. “I know you are.” Marco said gently kissing Jean’s head, the two were holding hands. Marco rubbed his thumb over Jean’s knuckles bringing Jean’s hand to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. “I’m worried too.” Marco said gently, Jean looked up at Marco. Striking hazel eyes met with soft brown eyes. Jean gently pressed a chaste kiss to Marco’s soft lips, Marco pressed his soft lips against Jean’s chapped lips.

Jean gently ran his hands through Marco’s soft hair, noses brushed together gently, Marco deepened the kiss. Gently pushing Jean back to lay on the sofa, they parted for a moment. Jean was lay on the sofa looking up at Marco, Marco’s eyes were warm and comforting, but behind the comfort lay Marco’s true feelings, a deep burning fire lay behind the warm brown irises. Jean’s legs were rested on the floor, he hooked a leg up behind Marco pulling him closer. The light from the tv casted shadows over Marco’s face, Marco took the hint and closed the distance between the two. Marco passionately kissed the ashen male. Jean moaned into the kiss; the freckled male moved down from Jean’s lips to Jean’s neck. Nipping and sucking, leaving small marks and kisses along Jean’s neck. The two were pulled from their moment by Jean’s phone ringing loudly.The ashen male gasped and fumbled for the phone, he answered it quickly. “Levi?!” He asked, “I lived bitch.” Levi’s quiet voice came from the phone, “What took you so long you old codger!” Jean yelled, “there was more damage than they thought, they needed a bigger patch to fix it.” Levi explained. “Tell us what happened with Grandpa Ackerman then.” Jean said putting the phone on speaker, Marco lay on Jean quietly.

* * *

Immediately after leaving Reiner’s house Levi and Kenny got on the road to go see Grandpa Ackerman, “why aren’t we bringing Mikasa?” Levi asked, “I asked her if she wanted to come, she said no.” Kenny replied, Levi nodded. “Is he close?” Levi asked, “to what?” Kenny replied. “Dying.” Levi said quietly, Kenny thought for a moment, he nodded. “Yeah,” Kenny replied, Levi was silent.“He’s lucid though, he’s got all his marbles.” Kenny clarified. Levi nodded, “how far away is the old man’s house?” the raven asked, “he’s just 20 minutes away from our house. But from here like an hour.” Kenny replied, “great, so I can sleep.” The raven replied snatching the hat off Kenny’s head and covering his eyes with the hat after he put his feet up on the dashboard. The raven was roused from his slumber by Kenny, he had opened the passenger side door and was attempting to wake Levi up. “Get up, we’re here.” Kenny said gruffly, as he took his hat back. Levi looked up at the building, it looked nice enough but there was something off about the place.

The smaller raven pulled his feet down from the dashboard and hopped down from the truck onto the floor. The two headed inside to the old people’s home, Kenny signed the two in and they were taken to Grandpa Ackerman’s room. “Grandpa.” Kenny began, “I’ve bought Levi.” Kenny said gently waking him up. Grandpa Ackerman was a slim frail looking old man, he had long white hair, and a long white bear moustache combo. “You look just like your mother.” He said quietly, Levi was shocked. “You have her eyes, there’s a soft kindness behind your sharp eyes.” He said looking at Levi kindly, “what was my mother like when she was younger?” Levi asked, sitting close to the old man.

“She was a blessing to all. A truly wonderful girl, her kindness was next to nothing. She was the light of my life.” He explained, “where did she meet my dad?” Levi asked, “they went to school together, she always liked him. They were together throughout all of school, she was in love with him. Head over heels in love with him, she always followed him around. He tolerated her, they married after university and your mother was almost immediately pregnant. He wouldn’t let her work he made her stay at home whilst he went out gambling spending all the money, she did work. Behind his back, she put money away for you and your sister.” He said, “why didn’t you stop it?” Levi asked, “I didn’t know. I only knew after she died, I pieced it together. Your accounts fell under my care, I split my life’s savings into them. He left you with his debt, didn’t he?” the old man asked, Levi nodded. “That bastard.” He spat, his frail body shaking with rage. “I fought so long to find him so the court could place the debt back onto him.” He said after calming down.

“I’ve paid most of it off. But now I have poor credit so I can’t get cars or a house or anything.” Levi said picking at his cuticles. “I’ve left you my house too.” The old man said suddenly, Levi’s head snapped up looking at him. “It’s a smallholding in the countryside, it has land. So, you can have all your animals and things.” A large cough spread through his frame; his ribs rattled uncontrollably. Kenny rubbed his back offering him a glass of water, the old man shook his head and looked at Levi. “You take care of your sister,” he said quietly. He passed a small folder over to Levi, the raven looked at the folder quietly, “it’s my will, it’s got all the legal things in there.” He explained, the raven nodded and looked though it. “What are you dying from?” Levi asked suddenly, “it’s not genetic. My body is just too old to keep me alive, my organs are shutting down, my kidneys went yesterday. I’ll be gone soon,” he said quietly, Levi blinked at the old man. “But you’re perfectly healthy, you’re here.” Levi said pointing at him, the old man smiled kindly.

“I’m on DNR, I will soon die from sepsis or something. I’m on a lot of pain killers so I don’t feel my body slowly shutting down.” He said grimly, “you can’t be dying! You’re literally talking to me right now! You’re alive!” Levi yelled standing up, “Lee.” Kenny said guiding the raven back into the seat. “I do not fear death, Levi.” He replied, “I welcome it.” He said gently. The two left the depressing building in silence. The two did not shed tears as they drove back to the house, “hospital?” Levi asked, “I need to grab something, I’ll also put those documents away for you.” Kenny said gently taking the folder from Levi’s cold hands.

The raven arrived at hospital after the brief stop at their house. He was quickly whisked away to be checked for surgery, he was weighed, had every test under the sun done. The raven was left alone in his room almost as fast as he was whisked in, Eren and Kenny arriving shortly after the staff left. “Do you like my sexy stockings?” Levi asked, poking his leg out from under his covers and showing the two. “Very sexy.” Eren replied as he kissed Levi’s head. “Zeke will be here soon, he’s just finishing up in surgery. You got all your stuff on?” Kenny asked, Levi nodded. “I tried to reach his secretary about your medicine for COPD, but no reply. So, I guess I’ll bring it up when he comes in.” Kenny said sitting next to the bed. Zeke arrived rather quickly, the group all looked up. Kenny launched into his concerns about the COPD, “ah, yes about that.” Zeke said breathlessly.

“Pieck!” Zeke yelled down the corridor, a short woman with long black hair ambled in. A kind smile was pressed to her face, “hi, I’m Pieck. I’m the pulmonologist, Zeke told me about you and there’s a few things I want to talk to you about.” She was very soft spoken and kind, Levi listened quietly to what she had to say, “I can give you a nebuliser to take your medicine with, I am also increasing your medication to help you as your current one isn’t helping.” She said writing out a prescription, “you will also have oxygen on supply to you at home.” She added, “so you’ll need to take home an oxygen tank when you go home.” She said with a kind small smile. Eren was staring at Zeke intensely, the blonde man was talking to Kenny happily, laughing and smiling.

Pieck finished up talking with Levi and turned to Zeke, he smiled kindly at her. “Thank you Pieck.” He said warmly, “right, Levi.” He said clasping his hands together, “Zeke.” Levi echoed, “shall we get on with this surgery then?” He asked, Eren gripped Levi’s hand tightly. The raven smiled and ruffled Eren’s hair gently, “I’ll be fine. Chill out.” Levi said kissing the brunette’s hand. “I know but I still worry.” Eren replied, Zeke got the porters, Kenny and Eren walked alongside the bed as it made its way to the prep. “You can come in here whilst we attach all the instruments.” Zeke said kindly, the two headed in. Kenny stroked the raven’s hair gently, “can we stop pretending that I’m dying please. I’m fine.” Levi mumbled, “I’ll always fuss over you.” Kenny replied, kissing his nephew’s temple gently. “Ewww, Kenny!” Levi cried, “stop being nice, it doesn’t suit you.” The raven joked, Kenny chuckled and looked at Eren, the brunette was beside himself with worry.

Garisha made a famed appearance, “well hello, hello looks like I’ve caught you before the procedure. Good luck Levi, when you get out and you’re back on your feet, you’ll have to join us for a meal! We’re celebrating one of Zeke’s new investments.” He said, Levi nodded. “I believe you know the investment, it’s one of your competition horses.” The older man said with a kind smile, “oh yeah? Which one?” Levi asked, “it’s um, Humanities Phantom something like that. The horse was up for a syndicate ownership, so dad and I put some money towards him and own him together.” Zeke said smiling at Levi, “aw Danny, you’ve got a good one there. When I’m back on my feet you should come see him at Bolesworth.” Levi said, “I’m jumping him there.” He clarified, “We will, but don’t rush yourself.” Zeke said kindly. “Right, we’re ready to go here. Ready Levi?” Zeke asked, the raven nodded. “It’ll feel a bit cold in your hand as it goes in but you’ll soon drop off.” Zeke said gently, the anaesthesiologist worked his magic and Levi was out cold.

* * *

Today was the day, it was the final day of the second year’s matches. Reiner and Mike had finished their matches and were currently walking through the stands to watch Jean and Eren’s final game. Their studs clicking against the cement, Levi was the last to jump, the group all agreed to come watch the raven jump for potential sponsors and potential employers. “How do you think you did?” Reiner asked Mike, “well enough I guess, I mean it was really tough out there.” Mike said quietly. “I know, I got fucking bitten on my ear again.” Reiner mumbled showing Mike the bloodied ear, the medics had strapped a cotton pad to his ear and sent him back on the pitch. “You managed to escape unscathed.” Reiner pointed out taking a long swig of water, “I’m too big to be tackled and they’re scared of me.” Mike joked; Reiner laughed loudly.

“That is very true my friend. I think we missed most of the game,” Reiner said as the two grew nearer to the gym hall, “you can hear Eren from out here.” Reiner snorted, “he’s probably yelling at Jean.” Mike retorted; the gym doors were open allowing the two to look in. “Eren and Jean are winning.” Mike pointed out. Some important looking men were watching the two in the stands, pointing and taking pictures of the two. “Jean said a lot of people would be scouting him and Eren.” Reiner explained to Mike, “despite Eren being a gobshite he is actually a good player.” Reiner mumbled; he took another drink. Mike was watching intently, “I really hope they get the sponsors and coaches they want.” Reiner said, “I’ve got signed for the England team, what about you?” Reiner asked, “Me too,” Mike replied. A huge grin spread over Reiner’s face, “that’s great, amazing even. It’ll be great to have you on the same team.” Reiner said patting Mike on the back.

The final whistle rang out, Eren and Jean’s team had won. Jean looked directly at Mike and Reiner panting. Reiner mimicked checking the time on his ‘watch’ Jean rolled his eyes and collected a screaming Eren and their bags dragging them to the gym door. “We gotta hurry if we want to make it in time for Levi,” Jean said snapping Eren out of his feral state. “Levi,” Eren mumbled, “yes, Eren! Levi!” Reiner mocked; the four athletes sped walked to the arena. (God forbid they ran on university grounds) The rest of the group were already there waiting patiently, Levi was just about to go in. He was talking to Erwin, Eren whistled loudly. The raven smiled and waved; the four sweaty athletes sat down in the flimsy plastic chairs. Ymir had also been scouted for the women’s England team. “How did you get on?” Reiner asked the rest of the athletes.

"Annie and I got asked to represent the UK in MMA.” Mikasa said quietly, “That’s amazing!” Eren cried, Berthold captured Reiner’s head in a towel, rubbing his sweaty head dry. “We also did well in our physiotherapy assessments thank you for asking.” Berthold said resting his head on Reiner’s shoulder. Marco was massaging Jean’s calves; the ashen male’s legs were sprawled across Marco’s lap. The two were talking quietly, a faint blush on Marco’s cheeks. “Look here he goes.” Reiner said beginning to clap and whistle for Levi, the group joined in. The raven shook his head, a small smile on his face, Erwin joined the group over by the seats with his phone out recording Levi. The raven went around the course extremely fast and extremely carefully, his horse never touching a pole or missing a stride.

“How many offers did you get?” Levi asked Eren as he walked the horse back to the lorry. “I got 11, from different coaches, sponsors etc.” Eren said patting the horse, a hand on its rein. “That’s great.” Levi said with a smile, “Erwin is worried I’ll leave him for someone else.” Levi said, “well isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” Eren asked, “go get experience jumping with some other top-level athletes?” Eren added, Levi shrugged. “Maybe, right now I’m gonna leave a lot of offers on the back burner whilst I take Erwin’s horses around some shows. I’ve also got to take your dads horse around Bolesworth.” Levi said with a smile, Jean joined the two, his hand entwined with Marco’s.

“How did you get on Jean?” Levi asked, “10 offers, 5 coaches, 2 sponsorship for shoes and stuff.” Jean said as he emptied his bottle of water over his neck and face. “What?!” Eren cried, “You got more than me!?” He yelled, “Eren.” Levi said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Inside voices.” Levi said pointing to the horse’s pinned ears. The brunette blushed sheepishly and flushed red. “Probably because I don’t run around screaming on the court.” Jean teased patting the horse gently. Eren scowled and looked up at Levi, the raven dismounted and patted his steed, “where’s Farlan and Iz?” Eren asked, “at home, Erwin drove the small box up with this monkey.” Levi said beginning to untack, “I say we all go out and celebrate for doing so well.” Marco said allowing the horse to gently nibble his fingers. “I think that’s a sound idea.” Levi said as he threw a light rug over the horse.

* * *

30 seconds left on the clock; Jean had the ball. He never really understood why all his teammates made such a big deal of games. Why did they get so excited? What was it all for? Why is everyone else is so into it? Looking around at the faces of his teammates, they were all screaming for him to score. Time seemed to slow down as he neared the basket, ‘Why do we do the things we do? Why do we devote ourselves to such frivolous things? What is it all for?’ the feel of the synthetic ball beneath his fingertips slipped out as he pushed the ball out from his fingers towards the goal. The ball bounced around the hoop’s rim, threatening to bounce out. The audience were on the edges of their seats, the ball relented and fell in. the blaring sound of the buzzer drew him back to the real world. ‘Why do we do these things? Because life is too short to not do the things you love, it gives our sad lives meaning, another reason to put one step in front of the other. To strive, to be excellent.’

The audience were up screaming and applauding they had won the game, Jean was swamped by his team as they all ran at him jumping on him congratulating him, but for some reason Jean could not be happy. He couldn’t make himself smile or cheer with them, Eren’s annoyingly sharp face came into his vision, “Jean! You did it! At least smile!” He cried, Jean rolled his eyes and retired to the showers quickly. As the warm water rolled off his chiselled body he thought quietly, he didn’t love basketball. He loved Marco, he also loved taking pictures for Levi, he loved his drawing and painting, but for some reason he doesn’t share the same enlightenment they do, whilst they’re singing and dancing in the changing room he swiftly left.

Jean was on autopilot as he arrived at the coach’s office, “Jean!” He cried, “I was just on the way to share a bottle of champagne with you!” He yelled slamming the mini fridge shut. Jean sighed, “I’m retiring.” He announced suddenly, the coach froze. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” Jean quickly explained, “hang on now Jean, we can try find a way for this to work for you. You don’t need to leave!” He said quickly, “no, I’ve been doing this professionally for 13 years now. I’m 35, I want to stop.” Jean stood his ground, “you’re signed for another year.” The coach said, “I’m not, I never signed any forms.” Jean replied, “let me retire.” Jean begged, “Jean! You’re our star player!” He cried, “and I hate it! I hate every second of it! I only did a sports degree because my old man forced me to! I never wanted to do this! I was marginally good at basketball so he pushed me to do pursue it for my career.” Jean said, “so. I officially retire. My agents will be in touch with you tomorrow.” Jean said as he strode from the room, he got to his car and immediately phoned his agents to arrange the paperwork.

Eren was jogging over, the ashen male quickly hung up, Jean forced a smile. Eren had tied his long hair up in a bun, “why are you grimacing at me?” Eren asked, “you’re ugly that’s why,” Jean mumbled out. The two drove in silence to Levi’s big competition at Hickstead. “Who’s looking after your kids if you’re here?” Jean asked, “they’re at the show with Levi.” Eren replied. Jean nodded his head stiffly. The two hit traffic the second they got onto the motorway, they broke the speed limit several times trying to arrive on time for the Hickstead derby, Jean and Eren arrived just in time.

The to jogged over to the small crowd that was Levi and Eren’s kids. The two males had surrogate kids three boys, the eldest, Vinnie was 8 then followed by Lucas 6, and Jackson 3 was cradled in Erwin’s arms throwing the biggest tantrum he could muster. Eren scooped his fussing son out of Erwin’s arms and cradled him shushing him. Jean was swamped by both older boys. Jean smiled and ruffled their hair looking out over the arena, “Look, Levi’s coming in, are we gonna cheer real loud so he knows we’re here?” Jean asked the kids nodded ecstatically, “Eren. I have to tell you something.” Jean began, the brunette looked at Jean, “I retired from basketball, basketball isn’t where my heart lies. My heart is set on making the people I love happy. I’ve fulfilled my contract, and I’m done.” Jean said quietly, Eren thought for a moment.

“Are you completely out of your mind?!” He yelled as the crowd cheered loudly for Levi, Jean had his ear chewed off for the remainder of the event. Levi was looking at Jean quietly, thinking. “Jean, are you sure this is what you want?” Levi asked, Jean nodded. “Okay. Well done.” Levi said hugging his friend, “Eren’s pissed because he hates change and you’re the only person he can tolerate on the team apparently.” Levi said with a smile, “that’s not true!” Eren yelled. “Marco is so going to kill you.” Levi said looking at Jean, the ashen male’s shoulder’s sagged. “I know,” he said with a sigh.

Jean’s leg bounced with anxiety as he perched on the sofa. A glass of whiskey on the coffee table, Jean jumped at the noise of Marco’s keys entering the lock, “H-hey!” Jean called, he immediately smacked himself in the forehead. ‘idiot! Why did you stammer! He knows something is up now!’ Jean heard Marco hang his coat up and heard the freckled male put his shoes in the cabinet. “Jean.” Marco began as he padded into the living room. “Can you please explain to me as to why my work phone has been swamped by media all day demanding information as to why you’ve retired from professional basketball?” Marco said crossing his arms. “Sit down, and I’ll explain everything.” Jean said with a sigh, he could tell that Marco was pissed that Jean didn’t tell Marco himself. But none the less he listened to everything that Jean had to say, “you’re all happy! You all love what you do! I hate it! I hate it with a passion! I just do it because I’m okay at it, I go to bed every day dreading the next morning. Dreading knowing that I have to go there tomorrow.” Jean summarised, Marco rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

“Jean, I wholeheartedly support your decision to be happy, but I’m so fucking pissed I had to learn via the news! I’m your husband! You should feel like you can talk to me about anything! Just next time, please tell me if you’re planning on doing something that could potentially ruin your life.” Marco said with a sigh, Jean nodded quietly, silence fell between the two. “How did Levi do at Hickstead?” Marco asked rubbing the bridge of his nose, “he won, as expected, Eren is furious at me to be losing his friend on the court, Levi is really supportive though.” Levi said looking at Marco, the freckled male was relaxed back on the sofa, “there’s another reason why I retired.” Jean said looking at Marco, the freckled male opened one eye to look at Jean. The ashen male leaned in closer and began peppering Marco’s neck with kisses. “What Jean? What is it?” Marco said with a sigh, “you know how a while ago, you said you wanted kids?” Jean said gently. Marco sat up looking at Jean with wide eyes. “You’re serious?” Marco asked, Jean nodded. “I retired to look after the kids.” Jean said, Marco gasped and hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please be safe out there and stay tuned for more

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly rated around here, pls help ya boi out don’t forget to follow me on socials! I interact with readers and shitpost :) also!!! Any questions about this fic drop them in my inbox!  
> insta: genericpureblood  
> Tumblr: genericpureblood
> 
> Hi! I welcome moodboards, playlists, remixes, art and any other type of gift based on my stories! Don’t be afraid to be creative! You can tag me in your creations or DM me them privately!  
> If you would like to join my Discord please ask :)


End file.
